My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Alternative Universe)
by thevacuousindividual
Summary: Synopsis: Set in the "logical negation" (Alternative Universe) of MLP: Friendship is Magic, the story follows a studious unicorn pony named Sunset Shimmer as her mentor Princess Luna guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Ponyville.
1. Element of Harmony Part 1

Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the older sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her younger sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful day. One fateful day, the older unicorn refused to lower the sun to make way for the dusk. The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the old one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of brightness: Daybreaker.

[lightning crack]

Narrator: She vowed that she would dry out the land in eternal drought. Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun. The younger sister took on responsibility for both...

Narrator and Sunset Shimmer: ...sun and moon...

Sunset Shimmer: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?

[theme song]

Apple Stars: There you are, Sunset! Trixie Lulamoon is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on.

Apple Stars: [sigh] Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends.

Sunset Shimmer: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.

Garble: Ow!

Sunset Shimmer: Wha-? Garble! Ga-rble! Garble?

Garble: [groan]

Sunset Shimmer: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for?

Garble: Well, it was a gift for Trixie Lulamoon, but...

[squeak]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh Garble, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing.

Garble: But we're on a break!

Sunset Shimmer: No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] Garble!

Garble: It's over here!

[whack]

Sunset Shimmer: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Sun?

Garble: Mare in the Sun? But that's just an old ponies' tale.

Sunset Shimmer: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Sun, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the sun. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the fiery bolas of supernovas will aid in her escape, and she will bring about drought eternal! [gasp] Garble! Do you know what this means?

Garble: No-- whoa!

[smack]

Garble: Ow!

Sunset Shimmer: Take a note please, to the Princess.

Garble: Okie dokie.

Sunset Shimmer: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!

Garble: Hold on. Preci... preci...

Sunset Shimmer: Threshold.

Garble: Threh...

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Sun is in fact Daybreaker, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal daytime of drought! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Sunset Shimmer.

Garble: Sun... set Shim... mer. Got it!

Sunset Shimmer: Great! Send it.

Garble: Now?

Sunset Shimmer: Of course!

Garble: Uh, I dunno, Sunset, Princess Luna's a little busy getting ready for the Moonlight Harvest Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow.

Sunset Shimmer: That's just it, Garble. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Moonlight Harvest Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!

Garble: Impera... impera...

Sunswt Shimmer: Important!

Garble: Whoa!

[crunch]

Garble: Okay, okay! [inhale] There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...

Sunset Shimmee: Oh, I'm not worried, Garble. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.

Garble: [belch]

Sunset Shimmer: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.

Garble: [clears throat] My dearest, most faithful student Sunset. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely.

Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hm!

Garble: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp]

Garble: My dear Sunset, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Moonlight Harvest Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

Garble: Look on the bright side, Sunset. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Daybreaker's return.

Garble: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?

Sunset Shimmer: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.

Royal guards: [whinnying]

Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, sirs.

Royal guards: [huffing]

Garble: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Sunset, just try!

Sunset Shimmer: Um... hello?

Lemon Zest: [prolonged gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: Well, that was interesting all right.

Garble: [sigh]

Garble: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Bloomin' Cherry Farms.

Sugarcoat: [random explosions] Fire in the hole! Today's the Moonlight Harvest Celebration, everypony!

[thump]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] That was certainly exciting... Good afternoon. My name is Sunset Shimmer--

Sugarcoat: Well, heya, Miss Shimmer, a pleasure to be your acquaintance. I'm the exciting Sugarcoat! We here at Bloomin' Cherry Farms sure do like making new friends!

Sunset Shimmer: Friends? Actually, I--

Sugarcoat: So, what can I do you for?

Garble: [snickering]

Sunset Shimmer: [clears throat] Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Harvest Moonlight Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

Sugarcoat: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?

Sunset Shimmer: As long as it doesn't take too long...

[triangle ringing]

Sugarcoat: Soup's on, everypony!

[thump]

Sugarcoat: Now, why don't I introduce you all to the Blooming family?

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, but I really need to hurry--

Sugarcoat: What's the hurry, Miss Shimmer? This is George Cherry, Purple Flavouring, Reticent Berry, Red Rum, Cherry Bloomer, and Cherry Pie. I'll introduce you to my family! [Rapidly speaking] This is Granny Cinch, Silver Spoon, and Pokey Pierce. Anchors aweigh, Granny Cinch, we got guests.

Granny Cinch: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

Sugarcoat: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!

Sunset Shimmer: [spit] [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

Silver Spoon: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Blooming family: [disappointed sighs]

Sunset Shimmer: ...fine.

Blooming family: [cheering]

Garble: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh... I ate too much pie...

Garble: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Indigo Zap clearing the clouds.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

[whack]

[zap!]

Sunset Shimmer: Whoa!!

Indigo Zap: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? Sorry for that! [more sheepish laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Nnnn... nearly killed me...

Indigo Zap: [laughter] Lemme help you.

[rushing water as lightning bolts appeared]

Indigo Zap: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Reef Blower version 2.0! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

Garble: [bursts out laughing]

Sunset Shimmer: Let me guess. You're Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Sunset Shimmer: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Sunset Shimmer, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Sunset Shimmer: Practicing for what?

Indigo Zap: The Shadowbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

Sunset Shimmer: The Shadowbolts?

Indigo Zap: Yep!

Sunset Shimmer: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?

Indigo Zap: Absolutely right! That's them!

Sunset Shimmer: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day.

Indigo Zap: Hey, I could clear this sky in just as quick as the bullet of a gun. Seven seconds straight!

Sunset Shimmer: Prove it.

[whooshing noises]

Indigo Zap: [sounds of exertion] Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Seven. Seconds. Straight. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. [sheep baaing] [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Sunset Shimmer. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Garble: Wow, she's amazing! [laughs]

Sunset Shimmer: Rrgh.

Garble: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!

Garble: Decorations. Beautiful...

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Garble: Not the décor, her!

Sunny Flare: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Garble: How are my spines? Are they straight?

Sunset Shimmer: Good afternoon--

Sunny Flare: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Shimmer always does the trick, does it not? Why, Sunny, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-- [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair.

Sunny Flare: Out of my hair? What about your hair?!

Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

Sunny Flare: No, no, uh-uh. Too bright. Too dull. Too small. Not poofy enough. Too little of gems. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Sunset Shimmer: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to--

Sunny Flare: Huh?

[crash]

Sunny Flare: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!

Sunset Shimmer: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

Garble: [sigh]

Garble: Wasn't she wonderful?

Sunset Shummer: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?

Garble: [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

[distant birdsong fanfare]

Sour Sweet: Oh my. More gems to be polished later... *sings* They shine like butterflies, they flutter in the skies, as they will be so happy towa-

Sunset Shimmer: Hello!

Sour Sweet: [yelp] Wnat in tarnation?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your butterflies. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. [pause] I'm Sunset Shimmee. [pause] What's your name?

Sour Sweet: I am Madame Sweet! The gem polisher surrounded by butterflies everywhere.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?! There were no such thing as butterflies in here.

Sour Sweet: Behind you.

Sunset Shimmer: Didn't quite catch those crystalline butterflies.

Sour Sweet: [facehooves]

Sunset Shimmer: [pause] Well, um, it looks like the crystalline butterflies are actually fluttering in here, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

Sour Sweet: [sighs]

Sunset Shimmer: Oookay. [to Garble] Well, that was easy.

Sour Sweet: [gasp] A baby dragon!

[thump]

Sour Sweet: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!

Garble: Well, well, well...!

Sour Sweet: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

Sunset Shimmer: Well, in that case we'd better be going.

Sour Sweet: Wait, wait! What's his name?

Garble: I'm Garble.

Sour Sweet: Hi Garble, I'm Sour Sweet. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?

Garble: Well, what do you wanna know?

Sour Sweet: Absolutely everything from top to bottom to even more bottom.

Sunset Shimmer: [groan]

Garble: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...

Garble: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

Sour Sweet: Oh, yes, please!

Garble: Gyah!

Sunset Shimmer: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.

Garble: No I don't-- whoa!

Sunset Shimmer: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!

Sour Sweet: Poor thing! Go to bed and have some rest, boyo and lassock!

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!

[door slamming]

Garble: Huh. Rude much?

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, Garble, but I have to convince the Princess that Daybreaker is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?

[light flicks on]

Sunset Shimmer and Garble: [honk]

Ponies: Surprise!

[kazoo blows]

Sunset Shimmer: [groan]

[music warps down]

Lemon Zest: Surprise!

[party whistle blows]

Lemon Zest: Hi, I'm Lemon Zest, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? I'm sure you really are, mate!

Sunset Shimmer: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Lemon Zest: Well, that's silly! That would be nuts if parties or surprises were a quiet one! I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville!

Sunset Shimer: [groan]

Lemon Zest: Such a lemony day for me and for you! And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everypony in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! Like millions that can cause a massive overflow of data!

[kettle whistling]

Sugarcoat: Are you all right, miss?

[train whistle blowing]

Lemon Zest: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

Garble: "Hot sauce".

Lemon Zest: Ooh... [with mouth full] What? It's good! Let's add some lemons for such an acidic taste to my tongue! [adds some drop of lemon juice] Too exciting for my taste buds!

[muffled disco music]

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: [groan]

[door opens, music gets louder]

Garble: Hey Sunset! Lemon Zest's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?

Sunset Shimmer: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?!

Garble: It's the eve of the Moonlight Harvest Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the moon! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!

Sunset Shimmer: [mockingly imitates Garble]

[door closes, music stops]

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale...

Garble: C'mon, Sunset, it's time to watch the sunrise!

Lemon Zest: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?

[fanfare]

Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Moonlight Harvest Celebration!

[ponies cheering]

Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunset, and celebrate this, the longest night of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Sour Sweet: Ready? Here we go!

Mayor Mare: ...Princess Luna!

Sunny Flare: Huh?

[ponies chattering quietly and nervously in the background]

Sunset Shimmer: This can't be good.

Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!

Lemon Zest: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

Sunny Flare: She's gone!

[ponies gasping]

Lemon Zest: Ooh, she's good. [yelp]

[ponies gasping]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no... Daybreaker!

Garble: [sigh]

Daybreaker: Oh, my beloved subjects. Proud to be ignorant fools! It's been so long since I've seen your precious little moon-loving faces.

Sunset Shimmer: What did you do with our Princess?!

Sugarcoat: [muffled] Whoa there, boyo...

Daybreaker: [chuckle] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? IGNORANCE IS VILE AS YOUR OWN SELF!!

Lemon Zest: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty--[muffled noises]

Daybreaker: Cease the mockery! Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? THOUSAND YEARS OF LIVING HELL! Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Sunset Shimmer: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Sun – Daybreaker!

[ponies gasping]

Daybreaker: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

Sunset Shimmer: You're here to... to... [gulp]

Daybreaker: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the hell of my drought will last forever 'til your bodies are burned to a gaunt crisp! [laughter, brightness appears]

[To be continued...]

[music]

[credits]


	2. Element of Harmony Part 2

[Previously on My Little Pony: FiM Alternative Universe]

Sunset Shimmer: "Elements of Harmony, see 'Mare in the Sun'"?

Garble: But that's just an old ponies' tale.

Sunset Shimmer: She will bring about drought eternal!

Sunset Shimmer: It's imperative that the princess is told right away.

Garble: [burps]

Sunset Shimmer: I knew she would wanna take immediate action.

Garble: My dear Sunset, there is more to a young pony's life than studying. Make some friends!

Lemon Zest: [prolonged gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: All the ponies in this town are crazy!

Sunset Shimmer: I hope the Princess was right.

Sunny Flare: She's gone!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no. Daybreaker!

Daybreaker: [evil laugh]

[theme song]

Daybreaker: [evil laugh]

Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!

Daybreaker: Stand back, you foals! [laughs]

[screaming]

Sugarcoat: Ergh...

Indigo Zap: Come back here! [pants] Daylight? Forever? Where's she going?

Sugarcoat: Uh... We gotta stop Daybreaker!...

Sunset Shimmer: You've been up all night, Garble. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Daybreaker without the Elements of Harmony?

Indigo Zap: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Daybreaker, huh? Are you a spy? Whoa!

Sugarcoat: Calm down, mate. She is no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: I read all about the prediction of Daybreaker. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!

Lemon Zest: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide."

Sunset Shimmer: How did you find that?!

Lemon Zest: It was under "E", Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now--

Everypony: The Everfree Forest!

[spooky music]

Lemon Zest: Alright! Everfree, here we go!

Sunset Shimmer: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Sugarcoat: No one can do, mate. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like cherry on a sundae.

Everypony: [agreed hmph]

Lemon Zest: Especially if there's lemon trees in there. What? Those things are good.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

Sunset Shimmer: So, none of you have been in here before?

Sunny Flare: Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful.

Sugarcoat: And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria.

Sunset Shimmer: What's that supposed to mean, though? Sounds mysterious.

Indigo Zap: Nopony knows. You know why?

Sugarcoat: Indigo, quit it.

Indigo Zap: 'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out!

[crash]

[scream]

Indigo Zap: Sour Sweet! Quick!

Sour Sweet: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!

Sunny Flare: [screams]

Sunset Shimmer: [screams]

Sugarcoat: Hold on! I'm coming for you!

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat! What do I do?

Sugarcoat: Let go.

Sunset Shimmer: Are you out of your mind?! That plan is completely suicidal!

Sugarcoat: No it's not. I promise you'll be safe.

Sunset Shimmer: That's not true!

Sugarcoat: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.

Sunset Shimmer: Yaaah! Phew-wah!

Sour Sweet: Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than several butterflies.

[animal roar]

Indigo Zap: And once Lemon and Sunny were saved, whoosh... Me and Sunny loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time.

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Indigo, I was there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- [gasp] A manticore!

Manny Roar: [roar]

Sunset Shimmer: We've gotta get past him!

Sunny Flare: Take that, you ruffian!

Manny Roar: [roar]

Sunny Flare: My hair! Woop--

Sour Sweet: Wait.

Manny Roar: [roar]

Sugarcoat: Keelhauled! Calm down, little beast.

Sour Sweet: Wait.

Manny Roar: [roars]

Sugarcoat: Whoa! All yours, partner.

Indigo Zap: I'm on it.

Sour Sweer: Wait!

Manny Roar: [roars]

Indigo Zap: [screams]

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo!

Manny Roar: [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: [snorts]

Sour Sweet: WAIT!

Manny Roar: [roar]

Sour Sweet: Shhh... It's okay, mister. Oh, you poor, poor little baby.

Indigo Zap: Little? Are you nuts?

Sour Sweet: Now this might hurt for just a second.

Manny Roar: [roar]

Everypony: Sour Sweet!

Manny Roar: [purrs]

Sour Sweet: [giggles] Aw you're just a little ol' butterfly, aren't you? You are an interesting lad.

Sunset Shimmer: How did you know about the thorn?

Sour Sweet: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. Assertiveness would cause the opposite effect.

Sunny Flare: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally.

Sunset Shimmer: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

Sunny Flare: I didn't see you there, my apologies.

Indigo Zap: Right here... guh...

Sugarcoat: Oh wait, I think I stepped in something suspicious.

Sour Sweet: [scream]

Sugarcoat: It's just mud.

[tree growls]

Sugarcoat: Aah!

[trees growling]

[screams]

[screams]

Lemon Zest: [laughter]

Everypony: Huh?

Lemon Zest: [laughter] Bleh. Ooo! [funny noises] [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon, what are you doing?! Run! Don't be too cocky about it!

Lemon Zest: Oh girls, don't you see?

[Lemon Zest]

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down...

Sunset Shimmer: Tell me she's not...

[Lemon Zest]

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

Sunny Flare: She is. She needs to go to a doctor.

[Lemon Zest]

I'd hide under my pillow

From what I thought I saw

But Granny Zest said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

Indigo Zap: Then what is?

[Lemon Zest]

She said, "Lemon, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Ponies: [gasp]

[Lemon Zest]

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh!

[laughs]

Lemon Zest: How are we gonna cross this?

[distant cry]

Lemon Zest: Huh?

Steven Magnet: [sobbing] What a world, what a world.

Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?

Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of white smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. [wails]

Sunny Flare: Oh, give me a break.

Sugarcoat: That's what all the fuss is about?

Sunny Flare: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.

Steven Magnet: [sniffs] I know.

Sugarcoat: And your expertly coiffed mane.

Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know.

Sunny Flare: Your fabulous manicure.

Steven Magnet: [gasp] It's so true!

Sunny Flare: All ruined without your beautiful mustache.

Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous!

Sunny Flare: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.

Steven Magnet: [yelp] What did you do that for?

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny, what are you-

Steven Magnet: [moans] Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful.

Sunny Flare: You look smashing. Not just me workin' at a café!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Sunny, your beautiful tail...

Sunny Flare: Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.

Indigo Zap: So would the mustache.

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!

Steven Magnet: Allow me.

Sunset Shimmer: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it!

Sugarcoat: Sunset, wait for us!

Sunset Shimmer: We're almost there. Whoa!

Indigo Zap: What's with you and falling off cliffs today?

Lemon Zest: [sighs] Now what?

Indigo Zap: Duh.

Lemon Zest: Oh yeah.

Wonderbolt Leader: Indigo...

Indigo Zap: Who's there?

Wonderbolt Leader: I'm Spitfire. Indigo...

Indigo Zap: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

Spitfire: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria.

Indigo Zap: Who?

Spitifire: Why, you, of course. Stop playing the pretending game.

Indigo Zap: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Shadowbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever.

Spitfire: No, Indigo Zap. We want you to join us, The Womderbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-

Indigo Zap: Yep.

Spitfire: Swiftest-

Indigo Zap: Yes.

Spitfire: Bravest flyer in all the land.

Indigo Zap: Yes, [chuckle] it's all true.

Spitfire: We need... you.

Indigo Zap: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.

Spitfire: No! It's them or us.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap, what's taking so long? Oh no. Indigo Zap! Don't listen to them.

Spitfire: Well?

Indigo Zap: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no.

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'.

Sunset Shimmer: Whoa.

Sugarcoat: Come on, Sunset. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?

Sunset Shimmer: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful!

Lemon Zest: One, two, three, four... There's only five!

Indigo Zap: Where's the sixth?

Sunset Shimmer: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed.

Sugarcoat: What does it suppose to mean?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.

Sugarcoat: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate.

Sunset Shimmer: Aah!

Everypony: Sunset!

Sunset Shimmer: The Elements!

[All five ponies talking over each other: Sour Sweet: Sunset? Sugarcoat: What? Sunny Flare: Where did she go? Lemon Zest: What happened? Indigo Zap: What's going on?]

Sugarcoat: Sunset, where are you?

Sunny Flare: Look!

Sugarcoat: Come on!

Sunset Shimmer: [coughs, gasps]

Daybreaker: [evil laugh]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Hmph!

Daybreaker: You're kidding. You're kidding, right?

Sunset Shimmer: [groan] Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah!

Daybreaker: No, no!

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] But... where's the sixth Element?!

Daybreaker: [laughter] You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your lovely moon! This violent sunlight will last forever! [evil laugh]

[All five ponies talking over each other: Lemon Zest: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Sugarcoat: Don't worry, we'll be there.]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Ridiculous. You're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here.

Daybreaker: What?

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny Flare, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!

Sunset Shimmer: And Indigo Zap, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty!

Sunset Shimmer: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.

Daybreaker: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

Sunset Shimmer: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Daybreaker, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!

Daybreaker: Nooo! Nooo!

Indigo Zap: Ugh, my head.

Sugarcoat: Everypony okay?

Sunny Flare: Oh, thank goodness.

Sour Sweet: Why Rarity, it's just as lovely!

Sunmy Flare: I know! I'll never part with it again.

Sour Sweet: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.

Sunny Flare: What? Ooh. So does yours.

Sour Sweer: [gasp]

Lemon Zest: Look at mine! Look at mine!

Indigo Zap: Aw yeah.

Sugarcoat: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spouting nonsense blabber, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship.

Princess Luna: Indeed you do.

Sunset Shimmee: [gasps] Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

Sunset Shimmer: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.

Princess Luna: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Daybreaker's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Celestia!

Princess Celestia: [gasp]

Princess Luna: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, older sister.

Sunset Shimmer and Indigo Zap: Sister?

Princess Luna: Will you accept my friendship?

Lemon Zest: Whoa! What's going on?

Princess Celestia: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, younger sister!

Princess Luna: I've missed you, too.

Lemon Zest: [blows her nose] [sobs] Hey, you know what this calls for?

Lemon Zest: A party!

[music and cheering ponies]

Princess Luna: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?

Sunset Shimmer: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.

Princess Luna: Garble, take a note, please. I, Princess Luna, hereby decree that the unicorn Sunset Shimmer shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.

[ponies cheer]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh thank you, Princess Luna! I'll study harder than ever before.

[ponies cheer]

Lemon Zest: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [deep gasp] but I mean really-

[music]

[credits]


	3. Two Tickets Cause Such Bedlam

Garble: No. Nope. Nope-- [continues in background]

Sugarcoat: Thank you kindly, Sunset, for helping me out. I bet Pokey Pierce I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of Granny's girdles. [chuckles]

Sunset Shimmer: No problem at all, Sugarcoat. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry.

Garble: I know, right?

Sunset Shimmer: Ooh-wee, Spike. You've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked.

Garble: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time.

Sunset Shimmer: [stomach grumbles] [laughs nervously] Eh, I guess we better get some food.

Garble: Nope. Worm. A-ha!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh Spike, that looks delicious.

Garble: [munching]

Sunset Shimmer: Garble.

Garble: What? [burp]

Sunset Shimmer: It's a letter from Princess Luna.

Garble: [clears throat] Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Luna of Equestria, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Sunset Shimmer plus one guest.

Sugarcoat and Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] The Grand Galloping Gala!

[theme song]

Sugarcoat and Sunset Shimmer: The Grand Galloping Gala! [cheering]

Garble: [sighs] Whatever.

Sugarcoat: Woo-hoo!

Garble: [burp] Look, two tickets.

Sugarcoat: Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Garble?

Garble: No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense.

Sunset Shimmer: Aw, come on Garble. A dance would be nice.

Sugarcoat: Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had a firework store and cherry stand set up, ponies would be chowing our tasty vittles and excitin' them like crazy 'til the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Bloomin' Cherry Farm? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixing up around here. We could replace that saggy, worn-out roof, and Pokey Pierce could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Cinch could replace that saggy old abacus of hers.

Sugarcoat: Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, well in that case, would you like to--

Indigo Zap: Whoa! [crash] Ugh. Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala?

Sugarcoat: Indigo Zap. You told me you were too busy to help me harvest cherries. What were you busy doing? Spyin'?

Indigo Zap: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, but--

Indigo Zap: YES! This is so awesome. The Shadowbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Shadowbolts, but then in would fly Indigo Zap!

[audience gasps]

Indigo Zap: I would draw their attention with my Flaming Speedy Rod!

[audience cheers]

Indigo Zap: Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fiery Flash of Festivity. And for my grand finale, the Electrifying Rodeo! The ponies would go wild!

[ponies go wild]

Indigo Zap: The Shadowbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member.

Indigo Zap: Don't you see, Sunset? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! [grunt]

Sugarcoat: Hold on a darn minute, Indigo. [spit] I asked for that ticket first.

Indigo Zap: So? That doesn't mean you own it.

Sugarcoat: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket.

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: [groan]

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?

Sugarcoat: Drummin' up business for the farm?

Indigo Zap: A chance to audition for the Shadowbolts?

Sugarcoat: Money t' fix Granny's treasured abacus.

Indigo Zap: Living the dream.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? [stomach rumbles] [chuckles] Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: Okay. [groan]

Garblw: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know Garble, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?

Lemon Zest: [crash] Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go!

Sunset Shimmer: Sure as it is, Lemon. Choice is yours.

[Lemon Zest]

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip

Hooray!

It's the best place for me

For Lemon...

Lemon Zest: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony!

[Lemon Zest]

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever

In the whole galaxy

Wheee!!

Lemon Zest: Oh thank you, Sunset, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever.

Sunset Shimmer: Um, actually--

Sunny Flare: [gasp] Are these what I think they are?

Sunset Shimmer: Uh--

Lemon Zest: Yes, yes, yes! Sunset's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot.

Sunny Flare: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him.

Lemon Zest: Him! ... Who?

Sunny Flare: Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Luna herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is [giggles] what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams.

Sunny Flare: Sunset Shimmer, I simply cannot believe you would invite Lemon Zest so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Hmph.

Garble: Hey!

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Flutterby, these are perfect!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.

Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest: You haven't?

Sour Sweef: Um, excuse me, Madame Sunset! I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to somepony else--

Sunset Shimmer: You? You want to go to the gala?

Sour Sweet: Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos! Then colourful butterflies everywhere, fluttering like crazy!

Sunset Shimmer: Gee, Sour Sweet, it sounds... beautiful...?

Indigo Zap: Wait just a minute.

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash! Were you following me?

Indigo Zap: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody. It sounded like a double-edged sword decision.

Sugarcoat: Wait just another minute.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Dash, were you following me too?

Sugarcoat: No. I was following this fella to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take my darn ticket.

Indigo Zap: Your ticket?

Lemon Zest: But Sunset's taking me.

[ponies argue]

[ponies argue; Sunset's face grew disappointed]

Sunset Shimmer: Ruffians! QUIET!

Lemon Zest: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz--" oh.

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, there's no use in arguing.

Sunny Flare: But Sunset-

Sunset Shimmer: Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... [stomach rumbles] not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo.

[ponies grumble]

Sunset Shimmer: And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow.

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] Garble, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Sugarcoat, or Indigo Zap? Lemon Zest or Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare... Oh, who should go with me? [stomach rumbles]

Savoir Fare: Have you made your decision?

Sunset Shimmer: I CAN'T DECIDE!

Garble: Sunset, he just wants to take your order.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich.

Garble: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy.

Sunset Shimmer: What do you think, Garble.

Garble: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?

Sunset Shimmer: I mean about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take.

Garble: Oh. You're still on that?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I--

Savoir Fare: Ah, your food.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.

[ponies galloping]

Savoir Fare: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?

Sunset Shimmer: It's not raining... What's going on?

Indigo Zap: Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap, what are you doing?

Indigo Zap: Whaddya mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?

Indigo Zap: Me? No no no, of course not.

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh.

Indigo Zap: Seriously, I'd do it for anypony. [gulp] Heh heh, eh.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.

Indigo Zap: Ugh, fine. [zip]

Sunset Shimmer: That's better. [groans]

Sunny Flare: Sunset it's raining.

Sunset Shimmer: No, really?

Sunny Flare: Come with me before you catch a cold.

Sunset Shimmer: Heh heh, oops, sorry.

Sunny Flare: Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?

Sunset Shimmer: Uh...

Sunny Flare: Makeovers!

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, Sunny, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight.

Sunny Flare: There. Oh, you're simply darling. I love to dress somepony gorgeously too!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it?

Sunny Flare: And you. Oh Garble, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent.

Garble: D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!

Sunset Shimmer: [giggles] Oh, Garble.

Sunny Flare: Now you just need a hat.

Garble: Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk. See you back at the library.

Sunny Flare: [laughs] Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala.

Sunset Shimmer: Wait, the Grand--

Sunny Flare: [gasp] And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to an S. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Sunny Flare the Earth pony. Ah, [nervous laughter] and Sunset Shimmer, of course.

Sunset Shimmer: Not so fast. I see what's going on. You're just convincing me in such a trickster fashion so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch.

Sugarcoat: Did somepony say lunch?

Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me!

Sugarcoat: I got cherry pie, cherry fritters, cherry tarts, cherry dumplings, cherry crisps, cherry crumblers, and a mercurial mix of Red Rum. Uh, the drink, not my uncle. What do you say there, best friend?

Sunset Shimmer: [stomach grumbles]

Sugarcoat: Is that a yes?

Sunset Shimmer: No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!

Sugarcoat: So, that's a maybe?

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, for Pete's sake. I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating.

Sour Sweet: [humming]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Sour Sweet, not you too?

Sour Sweet: Oh, well, hello Sunset. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.

Sunset Shimmer: It's summer.

Sour Sweet: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea.

Sunset Shimmer: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?

Sour Sweet: For the love of Celestia! I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right, Flutterby? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket.

Sunset Shimmer: No, no, and no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Flutterby, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Ponies: SURPRISE!

[trumpets blow]

[Lemon Zest]

Sunset is my bestest friend

Whoopie, whoopie!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon...

[Lemon Zest]

She's the cutest, smartest, all around best pony, pony!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon.

[Lemon Zest]

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon!

[Lemon Zest]

She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to me!

Sunset Shimmer: LEMON ZEST!!

Lemon Zest: Yes, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket.

Drizzle: Wait, what ticket? What gala?

Lemon Zest: Oh, you didn't know? Sunset has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!

Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala?!

[offscreen: Have I ever told you how much I love your mane?]

[offscreen: I'll wash your dishes.]

Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening?

Derpy Hooves: I have a cartload of extra muffins!

[offscreen: I'll paint your cart.]

[ponies offer favors]

Garble: What are we gonna do?

Sunset Shimmer: We're... gonna... run!

[Benny Hill-esque music]

[ponies offer favors]

[offscreen: I'll do your taxes!]

[offscreen: Where is she? Where did she go? She's disappeared.]

Geable: Ugh... Warn me next time you're gonna do that.

Sunset Shimmer: I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors. Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!

Sugarcoat: Sunset, mate, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise.

Sour Sweet: Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful.

Sunset Shimmer: [whispers to herself] This town has gone to a state of complete loony bin!

Lemon Zest: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends.

Sunny Flare: Sunset, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.

Indigo Zap: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket-- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for the Shadowbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either.

Sugarcoat: We all got so keelhauled about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-keelhauled we were making you.

Ponies in unison: We're sorry, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, take down a note.

*Dear Princess Luna*

*I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.*

Ponies in unison: What?!

Sunset Shimmer: If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either.

Sugarcoat: Sunset, you don't have to do that.

Sunset Shummer: Nope. I've made up my mind. Garble you can send the letter now.

Garble: [gasp]

Sunny Flare: Now you won't get to go to the gala either.

Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all.

Garble: Hgh... hgh... urk... urk...

Sugarcoat: Well, allow meself to add, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment.

Garble: [burp]

Sugarcoat: Whoa Nelly!

Sunset Shimmer: A letter from the princess? That was fast.

Garble: "My faithful student Sunset, Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala.

[ponies gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: Now we can all go.

[ponies cheer]

Sunset Shimmer: [stomach rumbles] [laughs nervously]

Sunny Flare: Allow us to treat you to dinner.

Indigo Dash: What a great way to apologize.

Lemon Zest: And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me.

Garble: How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! [burp] "And one for you, Garble." [giggles] I mean, gross, I have to go too? [continues giggling]

Sugarcoat: [chuckles]

[music]

[credits]


	4. Cherrypicking

Sugarcoat: Ahoy, mate! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest crop of cherries I ever laid eyes on.

Pokey Pierce: Okay. Too big for you to handle on your own.

Sugarcoat: Come on, big brother! Ya' need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met a cherry orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end.

Pokey Pierce: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of.

Sugarcoat: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?

Pokey Pierce: Eeyup.

Sugarcoat: Why of all the... This is your sister Sugarcoat, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?

Pokey Pierce: But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' cherry trees just doesn't add up to...

Sugarcoat: Oh puh-lease, mate. Don't ya' use yer' fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! I'm no crazy Jack Tar, matey, but I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this cherrypicking season all by myself. [gulps]

[theme song]

Sugarcoat: Well I better get pluckin'. These cherries aren't gonna shake themselves outta the trees. Shiver me timbers!! Oh no.

Indigo Zap: STAMPEDE!

[cows mooing]

[ponies panicking]

Cherry Berry: Stampede!

[ponies panicking]

Lemon Zest: [laughter] Hey...! [vibrating] This makes my voice sound silly!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest, are you crazy?! Run!

Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic.

Sunny Flare: But Mayor, whatever shall we do?

Indigo Zap: Look there!

Sugarcoat: Row row, here we go!

[ponies cheer]

Sugarcoat: Move aside, David Clark. Put 'em up, mate!

David Clark: [barking]

Sunny Flare: [moan]

Lemon Zest: This is the best rodeo show I've ever seen. [eats popcorn and drinks lemonade]

Sugarcoat: Come on, little dogies! Turn! [whistle] David, put 'em up! Ha hah! Gotcha. [grunt]

David Clark: [bark]

Sugarcoat: Attamate. [grunts] Keelhaul!

[ponies cheer]

Sugarcoat: Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?

Daisy Jo: [moo] [cough] Oh my! Begging your pardon, Applejack, but Mooriella here saw one of those nasty snakes.

[cows startled]

Daisy Jo: And it just gave us all the willies, don'tcha know.

Sugarcoat: I completely understand. Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville.

Daisy Jo: We certainly will, Sugarcoat. So long, David Clark!

[ponies cheer]

[crowd: Sugarcoat!]

Sugarcoat: Keelhaul! Those bullies would be keelhauled!

Lemon Zest: Yee haw! Ride 'em, admiral cowpony!

Mayor Mare: Sugarcoat was just... just...

Lemon Zest: Cherrytastic!

Mayor Mare: Exactly. We must do something to thank Sugarcoat for single-hoofedly saving the town.

Lemon Zest: I know.

Lemon Zest: A party!

Sunset Shimmer: We all ready?

Sunny Flare: Just one last thing. Now we're ready.

Sunset Shimmer: Is Sugarcoat all set?

Indigo Zap: Actually, I haven't seen her all week.

Lemon Zest: Not since the stampede.

Indigo Zap: But she'll be here for sure. Applejack is never late.

Sunset Shimmer: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to--

Indigo Zap: Did you see Sugarcoat's moves out there? I mean, keelhaul! She acts like a fleet admiral! This week she's gonna help me with my new flying trick, and I know it's gonna be so awesome.

Sunset Shimmer: Exactly. And...

Lemon Zest: This week, I get to run Zesty Lemonade Corner for the first time.

Sunset Shimmer: What does that have to do with Sugarcoat?

Lemon Zest: Oh. Sugarcoat, one of the best bakers and distillers of red rum ever, is gonna help me. Sugarcoat makes everything great, so free samples for everypony!

[ponies cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh-kay, that's great. Now if I could just make a point without being inter--

Sour Sweet: Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: --rupted.

Sour Sweet: Sunset, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to mention that Sugarcoat is also helping me this week with the official butterfly census, where we count up all the new butterflies that were born this season. She's gonna help gather them using her wonderful herding skills.

Sunset Shimmer: Anyone else? Anyone? No? Well then, as I was trying to say... Urgh! Never mind.

Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem. And so, with no further ado, it is my privilege to give the prize, Pony of Ponyville Award, to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the utmost trustworthiness, reliability, and integrity. Ponyville's most capable and dependable friend: Sugarcoat!

[crowd cheer]

Garble: Cool! Way to go Sugarcoat, that was awesome! I mean-- heh.

Mayor Mare: Ah-ahem.

Garble: Awkward.

Sugarcoat: I be here. I be here. [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late--whoa--I was just... whoa... Did I get yer' tail? Miss Mayor. Thank ye kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo.

Lemon Zest: Woo-ooo.

Sugarcoat: Ooo-ooo.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Well, thank you Sugarcoat for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.

Sugarcoat: [yawn] Yeah. I like helpin' the ponyfolks and [yawn] and stuff. [snore] Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks.

[sounds of dragging metal]

Sunset Shimmer: Was it just me, or did Sugarcoat seem a little--

Indigo Zap: Tired?

Sour Sweet: Dizzy?

Sunny Flare: Messy? Well, did you see her mane?

Lemon Zest: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm.

Sugarcoat: [grunts] [sigh] Phew. [gasp] O-oah.

Sunset Shimmer: What on Earth is that pony doing?

Sugarcoat: Whoops.

Sunser Shimmer: Hey Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat. SUGARCOAT!

Sugarcoat: Oh, howdy, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: What is all this?

Sugarcoat: It's Cherrypicking season. Whoa.

Sunset Shimmer: Cherrywhat season?

Sugarcoat: Neh, It's what the Bloomin' family calls harvestin' time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell 'em.

Sunset Shimmer: But why are you doing it all alone?

Sugarcoat: 'cause Pokey Pierce hurt himself.

Sunset Shimmer: What about all those relatives I've met when I first came to Ponyville? Can't they help?

Sugarcoat: [sigh] They were just here for the Blooming family reunion. They actually live all over Equestria and are busy harvestin' their own orchards. So, uh, I'm on my own. Which means, I should really get back to work. Shiver me timbers! Get back to work?

Sunset Shimmer: Fine.

Sugarcoat: Could you step aside, Sunset? Keelhaul! Ye'll be walkin' the plank if ye don't be leavin'.

Sunset Shimmer: I just did. Sugarcoat, you don't look so good. You sound a bit irascible, instead of your normal demeanour, which was ladylike.

Sugarcoat: Eh, don't any of you three worry none, I'm just fine and dandy. Whoa.

Sunset Shimmer: Do you... want some help?

Sugarcoat: Help? No way, no how.

Sunset Shimmer: But there's no way you can do it all on your own.

Sugarcoat: Is that a challenge?

Sunset Shimmer: Uhm... no?

Sugarcoat: Well, I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got cherries to pick.

Indigo Zap: There you are.

Sugarcoat: Argh! [yawn] Ah'm sorry fer today, Indigo. I were bein' busy cherrypickin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late. Now, what's this new trick a' yours?

Indigo Zap: See this contraption?

Sugarcoat: Uh... Yeah.

Indigo Zap: Well, I'm gonna stand on one end, then you're gonna jump down from that platform, launching me into the air faster than I can take off on my own. Once I'm in the air, I'm gonna do some amazing flips and spins that are sure to impress the Shadowbolts.

Sugarocoat: Isn't that a bit dangerous?

Indigo Zap: Pfft, Heh, not for a pony who can fly.

Sugarcoat: Well, all right-y then. Oh my.

Indigo Zap: Ready? One... two... THREE!

Sugarcoat: Keelha- [crash]

Indigo Zap: Umm... maybe I wasn't clear. You're supposed to land on the other end.

Sugarcoat: Got it. [grunt] [grunt] [grunt]

Indigo Zap: Sugarcoat, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!

Sugarcoat: You are. I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this. [groan] Ta da! Oh... Maybe not. Okay, one more try. I'm sure to get it this time.

Indigo Zap: Ugh!

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho! Here I go! Time fer' ye walk thee plank to Davy Jones's locker, scallywag!

Indigo Zap: Wait, Suuugarcoooooat!

Sugarcoat: You're welcome!

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: Can I help you?

Indigo Zap: I think somepony else needs your help.

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat?

Indigo Zap: Yep.

Sugarcoat: Ow!

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, can we talk? Sugarcoat, can we talk?

Sugarcoat: Can bees squawk?! I don't think so.

Sunset Shimmer: No. Can we talk?

Sugarcoat: Which kind of firework is suited for the gala? Rainbow-themed? Red? Green? B-

Sunset Shimmer: No! I need to talk to you.

Sugarcoat: You need to walk to the zoo? Well, who's stoppin' you?

Sunset Shimmer: I need to talk to you!

Sugarcoat: Oh! Well why didn't you say so? What you wanna talk about?

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap dropped in to see me today.

Sugarcoat: That's quite neighborly of her.

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her into the air.

Sugarcoat: Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling quite myself this morning.

Sunset Shimmer: Because you're working too hard and you need help.

Sugarcoat: What? Kelp? I don't need kelp. I don't even like seaweed.

Sunset Shimmer: HELP! You need HELP!

Sugarcoat: Nothin' doin', Sunset. I'll be provin' to ye, to everypony, that I can do this on my own. Argh! Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go help Lemon Zest.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh.

Aunt Orange: Now Lemon Zest, are you sure you're up for making different lemonades and running the store this afternoon?

Lemon Zest: On my way, Aunt Orange. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best distiller ever. Right, Sugarcoat?

Uncle Orange: No? You're not the best distiller ever?

Sugarcoat: WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can distill different kinds of rum in the blink of an eye.

Aunt Orange: [sigh] All right. Well, see you later, girls!

Lemon Zest: Stop with the shakin', it's time to get mixin' the right concoction for the special lemonade.

Lemon Zest: All right-y! I'll get some fresh lemons. Can you fetch me a container of water?

Sugarcoat: Anti-scurvy lemons!

Lemon Zest: [sighs]

Sugarcoat: What was that, by the way?

Lemon Zest: Water, Pirate Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Water... got it. Nothing quenches violent thirst without a water! What next?

Lemon Zest: Sugar.

Sugarcoat: Sugar. Perfect. That'll make the lemonade very sweet. Now what?

Lemon Zest: Giant barrel for the lemonade.

Sugarcoat: Oh, Mr. Barrel! Glad you have risen up from Davy Jo-

Lemon Zest: Sugar, stop with the pirate nonsense! Now, we lastly need ice cubes.

Sugarcoat: Ice cubes? Oh, that beats the wrath of drought!

Lemon Zest: Now that's gonna be delicious. Pour it down, Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Aye aye, captain! Yo-ho-ho, here we go! Jack Tar's soul from the lemonade is out from Davy Jones's Locker!

Lemon Zest: [sighs] You are acting like a pirate, Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Argh! Mah' great-grandfather were bein' a pirate, Lemon! Though I act just as my ladylike appearance, I talk like a pirate.

Lemon Zest: Good for you. Now, here we go!

Lemon Zest: Free lemonade sample! Very extraoooordinary and speeeecial!!

[ponies: mmm, lemonades]

Sugarcoat: Yeah! Thirst-quenching lemonade! Get 'em while they're realllllllly cold.

Sunset Shimmer: We came as soon as we heard.

Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Sunset. We need all the help we can get.

[ponies moaning]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no! What happened?

Garble: [sniff]

Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with the lemonade.

Lemon Zest: No, not a normal lemonade, it was the special lemonade from Davy Jones's Locker. [groans]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat.

Garble: [sips] Want some lemonade and a cherry pie?

Sugarcoat: [grunt] [snore] What? Huh? [grunt] [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, we need to talk.

Sugarcoat: Wha, huh? Oh, it's you, Sunset. [yawn] Argh! I know what yer' gonna say, but the answer is still no. Talk to old salt Davy Jones abo-

Sunset Shimmer: Cease the insults. Not to upset your cherry cart, but you need help.

Sugarcoat: Scallywag. [groan] And no I don't. Now, yer' be goin' shark bait if ye insisted on helping me.

Sunset Shimmer: Here, let me help.

Sugarcoat: Help? No thanks. [groan] A little more... [groan] Little... [grunt] There. Ah'll prove that this sugarcube pirate can handle these cherries. Come on [grunt] cherries [grunt] get plucked [grunt] or ye'll be walkin' the plank.

Sunset Shimmer: AJ, think you're beating a dead... cherry tree.

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, Sunset. Good ol' saying goes: Dead ponies tell no tales.

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, Sugarcoat, I had something else to talk to you about. I just came back from Ponyville Urgent Care and--

Sugarcoat: Son of a biscuit eater. I'm a little busy to get lectured right now, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: But if you'd just let me help--

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need help from nopony! Now, one more insistence or ye'll be walkin' the plank and be a shark bait. Ah'm done talkin' to annoyin' scallywags like ya'.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. That pony is stubborn as a mule.

[mule neighing]

Sunset Shimmer: No offense.

Mule: None taken.

Sour Sweet: Oh Sugarcoat! Thank you so much for offering your herding skills for the annual butterfly roundup.

Sugarcoat: Ugh. Why are we doin' this?

Sour Sweet: Well, lots of new baby butterflies have been born, so it's my job to get a count of all the new families.

Sugarcoat: Fine. Can we just get on with it?

Sour Sweet: Certainly, but remember, these are butterflies we're dealing with, not cows. They're a highly fragile bunch and need to be treated gently.

Sugarcoat: Ah do NOT need any direction on corrallin' critters. Right, Joseph Manehurst?

Joseph Manehurst: [barks]

Sour Sweet: Okay, little crystalline or not butterflies! I need you to all gather here in the middle.

Sugarcoat: That's right! Let's go, butterflies. In the middle, front and center!

[Sugarcoat]

Anchors aweigh!

Port! Starboard! Bow! Stern! Away!

All hands on deck!

Enemy pirate ships cause shipwreck!

Sour Sweet: What on Earth?

[Sugarcoat]

Have no fear, old salt's here!

Through danger lies fear!

Jolly Roger's flag raisin' fer' now!

Our battle to ensuring demise is supremacy's real power!

Send 'er filthy enemies down to Davy Jones's Locker!

Sour Sweet: Sugarcoat. You are scaring the butterflies.

[Sugarcoat]

Avast ye, everypony!

Dead ponies tell no tales!

Even if we are very pale!

Yo-ho-ho!

Put 'em down, Joe!

Joseph Manehurst: [barks]

Sour Sweet: Sugarcoat! Joseph! Stop! You're scaring them.

Sugarcoat: We know what we're doin'. Get along, little butterflies.

Joseph Manehurst: [barks] [growls]

Sour Sweet: Oh no.

Indigo Zap: STAMPEDE!

Timber Spruce: [yelps] Stampede!

[ponies scream]

[rabbits running]

Gloriosa Daisy: [sigh]

Sunset Shimmer: [humming] [gasp]

Rose: The horror, the horror.

Gloriosa Daisy: It was awful.

Timber Spruce: A disaster. A horrible, horrible disaster.

Sunset Shimmer: I don't get it.

Gloriosa Daisy: Our gardens, destroyed.

Rose: Every last flower, devoured.

Timber Spruce: By... by... THEM!

Sour Sweet: Oh my. Oh... Please stop, little butterflies. Oh no! Please, let's go home. Oh my goodness.

Sunset Shimmer: All right. Enough is enough.

Sugarcoat: Must [gasp] keep [gasp] pickin'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvestin'.

Sunser Shimmer: All right, Sugarcoat. Your cherrypicking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby butterflies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help.

Sugarcoat: [grunts] Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Bloomin' Cherry Farms without your help. How d'ya like them cherries?

Pokey Pierce: Um, how do ya' like 'em cherries?

Sugarcoat: [mumbling] Eh? Where'd all the cherries...? [mumbling] [sighs]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Sugarcoat, I completely respect the Blooming family ways. You're always there to help anypony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.

Sugarcoat: Okay, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: I am not taking "no" for an answer--what?

Sugarcoat: Yes, Sunset. Yes, please. I could really use your help.

Sunset Shimmer: [chuckles] [sigh]

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

My friend Sugarcoat is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to offer.

Your faithful student,

Sunset Shimmer

Sugarcoat: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine red rum and cherry pies waitin' for ya! [sigh] Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn like a loose cannon.

Sunset Shimmer: A bit?

Sugarcoat: Okay. Really stubborn like a Jack Tar on a broken pirate ship and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends.

Indigo Zap: Phew! That cherrypicking sure made me hungry.

Garble: And I've got the perfect treat. Cherry pies!

Lemon Zest: Eeew... Garble. Where'd you get them?

Garble: From the trash.

Ponies: [in unison] EW!

Garble: Just a little nibble? Come on.

Ponies: Ew! Gross!

[music]

[credits]


	5. Alice the Griffon

Lemon Zest: Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Indigo Zest swooped down--swoosh--and right before she hit the ground--shoom-she pulled up--vrrrmmm!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh.

Lemon Zest: And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh. Phew.

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap!

Indigo Zap: [grunt] Lemon Zest? Not again.

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: Not now, Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest: But, but Indigo Zap–

Indigo Zap: I'm in the middle of something.

Lemon Zest: But–

Indigo Zap: I said not now--[grunt]

Lemon Zest: I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain.

Indigo Zap: [grumble]

[theme song]

Lemon Zest: [humming] Hi, I'm looking for Indigo Zap. Have you seen her? Hi there, have you seen Indigo Zap? Okay, thanks anyway. Sunset, have you seen Indigo Zap anywhere?

Sunset Shimmer: Isn't she right up there?

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Indigo Zap: Phew. That was close.

Lemon Zest: Hi!

Indigo Zap: Clouds! Aah!

Indigo Zap: [pants]

Lemon Zest: Hi again.

Indigo Zap: Aah!

Lemon Zest: Hmph. I need a favor, Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: Waaa--oh, forget it.

Lemon Zest: I totally promise it'll be totally fun. Too lemony to be measured!

Indigo Zap: [sighs] Okay.

Lemon Zest: Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more lemonymeter to the--

Indigo Zap: Lemon Zest!

Lemon Zest: Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal.

Garble: [humming]

[thunder]

Garble: D-aah! [hiccups]

Lemon Zest: [laughing] Oh Indigo Zap, we startled Garble into getting the hiccups.

Indigo Zap: [chuckles]

Garble: [chuckles] Good one, Lemon [hiccup] Zest. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me. [hiccup] Nnaa--

Lemon Zest: Oh no, you're not hurt are you?

Garble: Ne--[hiccup]--eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof.

Lemon Zest: Oh, okay, good.

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [laughs]

Garble: I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls.

Princess Luna: [gasp]

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [laugh]

Garble: [hiccups]

Lemon Zest: Have you ever seen anything more hilarious? [laughs]

Indigo Zap: I can think of one thing.

Lemon Zest: Aah! [hiccup] [giggles] [hiccup] [chuckles] [hiccup] [laughs] [hiccup]

Indigo Zap: I didn't take you for a prankster, Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest: Are you [hiccup] kidding? Lo and behold! [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Lemon Zest lo--[hiccup]--oves to have [hiccup] fun! [hiccup]

Indigo Zap: You know Lemon Zest, you're not as annoying as I thought.

Lemon Zest: [hiccup]

Indigo Zap: You wanna hang out?

Lemon Zest: [hiccup] That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you [hiccup]

Indigo Zap: A simple nod would do.

Lemon Zest: Mmm-hmm.

Indigo Zap: Is she even home?

Lemon Zest: I don't know. This is gonna be gold.

Indigo Zap: There she is.

Sunny Flare: Ooo. [sneezes]

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [laughs]

Lemon Zest: Aaa-choo!

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm?

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [laughs]

Sugarcoat: [gasp] Sail ho!

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [chuckles]

[water splash]

Sugarcoat: [chuckles]

[squeaky toy]

Lemon Zest: Is someone over there? Who're we gonna squirt? Who're we gonna squirt?

Indigo Zap: [chuckles] Sour Sweet.

Lemon Zest: WHAT? [spits] Absolutely not, Indigo. We can't prank Sour Sweet, I mean, she's so caring about her pet crystalline butterflies coming out from her polished jewels. It'll hurt her feelings if her lovely butterflies are involved in this mess.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, you're right. [raspberry] Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?

Lemon Zest: Oh, [chuckles] I've got someone in mind. [chuckles] The toughest around.

Indigo Zap: Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?

Lemon Zest: [giggles] Oh, yes. [giggles] You're very close.

Indigo Zap: [chuckles] Good one, Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: [laughs]

Indigo Zap: Ridiculous.

Lemon Zest: [blows party hooter] Rise and shine Indigo Zap! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to-- Ooh.

Indigo Zap: Mornin', Lemony. Alice, this is my gal pal, Lemon Zest.

Alice: Hey. What's up?

Indigo Zap: Lemon, this is my griffon friend, Alice.

Lemon Zest: What's a griffon?

Indigo Zap: She's half-eagle, half-lion.

Alice: And all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right.

Indigo Zap: Alice's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. Hey, remember the chant?

Alice: Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head.

Indigo Zap: Sooo...

Alice: Ugh. Only for you, Zap.

[Indigo Zap and Alice]

Junior Speedsters are our lives,

Sky-bound soars and daring dives

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest,

To someday be the very best!

Lemon Zest: [laughs] Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Alice, you game?

Alice: Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. But Zap, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, uh, well, Lemon Zest, you don't mind, do you? Indigo just got here. We'll catch up with you later.

Alice: Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you-- [sigh] later. [blows party hooter very sadly]

Alice and Lemon Zest: [laughing]

Alice: Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, only faster. So now what?

Lemon Zest: Hey there.

Alice and Indigo Zap: Huh?

Lemon Zest: It's later. And I caught up.

Indigo Zap: Lemon Zest, you are so random.

Alice: Hey Zap, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?

Indigo Zap: A race? You are so on.

Alice: One, two, three, go.

Lemon Zest: Hey!

Indigo Zap: I win.

Alice: As if. I won, dude.

Indigo Zap: No way.

Alice: Yes way.

Indigo Zap: Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you.

Alice: Uh, I don't think so.

Indigo Zap: Oh Geez, dream on.

Alice: Remember back in camp? I–

Indigo Zap: There is no way you beat me.

Alice: Whatever.

Lemon Zest: Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Indigo Zap beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather.

Indigo Zap: Hah, see? Good thing Lemon Zest's here to keep you honest, mate.

Alice: Okay... Zap, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go! [To Lemon Zest] I think the high altitude is making you dizzy.

Lemon Zest: Wait, guys! Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time.

Alice: So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?

Lemon Zest: New moves? Heh, sit back mate, this is gonna take a while.

Alice: Hey Lemony loser, c'mere.

Lemon Zest: Yeah?

Alice: [pirate speak] Arrgh! Don't ye even know 'ow to set sail us alone fer now? Indigo doesn't need t' hang with a dweeb like ye now that I'm aroun'. Shiver me timbers! Ye're dorkin' up th' skies, Lemony Loser, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF. Or else, ye'll be walkin' the plank and be a shark bait!

Lemon Zest: [gasp] Whaaa-aaa–

Indigo Zap: Try matching that. Hey, where's Lemon Zest and her crazy contraption?

Alice: Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee.

Lemon Zest: Hmph!

Sunset Shimmer: So Lemon Zest, are you sure that this friend of Indigo Zap is really so mean?

Lemon Zest: Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Indigo Zap away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Alice. Plus, she talks like a pirate whenever she wants to buzz off somepony.

Sunset Shimmer: You know what I think, Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest: Hmm?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I think... you're jealous.

Lemon Zest: Jealous?

Garble: Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Lemon, I don't want to upset you, but just because Indigo Zap has another friend doesn't make Alice a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Lemon, who needs to improve her attitude.

Lemon Zest: Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Alice that... D... Are you seri... [scream of frustration]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

Lemon Zest: Maybe Sunset is right. Maybe Alice isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants. [sigh]

Lemon Zest: [sips]

Indigo Zap: [laughing] That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya.

Alice: That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down.

Indigo Zap: Later.

Granny Cinch: [sniffs] Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! All hands on the deck! Fore to stern! Bow to starboard, everypony! Raise the flag of Jolly Roger!

Alice: This stuff ain't fresh, dude.

Lemon Zest: Aw, poor Granny Cinch, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess.

Alice: [chews]

Lemon Zest: [gasp] I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke.

Sour Sweet: All right little butterflies , this way, this way. More gems to be polished, as butterflies appear and f-

Alice: Hey.

Sour Sweet: What in tarnation?

Alice: I'm walkin' here.

Sour Sweet: Oh, um, [mocking] I'm walkin' here. Consider yourself some respect, Madame Griffon.

Alice: [retort] Consider some respect? Arrgh! Yer' makin' me annoyed, dweeb. I better sent yer' kind to Davy Jones's Locker!

Sour Sweet: Well, a good ol' day of leaving me alone for now wo-

Alice: [breathes in, roars]

Sour Sweet: [screams] [sobs]

Alice: Ugh, please, all these lame ponies drivin' me loose cannons. I gotta bail.

Lemon Zest: She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Sour Sweet like that. No. One. This calls for extreme measures, Lemon Zest style.

Lemon Zest: Welcome, welcome. Welcome!

Sugarcoat: Who's this Alice I've heard nothing about?

Sunny Flare: I hear she's an old friend of Indigo Zap. A griffon, so rare.

Sunset Shimmer: You've met Alice, right? What's she like?

Sunny Flare: Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Sunset.

Lemon Zest: Welcome. Welcome.

Sour Sweet: Um, Lemon Zest, about this party for Alice. That strange griffon was just as mean as a pirate... I mean–

Lemon Zest: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Alice. Your auntie Lemon Zest's got it all taken care of.

Sour Sweet: I'm a year older than you.

Lemon Zest: Alice! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Lemon Zest parties, with a pinch of lemony taste, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk.

Alice: [grunt]

Lemon Zest: [laughs]

[laughter]

Indigo Zap: Oh Lemon Zest, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream.

Alice: Yeah [chuckles nervously] uh, good one, Pinkie Pie.

Indigo Zap: Come on Alice, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends.

Alice: Right behind you Zap. I know what you're up to.

Lemon Zest: Great.

Alice: Arrgh. I know what ye're planning, matey.

Lemon Zest: [giggles] Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party.

Alice: I mean, I've got my eye on you.

Lemon Zest: And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Alice, a long-time, dear friend of Indigo Zap. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville.

[ponies cheer]

Lemon Zest: Please help yourself.

Alice: Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. HOT!

Indigo Zap: Mate, the punch.

Alice: [gasp] [gulp] Huh?

[laughter]

Lemon Zest: Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass.

Indigo Zap: Ha. Priceless. Priceless. [laughs]

Alice: [gulp] [gasp] Yeah, hilarious.

Indigo Zap: Hey mate, look, presents.

[laughter]

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month.

Alice: Ha ha. I bet I know who that was.

Lemon Zest: You do?

[ponies chatter, birds singing]

Lemon Zest: Cake time everypony.

Garble: Hey, can I blow out the candles?

Sunset Shimmer: Why don't we let Alice blow out the candles, Garble? She is the guest of honor after all.

Garble: Ugh.

Alive: Exactly. [gasp] [blow] [gasp] [blow]

[laughter]

Alice: [continued gasping and blowing]

Garble: [laughs] Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic.

Lemon Zest: Now, I wonder who could've done that.

Alice: Yeah, I wonder.

Garble: Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble.

Garble: What? It's great, try some.

Indigo Zaap: Hey mate, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?

Alice: No way, Zap. Like I said, I'm down with a good prank.

Indigo Zap: Come on then, let's have some cake.

Alice: Hey, I'm watching you. I been lookin' at yer' eyes like an old salt!

Lemon Zest: Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon, but a pirate in a sinking ship?

Sugarcoat: Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play.

Sunny Flare: Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?

Alice: Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail.

Lemon Zest: Yeah, Alice should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded.

Alice: Hey what-- ugh-- what are you doing? Rrrah.

Lemon Zest: We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail.

Alice: [mockingly] Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way.

Lemon Zest: Wait. The poster is this--

Alice: Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah [groan]

Lemon Zest: Uh, Alice? You pinned the tail on the wrong end.

[ponies laugh]

Alice: [roar] [pirate speak] ARRGH!! This be yer idea o' a good time? Fire the cannons! I've ne'er met a lamer bunch o' dweebs in all me life. And Lemon Zest, ye! Yo-ho-ho! Ye be queen lame-o with yer weak little party pranks. Did ye really think ye could make me lose me cool, pass the grog! Well, Zap and I have ten times as much cool as th' rest o' ye put together, ye scurvey dog. Come on Zap, we're bailin' on this pathetic scene. Come on Indigo Zap, to be sure. I said, we're leavin'. Ye better be walkin' the plank and be sent to Davy Jones's Locker, ye olde fool.

Indigo Zap: You know Alice, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party.

Alice: [gasp] What?

Lemon Zest: Ooh.

Indigo Zap: So I guess I'm queen lame-o.

Alice: Come on, Zap, you're such a biscuit eater.

Indigo Zap: They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off.

Lemon Zest: I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Indigo Zap written all over it.

Alice: No way. It was Lemon Zest. She set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me.

Lemon Zest: Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down.

Indigo Zap: And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else.

Alice: Arrgh. Yeah? Well ye, ye, ye bein' such a, a complete scallywag: cool one minute and lame the next. Dead ponies tell no tales, matey. When ye decide not bein' lame anymore, gimme a call. [threateningly] Else, ye and yer friends be walkin' the plank and be shark baits to Davy Jones's Locker! [bird of prey shriek]

Indigo Zap: Not cool.

Lemon Zest: Wow, talk about a party pooper. That was a pirate in a nutshell.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, what was that about?

[ponies talking indistinctly]

Merry May: Um, what just happened?

Pony: Really awkward.

Pony 2: That griffon talked like a pirate.

Indigo Zap: I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Alice here. I didn't know how rude she was. She was angry like a pirate. And

Lemon Zest, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her.

Lemon Zest: Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business.

Indigo Zap: I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?

Lemon Zest: No hard feelings.

[laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey Lemon. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Alice. Looks like I'm the one who misjudged you.

Lemom Zest: It's okay Sunset, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish.

[ponies cheer]

Sunset Shimmer: Dearest Princess Luna,

Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to light.

Your faithful student,

Sunset Shimmer

Princess Luna: Dear Sunset Shimmer,

My most faithful student... Oh! Heh, wrong ink. [sigh] [chuckles]

[music]

[credits]


	6. The Great and Omnipotent!

Garble: Come on, Sunset. You can do it!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, here goes.

[magical chime]

Garble: Ha ha! Ya did it! Growing magic, that's number twenty-five. Twenty-five different types of tricks and counting. And I think this is the best trick so far. Hello, Sunny Flare. What's that? Aw, it's nothin', just my awesome mustache. [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, Romeo. As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice, and it's gotta go.

Garble: Wait! Aw, rats!

Sunset Shimmer: [laughter]

[theme song]

Garble: Twenty-five, Sunset. Twenty-five different kinds of tricks and counting. I thought unicorns were only supposed to have a little magic that matches their special talents!

Sunset Shimmer: True, for ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math. But what if a unicorn's special talent is magic?

Garble: Like you, Sunset, and you know a ton of magic.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Garble, stop. I'm sure there are lots of ponies right here in Ponyville that know just as much magic as me.

Garble: Are you kiddin'? I don't think there's another unicorn in all of Equestria with your kind of ability, Sunset.

Snails: Gangway! Comin' through!

Garble: Augh! Snips, Snails! What's goin' on?

Snails: Wha, haven't you heard?

Garble: Whoa!

Snails: There's a new unicorn in town!

Snips: Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers and she has the powers of omnipotence than any other unicorn ever!

Sunset Shimmer: Really?

Gaeble: Aw, no way, mate. That honor goes to Sunset here.

Sunset Shimmer: Where is this unicorn?

Snails: Ho, she's in the town square. Come on!

Snips: Yeah! [laughter] Come on! Whooo!

Starlight Glimmer: Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer!

Audience: Ooh!

Starlight Glimmer: Watch in awe as the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer performs the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony eyes!

[fireworks and fanfare]

Sunny Flare: My, my, my! What boasting!

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho. More like Madame Lame-o.

Garble: Come on, nopony's as magical as Sun— Sun— Sun— Oh! [clears throat] Hey, Sunny Flare, I, uh— Mustache!

Sunset Shimmer: There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?

Sugarcoat: Nothin' at all, matey! Arrgh! The 'cept'n is when someone goes around showin' it off like a school filly with fancy new ribbons.

Sunny Flare: Just because one has the ability to perform lots of magic does not make one better than the rest of us.

Indigo Zap: Especially when ya got me around being better than the rest of us. [laughter] Eh, I mean, yeah, uh, magic shmagic. Boo!

Sugarcoat: Better be walkin' the plank, matey!

[Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap]

Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Row, row, here we go!

'til the Glorious and Omnipotent fool walks away.

Anchors aweigh!

The old salt never arrogantly blabbers.

The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer?

More like The Glorious and Omnipotent landlubber!

Bow! Starboard! Stern! Fore! All aboard!

We have a battle that our lives can't afford!

[Sugarcoat]

Best fer Glorious and Omnipotent thee walk the plank!

Our own boring lives in a broken pirate ship are that frank!

[Indigo Zap]

You better be hidin', The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer.

Ye'll be a shark bait to Davy Jones's Locker!

[ponies laughed at Starlight]

Starlight Glimmer: [disappointment voice] Cease the mockery, neighsayers! The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer will rise to the top! You fools think The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer's presence is a joke? No! I am the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer, hereby to entertain all of you!

[ponies in group: Boo! Better fer ye be goin' to Davy Jones's Locker than rising to the top!]

[Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap with the audiences sans the other Mane Six]

Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Row, row, here we go!

Ye olde arrogant fool like the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer.

She better be goin' to Davy Jones's Locker!

Old salt shall tell the day.

What shall we say?

Happy anniversary to Davy Jones's Locker!

A special place for The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer!

[ponies laughed at her]

Starlight Glimmer: Well, well, well, it seems we have A LOT of neighsayers in the audience. Who is so ignorant as to challenge the magical ability of The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer? Do they not know that they're in the presence of the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria?

Sunny Flare: [raspberry] Just who does she think she is?

Garble: Yeah! Since we all know that Sunset here is—

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Shhh!

Garble: What? What's wrong?

Sunset Shimmer: You see the way they reacted to Starlight? I don't want anyone thinking I'm a show-off.

[fanfare]

Indigo Zap: So, "Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer". What makes you think you're so awesome, anyway?

Starlight Glimmer: Heh, why, only the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded ursa major!

[fanfare, fireworks]

Audience: Ahh!

Snips: What?

Snails: No way!

Starlight Glimmer: When all hope was lost, the ponies of Hoofington had no one to turn to, but the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer stepped in, and with her awesome magic, vanquished the ursa major and sent it back to its cave deep within the Everfree Forest!

Snips and Snails: Saw, sweet!

Snips: That settles it.

Snails: Starlight truly is the most talented, the most magical, the most awesome unicorn in Ponyville.

Snips: No, in all of Equestria!

Spike: How do you know? You didn't see it! And besides, Sun— [zip!] Mmph! M-mmph!

Starllight Glimmer: [laughter] It's true, my enthusiastic little admirers. Starlight is most certainly the best in Ponyville.

[crickets]

Audiences: Boo!

Sugarcoat: Er-hem, mate. [laughter] Better for ye to be goin' to Davy Jones's Locker, matey! Me gallant ancestors fought and keelhauled more violent pirates in the roughest seas of Equestria than yer one and only ursa major. Call me crazy, though I work at a cherry farm and I'm in charge of fireworks in every special events, nothing beats my ancestry. "The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer", dead ponies tell no tales. Me best friend Sunny and even Lemon works at Ye Olde Pub and Café fer Olde Salts, pub dedicated to the legacy of me ancestors! We have our own special number fer ye!

[Audiences]

Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!

Row, row, here we go!

How about ye walk thee plank?

Fer that we could never smell yer stink!

Raise the flag of Jolly Roger!

Dive into Davy Jones's Locker!

Equestria's biggest failure!

Known as the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer!

Believin' in you?

Only if ye go!

Starlight Glimmer: Don't believe the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer? [chuckles] Well then, I hereby challenge you, Ponyvillians. Anything you can do, I can do better. Any takers? Anyone? Hmm? Or is Starlight destined to be the greatest equine who has ever lived!?

[fireworks and fanfare]

Garble: [zip] Please! She's unbearable! Ya gotta show her! Ya just gotta! [cries]

Sunset Shimmer: There's no way I'm going to use my magic now, Garble. Especially since—

Starlight Glimmer: Hmm, how about you?

Sunset Shimmer: [gulps]

[music]

Starlight Glimmer: Well, how about it? Hm? Is there anything you can do that the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer can't?

Sunset Shimmer: I— I—

Starlight Glimmer: Well, little hayseed?

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer. Ah' can't stand fer no more o' this!

Garble: You show her, Pirate Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! Can yer magical powers do this?

[pirate music]

[Sugarcoat]

Pirates, all hands on the deck!

Attacking the enemy correctly is perfect!

Time to keelhaul some scurvey dogs!

We have new graves to dig in!

Our own purpose lies herein!

Audience: Whooo! [cheers]

Sugarcoat: Top that, missy.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh ye of little talent. Watch and be amazed at the magic of Starlight!

[snake charmer music]

Sugarcoat: Whoa! Uh!

Audience: [laughter and cheers]

Starlight Glimmer: Once again, the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer prevails.

Indigo Zap: There's no need to go struttin' around and showin' off like that.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh?

Indigo Zap: That's my job!

[electric guitar music]

Indigo Zap: They don't call me "Indigo" and "Zap" for nothin'!

Audience: [cheers]

Starlight Glimmer: When Starlight is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser.

[rapid music]

Indigo Zap: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-a-a-a! [gulp] I think I'm [gulp] gonna be sick.

Starlight Glimmer: Seems like anypony with a dash of good sense would think twice before tussling with the Glorious Starlight.

[thunder]

Indigo Zap: Ow!

[laughter]

Garble: What we need is another unicorn to challenge her. Someone with some magic of her own.

Indigo Zap: Yeah! A unicorn to show this unicorn who's boss.

Sugarcoat: A real unicorn to unicorn tussle.

Sunset Shimmer: Uh...

Sunny Flare: Enough. Enough, all of you. I take your hint, but Sunny is above such nonsense. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat may behave like ruffians, but Sunny conducts herself with beauty and grace.

Starlight Glimmer: Ooo, what's the matter? Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?

Sunny Flare: Oh, it. Is. On! You may think you're tough with all of your so-called powers, but there's more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn needs to be more than just muscle. A unicorn needs to have style.

Audience: Ooh!

Sunny Flare: A unicorn is not a unicorn without grace and beauty. A unicorn is gorgeous with some décor.

Garble:Sunny won't let Starlight get the best of her! She's strong, she's beautiful, she's—

Audience: [gasps]

Sunny Flare: Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror! What did she do to my hair? I know she did something terrible to my hair!

Sunset Shimmer: Nothing.

Indigo Zap: It's fine.

Sugarcoat: It's gorgeous. Aargh! The souls from Davy Jones's Locker would be impressed by that hairstyle.

Garble: It's green. What?

Sunny Flare: Ugh, no. Green hair! Not green hair! [cries] Disgusting! [cries] Absolutely disgusting!

Golden Harvest: Well, I never!

Garble: Well Sunset, guess it's up to you. Come on, show her what you're made of.

Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? I'm nothing special.

Garble: Yes, you are! You're better than her!

Sunset Shimmer: I'm not better than anyone.

Starlight Glimmer: Hah! You think you're better than the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer? You think you have more magical talent? Well, come on, show Starlight what you've got. Show us all.

Sunset Shimmer: Who, me? I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville. No powerful magic here. I, uh... I think I hear my laundry calling. Sorry, gotta go.

Garble: Sunset?

Starlight Glimmer: Ha! Once again, the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. Huh, was there ever any doubt?

Snips: Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it.

Snails: Mmm, hay.

Starlight Glimmer: [sips] Yes?

Snips: Ooo, tell us another story, Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer.

Snails: Yeah, tell us about how you vanquished the ursa major.

Starlight Glimmer: Guh! Starlight is far too exhausted from performing feats beyond imagination. Begone with you until morning.

Snails: Oh, of course, Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer.

Snips: Anything you say. We are at your beck and call.

Starlight Glimmer: Ah.

Garble: What are you two doin'?

Snips: Just bringin' the Glor an' Omni Tee a—

Garble: The what?

Snips: The Great and Powerful Trixie.

Garble: Sheesh.

Snips: Just bringin' her a smoothie.

Garble: How can you fall for her lameness? She's just a show-off. Unlike Sunset, who—

Snips: The Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer vanquished an ursa major. Can your Sunset claim that?

Garble: Oh really? Were you guys actually there?

Snips: Well, eh, uh... no, but—

Garble: But nothin'. The proof is in the pudding.

Snails: [laughs] I like pudding.

Spike: Look, unless an ursa major comes waltzing up the street for Trixie to vanquish, I am not gonna believe a word she says, and neither should you!

Snips: Hm, an ursa walkin' up the street, hey? Snails! You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Snails: Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?

Snips: Yeah, uh... oh, come on!

Garble: Sunset, would you put down that book and just listen to me?

Sunset Shimmer: Didn't you see how they hated Starlight's bragging, Garble? If I go out there and show off my magic, I run the risk of losing them as friends.

Garble: It's not the same thing, Sunset. You'll be using your magic to stand up for your friends!

Sunset Shimmer: No, Garble, it's exactly the same.

Garble: Come on, Sunset, any one of these tricks, even the teeniest, would be enough to show up Starlight.

Sunset Shimmer: I don't want to be seen as a bragger like Starlight.

[door slam, door open]

Garble: But you're the best!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh. Please, Garble, I said no!

Garble: [sighs] If that's the way you want to be, then fine.

[door slam, door open]

[spooky music and sounds]

Snips: Oh, how we gonna find an ursa major when I can't even see my own hoof in front of my face?

Snails: Hold on. [grunts]

Snips: Oh, heh. That's better.

[growl]

Snails: Yaaaah!

Snips: Yaaaah!

Ursa: [roar]

Snips: [screaming]

Garble: Hey, guys, where ya goin'?

Snails: [breathing hard]

Snips: Can't talk now.

Snails: Got a major problem!

Snips: Yeah, ursa major, to be exact.

[roar]

Garble: Huh?

Ursa: [roar]

Snips and Snails: Starlight!

Garble: Sunsett!

[banging on door]

Snips and Snails: Starlight! [mingled speech]

Starlight Glimmer: Starlight thought she said the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer did not want to be disturbed!

Snips: [nervous laughter] We— We have a— a tiny problem.

Snails: Actually, it's a big one.

Starlight Glimmer: What is so important that you cannot wait until morning to disturb Starlight?

[roar]

Ursa: [roar]

Starlight: [screams]

Snips and Snails: [screams]

Ursa: [roar]

Garble: Sunset! You've gotta come! Quick!

Sunset Shimmer: I already told you, Garble, I don't wanna show up Starlight!

Garble: No, you don't understand, it's—

[roar]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, is that what I think it is?

Garble: Majorly.

Snips: Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight, you've got to vanquish the ursa.

Snails: Yeah, vanquish so we can watch.

Snips: It took a lot of trouble to get that thing here.

Starlight Glimmer: Wait, you brought this here? [gasp] Are you out of your little pony minds?

Snips: But, you're the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight.

Snails: Yeah, remember? You defeated an ursa major.

Ursa: [roar]

Starlight Glimmer: Uh, okay. [gulp] Stand back.

[snake charmer music]

Starlight Glimmer Heh. Piece of cake.

[growls, snap]

Snips: Aw, come on, Starlight.

Snails: Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh?

Starlight Glimmer: [gasp, gulp]

Snails: Well, that was a dud.

Snips: Yeah, pfft, come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier? You know.

[crackle]

Starlight Glimmer: Uh-oh.

Ursa: [roar]

Snips, Snails, and Starlight Glimmer: [screams]

Ursa: [roar]

[ponies gasp]

Ursa: [roar]

[crash]

[ponies crying in fear]

Sunset Shimmer: What's going on?

Snips: We brought an ursa to town.

Sunset Shimmee: You what!?!

Snails: Don't worry, the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight will vanquish it.

Starlight Glimmer: I can't.

Snips and Snails: What!?

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I can't, I never have. No one can vanquish an ursa major. I just made the whole story up to make me look better.

Snips and Snails: Made it up!?

Ursa: [growl] [roar]

[ponies gasp]

Starlight Glimmer: [gulp]

Ursa: [growl]

Starlight Glimmer: [groans]

[wind]

[music from broken cattails]

Ursa: [growl] [grunt] [guttural sigh]

Garble: Nice use of number sixteen.

[metallic sounds]

[water flowing]

[milking sounds and moos]

Unidentified cow: Golly, dont'cha know?

Garble: That's new.

[metallic clank]

Sunset Shimmer: [groans]

Ursa: [sucking]

[cheering]

Indigo Zap: Unbelievable!

Garble: That was amazing!

Sugarcoat: Corsair John K. Clark to Davy Jones's Locker! We knew you had ability, but not that much!

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry. Please, please don't hate me.

Indigo Zap, Sugarcoat, and Sunny Flare: Hate you?

Sunny Flare: Why, whatever do you mean, darling?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I know how much you all hated Starlight's showing off with her magic tricks, and I just thought--

Indigo Zap: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Magic's got nothing to do with it. Starlight's just a loudmouth. She should be sent to the closest bedlam in all of Equestria.

Sunny Flare: Most unpleasant.

Sugarcoat: All eyepatches and no Jolly Roger bandannas.

Sunset Shimmer: So, you don't mind my magic tricks?

Sugarcoat: Your magic is a part of who you are, matey, and we like who you are. We're proud to have such a powerful, talented unicorn as our friend.

Indigo Zap: And after whuppin' that ursa's hindquarters, we're even prouder.

Sunset Shimmer: You are?

Indigo Zap: Uh-huh.

Sugarcoat: Mm-hmm.

Sunny Flare: Mm-hmm.

Garble: Wow, Sunset, how'd you know what to do with that ursa major?

Sunset Shimmer: That's what I was doing when you came looking for me. I was so intrigued by Starlight's bragging that I was compelled to do a little reading up on them.

Garble: So it is possible to vanquish an ursa major all by yourself?

Sunset Shimmer: That wasn't an ursa major. It was a baby, an ursa minor.

Starlight Glimmer: That was just a baby?

Twilight Sparkle: And it wasn't rampaging. It was just cranky because someone woke it up.

Snips and Snails: Awww...

Garble: Well, if that was an ursa minor, then what's an ursa major like?

Sunset Shimmer: You don't wanna know.

Starlight Glimmer: Huh. You may have vanquished an ursa minor, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Glorious and Omnipotent Starlight Glimmer!

[retreating hoofbeats]

Indigo Zap: Why, that little...

Sunset Shimmer: Just let her go. Maybe someday she'll learn her lesson. Now, about you two.

Snips: Ah [nervous laughter]. Uh, we're sorry that we woke up the ursa minor.

Snails: We just wanted to see some awesome magic.

Snips: Yeah! And the way you vanquished that ursa minor was awesome!

Snails: We deserve whatever punishment you give us.

Sunset Shimmer: For starters, you can clean up this mess. And... What do you think, Garble? Should I give them number twenty five?

Spike: Oh, twenty five! Yes! And I think I deserve it, too.

Snips and Snails: Heah?

Sunset Shimmer: I think you're right.

Snips, Snails, and Garble: Sweet!

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

I have learned a very valuable lesson about friendship: I was so afraid of being thought of as a show-off that I was hiding a part of who I am. My friends helped me realize that it's okay to be proud of your talents, and there are times when it's appropriate to show them off... Especially when you're standing up for your friends.

Garble: So, you finally admit that you're the most talented unicorn in all of Ponyville?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, yeah, but it's nothing to brag about. So, uh, how did it go with Sunny?

Garble: Eh, she didn't go for the mustache.

Sunset Shimmer: You know, Spike, that mustache has nothing to do with who you really are. Maybe you should just try being yourself.

Garble: Or... Maybe the mustache wasn't enough. Maybe if I had a mustache and a beard?

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, not this again!

Garble: Okay, imagine me with a nice, long, Fu Manchu type beard. Or maybe a goatee. Oh, no, a soul patch right on my chin!

[music]

[credits]


	7. Dragons!

Sour Sweet: [spits] Not too fast now, my pet rabbit Feathers. Eating slowly prevents stomach aches! [chuckles] You really should eat more than that, don't you think? It's not play time yet. I know you want to run, but... just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please? [sighs]

Feathers: [coughs]

Sour Sweet: Oh, butterflies. Are you okay?

Feathers: [coughs]

Sour Sweet: Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat? Sounds too disturbing, but whatever.

Feathers: [coughs]

Sour Sweet: Because you need some water? Here's some wa-

Feathers: [coughs loudly]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke? I'll take that as a... yes.

[theme song]

[ponies conversing in the background]

Sour Sweet: Help. Help! Please? Help? There's-- there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and--[shrieks]

Indigo Zap: Don't be such a scaredy-pony. It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty six, three forty seven...

Lemon Zest: This calls for a celebration! Very lemony one!

Sour Sweet: Absolutely not, Lemon Zest. This is no time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for--

Lemon Zest: Ooo! I'm going to need balloons! One for every pony in Ponyville!

Sour Sweet: There's-- there's smoke. And-- and where there's smoke, there's fire. And--

Lemon Zest: Let's see, that's one, two, three, four...

Indigo Zap: Three hundred fifty four...

Lemon Zest: Five, six...

Indigo Zap: Three hundred fifty five, no, wait...

Lemon Zest: Seven.

Indigo Zap: Pinkie Pie! Now I have to start over.

Sour Sweer: We're all going to have to start over, in a new village. 'Cause ours is gonna be--

Lemon Zest: Hey, Indigo Zap, wait up!

Sour Sweet: Oh, please, this is an emergency. I-I need everypony to--

Sunset Shimmer: Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria.

Ponies: What? Oh no! That's awful!

Sour Sweet: That's what I've been trying to--

Sunset Shimmer: But don't worry, I've just received a letter from Princess Luna informing me that it is not coming from a fire.

Sour Sweet: Oh, thank goodness.

Sunset Shimmer: It's coming from a dragon.

Ponies: [gasp]

Sour Sweet: A... d-dragon?

Sugarcoat: What in the name of all things a strange bucko is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?

Sunset Shimmer: Sleeping.

Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and Lemon Zest: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: According to Princess Luna, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what's causing all this smoke.

Lemon Zest: He should really see a doctor. That doesn't sound healthy at all.

Sunny Flare: Well, at least he's not snoring fire. What are we meant to do about it?

Indigo Zap: I'll tell you what we're meant to do. Give him the boot. Take that. And that!

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: We need to encourage him to take a nap somewhere else. Princess Luna has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years.

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Never tell me it's goin' to be listed in the grimoire of conspiracies.

Sunny Flare: Cease the joking, Sour Sweet. Talk about getting your beauty sleep.

Sunset Shimmer: All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly. We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour.

Indigo Zap: Okay, girls, you heard her. The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes?

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, everypony! 'tis time fer ye olde bilge-sucking dragons to hang 'im from the yardarm!

Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare: [affirmations]

Sour Sweet: Um, actually...

Indigo Zap: Raaah!

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho, maties!

[pop whistles]

Lemon Zest: [laughter] Oh, I mean, grrr!

Sunny Flare: Ewww! Much better. Onward!

Sour Sweet: Sounds too scary?

Sugarcoat: Let's go!

Sour Sweet: Um, I'm not feeling well today... [fakely coughs]

Sunset Shimmer: All right girls, listen up. I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall.

Sour Sweet: M-m-mountain? I'm too scared to look upon it.

Sunset Shimmer: The dragon is in that cave at the very top.

Sugarcoat: Looks pretty cold up there. Fer seadogs, it ne'er matters!

Indigo Zap: You bet it is, Sugar. The higher you go, the chillier it gets.

Sunny Flare: Good thing I brought my scarf.

Lemon Zest: Ooo! Pretty!

Indigo Zap: Heh, oh yeah. That'll keep you nice and cozy.

Sour Sweet: [gulp] Um, excuse me, Sunset? I know you're busy, but...

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh. Well, we could go this way.

Sour Sweet: But if I could just have a second...

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh. No, we want to avoid that.

Sour Sweet: So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville.

Sunset Shimmer: Uh-huh.

Sour Sweet: Oh! Good. I'll stay here and--

Sunset Shimmer: Wait! You have to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy.

Sour Sweet: Way for what? Well guess what, I polish gems and take care of some of my friendly animals inside, Sunset. I fee-

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow. Garble's got it covered while you're gone.

Garble: You can count on me! Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!

Sour Sweet: I don't really think he's up to the task. Maybe... But... But... no!

Indigo Zap: Are you sure you want Sour Sweet to come along? I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. What a complete chicken. She's just going to slow us down.

Sunset Shimmer: You don't need to be that judgmental to Sour Sweet. She's just a little nervous. Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine.

Sour Sweet: [sighs]

Sunset Shimmer: All right girls, move out!

Sour Sweet: But... but...! [scream]

[dragon snore]

Sour Sweet: [gasp]

Indigo Zap: Whoa. What was that?

Sunset Shimmer: That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores.

Sour Sweet: It-- it's so... high! My eardrums would explode!

Indigo Zap: Well, it is a mountain. I'm going to fly up there and check it out! Wah!

Sugarcoat: Hold on, now. I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all.

Indigo Zap: Oh, all right.

Sunny Flare: I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests. Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!

Lemon Zest: [imitating a dragon] Welcome to my cave, Sunny. Care for a diamond? [roar]

[laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Girls! This is no laughing matter! Sour Sweet, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do you think the dragon will be like? Sour Sweet?

Indigo Zap: Hey! What are you waiting for? An invitation? Things will be really sour already!

Lemon Zest: Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!

[pop whistles]

[cheering SFX]

Sour Sweet: I-it's so... so... steep.

Indigo Zap: Well, it is a cliff. You could just, oh, I don't know, fly up here?

Lemon Zest: Come on, Sour Sweet, you can do it. Flap those wings!

Sour Sweet: Oh... okay. [soft cry] Here we go!

[dragon snore]

Sour Sweet: [whines]

Indigo Zap: Augh.

Sour Sweet: [soft grunts]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, we don't have time for this. What are you doing?

Sugarcoat: I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way.

Indigo Zap: [groan] Around the mountain? That's going to take them forever.

Sugarcoat: I'm Sugarcoat, the seadog of Sunset's crew! All set and ready to set sail!

Sour Sweet: [facehooves] This is not a game of pirate ship, Sugarcoat. This is a serious matter.

[dragon snore]

[goat bleat]

Sugarcoat: Don't worry, Sunset and maties. We'll be there before the maelstrom arrives.

Lemon Zest: Whoo-hoo! I win again!

Sunny Flare: Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row. Best of seventy-one?

Sugarcoat: [panting] We. Made. It. [panting]

Indigo Zap: Told you it was going to take them forever.

Lemon Zest: [gulp]

Sunset Shimmer: Your turn, Sunny.

Sour Sweet: But... it's so... wide.

Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Sour Sweet, we should be much farther along by now.

Sugarcoat: You could just leap on over. Do the pirate's oath: Yo-ho-ho! Row, row, row, here we go!

Sour Sweet: I can do that, but this is-

[dragon snore]

Sour Sweet: I don't know.

Lemon Zest: There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?

[Lemon Zest]

It's not very far

Just move your little rump

You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump

Sunset Shimmer: We don't have time for this.

[Sugarcoat]

Yo-ho-ho,

Row, row, row,

Here we go!

Fer every barrel of fear,

Bravery is near!

Indigo Zap: Another pirate nonsense?

[Lemon Zest]

A hop, skip and jump,

Just move your little rump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop, skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump,

A hop skip and jump!

Sunset Shimmer: Please, Sugarcoat.

[Sugarcoat]

Ye olde salts will say,

Have no fear,

No danger lies here!

Jump until ye reach up,

Yer rump will hop to th' top!

Sour Sweet: O-okay. Here I go. A hop.

Sugarcoat: That's it.

Sunset Shimmer: You've got it.

Sunny Flare: Almost there.

Sour Sweet: Skip.

Sunset Shimmer: Just don't look down.

Sour Sweet: [whine]

Indigo Zap: Ugh.

Sour Sweet: I guess I forgot to jump.

Sunset Shimmer: [whispers] Let's keep it down. According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide.

Sour Sweet: An... an ava... ava...

Sunset Shimmer: Shhh!

Sour Sweet: AVALA--!

[collective sigh]

[rumble]

All ponies: Avalanche! [cries]

Sugarcoat: Batten down the hatches!

Sunser Shimmer: Oh no! Help! Ooh!

[coughing]

Sugarcoat: Oh my! [stops coughing] Everypony okay?

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks to you I am.

Sunny Flare: Eugh. Blech.

Lemon Zest: Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!

Sunny Flare: Uh! This is why a girl always packs extra accessories. Oh, please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this.

Indigo Zest: Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes.

Sour Sweet: [sigh] Sorry.

Sugarcoat: Aw, no big whoop, matey!

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, we'll just have to [sigh] climb over.

[grunts]

Sour Sweet: [sigh] What is going on? [whine]

Sunny Flare: [cry]

Sugarcoat: Wha! Wha...

Sunny Flare: My apologies.

Indigo Zap: Not your fault.

Sour Sweet: [whimper]

Indigo Zap: [sigh] Still think it was a good idea to bring Sour Sweet along?

Sunset Shimmer: We're about to find out. We're here. Indigo Zap, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke.

Indigo Zap: Mm-hmm.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there.

[squeaky toy]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack. But it shouldn't come to that, because Sour Sweet will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?

[affirmatives]

Sunset Shummer: Okay then, we're goin' in. So, what is the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him? Sour Sweet? Oh, come on! Come on! [grunt] We have to do this! [grunt] Now! Every [grunts] second longer that dragon [grunts] sleeps is another [grunts] acre of Equestria that is covered in [grunts] smoke. Ooh!

Lemon Zest: [laugh]

Sour Sweet: I-- I-- I can't go in the cave. It's too dark.

Ponies: Ugh. [crash]

Indigo Zap: Oh, great. She's scared of caves now, too. Great way to act like a coward, mate.

Sugarcoat: Will ya' cease th' retorts fer now?

Sour Sweet: I'm not scared of caves, I'm scared of [mumble].

Sugarcoat: What would be that, matey?

Sour Sweet: I'm scared of [mumble].

Sunset Shimmer: What?

Sour Sweet: I'm scared of dragons!

[dragon snore]

Lemon Zest: [squeal]

[coughing]

Sunset Shimmer: But Sour Sweet. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals.

Sour Sweet: What? Would you care to rephrase it again?

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals.

Sour Sweet: I work to polish gems, as butterflies love to pop out, not to deal with some animals that were a bit too alien to me on caring them.

Indigo Zap: Oh come on! We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing.

Sour Sweet: Yes, mate. However, I have extreme limits. I only take care of small to medium animals, since they are the easiest kind to deal with them. Dragons are way too scary.

Lemon Zest: Garble is a dragon. You're not scared of him.

Sour Sweet: Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon!

[dragon snore]

Sour Sweet: [whimper] I'm already scared!

Sunset Shimmer: But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?

Sour Sweet: I was afraid to.

Indigo Zap: Ugh.

Sugarcoat: All of us are scared of that dragon. Even th' great-grandaughter o' a legendary Jack Tar was bein' scared of that dragon.

Indigo Zap: I'm not!

Sugarcoat: Almost all of us are scared of that dragon, but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Sunset and show her what you're made of.

Sour Sweet: I-- I-- I just... can't.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Sour Sweet.

Sour Sweet: I'm goin' in. He... probably just doesn't realize what he's doing... right?

[ponies agree nervously]

Sunset Shimmer: Mr. Dragon.

Dragon: [rumble]

Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me.

Dragon: [rumble]

Sunset Shimmer: Mr. Dragon.

Dragon: [rumble]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sunset--

Dragon: [yawn]

Sunset Shimmer: Augh! Puh! Shimmer, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria. Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. [coughs] Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?

Dragon: [stretches] [grunts]

Sunset Shimmer: So, you'll find another place to sleep? [coughs]

Sunset Shimmer: [coughs]

Dragon: [huff]

All ponies: [coughs]

[sad trombone]

Indigo Zap: So much for [coughs] persuading him.

Sugarcoat: Now what?

Sunny Flare: [coughs] Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm". Allow me, girls. I'm so sorry to interrupt. [clears throat] But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what handsome scales you have. And those scales have to be hidden away in some silly cave for a hundred years?

Dragon: [rumble]

Sunny Flare: Personally, I think you should skip the snoozing and be out there, showing them off. Hmm. Obviously, I would be more than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone.

Dragon: [growl]

Sunny Flare: [cry]

Sunny Flare: I was this close to getting that diamond.

Sunset Shimmer: You mean... getting rid of that dragon?

Sunny Flare: Oh, yeah... sure.

[horn]

Sugarcoat: What in tarnation...?

Lemon Zest: [horn]

Sunny Flare: Madame, you look ridiculous.

Lemon Zest: Exactly! Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! Hi!

[crash]

Lemon Zest: Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing.

Indigo Zap: All right, that's it. We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Lemon Zest does.

Lemon Zest: [busted horn]

Indigo Zap: It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo, no!

Sugarcoat: Don't be ridiculous, matey! Ye Olde Dragon never looks impressed.

Indigo Zap: Get! Out! [smack]

Dragon: [sneeze] [growl]

Indigo Zap: Heh. Sorry.

Dragon: [roars]

Indigo Zap: Who-o-o-o-o-a!

[tenpins]

Ponies: Ugh!

[roar]

[screams]

Dragon: [roar]

Ponies: [moans]

Dragon: [rumble]

Ponies: [moans]

Sugarcoat: That's it, bilge-sucking creature! Ah'll be sendin' ye t' the brig of mah ship and slice yer head-

Sunset Shimmer: Don't be ridiculous, Sugarcoat! Leave it to Sour Sweet.

Sour Sweet: How dare you... How dare you! Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not-- I repeat-- You do not! Hurt! My! Friends! You got that?

Dragon: [whimper]

Sour Sweet: Well?

Dragon: But that blue-haired one kicked me.

Sour Sweet: And I am very sorry about that. But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures.

Dragon: But I--

Sour Sweet: Don't you 'but I' me, mister. Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, what do you have to say for yourself?

Dragon: [whimper] [crying]

Sour Sweet: There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all.

Ponies: [cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: You did it! I knew you could do it.

Garble: [pant] I said come back here! Ooh! How does Sour Sweet put up with you furry little things?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, take a letter.

Garble: [sigh] With pleasure.

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Sour Sweet, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears.

Always your faithful student,

Sunset Shimmer.

Sugarcoat: Ahoy there, Sunset! You gotta come see this! She's just five away from a new pony record!

Indigo Zap: Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight...

[roar]

Indigo Zap: Dragon!

[goat bleat]

[laughter]

Indigo Zap: [pants] Why are you laughing? That awful dragon is back!

Lemon Zest: [roar]

Indigo Zap: Lemon Zest, you scared me to death! I mean, uh, you... broke my concentration.

Sour Sweet: It's okay, Indigo Zap. Not everypony can be as brave as me. [scream]

[goat bleat]

[laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	8. Sleepover

Sugarcoat: [groans]

Sunny Flare: Hmm. Hah! Perfect.

Sugarcoat: [spit] Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't ye'll care about nothin' other than prettifyin'?

Sunny Flare: Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony.

Sunny Flare: I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! Think more practical-like, will ye? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all.

[rain pouring down]

Sunny Flare: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined!

Sugarcoat: Ye shoulda hurried up and finished the job already.

Sunny Flare: Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me!

Sugarcoat: Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish things. And stop bein' a loose cannon, matey!

Sunny Flare: [pant] Oh, no, no, no!

Sugarcoat: What now? Ye should be walkin' the plank, instead of being like this.

Sunny Flare: I prefer not to get my hooves muddy. I'm always clean like I usually work at my own café.

Sugarcoat: Golly. There ie no pleasin' ya, bein' there? Everything's got to be just so.

Sunny Flare: [scoff] Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose?

Sugarcoat: Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit'cha. Ye olde salts from t' pirate ship would ne'er care about yer complainin', matey. Pirate or not, it always happens.

Sunny Flare: [laugh] That doesn't even make any sense. Also, I'm not a pirate.

Sugarcoat: Does so.

Sunny Flare: Does not.

Sugarcoat: Does so.

Sunny Flare: Does not.

Sugarcoat: Does so.

Sunny Flare: Does not.

Sugarcoat: Does so infinity. Hah.

Sunny Flare: Does not infinity plus one. Heh. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret?

Sugarcoat: I reckon y'all are gonna say something ye'll regret first.

Sunny Flare: On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! I'm not sayin' anythin'.

Sunny Flare: Nor am I.

Sugarcoat: Y'all just be on yer way, then.

Sunny Flare: After you!

[thunder cracks]

[Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare yelp]

Sunny Flare: Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter.

Sugarcoat: Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast.

[theme song]

Sugarcoat: Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta.

Sunny Flare: Oh! Unacceptable.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny! Sugarcoat! Sunny! Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Come inside girls, quick.

Sugarcoat: Whoa, bucko. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm?

Sunset Shimmer: It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in!

Sunny Flare: Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation.

Sugarcoat: Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality.

Sunny Flare: Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you?

Sugarcoat: [grumble] Arrr! If I gotta spend one more second with that complaining bilge rat today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do.

Sunset Shimmer: Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Sugarcoat don't have any trouble getting home.

Sunny Flare: It may indeed be a problem.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Garble is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. [gasp] You and Sugarcoat should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those.

Sunny Flare: Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. [nervous laugh] Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night -- with Sugarcoat.

Sunny Flare: Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask.

Sunset Shimmer: My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great!

Sunny Flare: Yes, uh, great. [nervous laughter]

Sugarcoat: [gasp] What in tarnation... Now wait just a corsair's minute. Ye make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces?

Sunny Flare: Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion.

Sugarcoat: Ugh. What a barnacle-head.

Sunser Shimmer: We're giving each other makeovers! Eee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book.

Sunny Flare: Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would ye look at t' time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late fer uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night. [cry] Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell.

Sunset Shimmer: Hurray slumber party!

Sugarcoat: Blahch. What in the world is this for?

Sunny Flare: [sigh] To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course.

Sugarcoat: Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'! [chews loudly]

Sunset Shimmer: Hee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun.

Sunny Flare: Did you hear that, Sugarcoat? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Sunset's very first slumber party, would you?

Sugarcoat: Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon?

Sunny Flare: So do we have an agreement?

Sugarcoat: You betcha. [spit]

Sunny Flare: Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude.

Sugarcoat: You know, there's fussy, 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves.

Sunny Flare: Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult she may be.

Sugarcoat: Oh yeah? Well, I'm the "get-alongin-est" pony you're ever gonna meet.

Sunny Flare: That's not even a word.

Sunset Shimmer: This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay!

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: Yay.

Sunny Flare: So, how are you getting along over there, Sugarcoat?

Sugarcoat: Just fine, Sunny.

Sunset Shimmee: This is so awesome! [giggle] Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first?

Sugarcoat: Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the cackling ghostly pirate who sent absurdly neat ponies to the brig in his ghost ship like ye with his cutlass. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one?

Sunny Flare: Never heard of it, but I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated everypony within a hundred miles! Oo-oo!

Sugarcoat: That's not a real story. You made it up.

Sunny Flare: It is a ghost story, they're all made up.

[screams]

Sunset Shimmer: I've got one! This story is called The Legend of The Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one...

Sunset Shimmer: ...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was -- The Headless Horse!

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [gasp] [scream]

Sunset Shummer: Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores?

Sugarcoat: Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered -- that's critical -- and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da! [laugh]

Sunset Shimmer: Ooo!

Sugarcoat: Nah, ya just eat 'em. [munch] Mmm-mmm! [belch]

Sunny Flare: [sigh] You could at least say excuse me.

Sugarcoat: Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon.

Sunset Shimmer: S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare.

Sunny Flare: I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change.

Sugarcoat: Oh yeah? Well I dare Sunny ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change.

Sunny Flare: I think the truth of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to very nuanced details.

Sugarcoat: And I think the truth is somepony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done.

Sunset Shimmer: Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever anypony dares you to do.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! I dares you to step outside and let yer precious, tidy mane get ruined again.

Sunny Flare: [gasps]

Sunset Shimmer: You have to. It's the rule.

Sugarcoat: Hah! Bilge rat!

Sunny Flare: Fine! [cries]

Sugarcoat: [snickers] [laughs]

Sunny Flare: Okay. I dare Sugarcoat to play dress-up in a drab, worn-out, piratey outfit.

Sugarcoat: [gasp] Happy?

Sunny Flare: Very. [smirk]

Sunset Shimmer: Um, do I ever get a turn?

Sugarcoat: I dare ye to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town.

Sunny Flare: I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town.

Sugarcoat: I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed.

Sunny Flare: And I dare you to comb yours just once.

Sunset Shimmer: I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on. Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight?

Sunny Flare: Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude. Oh! It! Is! On! [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun! Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls? Maybe we should take it down a notch?

Sugarcoat: I will if she will.

Sunny Flare: [gasp] She started it.

Sunset Shimmer: [spit] Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep?

Sunny Flare: Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed.

Sugarcoat: My hooves ain't muddy.

Sunny Flare: They were. There might still be a little on them.

Sugarcoat: There ain't, matey. See?

Sunny Flare: Eww!

Sugarcoat: Now who's bein' inconsiderate?

Sunny Flare: I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up.

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, Sunny! I better be Jack Ketch to hang ye and send ye down to Davy Jones's Locker!

Sunny Flare: Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah.

Sugarcoat: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Fire the cannons!

Sunny Flare: Hey!

Sugarcoat: Ah.

Sunny Flare: You did that on purpose.

Sugarcoat: Um, yeah?

Sunny Flare: Get up so I can fix it again.

Sugarcoat: Can't hear ya, I'm asleep. [snore]

Sunny Flare: M-mmm!

Sugarcoat: I ain't budgin', matey.

Sunny Flare: You will if you want any blankets.

Sugarcoat: Avast! Give it back, you bilge-sucking mare!

Sunny Flare: I will not!

Sugarcoat: Yes, you will!

Sunny Flare: Won't

Sugarcoat: Will!

Sunny Flare: Won't!

Sugarcoat: Will!

Sunny Flare: Won't!

Sugarcoat: Will!

Sunser Shimmer: Enough! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off!

Sugarcoat: I've been tryin' my darndest to get along.

Sunny Flare: No, it is I who have been trying my best.

Sugarcoat: No, it was me.

Sunny Flare: No, it was I.

Sugarcoat: Me!

Sunny Flare: I!

Sunset Shimmer: I hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?

[lightning strikes]

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry I asked.

Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare and Sunset: [gasp]

Sugarcoat: Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up.

Sunny Flare: But I--

Sugarcoat: Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'.

Sunny Flare: Wait! Stop! Don't!

Sugarcoat: No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done.

Sunny Flare: [cry]

Sunset Shimmer: [cry]

[crash]

Sugarcoat: Blimey!

Sunny Flare: [cries] I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here.

Sugarcoat: Well, ya shoulda tried harder. [sigh] I'm mighty sorry, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah!

Sugarcoat: What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there?

Sunny Flare: Cleaning up this mess somepony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you.

Sugarcoat: We gotta do somethin'!

Sunset Shimmer: Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches.

Sugarcoat: [grunts] Sunny, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, all right?

Sunny Flare: What was that?

Sugarcoat: I said I'm sorry! I shoulda listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please!

Sunny Flare: Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help.

Sunny Flare: Oh. Let's do this.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?

Sunny Flare: [grunt]

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

Sunny Flare: U-ugh. Oh, I look awful.

Sugarcoat: Better?

Sunny Flare: Hmph, thanks.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either.

Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Sunset: [laughter]

Sugarcoat: Is it bigger than a barn? A pirate ship?

Sunset Shimmer: [laugh] Nope.

Sunny Flare: Is it smaller than a saddle?

Sunset Shimmer: [laugh] No! Only three of your twenty questions left!

Sugarcoat: [sigh] We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of, it could be anythin'.

Sunny Flare: Are we getting warmer?

Sunset Shimmer: Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat.

Sugarcoat: She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh! No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left!

Sugarcoat: Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes?

Sunny Flare: Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs?

Sunset Shimmer: That's it!

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: It is?

Sunset Shimmer: No. [chuckle] It's that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together.

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: See? We could have been having fun like this all along.

Sugarcoat: If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety.

Sunny Flare: Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy.

Sugarcoat: Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie.

Sunny Flare: Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse.

Sugarcoat: That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry.

Sunny Flare: Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are.

Sugarcoat: Ugh. Are not.

Sunny Flare: Are too.

Sugarcoat: Are not!

Sunny Flare: Are too.

Sugarcoat: Are not.

Sunny Flare: Are too.

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: I declare my first slumber party a success!

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [cheers]

Sunset Shimmer: Have fun, check.

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [laughter]

Sunny Flare: Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left.

Sugarcoat: Whu, which is it? [crash] Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine. [laughter]

Sunny Flare: [laughter] Sorry.

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all.

Sugarcoat: So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?

Sugarcoat and Sunny Flare: [laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	9. Ye Olde Trick

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, what a gorgeous day!

Garble: Indigo Zap must have gotten up early for once and cleared all the clouds away.

Sunset Shimmer: I bet all of Ponyville is going to be out enjoying the sunshine. What? Where is everypony?

Garble: Is it some sort of pony holiday?

Sunset Shimmer: Not that I know of.

Garble: Does my breath stink? [belch]

Sunset Shimmer: Not more than usual.

Garble: Is it... zombies?!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh... not very likely.

Garble: Not likely... but possible?

Lemon Zest: Psst! Sunset! Garble! Come here! Come! Here! Hurry! Before she gets you!

Sunset Shimmer: [groans]

Garble: Who?! The zombie pony?

Lemon Zest: Z-Zombie pony?!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! There are no zombie ponies. Lemon, what are you doing here alone in the dark?

Lemon Zest: I'm not alone in the dark.

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Okay then, what are you all doing here in the dark?

Sugarcoat: We're hidin' from her!

[All gasp]

[theme song]

Silver Spoon: Did you see her Sunset? Did you see... Zecora?

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon! I told you never to say that name.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I saw her glance this way...

Lemon Zest: Glance evilly this way.

Sunset Shimmer: ... And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason.

Sugarcoat: No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora ridin' into town, she started shakin' in her lil' horseshoes.

Silver Spoon: [shakily] Did not!

Sugarcoat: So I swept her up and brought her here.

Silver Spoon: I walked here myself!

Sugarcoat: For safe keepin'.

Silver Spoon: Arrgh! Sugarcoat, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!

Sugarcoat: Not from that creepy Zecora.

Sour Sweet: She's mysterious.

Indigo Zap: Sinister.

Lemon Zest: And spoooooky! Like rotting apples falling down the tree!

Sunset Shimmer: [groans]

[Everyone but Sunset gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: Will you cut that out?

Sunny Flare: Just look at those stripes! So garish!

Sunset Shimmer: She's a zebra.

Everyone but Sunset: A what!?

Sunset Shimmer: A zebra, and her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with.

Sunny Flare: [faints]

Sugarcoat: Born where? I've never seen a pony like that in these parts, 'cept... her!

Sunset Shimmer: Well, she's probably not from here, and she's not a pony. My books say that zebras come from a faraway land. But I've never seen her in Ponyville. Where does she live?

Sugarcoat: That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!

[Crash that sounds like a thunderclap]

Sunset Shimmer: Spike!

Garble: Uh, sorry.

Sugarcoat: The Everfree Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow...

Sour Sweet: Animals care for themselves...

Indigo Zap: And the clouds move...

Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Indigo Zap: All on their own!

Sunny Flare: [faints]

Indigo Zap: [sighs]

Lemon Zest: And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil... stuff! She's so evil I even wrote a song about her!

Indigo Zap: Here we go...

[Lemon Zest]

She's an evil enchantress

She does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She'll put you in trances

Then what will she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Catchy.

Lemon Zest: It's a work in progress.

Sunset Shimmer: This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now tell me; what exactly have you actually seen Zecora do?

Indigo Zap: Well... Once a month, she comes into Ponyville.

Sunset Shimmer: [dramatically] Oooooh.

Sunny Flare: Then, she lurks by the stores.

Sunset Shimmer: [dramatically] Oh, my.

Sour Sweet: And then, she digs at the ground.

Sunset Shimmer: [dramatically] Good gracious! [normal tone] Okay, I'm sorry. But how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?

Silver Spoon: Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighborly.

Sunset Shimmer: And maybe she's not lurking by the stores, maybe she's going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping?

Silver Spoon: Yeah! Everypony likes to shop. You know what I think?

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon! Hush and let the big ponies talk.

Silver Spoon: [under breath] I am a big pony!

Rainbow Dash: W-what about digging at the ground? You've got to admit that's weird.

Sour Sweet: What if she's digging for innocent creatures?

[Lemon Zest sings "Evil Enchantress" in the background]

Sunset Shimmer: I am sure there is an explanation for everything Zecora does. And if anypony here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth.

Silver Spoon: Well, I'm brave enough; I'm gonna find out myself. [gasps]

Sunset Shimmer: You ponies are being ridiculous!

Lemon Zest: Well, I heard that Zecora eats hay.

Sunset Shimmer: Golly! Lemon, I eat hay; you eat hay!

Lemon Zest: Yeah, but I heard it's the evil way she eats hay.

Sugarcoat: Hey! Where's Silver Spoon?

Sour Sweet: The door's open.

Sour Sweet: She went outside!

Indigo Zap: And Zecora's still out there.

Sugarcoat: Aargh! That silly lil' filly! I told her to stay put!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, you stay here in case Silver Spoon comes back.

Garble: Will do!

Silver Spoon: [gulps]

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: [gasp]

Sugarcoat: You get back here right now!

Zecora: Beware! Beware, you pony folk! Those leaves of blue are not a joke!

Applejack: Avast ye, matey. Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear? Ye olde salts never say imaginarily out-of-the-woods stuff out of their mouth.

[Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, and Sour Sweet speak over each other against Zecora]

Twilight Sparkle: [sighs] Oh brother.

Zecora: Beware! Beware!

Indigo Zap: Yeah, back at ya, Zecora! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware!

Sugarcoat: And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister?

Silver Spoon: I...I...

Sugarcoat: Who knows what kind of nasty curse Zecora could have just put on you?

Lemon Zest: Just like in my song! [Starts singing a shorter version of "Evil Enchantress"]

Sunset Shimmer: You guys, there's no such thing as curses!

Indigo Zap: Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself.

Sunset Shimmer, My magic, real magic, comes from within. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations; all smoke and mirrors meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old pony tale.

Sugarcoat: Just you wait, Sunset. You're gonna learn that some pony tales really are true.

[dream sequence]

Lemon Zest: She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!

Zecora: Beware! Beware!

Lemon Zest: If you look deep in her eyes, she will put you in trances!

Indigo Zap: Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?!

Sunny Flare: Wicked, wicked zebra!

Sour Sweet: ... it's a curse. Demise will come!

Lemon Zest: Then what will she do?

Sugarcoat: Just you wait, Sunset; some pony tales really are true.

Lemon Zest: Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! Soooo... Watch out!

Zecora: [evil laugh]

[rooster crowing]

Sunser Shimmer: Ugh... what a dream... Curses, schmurses. Whoa! [chuckle] Maybe Zecora cursed my hair. [Laughs nervously and then gasps] Or she cursed my horn!

Sunser Shimmer: No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?!

Garble: A curse!

Sunser Shimmer: I said a real reason. Something that points to something real.

Garble: How about this one?

Sunset Shimmer: "Supernaturals"? Garble, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of hooey nonsense trashed out from the closest loony bin!

Garble: But what if you're wrong, Sunset? What if this really is a-

Lemon Zest: Ah pfurse!

Garble: A purse? How could it be a purse?

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon? What happened?

Lemon Zest: Pee pah Zthecora! Sthe put a cursthe on me!

Garble: Hey, say it, don't spray it, Lemon!

Indigo Zap: [thud] Ow! [thud] Oh! She's [thud] trying to say-ow!- Zecora [thud]-oh!-[crash] she slapped us all with a-ow- curse!

Sunny Flare: I'm afraid I have to agree. [Blows hair out of her face]

[Spike and Twilight yell in surprise]

Sugarcoat: [high pitched voice] Shiver me timbers! I hate to say I told ya so, Sunset, but I told ya so! Now, Davy Jones's Locker is waitin' fer us!

[Garble and Sunset gasp]

Indigo Zap: Don't [thud] be ridiculous, [thud] Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: It's a curse, I tells ya!

Sunset Shimmer: But Sour Sweet... seems just fine!

Sunny Flare: Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny Flare? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us? So... you're not going to tell us? Yes you're not, or yes you will?

Sugarcoat: Ye olde brethrens, lassock! What's wrong with you?!

Sour Sweet: [deep male voice] I don't want to talk about it.

[Garble snorts, then bursts out laughing]

Garble: This is hilarious! [laughs] Look at all of you! We got: Hairy Flare, Indigo Crash, Spitty Zest, Sugary, Sour Guy, and... uh... I got nothin'... Sunset Shimmer. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that.

Sunset Shimmer: [Sarcastic laughter] This is no joke, Garble. Now start looking for more books so I can find a cure!

Garble: [groan]

Indigo Zap: [groans] I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Zecora's place!

Sunset Shimmer: It's not a curse!

Sugarcoat: I agree with Zap! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!

Sunset Shimmer: It's not a hex either!

[Everyone but Silver Spoon and Garble shouting at once]

Silver Spoon: This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this.

Sugarcoat: Now where does she think she's goin' this time?

Indigo Zap: I don't care what you say, Sunset. It's time to pony up and confront Zecora. Come on, girls. Are you with me?

Lemon Zest: Ah am-pft!

Sunny Flare: And I as well.

Sour Sweet: Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous.

Garble: [giggle]

Indigo Zap: How about you, Sugarcoat? Sugarcoat?

Lemon Zest: Pf-she's gone-pft!

Sunny Flare: Aah! Or somepony stepped on her!

Sunset Shimmer: ... or sat on her?

Indigo Zap: Sunny's hair!

Sunny Flare: Oh! OH! Lemon, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space?

Lemon Zest: Nopthe.

Sunset Shimmer: Silver Spoon is gone too!

Indigo Zap: I bet they went after Zecora.

Sunset Shimmer: Well we better go find them. Come on girls, let's go.

Sunny Flare: [grunt] Oh dear. Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuuaah!

Indigo Zap: Hey, a little help here?

Sour Sweet: Oopsie! Sorry.

Indigo Zap: [crash] OW! For the love of Luna!

Sour Sweet: Uh... Garble? Are you coming?

Garbe: Nope! Uh... gotta stay here and look for a cure. [gasp] Sunset Bummer!

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, Silver Spoon! Turn around right now, missy!

Silver Spoon: No.

Sugarcoat: No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister!

Silver Spoon: Hehehe. Sorry, Sugarcoat, but I'm the big sister now. All hands on the deck! 'cause ye olde salt Silver will keelhaul no-good picaroons!

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon, you scallywag, come back here right this instant! I'm gonna tell Pokey Pierce on you! Aw, bilge rat.

Sunset Shimmer: C'mon girls. We've got to get to Zecora's. Hurry!

Sunny Flare: Ooh... Ahaha. Easier said than done.

Indigo Zap: Hey, wait for me! [screaming and owing]

Sugarcoat: Indigo! Thank Luna! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Zecora's pronto! Giddy-up pony!

Indigo Zap: Ex-CUSE me?

Sugarcoat: All hands on the deck!

Indigo Zap: What the...

Sugarcoat: No, Indigo Zap. Other way!

Sunny Flare: Oh. I look horrible!

Lemon Zest: Plis place plooks horrible!

Sunny Flare: Oh my. That place really does look horrible. Nice decorations, if you like creepy!

[Ponies gasp]

Zecora: [talks in her native language]

Lemon Zest: Sthe sthtole my sthong! Shthe shtole mm mm!

Sunny Flare: She stole your song?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh Lemon. Doesn't sound anything like your song.

Lemon Zest: Ah. Hmm... Pbth! [whimper]

Sour Sweet: [sigh]

She's an evil enchantress

And she does evil dances

And if you look deep in her eyes

She will put you in trances

Then what would she do?

She'll mix up an evil brew

Then she'll gobble you up

In a big tasty stew

Soooo... Watch out.

Sunny Flare: You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubbling cauldron? [sigh] Everything is pointing to Zecora being... bad. Or... what if Zecora is just making soup?

Zecora: Mmm! The perfect temperature for ponies, I reckon. Now, where is that little Silver Spoon?

Sunset Shimmer: Or... what if she's making Silver Spoon soup?!

Sunset Shimmer: What if she's making Silver Spoon soup?!

[All ponies scream]

Sugarcoat: I'm comin' for ya, Silver Spoon!

Indigo Zap: Aaah!

Zecora: [Native language]

Sugarcoat: Whoa there. Easy, Indigo Crash.

Zecora: Oh. [Native language]

Indigo Zap: [screams]

Zecora: [Native language]

Sunset Shimmer: What have you done with Silver Spoon!

Zecora: No! No! [Native language]

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

Indigo Zap: Ahhh!

Zecora: Ponies! What is this you...

Indigo Zap: [screams]

Zecora: No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew!

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! Ne'er best me wrath, witch! Yer curse cause me to look ridiculously small.

Zecora: You ponies are crazy. Stop listening to stories that are considered to be phony.

Sunset Shimmer: We're onto you Zecora. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming!

Sunny Flare: You made me look ridiculous.

Sour Sweet: You made me sound ridiculous!

Lemon Zest: [incoherent] You made me speak ridiculous!

Sunset Sweet: You ruined my horn!

Zecora: How dare you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk?

Indigo Zap: You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us.

Zecora: It is unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode!

Sunset Shimmer: Where is Silver Spoon!?

Silver Spoon: Zecora! I think I found all the things ye asked for. What in Ponyville is goin' on here?

Sugarcoat: [gasp] Silver Spoon! You're okay!

Silver Spoon: Why wouldn't I be?

Sunset Shimmer: Because Zecora is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!

Zecora and Silver Spoon: [laughs]

Silver Spoon: Oh Sunset. Did those silly fillies finally get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as a curse.

Sunser Shimmer: Silver Spoon, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse.

Silver Spoon: This isn't a curse.

Zecora: If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. [flashback: Beware, beware you pony folk. Those leaves of blue are not a joke.]

Silver Spoon: It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke. Ye olde pirates even avoid that.

Sunset Shimmer: What does that have to do with pirates?

Zecora: That plant is much like poison oak. But its results are like a joke. Eagle-eyed pirates during colonization times, like what Silver Spoon said, avoid these flowers. The old sailors will always know that Poison Joke never gives a curse.

Sugarcoat: What in the hay does that mean?

Zecora: It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh.

Sugarcoat: Will somepony please talk normal?

Sunset Shimmer: I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Silver Spoon, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes it played on us.

Silver Spoon: Little jokes?! Very funny.

Indigo Zap: Okay, fine. But what about the cauldron?

Sour Sweet: And the chanting?

Sunny Flare: And the creepy décor?

Zecora: Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello', and this 'welcome'.

Sunny Flare: Not welcoming at all, if you ask me.

Zecora: The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme.

Sunset Shimmer: But the cauldron... The Silver Spoon soup?

Silver Spoon: Lookie here Sunset. That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath!

Sunset Shimmer: But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?

Zecora: Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library.

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, I do have this book, but I didn't look inside because the title was so... Weird. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-alls That Are Simply Super. I...I... I'm so sorry, Zecora. I had the answer the whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside.

Zecora: [chuckle] Maybe next time you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book.

Silver Spoon: Hahaha. Ye olde salts say: "Fear in the contents should never be there. Never judge a book by its cover. What's on the outside? Really not scary on the inside."

Sunset Shimmer: Zecora? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?

Zecora: Mix it up I certainly will. Yet I am missing an herb from Ponyville.

Silver Spoon: But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are mysteriously closed.

Sunser Shimmer: Oh, well... I think we can help you with that.

Gloriosa Daisy: Look Rose! How awful!

Rose: The wicked enchantress has cursed them all.

Timber Spruce: The horror, the horror!

[Ponies panicking]

Gloriosa Daisy: Run, ponies! Run!

Sunset Shimmer: Gloriosa, we need to talk.

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

My friends and I all learned an important lesson this week: Never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who they are inside. Real friends don't care what your "cover" is; it's the "contents" of a pony that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that will last forever.

Your faithful student,

Sunset Shimmer

Lotus Blossom: Miss Zecora, I would love to get the recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious!

Silver Spoon: Sugarcoat! Hey, where's Sugarcoat?!

[Ponies exclaiming]

Sugarcoat: [normal voice] I'm right here, little sis. I ain't tiny no more!

Sunny Flare: Oh! I have never felt so lovely in all my life!

Lemon Zest: Oh, my gosh! I never realized how horrible it is not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much, and when I couldn't talk anymore, my tongue was all 'ehhhh'! It was the worst! Don't you agree, Sunny?

Sunny Flare: [normal voice] ... Yes.

[All ponies laugh]

[music]

[credits]


	10. Cute-Looking Swarm

Sour Sweet: La, la la, la la, la la, la la. Thank you little squirrel, but remember: these flowers are for Princess Luna. Only the prettiest ones will do. La, la la, la la, la la, la la.

Parasprite: [chirp]

Sour Sweet: Gah!

Parasprite: [chirp]

Sour Sweet: Hello, little guy. I've never seen anything like you before.

Parasprite: [sniff]

Sour Sweet: Oh, are you hungry? Here you go. [gasp] I guess you were hungry.

Parasprite: [purr]

Sour Sweet: You're the cutest thing ever! I can't wait to show you to my friends.

[theme song]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Hurry up, Garble! This place isn't gonna clean itself.

Garble: It also didn't mess itself up.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna will be here tomorrow!

Garble: I thought this was just an unofficial casual visit.

Sunset Shimmer: There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty. I want this place to be spotless, and you've barely made a dent in the clutter.

Garble: Maybe you should, ugh, start reading them one at a time-- whoa ho! Aw.

Sunset Shimmer: Everything's got to be perfect. No time for fooling around.

Garble: You know, this would be an awful lot easier if there weren't two of us here getting under each other's feet.

Sunset Shimmer: Great idea. You clean, I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming.

Garble: Or maybe I should... [groan]

[ponies chatter]

Sunset Shimmer: What happened to the rest of her name?

Golden Harvest: We couldn't fit it all in.

Sunset Shimmer: You can't hang a banner that says "Welcome Princess Lu". Take it down and try again.

Sunset Shimmer: That looks perfect. Keep up the good work.

Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Aunt and Uncle Orange. How's the banquet coming?

Aunt Orange: Uh...it would be coming a little better if...

Lemon Zest: Mmm... [slurp]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the princess.

Lemon Zest: I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure that everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue, and I, Lemon Zest, declare that these treats are fit for a king, or a queen, or a princess.

Sour Sweer: Heya, Sunset and Lemon, you won't believe... oh, I'm sorry. Uh, am I interrupting?

Lemon Zest: No, not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home. [slurp] What's going on, Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: You won't believe what I found at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Come on out, little guy. It's okay.

Parasprite: [purr] [chirp]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Three?

Sunset Shimmer: They're amazing. What are they?

Sour Sweet: I'm not sure. I'm also not sure where these other two came from.

Sunset Shimmer: I'll take one off your hooves. I've never seen anything so... adorable. Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Garble so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying.

Sour Sweet: Lemon, do you want the other one?

Lemon Zest: Ugh! A parasprite? Are you kidding?

Sour Sweet: Ugh?

Sunset Shimmer: A para-what?

Sour Sweet: How could you not like...

Lemon Zest: Ugh. Now I gotta go find a trombone.

Sunset Shimmer: A what?

Lemon Zest: A trombone, you know: [trombone imitation]

Sunset Shimmer: Ahhh, typical Lemon.

Parasprite: [purr]

Sunny Flare: Stand still, Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: Ugh, I caaan't, I need to flyyy! This is waaay too boring for me.

Sunny Flare: Do you want to look nice for Princess Luna or not?

Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Sunny, those outfits are gorgeous. A café bar and a dress shop is surely a taste for you.

Sunny Flare: Mmhmm. Thank you, Sunset. Nice to know someone appreciates my talents.

Indigo Zap: Ugh, sooo boooring. I'll be better havin' some rum here than to be involved in a game of dress-up.

Parasprites: [chirp]

Sunny Flare: Huh?

Indigo Zap: What's that sound, Sunset?

Parasprite: [several chirps]

Indigo Zap: Wow, what are they?

Sunset Shimmer: The better question is, where did they come from? I only had one a minute ago.

Indigo Zap: Uh, I'll take one.

Sunny Flare: Me too, oh, they're perfect.

Lemon Zest: Does anypony know where I can find an accordion?

Sunset Shimmer, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [baby noises]

Lemon Zest: Girls! Hello! This is important. Durgh! Thanks a lot.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] The decorations, the banquet, I really hope everything comes together in time for tomorrow.

Garble: [snore]

Parasprite: [baby noises]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, [yawn] what's there to worry about?

Parasprites: [loud baby noises]

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Wake up! What happened?

Garble: Huh? Whaaa! What's going on?

Parasprite: [chirp]

Sunset Shimmer: Where did they come from?

Garble: I don't know. The little guy got hungry in the night, so I gave him a snack, but... I have no idea where these others came from. Oh no! They're messing up all my hard work!

Sunset Shimmer: The princess will be here in a few hours.

Garble: Ugh.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, help me round up these little guys.

Garble: Ugh, what does it look like I'm doin'? Ooow, waaah! D'oh. I know, I know, "stop fooling around".

Parasprite: [several chirps]

Indigo Zap: Huh? Huh?! [screech] [grunt] [groan] Get off me! [groan] [grunt] Waaa!

Sunny Flare: Not only are you adorable, but you're also quite useful.

Parasprite: [purr] [grunt]

Sunny Flare: Oh! Are you okay? Aaah! [gasp] Eewww. Aaah! Gross gross gross! No creature that behaves so revoltingly is allowed in my café!

Parasprite: [grunt] [pop]

Sunny Flare: [screech]

Lemon Zest: Look Sunny, Sugarcoat loaned me a harmonica. [plays harmonica] Isn't that great?

Parasprites: [chirping]

Lemon Zest: [gasp] And not a moment too soon.

Sunny Flare: Ugh, Lemon, I'm a little busy right now.

Lemon Zest: And I'm not? You know how many more instruments I've gotta find? A lot, that's how many. Now if we split the list between us, we might just make it in time.

Sunny Flare: Please, Lemon, I don't have time for some silly scavenger hunt. I've got a real problem.

Lemon Zest: You've got a real problem, all right. And a banjo is the only answer!

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp]

Sunny Flare: [gasp] I see we're having the same problem.

Indigo Zap: Ditto!

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet knows everything about animals, I'm sure she can tell us how to stop them from multiplying.

Parasprites: [chirp]

Sunset Shimmer: ...or not.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, do something Sour Sweet, can't you control them?

Sour Sweet: I've tried everything I know: I've tried begging, and pleading, and beseeching, and asking politely and...

Indigo Zap: Guh.

Sunset Shimmer: [whine]

Princess Luna: [scream]

Sunset Shimmer: If we can't get them under control before the princess arrives, it'll be a total disaster.

Parasprite: [hack]

Sunny Flare: Ew! If you ask me, it's already a total disaster.

Sugarcoat: Here's all those cherries you wanted, Sour Sweet, but I still can't figure why y'need so many. Hey!

Sunny Flare: What do we do?

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] I got it! Nopony can herd like Sugarcoat.

Indigo Zap: Yeah! We can drive 'em back into the forest.

Sugarcoat: [scoffs] A'right, maties! I'll rastle 'em up, but I need everypony's help to do it. Sunset, you and Sunny wait over there. I'll herd these little loose cannons straight at ya like a funnel. Indigo, you and Sour stay on top of 'em, don't let 'em fly away.

Indigo Zap: Aye aye, Admiral Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: Blow the man down, everypony!

Parasprite: [screech]

Sugarcoat: Alright y'all, here goes nothin'. Look out Sunny, that one's fixin' to get away. Keep a lead on 'em, Indigo Zap! Hold on girls, we're almost there. Kick these scallywags out!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon!

Lemon Zest: Sunset, we don't have much time.

Sunset Shimmer: You're telling me. The princess could arrive at any moment.

Lemon Zest: Exactly. That's why I need you gals to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas.

Sunset Shimmer: Maracas? Lemon, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas.

Lemon Zest: [gasp] You're right! Getting a tuba has to be our number one goal. Follow me. I said, follow me!

Indigo Zap: Lemon Zest, you are so random.

Lemon Zest: And you are all so stubborn!

Sugarcoat: Forget her ladies. Focus. Head 'em up and move 'em out. This is for the Jolly Roger!

Indigo Zap: All right! [grunt] For the Roger!

Fluttershy: Ouch.

Sunset Shimmer: We did it. Nice work, Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: Couldn't a'done it without y'all.

Sunset Shimmer: Now let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the princess arrives.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, everyone knows what to do, right? We gotta work extra hard to make up for lost time.

Sour Sweet: [gasps]

Sunny Flare: Where did they come from?

Sour Sweet: Well, I may have kept just one. Heh. I couldn't help myself. They're just so cute.

Sunset Shimmer: We don't have time to keep rounding up these things. What do we do now?

Indigo Zap: We call in the weather patrol. [grunts]

Sunny Flare: [shriek]

Indigo Zap: Time to take out the adorable trash. YAAAAAA!

Parasprites: [chirp]

Sunset Shimmer: [grunt] Way to go, Indigo Zap!

Sugarcoat: Looks like our problems are solved.

Indigo Zap: Thanks to Admiral Sugarcoat!

Lemon Zest: They will be with these cymbals. [crash] Hey! Give me those back!

Indigo Zap: Whoa. Yaa! Yow! Whoa! Wow! I can't hold it! She's breaking up.

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest, what have you done?

Lemon Zest: I've lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that's what I've done.

Sunset Shimmer: Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second? You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville.

Lemon Zest: Me? Ruin? I'm not the ruiner, I'm the ruin-ee! Or is it ruiness? Ruinette?

Sugarcoat: Come on girls, there's no reasoning with that one. She's a few knots short of a red rum.

Lemon Zest: Hey! I'm trying to tell you all that the ruining is on the other hoof. If you'd just slow down and listen to me!

Sugarcoat: Listen, you scallywag. Ye olde mariners like me great-grandpa would never care about yer babblin' nonsense!

Parasprites: [chirps] [munch] [munch]

Pony: [gasp]

Gardening pony: Aah!

Sunny Flare: What do we do? They're eating all the food in town.

Sugarcoat: [gasp] My cherries! I could've mah great-grandpa's treasured cutlass to slash these pests aweigh!

Sunset Shimmer: We've gotta do something. [gasps] I got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stop eating all the food.

Lemon Zest: Look, tambourines! If you could all just... [scream] [tambourines shake]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp]

Parasprite: [chirp]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

Parasprite: [munch]

Indigo Zap: Heh. Hey, it worked. They're not eating the food anymore.

Sunny Flare: Oh no... if they get inside my store... Everypony for herself!

Sunny Flare: My outfits! Go on, shoo! Get out of here, you naughty! Naughty! [shrieks]

Lemon Zest: I'll save you!

[recorder]

Sunny Flare: [shriek]

Sugarcoat: No woodland creature's gonna eat the Blooming Family's crop.

[parasprites buzzing]

Sugarcoat: Brace yourself, y'all, here they come. [gasp] Didn't see that one comin'.

Garble: Help!

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] They're eating the words. [grunts]

Garble: Help...

Zecora: Ugh. Have you gone mad?

Sunset Shimmer: Zecora, these little guys are devouring Ponyville, and the princess is on her way. Can you help us, please?

Zecora: Oh, monster of so little size. Is that a parasprite before my eyes?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know! Is it?

Zecora: Tales of crops and harvests consumed. If these creatures are in Ponyville, you're doomed.

Sunset Shimmer: [gulp]

Sunset Shimmer: [grunts] Oh no, here she comes.

[ponies scream]

Gloriosa Daisy: Aaaah, aaaaaaah!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, here's the plan. Indigo Zap, you distract them.

Indigo Zap: YAAAA!

Sunser Shimmer: Good. Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We've got less than a minute. Zecora was right, we're doomed. Oh no, the princess's procession is here. It's all over!

[polka music]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon? We're in the middle of a crisis here. This is no time for your... nonsense?

Sunset Shimmer: Look.

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer, my prized pupil.

Sunset Shimmer: Hello, princess.

Princess Luna: So lovely to see you again, as well as your friends.

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: So... how was the trip? Hit much traffic?

Princess Luna: Ah, what is this? Oh ho ho, these creatures are adorable.

Indigo Zap: They're not that adorable.

Princess Luna: I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visit.

Sunset Shimmer: Parade? Oh. Yes, the parade.

Princess Luna: Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time. I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia. Apparently there's been some sort of infestation.

Sunset Shimmer: An... infestation?

Princess Luna: Yes, a swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town. I'm sorry Sunset, to have to put you all through so much trouble.

Sunset Shimmer: Trouble? What trouble?

Princess Luna: Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of friendship in person?

Sunset Shimmer: My... report?

Princess Luna: Haven't you learned anything about friendship?

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, I have. I've learned that sometimes the solution to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friends' opinions and perspectives...

[cymbals crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Even when they don't always seem to make sense.

Princess Luna: I'm so proud of you, Sunset Shimmer, and I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sounds like you're all learning so much from each other.

Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, princess.

Lemon Zest: Hey, what happened to the princess?

Sunset Shimmer: Emergency in Fillydelphia.

Indigo Zap: Some sort of infestation.

Lemon Zest: Oh no! Have they got parasprites too? Well, have tuba, will travel.

Sunset Shimmer: I think the princess can handle it.

Sugarcoat: So you knew what those critters were all along, huh Lemon Zest?

Lemon Zest: Well, duh! Why do you think I was so frantic to get my hooves on all these instruments? I tried to tell you.

Sunset Shimmer: We know, Lemon Zest, and we're sorry we didn't listen.

[Indigo Zap: I'm sorry, Lemon.] [Sunny Flare: So sorry, Lemon.] [Sour Sweet: Sorry, Lemon.] [Sugarcoat: Real sorry, Lemon.]

Sunset Shimmer: You're a great friend, even if we don't always understand you.

Lemon Zest: Thanks guys, you're all great friends too, even when I don't understand me.

Sunset Shimmer: You saved my reputation with Princess Luna, and more importantly, you saved Ponyville.

Sunset Shimmer: ...Or not.

[sad trombone]

[music]

[credits]


	11. Fall, Fall, Fall

Indigo Zap: [grunt] Whoo-hoo!

Sugarcoat: Hoo-wee! Not a bad pitch for a pony who works with her head in the clouds.

Indigo Zap: Oh yeah? Think you can do better, pretending-to-be-pirate and cherrypicker pony?

Sugarcoat: Aye, matey! [grunt] Oh, for Pete's sake!

Indigo Zap: Heh! Looks like this Pegasus can pitch better than the workhorse. The object of the game is to get the closest to the stake.

Sugarcoat: All right, all right. Fair winds, lassock. You got another throw there.

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Sugarcoat: [sarcastically] Wow, Indigo, heh. You couldn't hit a barn door with that kind of a throw!

Indigo Zap: Yeah, yeah. I still have the closest throw, Saltycoat. Just try and beat it.

Sugarcoat: [grunt] Yo-ho-ho! It's a ringer. That's how you do it down here on the farm.

Indigo Zap: I lost.

Sugarcoat: Ah, don't feel bad, Indigo. It's all in good fun.

Indigo Zap: I hate losing.

Sugarcoat: Besides, you're a mighty good athlete. I'm just better. Heh heh heh.

Indigo Zap: All right, Sugarcoat, you think you're the top athlete in all of Ponyville?

Sugarcoat: Well, I was gonna say in all of Equestria, but that might be gildin' the lily.

Indigo Zap: ...and I think I'm the top athlete. So let's prove it.

Sugarcoat: Prove what, bilge rat? Guess what? Ye can't win against ye olde Sugarcoat.

Indigo Zap: Surely, mate. Now, I challenge you to an Iron Pony competition. A series of athletic contests to decide who's the best, once and for all.

Sugarcoat: You know what, Indigo? You're on.

[theme song]

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: So you two are doing what, now?

Sugarcoat: An Iron—

Indigo Zap: Iron Pony competition.

Sugarcoat: See, we've set up a bunch of events to decide which one of us is—

Indigo Zap: The most athletic pony ever! [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: And I'm here to...?

Indigo Zap: [grunt] I don't know. Why is she here?

Sugarcoat: To be our judge and keep score.

Indigo Zap: Right, heh. Somepony's gotta record my awesomeness for the history books. [grunt]

Garble: Hello everypony, and welcome to the first annual Iron Pony competition!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, Spike, who are you talking to?

Garble: Um... Uh, them! Let the games begin!

[ponies cheer]

Sunset Shimmer: Ready. Set. Go!

Sugarcoat: [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: Time, Garble?

Garble: 17 seconds.

Sugarcoat: You're kiddin'! That breaks my record from last year's rodeo.

Garble: But you got a five second penalty for nudging the barrel.

Sugarcoat: [sigh] Load of barnacles! Still, that's 22 seconds. Not too shabby. Hey, don't be nervous. Remember, it's all in good fun. Now git on up there.

Sunset Shimmer: Ready. Set. Go!

Sugarcoat: Woo! That was some fancy hoofwork there, Indigo!

Indigo Zap: Thanks, but I [pant] couldn't have been as fast as you.

Sunset Shimmer: What was the time on that, Garble?

Garble: 18 seconds!

Sugarcoat: 18 seconds. Indigo, are you sure you're not secretly a rodeo pony?

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap wins the barrel lead!

Indigo Zap: Oh, I can't believe I won.

Sugarcoat: Yeah, well, don't you go gettin' used to it.

[bell rings]

[ponies cheer]

Sugarcoat: Mighty respectable, [spit] but let me show ya how it's really done. [grunt] [bell rings]

[ponies cheer]

Sugarcoat: Years of cherrypickin'.

["Shave and a haircut"...]

[bell rings]

[..."Two bits"]

Indigo Zap: Ugh.

Granny Cinch: Waa-hoo!

Silver Spoon: Whoo-hoo!

Pokey Pierce: Aye, maties!

Garble: Why me?

Sunset Shimmer: Go!

Garble: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa-hoa! Whoa! Whoaaa! Ouch.

Indigo Zap: Ready for another pony ride?

Garble: No.

Sunset Shimmer: Go!

Garble: Guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guh guhwhoaaaaaa!

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap wins the bronco-buck.

[bell rings]

Garble: And I lose.

[ponies cheer]

Garble: Whoa! [grunt] How do I get roped into these things?

Indigo Zap: [grunt] Does this count?

[bell rings]

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

[ponies cheer]

[bell rings]

Indigo Zap: Yuh! [blows raspberry]

[ponies cheer]

[bell rings]

Sugarcoat: [grunt] Wah!

[bell rings]

Indigo Zap: Yeah.

[ponies gasp]

Sour Sweet: [gasp]

[bell rings]

Garble: Fillies and gentlecolts, at the halfway point, our competitors are tied at five and five.

Sunset Shimmer: Who are you talking to?

Garble: Them!

[crowd chatters]

Sunset Shimmer: 95, 96, 97, 98, 99... a hundred!

Indigo Zap: Yes!

[bell rings]

Sugarcoat: Be a good sport, Sugarcoat.

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

[bell rings]

[hens clucking]

[chicks chirping]

Indigo Zap: [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: All right, you two. This is the final event. Give it all you've got.

Garble: Looks like the workhorse might come out ahead in this one.

Sugarcoat: [mumbling] That's not fair. You can't use your wings to help you win.

Indigo Zap: Huh?

Sugarcoat: [mumbling] You're cheatin'!

Indigo Zap: I can't understand you with that rope in your mouth.

Sugarcoat: [spits] I said... uh-oh. [grunt]

[crowd cheers]

[bell rings]

Indigo Zap: Whoo-hoo! I win by a landslide... or mudslide in your case. [chuckles] I am the Iron Pony!

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, Indigo Zap. Ne'er play such trickery on me. Cold. Hard. Fact. Ye cheated.

Indigo Zap: What?! Are you telling me I cheated?

Sugarcoat: You used your wingpower to help you win over half those contests.

Indigo Zap: Sounds like sour and rotten cherries to me.

Sugarcoat: Are you sayin' you didn't use your wings?

Indigo Zap: Well... no. But you never said I couldn't use my wings.

Sugarcoat: I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair. Yer a grown pegasus, matey, not a foal.

Indigo Zap: I still would have won even without my wings.

Sugarcoat: Hah! Prove it.

Indigo Zap: Gladly. How?

Sugarcoat: Tomorrow is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves. I challenge you to race me in it.

Indigo Zap: Heh! Easy shmeasy.

Sugarcoat: Avast! There is one condition: the point is to run, so no wings allowed.

Indigo Zap: No wings? No problem.

Sugarcoat: [spit]

Indigo Zap: [spit]

Indigo Zap: [blows raspberry]

Sugarcoat: [chuckle]

Garble: Sunset, hurry up, we're gonna be late for the race.

Sunset Shimmer: Why are you so excited about the race? It's only for ponies.

Garble: Yeah, but I'm hoping I can be the announcer again. Just listen: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the annual Running of the-

Lemon Zest: Welcome to the annual Running of the Leaves! This is Lemon Zest, your official p-eye-in-the-sky announcer.

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, Garble. I guess that job's already taken.

Lemon Zest: As everypony knows, the Running is a very important tradition, for without it, the autumn leaves of Equestria would never fall. So get ready, ponies. The Running of the Leaves will begin in five minutes.

Sugarcoat: [grunts]

Indigo Zap: Pardon me, excuse me. Make way for the Iron Pony.

Sugarcoat: The Iron Phony, you mean. Ye better be scrubbin' the floors of mah great-grandpa's ship, matey.

Indigo Zap: So, Sugarcoat, you ready to win second place?

Sugarcoat: I'm ready to run a good, clean race.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, yeah...

Sugarcoat: You are not allowed to use your wings.

Indigo Zap: I could win this race with both wings tied behind my back.

Sugarcoat: [grunts] Trussed up like a turkey. Well, a turkey who can't fly, that is.

Indigo Zap: Very funny.

Sugarcoat: 'Least now we know we're racin' fair and square.

[trumpets]

Lemom Zest: Racers! Please take your positions!

Garble: Um... Lemon Zest?

Lemon Zest: Hey, Garble! What's up? Oh wait, it's me! I'm up! [laughs]

Garble: Uh, yeah. I know you're doing the announcing today and stuff and... I'm sure you're gonna do a great job and all, but... I was just wondering...

Lemon Zest: What?

Garble: Aw... Forget it.

Lemon Zest: Garble! Would you like to be my co-reporter? We could comment on the action together.

Garble: We could?

Lemon Zest: Climb on up.

Sugarcoat: Sunset? What in tarnation are you doin' up here?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm racing.

Indigo Zap: [laughs] Good one, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm not joking.

Indigo Zap: What? You're not an athlete, you're a... well... you're an egghead.

Sunser Shimmer: I am not an egghead, I am well-read.

Indigo Zap: [softly] Egghead.

Sugarcoat: [snickers] But have you ever run a race?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, no, but I do know a lot about running.

Indigo Zap: And you know this from...

Sunset Shimmer: Books. I've read several on the subject.

Indigo Zap: What'd you read, "The Egghead's Guide to Running"? Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up? [laugh] Get it? Eye muscles.

Sunset Shimmer: Scoff if you must, Indigo. But the Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition, and since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself.

Sugarcoat: Well, I think that's just dandy, Sunset. Good luck. [snickers]

Indigo Zap: Yeah. See you at the finish line... Tomorrow.

Lemon Zest: All right, ponies, are you ready?

Garble: Get set.

[bell rings]

Lemon Zest: And they're off!

Lemon Zest: Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves! You know, Garble, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running. No, that's left to my little ponies.

Garble: Why, yes, Lemon, it's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall.

Lemon Zest: Ugh. Those lazy, lazy leaves. But this year, the run is about more than the weather. It's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it: Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap.

Garble: You know, Lemon, these two ponies have a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle. Trying to prove who's the most athletic.

Lemon Zest: Yes, and "grudge" rhymes with "fudge".

Garble: Yes, it... does. What?

Lemon Zest: And I like fudge. But if I eat too much fudge I get a pudge and then I can't budge.

Garble: So... no fudge?

Lemon Zest: Oh, no thanks. I had a big breakfast. Let's check in with our two competitive ponies, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap. Having come fast out of the gate, Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap are evenly matched running neck and neck. But what's this? Sugarcoat is making a move, she's now ahead by a nose. But Indigo Zap won't let Sugarcoat have it and takes the lead. She's ahead by half a nose. Or maybe three quarters of a nose. No, about sixty-three point seven percent of a nose... roughly speaking. Sugarcoat sees this move and pushes forth with her strong workhorse legs slinking ahead by three hundred and fifty noses!

Sugarcoat: Not so easy without wings, is it?

Indigo Zap: Come on, Indigo. Show 'em a little zap.

Garble: Ho-hold your horses, Lemon! Indigo Zap is catching up the frontrunner Sugarcoat!

Lemon Zest: What an upset. I thought Sugarcoat had this in the bag.

Indigo Zap: You didn't think I was gonna let you off that easily, did you?

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! I don't believe it.

Sunset Shimmer: I know, it's beautiful, isn't it?

Sugarcoat: Not the scenery, Sunset. Indigo Zap just tripped me.

Sunset Shimmer: She did not.

Sugarcoat: She did too!

Sunset Shimmer: She did not, and if you slowed down and looked where you're going, like me, you'd see that you tripped over a rock.

Sugarcoat: What? Oh, hayseed! Now I got a lot of ground to make up to catch Indigo.

Sunset Shimmer: Just be careful!

Sugarcoat: See you at the finish line!

Garble: I don't believe it. After a huge setback, Sugarcoat is back at the front of the pack.

Lemon Zest: She's the head of the pack, all right. The pick of the litter! The cat's pajamas! Oh wait, why would Sugarcoat take some poor kitty's PJs? That's not very sporting of her.

Garble: Oookay... Let's get back to the race.

Indigo Zap: Not so fast, Sugarcoat! This race isn't over yet!

Sugarcoat: It is for you. Heh.

Indigo Zap: Whoa! Guh, I don't believe it, Sugarcoat tripped me.

Sunset Shimmer: Don't you ponies ever look where you're going? You tripped on a stump. See?

Indigo Zap: Oh, I see. A big cheater is what I see.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo, Sugarcoat would never cheat. It was just an accident.

Indigo Zap: Sure it was. I mean, yeah, I'm sure it was.

Sunset Shimmer: Remember, Indigo Zap, this is just a game.

Indigo Zap: Yes, but the rules have changed, and two can play at that game.

Lemon Zest: Welcome back, Ponyvillians, it's me, Lemon Zest.

Garble: And Garble. Looks like Indigo is doing her best to catch up.

Garble: I'm not sure how ketchup is going to help her in this contest. Now, in a hot dog eating contest it can make them doggies nice and slippery, but personally, I prefer mustard. How about you, Garble?

Garble: Uh... I... like... pickles?

Lemon Zest: Aaand it looks like Sugarcoat has found herself in quite a pickle as Indigo overtakes her.

Indigo Zap: Look, ma, no wings.

Garble: As the racers enter Equestria's Whitetail Wood, Indigo Zap is back in the lead.

Indigo Zap: [chuckles]

Sugarcoat: Ugh. Hey, Indigo!

Indigo Zap: [blows raspberry]

Sugarcoat: [gasp] Why, that little cheater did that on purpose. It's on.

Indigo Zap: Nice one, Indigo.

Sugarcoat: Later!

Indigo Zap: [gasp] Aaa!

Indigo Zap: [laughing]

Sunsdt Shimmer: Oh my, Whitetail Wood is just lovely. Hey, Indigo, shouldn't you be up ahead?

Indigo Zap: [chuckling] I'm sure I'll win now.

Sunset Shimmer: Except that the other racers just passed you.

Indigo Zap: Oh horse apples... See ya!

Lemon Zest: Applejack, what are you doing up here?

Garble: There aren't even any trees.

Sugarcoat: Er, no, but the sign's pointed this way... Indigo. Mind giving me a lift?

Indigo Zap: What the hay?! You said no flying!

Sugarcoat: No, I said no wings.

Lemon Zest: I must say, Garble, that this has been the most interesting Running of the Leaves in Equestria history!

Garble: With the most interesting announcing.

Lemon Zest: But it isn't the running that's been fascinating. It's the lack of running!

Indigo Zap: [grunt] Aaa!

Sugarcoat: Whoa!

Indigo Zap: Whoa!

Sunset Shimmer: Forgive me, girls. I know I'm not an athlete, but shouldn't the Running of the Leaves actually involve running?

Indigo Zap: You know, I think Sunset's right.

Sugarcoat: You do?

Indigo Zap: Yeah! If you wanna beat me, you better... RUUUN!

Lemon Zest: Once again, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat are neck and neck, jockeying for position. Sugarcoat inches ahead, now it's Indigo, it's Sugarcoat, it's Indigo Zap, it's Sugarcoat--

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

Garble: Oh no, she di'int!

Lemon Zest: Oh yes, she di'id!

Sugarcoat: Cut it out!

Indigo Zap: No, you cut it out!

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! You started it.

Indigo Zap: And now I'm gonna finish it.

Sugarcoat: Oh no, you won't.

Indigo Zap: Oh yes, I will. [grunt] That's it! All bets are off!

Sugarcoat: Oh no, you don't.

Lemon Zest: It's Sugarcoat, it's Indigo Zap, it's Sugarcoat, it's Indigo Zest--

Indigo Zap: I won!

Lemon Zest: Nay, I won!

Indigo Zap: I won!

Garble: You tied!

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: Tied?!

Sugarcoat: For first?

Indigo Zap: For last!

Sugarcoat: Last?!

Indigo Zap: Then who won?

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: You?!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, but I did get fifth place, which is rather good considering I've never run a race before.

Sugarcoat: What? How's that even possible?

Indigo Zap: You ran so slow, and looked at the scenery.

Sunset Shimmer: Exactly. I paced myself, just like my book said. Then at the end, when all the other ponies were worn out, I sprinted to the finish.

Indigo Zap: I don't believe it. Twilight beat us.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy.

Sugarcoat: You're right, Twilight. Our behavior was just terrible.

Indigo Zap: We weren't very good sports.

Princess Luna: Sounds to me that an important lesson was learned.

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: Princess Luna?!

Sugarcoat: Ye olde brethrens! W-What ye bein' doin' here?

Princess Luna: Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves.

Sugarcoat: I'm sorry you had to see us being such poor sports, Princess.

Princess Luna: That's all right, Sugarcoat. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition.

Sunset Shimmer: It's important to remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition.

Princess Luna: Exactly, Sunset. Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were busy tricking each other instead of shaking down leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered.

Sugarcoat: Why, Princess, I bet we can knock those leaves down for you lickety-split. Whaddya say, friend? Wanna go for another run?

Indigo Zap: I'd love to stretch my legs.

[music]

[credits]


	12. Blanky Flanky

[school bell rings]

[students chatter happily]

Cheerilee: Let's quiet down please. We have a very important lesson to get to. [class quiets down] Thank you. Today we are going to be talking about cutie marks.

Sweetie Belle: Bo-ring. [sigh]

Cheerilee: You can all see my cutie mark, can't you? Like all ponies, I wasn't born with a cutie mark. My flank was blank.

Twist: Aww...! She's so precious!

Cheerilee: Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared.

[offscreen: Look at her hair!]

Cheerilee: Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then. I had decided to become a teacher, and the flowers symbolized my hope that I could help my future students bloom if I nurture them with knowledge. The smiles represented the cheer I hope to bring to my little ponies while they were learning. Now, can anyone tell me when a pony gets his or her cutie mark?

Twist: Oh! Oh! Oh! When she discovers that certain something that makes her special!

Cheerilee: That's right, Twist. A cutie mark appears on a pony's flank when he or she finds that certain something that makes them different from every other pony. Discovering what makes you unique isn't something [Diamond Tiara: Pssst!] that happens overnight, and no amount of hoping, wishing, [Diamond Tiara: Pssst!] or begging, would make a cutie mark appear before its time.

Sweetie Belle: Pssst!

Silver Spoon: What, matey?

Cheerilee: Silver Spoon! Are you passing a note?

Silver Spoon: Uh, I... Um...

Cheerilee: What could be so important that it couldn't wait until after class? [gasp] It's blank.

Sweetie Belle: [laughter] Remind you of anypony? [laughter]

[students whisper]

[theme song]

[school bell rings]

[students chatter happily]

Twist: Want some sweets? I've got some peppermint sticks. I made them myself.

Silver Spoon: Mm-mm.

Twist: They'll make you smi-i-le.

Silver Spoon: No...

Sweetie Belle: I don't know why we had to sit through a lecture about getting a cutie mark. I mean, waiting for your cutie mark is sooo last week. You got yours, I just got mine. We all have them already. [gasp] I mean, almost all of us have them already. Don't worry, you two, you're still totally invited to my cute-ceañera this weekend.

Apple Bloom: It's going to be amazing.

Sweetie Belle: It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic cutie mark. How could it not be?

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: Bump! Bump! Sugar-lump, rump! [laughing]

Apple Bloom: Gimme a break.

Apple Bloom: See you this weekend...

Sweete Belle and Apple Bloom: Blank flanks! [laughing]

Silver Spoon: It's not fair! It's just not fair!

Sugarcoat: Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Everypony gets one eventually.

Silver Spoon: But I don't want one eventually! I want one right now! I can't go to Sweetie Belle's cute-ceañera without one, I just can't!

Sugarcoat: 'Course you can. Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it. I knew my future was to run Bloomin' Cherry Farms under great-grandma's legacy, and these shiny cherries sealed the deal. [gasp] Come to think of it, Granny Cinch was the last one in her class, too. Huh, same as Pokey Pierce.

Silver Spoon: I really don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better. It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family. ...runs in the family. Runs in the family! Runs in the family! You've got fireworks for your cutie mark, Granny Smith has an abacus, Big McIntosh has a pin, my unique talent must has som'n to do with cherries and spoons! Cherries and spoons! [crash] Oops... apples.

Sugarcoat: Get your delicious, nutritious cherries here!

Silver Spoon: Delicious and nutritious, and so many uses! [chomp] You can eat 'em. [gulp] Play with 'em. [groan]

[offscreen: Hey, watch it!]

Silver Spoon: Arrgh! Just never carry much!

Sugarcoat: Heh... she's so creative, heh.

Silver Spoon: You, matey, care t' buy some cherries?

Dr. Hooves: No thanks.

Silver Spoon: Why not?

Dr. Hooves: I have plenty at home.

Silver Spoon: Are you sure?

Dr. Hooves: Yes, I'm pretty sure I...

Silver Spoon: You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely positively completely super-duper sure, are you?

Dr. Hooves: Y...ah... If I buy some apples, will you please leave me alone?

Silver Spoon: All right!

Sugarcoat: You forgot your change!

Silver Spoon: Woo-hoo! That's how you sell s'm apples and get a cutie mark! So, what does my cutie mark look like? A shoppin' bag full of apples? A satisfied customer eating an apple? Hmm... maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first. You touch it, you buy it! We take cash or credit.

Sugarcoat: I'm sorry, ma'am. Ma'am! Aww... Now Apple Bloom, you can't just...

Silver Spoon: That'll be four bits.

Sweetie Drops: I didn't put those in my bag.

Silver Spoon: Likely story. Four bits, lassock!

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon! I am really really sorry about that. She's new. Here, take these. No charge. And these. And these.

Sweetie Drops: [groan]

Sugarcoat: Y'all come back now, y'hear?

Silver Spoon: What?

Sugarcoat: Sorry, little sis, but your apple-sellin' days are over.

Silver Spoon: What? But how else am I gonna get my cutie mark?

Sugarcoat: Home. Now.

Silver Spoon: Hm.

Sugarcoat: Ugh. Listen, sugarcube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but, you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet. Ain't there other fillies in your class without one?

Silver Spoon: Well... Twist doesn't have hers yet.

Sugarcoat: Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?

Silver Spoon: Mmm-hmm.

Sugarcoat: Well there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend.

Silver Spoon: You're sure you don't want me to stick around 'til the end of th' market?

Ace Point: Hey! Who's been using my racket?

Silver Spoon: Yeah. I'm sure.

[knock, knock, knock, knock]

Twist: Oh, what's up, Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Sweetie Belle's cute-ceañera together. I don't have a cutie mark, you don't have a cutie mark. Well, mateys like Sweetie and Apple be callin' us blank flanks.

Twist: Doesn't matter. Well, um...

Silver Spoon: [gasp]

Twist: Isn't my cutie mark swell? I've always loved making my own favorite sweets, but it took me some time to discover that it was my super-special talent. Pretty sweet, huh?

Silver Spoon: Yeah, pretty... sweet.

Twist: Hey... this doesn't mean we can't go to the cute-ceañera together. You're still gonna come to the party, are you?

Sweetie Belle: Of course she will.

Apple Bloom: It's not like being the only pony there without a cutie mark would be, like, the most embarrassing thing ever. [laughter]

Indigo Dash: Whoa, looks like somepony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head. Let me do something about that. What's the matter, kid?

Silver Spoon: [inhales] There's a cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I wanna get my cutie mark but I'm no good at sellin' cherries but I really wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually but... I WANT IT NOW!

Indigo Zap: Cutie mark? I can get you a cutie mark like that! [snap]

Silver Spoon: Applejack says these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen.

Indigo Zap: Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen?

Silver Spoon: But Sugarcost says th...

Indigo Zap: Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Sugarcoat, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark? I always liked flying an' all, but I was going nowhere in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed, and KAZAM, this sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning.

Indigo Zap: That's right, stretch out those legs. Gotta be nice and loose. The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark. Are you ready?

Silver Spoon: I'm ready!

Indigo Zap: I said: Are! You! Ready!

Silver Spoon: I'M READY!

Indigo Zap: Juggling, go! [whistle blows]

Silver Spoon: Ah!

Indigo Zap: Hang-gliding, go! [whistle blows]

Silver Spoon: Whoa!

Indigo Zap: Karate, go! [whistle blows]

Silver Spoon: Hi-ya! Ee...

Indigo Zap: Kite-flying, go! [whistle blows]

Indigo Zap: Ultrapony Roller Derby, go! [whistle blows]

Roller ponies: [growl]

Silver Spoon: Whoaaa! Whoa...

Indigo Zap: Tried that one... tried that one... tried that one...

Apple Bloom: Your new outfit is, like, perfect for the party.

Sweetie Belle: I know. It totally shows off my cutie mark.

Apple Bloom: I love being special.

Sweetie Belle: Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be... not special?

Apple Bloom: I don't even want to, like, think about it.

Both: [laughter]

Indigo Zap: Tried that one... tried that one...

Silver Spoon: I'm doomed. Doomed! I'll never find sumth'n I'm good at.

Lemon Zest: You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes.

Silver Spoon: Eatin' cupcakes?

Indigo Zap: Eating cupcakes?

Lemon Zest: Eating cupcaaakes!

Silver Spoon: I really appreciate all your help, Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you and I'm sure I can learn a lot more but... I've got some cupcakes to eat! See you at the cute-ceañera! Hold on, Lemony Zest, I'm comin'.

Silver Spoon: I can't believe I didn't think of this. A cupcake-eating cutie mark, it's sooo obvious. Now, where are those cupcakes? I'm ready t' chow down!

Lemon Zest: I don't have any cupcakes.

Silver Spoon: Oh, barnacles.

Lemon Zest: [gasp] But you look like you'd be good at helping me make some.

Silver Spoon: I guess, uh, making-cupcakes cutie mark could work too.

[Lemon Zest]

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!

Add it to the mix!

Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!

A bit of salt, just a pinch!

Baking these treats is such a cinch!

Add a teaspoon of vanilla!

Add a little more, and you count to four,

And you never get your fill of...

Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty!

Cupcakes! Don't be too hasty!

Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

Silver Spoon: Barnacles! [cough] Hot, hot, hot!

Lemon Zest: Oooh, those look much better than the last batch with some lemonade. [chomp] Mmm...

Silver Spoon: Barnacles! What in Davy Jones's Locker for eternity's name this is! I guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either. [sigh] I just have to face it, I'm gonna have a blank flank forever.

Lemon Zest: What about that?

Silver Spoon: What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there, is there, is there? [gasp] A cutie mark! It's a... a measuring cup? No. A mixin' bowl? No... Are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe.

Lemon Zest: [blow] Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it. What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo.

Sunset Shimmer: Whoa, what's been going on in here?

Lemon Zest: We've been making cupcakes, wanna try them?

Indigo Zap: Nnnno thank you... not that they don't look, heh, delicious.

Silver Spoon: Twilight, you have to help me!

Sunset Shimmer: What's the matter?

Silver Spoon: [inhales] Belle's cute-ceañera's today and everypony in my class will be there and they'll all have their cutie marks and I want to get my cutie mark but I'm no good at selling apples or hang-gliding or making cupcakes, but I wanna go to the party but how can I go to the party if I don't have my cutie mark, which Lemon Zest says I can't just make appear, but I need it to appear, right now!

Sunset Shimmer: Uhhh... I don't follow. How can I help you?

Silver Spoon: You can use your magic to make my cutie mark appear.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, Silver Spoon. A cutie mark is something a pony has to discover for herself.

Silver Spoon: Please Sunset, jus' trah. I'd never be plunderin' ye for nothin'. Even yer decision be a double-edged sword one.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, but-

Silver Spoon: Oh please, please, please please please!

Sunset Shimmer: All right, all right!

Silver Spoon: Oh thank you thank you thank you. [pwing] Yes! I knew you could do... it.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry, sweetie, but I told you-

Silver Spoon: Try again, try again!

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

[pwing] [pwang] [pwing] [pweng] [pwung] [pwing] [pwung] [pwong] [pwing] [pwing] [pwung] [pwing]

Silver Spoon: [gasp] Barnacles!

Sunset Shimmer: Told you that not even magic can make a cutie mark appear before its time.

Silver Spoon: It's hopeless, hopeless! I just won't go to the party, I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me names. It will be the worst night of my life.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that.

Silver Spoon: Forget it, there's no way I'm going to that [gulp] party.

[ponies chatter]

Silver Spoon: How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Lemon Zest was hosting the party? How could I have forgotten it was at Sugarcube Corner?

Lemon Zest: Don't forget your party hat, Forgetty Forgetterson!

Silver Spoon: I have to get out of here before anypony sees me.

Snails: [chomp]

Sweetie Belle: Hey! It's my cute-ceañera, I'm supposed to get the first bite at cake.

[pop] [pop] [pop] [pop] [pop] [pop]

Silver Spoon: Okay, Silver Spoon, almost there.

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon, you made it. After I heard about Twist, I was afraid you wouldn't show up. I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy. I'll let you be, looks like your friends want to talk to you.

Silver Spoon: [grunt]

Sweetie Belle: Well well well, look who's here.

Apple Bloom: Nice outfit.

Silver Spoon: Just sumt'n I, uh, pulled together last minute.

Sweetie Belle: It really shows off your cutie mark. Oh wait, that's right, you don't have one.

Silver Spoon: Uh, I have a cutie mark.

Apple Bloom: Eh, what? Since when?

Silver Spoon: Since... Um... Earlier today.

Sweetie Belle: Oh really? Let's see it.

Silver Spoon: I shouldn't. I couldn't. My cutie mark is so unbelievably amazing, I'm afraid that if I show it off, everyone will start paying attention to me instead of you. Outshined at your own cute-ceañera. Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be?

Sweetie Belle: Uh, forget it, I didn't really want to see it anyway.

Silver Spoon: Okay, well, I'm gonna go mingle. Enjoy your party. [sigh]

[record scratch]

[everyone gasps]

Silver Spoon: Oh no.

Apple Bloom: Wow, that is an amazing cutie mark.

Sweetie Belle: Nice try...

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Blank flank!

Mango Dash: [offscreen] You got a problem with blank flanks, no-good scoundrels?

[fillies gasp]

Mango Dash: I said, you got a problem with blank flanks, scoundrels?

Apple Bloom: The problem is, I mean, she's like, totally not special.

Diamond Tiara: No, it means she's full of potential.

Mango Dash: It means she could be great at anything. The possibilities are, [mocking] like, endless.

Diamond Tiara: She could be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer. She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday.

Mango Dash: And she's not stuck being stuck-up like you two. Cardboard cut-outs!

[ponies laugh]

Sweetie Belle: Hey, this is my party, why are you two on her side?

Mango Dash: Because...

Silver Spoon: [gasp] You don't have your cutie marks either? I thought I was the only one.

Mango Dash: We thought we were the only two.

Sunset Shimmer: I for one think you are three very lucky fillies.

Sweetie Belle: Lucky? How can they be lucky?

Sunset Shimmer: They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they are, and what they're meant to be.

Sugarcoat: And they got all the time in the world to figure it out, not just an afternoon. Rushin' be fer the weak, matey.

Sweetie Belle: Ridiculous!

[ponies chatter]

"Tornado Bolt": Wow, Apple Bloom, I wish I could be a scientist.

"Piña Colada": Do you really think you could be mayor?

"Coronet": Maybe I got my cutie mark too soon.

Sweetie Belle: Hey, what's everypony doing? This is my party, everypony is supposed to be paying attention to me.

Apple Bloom: Whatever. We still think you're losers, right, Sweetie Belle? Bump, bump, sugar... lump...

Sweetie Belle: Not now, Apple Bloom.

Mango Dash: Name's Mango Dash.

Diamond Dazzle: And I'm Diamond "Tiara" Dazzle.

Silver Spoon: Silver Spoon, mateys!

[music]

Twist: This song is so super!

Silver Spoon: So I was thinking, now that we're friends... I mean, we are friends, right?

Mango Dash: How could we not be? We're totally alike. We don't have cutie marks, Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom drive us crazy--

Diamond Dazzle: Totally crazy.

Silver Spoon: Well, now that we're friends, what if the three of us work together to find out who we are and what we're supposed to be?

Diamond Dazzle: Ooh! Ooh! We could form our own secret society.

Mango Dash: I'm liking this idea.

Silver Spoon: A secret society. Yeah. We need a name for it though.

Mango Dash: The Cutie Mark Three?

Diamond Tiara: The Cutastically Fantastics?

Silver Spoon: How about... The Cutie Mark Crusaders?

Mango Dash: It's perfect!

Diamond Tiara: This is gonna be so great!

Silver Spoon: We're gonna be unstoppable!

Mango Dash: What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?

Silver Spoon: Not the cupcakes. Trust me.

Diamond Tiara: Let's see if there are any cookies.

Silver Spoon: Yeah! Come on.

Sunset Shimmer: Dearest Princess Luna,

I am happy to report that one of your youngest subjects has learned a valuable lesson about friendship. Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out...

Princess Luna: ...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are. Hmm...

[music]

[credits]


	13. Winter's Conclusion

[crickets]

Garble: [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Garble, wake up. Wake up, wake up, it's Winter Wrap Up day!

Garble: Huh? Mommy?

Sunset Shimmer: Winter Wrap Up!

Garble: You're not mommy.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, the first day of spring is tomorrow, so everypony in Ponyville needs to clean up winter. Now help me get ready.

Garble: Clean up winter? Who cleans up winter? Don't they just use magic to change the seasons like they do in Canterlot?

Sunset Shimmer: No Garble, Ponyville was started by Earth ponies, so for hundreds of years they've never used magic to clean up winter. It's traditional. [sigh]

Garble: It's ridiculous. No magic... Fuh.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, let's see: scarf, check; saddle, check; boots, check; Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep, check. It's a good thing I'm so organized, I'm ready. Bright and early. Oh... maybe a little too early.

[theme song]

Sunset Shimmer: Those must be the team vests Sunny Flare designed. Blue for the weather team, green for the plant team, and tan for the animal team. I wonder which team vest I'll be wearing.

Garble: I'll take a blue vest, same color as my blankie, which I think I hear calling my name. "Garble! Garble! Come to bed!" Ugh, it's too early.

Mayor Mare: Thank you, everypony, for being here bright and early. We need every single pony's help to wrap up winter, and bring in spring.

[ponies cheer]

Mayor Mare: Now, all of you have your vests, and have been assigned to your teams, so let's do even better than last year, and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!

[ponies cheer]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, this is so exciting.

Mayor Mare: All right everypony, find your team leader, and let's get galloping!

Sugarcoat: All hands on the deck! Winter Wrap Up's beginnin'!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh gosh, where should I go? I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does everypony do?

Sugarcoat: Quit joshin', mateys!

[Indigo Zap]

Three months of winter coolness

And awesome holidays

[Lemon Zest]

We've kept our hoovsies warm at home

Time off from work to play

[Sugarcoat]

Yo-ho-ho-ho

Row, row, row

We the pirates of Winter Wrap Up we will go

The food we've stored is runnin' out

And we can't grow in this cold

[Sunny Flare]

And even though I love my boots

This fashion's getting old

[Sunset Shimmer]

The time has come to welcome spring

And all things warm and green

But it's also time to say goodbye

It's winter we must clean

How can I help? I'm new, you see

What does everypony do?

How do I fit in without magic?

I haven't got a clue!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Sugarcoat]

'Cause tomorrow spring–

[Indigo Zap]

–is here!

[Choir]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Indigo Zap]

Bringing home the southern birds

A Pegasus' job begins

And clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sunshine in

We move the clouds

And we melt the white snow

[Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest]

When the sun comes up

Its warmth and beauty will glow!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Sunny Flare]

Little critters hibernate

Under the snow and ice

[Sour Sweet]

We wake up all their sleepy heads

So quietly and nice

[Sunny Flare]

We help them gather up their food

Fix their homes below

[Sour Sweet]

We welcome back the southern birds

[Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare]

So their families can grow!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, winter)

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, winter)

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ([Rarity] Winter, winter)

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Sugarcoat]

No easy task to clear the ground

Plant our tiny seeds

With proper care and sunshine

Everyone it feeds

Apples, carrots, celery stalks

Colorful flowers too

We must work so very hard

[Sugarcoat, Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest]

It's just so much to do!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Lemon Zest]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

[Choir]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[Sunset Shimmer]

Now that I know what they all do

I have to find my place

And help with all of my heart

Tough task ahead I face

How will I do without my magic

Help the Earth pony way

I wanna belong so I must

Do my best today,

Do my best today!

[Choir]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[Sunset Shimmer]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

Sunset Shimmer: Everypony belongs to a team. What should I do? Where should I go?

Indigo Zap: All right team, you're clear for takeoff.

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap!

Indigo Zap: Oh, hey Sunset, what's up?

Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing?

Indigo Zap: Sending off one of my flight crews to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the winter.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, can I help? How about if I help clear out the clouds?

Indigo Zap: Um...

Sunset Shimmer: Right. No wings.

Indigo Zap: Sorry, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Great, now what do we do?

Garble: I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be nappin'. [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: Come on Garble, this is serious business. Winter needs to be wrapped up, and I'm determined to do my part. Somehow.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny, please tell me there's something, anything I can help you with.

Sunny Flare: Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest birds' nests?

Sunset Shimmer: Birds' nests?

Sunny Flare: Why yes. When the weather team guides the birds back north for the spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Sunny, that one's really beautiful.

Sunny Flare: Oh why, thank you most sincerely. Would you like to try your hoof at a nest?

Sunset Shimmer: Would I? Yes! Where do I begin?

Sunny Flare: Okay. Now... uh, take some of that straw and hay over there, and a little bit of branch. Now, weave them through there, yes. Uh, take some ribbon, yes, oh uh, n... not there, oooh, yes, uh, tuck it in over there, uh but be careful not to... I don't know I guess that would do... oh dear.

Sunset Shimmer: There! It looks just like... yours. Oh my.

Garble: That nest needs to be condemned.

Sunny Flare: Oh, Ga-ha-rble, it's not so bad, ah, maybe birds can use it as a...

Garble: An outhouse?

Sunny Flare: Garble. It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges. Let me lend you a hoof. Let's just untie this ribbon, and let me take out these sticks here, we'll shave this... [mumbling]

Sunset Shimmer: Hw...

Garble: I think we lost her.

Sunset Shimmer: Ah, and we need to weave the string...

Lemon Zest: Hellooooooo, Sunset! Wheeeeeeee!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Lemon Zest, you're quite the skater. Probably the best skater I've ever seen.

Lemon Zest: Hahaha! Thanks Sunset, I've been doing this since I was an itty-bitty little-wittle Twinkie-Lemon. Just comes natural. Which is probably why they designated me the lake scorer. I cut lines in the lakes with my skates. That way, when the rest of the weather team comes here to break the ice, it'll be easy as pie.

Sunset Shimmer: How clever. When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll break along the lines. Well, you sure have a lot of work ahead of you, there's quite a few lakes in Ponyville.

Lemon Zest: Ha, tell me about it. Hey, Twilight, wanna help me out?

Sunset Shimmer: Would I?

Lemon Zest: Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you'll be a natural too.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay.

Lemon Zest: Yaaaaay! [cheers]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh... maybe on second thought.

Garble: What are you talking about? You said you wanted to be helpful.

Lemon Zest: Yippie!

Garble: Now get out there.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no, whoa, wow...

Lemon Zest: Sunset, steer! Steer! Beat the chill! Enjoy the thrill!

Sunset Shimmer: Yaaaaa!

Lemon Zest: Oh boy...

[screams]

Garble: Pwuh.

Lemon Zest: [blips]

Garble: Ha ha, you are a natural, Sunset. A natural disaster. [laughter]

Lemon Zest: Sunset, you did a great job your first time around. I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and bobbly and crasheriffic as yours.

Sunset Shimmer: Really?

Lemon Zest: No.

Garble: [chuckles]

Lemon Zest: But did I make you feel better?

Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hmm, yeah, I guess.

Lemon Zest: I think you'll be super awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground. I know, Sour Sweet could probably use your help with the critters.

Sunset Shimmer: Well... I'm pretty good with little animals. Yeah, I'll go help her.

Lemon Zest: Uh... it's, ah, that a-way.

Sunset Shimmer: Yaaaaaa!

Garble: [chuckles]

Sour Sweet: Wake up, little sleepy heads. Hope you had some wonderful dreams and restful hibernation, but it's time to get up now, spring is coming.

Hedgehogs: [yawn]

Sunset Shimmer: Awww, how cute.

Sour Sweet: Aren't they? This is my other favorite task the whole season, when I get to see all my little animal friends again.

Garble: Uh, what's "hibernation"?

Sour Sweet: It's like a long sleep.

Garble: Long sleep?

Sour Sweet: Yes. [bell rings] Wake up, little porcupines. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food.

Garble: I definitely like the idea of hibernation, uh, except for the "eat less food" part.

Porcupines: [yawn] [yelp]

Sour Sweet: Oh, would you just look at all these warrens and dens? I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before spring comes.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'll help, Sour Sweet.

Sour Sweet: You will? Oh, that would be wonderful.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, let's start there.

[bell rings]

Sunset Shimmer: Hello? Wake up little friends, wherever you are. Spring is coming. [bell rings] I wonder which cute little furry creatures I've awoken.

Snakes: [hiss]

Sunset Shimmer: What in Luna's name?! Waaa! Snakes! Snakes! [scream] Ugh! [grunt] [scream] Ugh!

Sour Sweet: Good morning, friends.

Sunset Shimmer: [groan]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks.

Garble: [nasally] Right, because there's no magic. Why don't you just use magic, Twilight, and get it done the right way?

Sunset Shimmer: No, Garble, I have to do it the traditional way. Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up winter.

Garble: [nasally] Well, they never had you here before, either. Think how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic.

Sunset Shimmer: No, no, no! I'm gonna find some other way that I can help out if it kills me. [grunt]

Sugarcoat: Fire the cannons! Keep pushin', Jolly. That's it, Roger. I know it's hard work, but you guys are doin' great. Yee-haw!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Sugarcoat. How's everything going?

Sugarcoat: Oh, just dandy. A little slow startin', but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear, ya hear? We can't even start the plantin' and the waterin' until we git all these heap a' snow hightailed outta here.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'd like to help.

Sugarcoat: Well, I... I dunno Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer: Just give me a chance.

Sugarcoat: Well, I never turn down a hard worker, but...

Sunser Shimmer: [struggle] Ugh... [struggle] Ugh... [gasp]

Garble: Think of how much quicker they could wrap up winter with your magic.

Sunset Shimmer: I could use a come-to-life spell. Hwww... Here goes...

Sugarcoat: Hmm. She's awful strong for such a little pony.

Garble: That's my girl, following my advice.

Sugarcoat: And what in tarnation does that mean?

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Uh-oh. Slow down. Slow down!

Garble: [yelp]

Garble and Sugarcoat: Whoa-oa-oa!

Sugarcoat: What's going on? Wha'd'ya do? You used magic, didn't you?

Sugarcoat: Nuts, Sunset, you used magic.

Garble: The nerve. Can you believe her?

Sugarcoat: You putrid bilge rat! Arrgh! That's not how we do it 'round here, Sunset, and especially not on MY FARM! Shiver me timbers, matey! It's to be good fer me to dig on yer grave!

Sunset Shimmer: Well, see, I just wanted to... [whine]

Garble: Come on, Sunset. Come on out.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm a winter mess up.

Garble: Well you're good at a lot of things, just not nest-making, ice-skating, animal-waking, snow-clearing.

Sunset Shimmer: [whine] Thanks a lot for making me feel so much better.

Garble: That's what I'm here for, sister.

Sugarcoat: Indigo Zap y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto.

Indigo Zap: Got it.

Sour Sweet: Wait. My poor little animals' homes will get flooded if the snow melts too fast.

Indigo Zap: Got it.

Sugarcoat: I'm tellin' you, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now.

Sour Sweet: No, you simply must wait.

Indigo Zap: Okay.

Sugarcoat: Go.

Sour Sweet: Stop.

Sugarcoat: Go.

Sour Sweet: Stop.

Sugarcoat: GO!

Sour Sweet: AVAST YE!

Sugarcoat: I be sendin' ye to th' brig!

Sour Sweet: Don't be ridiculous!

Indigo Zap: Ugh! Make up your minds, ruffians!

Mayor Mare: Oh! What in Equestria are all you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late for spring last year, and the year before that, and the year before that.

Sunset Shimmer: Did she say late?

Mayor Mare: I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech would urge everyone to do better than last year, but now it looks like we're going to be later than ever. I mean just look at this catastrophe. The ice scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt. The nest designer is horrendously behind, we need several hundred, and she's only made one.

Sunny Flare: [sob]

Mayor Mare: And don't get me started on all the clouds in the sky, the icicles on the trees... This isn't good, not at all!

Sugarcoat: And it's gonna be all to pieces disastrous if we can't get our seeds all planted.

Indigo Zap: Chillax Sugarcoat, we're bustin' our chops as fast as we can.

Sour Sweet: No, not fast, we have to wake animals slowly.

Pokey Pierce: Uh, Sugar?

Sugarcoat: Oh good gravy, Jolly lost the grass seeds again, didn't he?

Pokey Pierce: Argh!

Rainbowshine: [grunt] Ditzy Doo accidentally went north to get the southern birds!

Indigo Zap: Oh that featherbrain. Didn't she learn her lesson last year when she went west?

[ponies grumble and complain]

Mayor Mare: Stop this at once. We don't have time to argue. It's almost sundown. Spring is going to be late again. Another year of scandal and shame. If only we could be more organized.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Get my checklist and clipboard, STAT!

Garble: Eh, yes, ma'am.

Sunset Shimmer: Stop, everypony!

[ponies argue]

Sunset Shimmer: Stop!

[bird chirps]

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry. I know you all want to complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. What you need is organization, and I'm just the pony for the job.

[Winter Wrap Up instrumental]

Mayor Mare: I can't believe it. Spring is here! On time! And we have you to thank for it. If it weren't for your organizing skills we would still be arguing.

Pokey Pierce: Argh.

[laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: It was a team effort.

Mayor Mare: And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you. We give you the title, "All-Team Organizer".

Sunset Shimmer: Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Thank you, everypony.

Mayor Mare: And hereby I declare that winter is... wrapped up on time.

[cheers]

Sugarcoat: Garble's sure gonna be in for a hog-sized surprised when that last piece a' ice melts.

[laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them, and as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything. How's that, Garble? Garble?

Garble: [snore]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Garble. [laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	14. Fashionista Bonanza

Sunny Flare: Oh, Serenade. Can't you just picture it? Moi, stepping out in a stunning new gown at the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!

Serenade: [meowing]

Sunny Flare: Why, yes! I did make it myself. Thank you so much for asking.

Serenade: [low growl]

Sunny Flare: Oh, Serenade, of course you can help me. Thank you. What's that? You want to help me more? Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing? Careful now. Don't move. This shouldn't take long at all.

Serenade: [low growl]

[theme song]

[ponies chattering]

Waitress Pony: May I take your order, sir?

Sunset Shimmer: This café looks busy in the morning.

Sugarcoat: Ahoy there, waiters and waitresses!

Sunset Shimmer: Shh... Can't you see they are trying to do their job?

Sugarcoat: Where's Sunny?

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe in that... room?

Sunset Shimmer and Sugarcoat: "Sunny's Room: Authorized Personnel Only"?

Sugarcoat: What do you think she's doin' inside that room?

Sunset Shimmer: Making dresses inside, maybe. I think she's on her dressmaking duty for now.

Sugarcoat: Well, that makes sense. Since this is a café shop, a dress shop, and all.

Sunset Shimmer: [knocking]

Sunny Flare: Coming!

Sunny Flare: [opens the door]

Sunset Shimmer: Morning, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: Is there something I can help you with?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, so very sorry to trouble you, Sunny, but I need a quick favor. Could you please fix the button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala.

Sunny Flare: Oh, no, no, no! You can't wear this... old thing. You need a glamorous new outfit for the Gala and I'll make it for you. No problem at all. It will be my pleasure!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Sunny, but I can't let you do that. It would be so much work. This dress is fine.

Sunny Flare: Sunset Shimmer. I insist on making you a new dress.

Sunset Shimmer: But...

Sunny Flare: Not another word! I won't take no for an answer.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, in that case... Thank you for your generosity, Sunny. Knowing your handiwork, I'm sure it will be absolutely beautiful.

Sunny Flare: Let me guess, Sugarcoat. You don't want a new gown either.

Sugarcoat: Gown? Shoot. I was just gonna wear my old work duds.

Sunny Flare: You can't possibly be serious, Sugarcoat! You absolutely must wear formal attire.

Sugarcoat: Hm... Nah.

Sunny Flare: What if I just spruce up your... duds for you a little bit?

Sugarcoat: Okay, sure. Why not? Since you're up for it and all. Just don't make them too... frou-frou-y.

Sunny Flare: Deal!

Indigo Zap: Look out below!

[crash]

Indigo Zap: Sorry. New trick. Didn't quite work.

Sunny Flare: Hmm... [gasp] Idea! I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: Outfit for the what now?

Sunny Flare: I'll make one for you and you and all of you. Oh! And of course Lemon and Sour too. Oh, and when I'm done, we can hold our very own fashion show!

Sunset Shimmer: What a great idea! If you're sure you can handle it.

Sunny Flare: Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it will be a wonderful boost for my business. Plus, fun!

Indigo Zap: Oh, I love fun things!

Sunny Flare: Then it's settled. We'll have a fashion show starring us.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! So all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five... plus yourself, six ponies? And splittin' fer the Jack Tar?

Sunny Flare: Oh, Sugarcoat. You make it sound as if it's going to be hard.

Sugarcoat: Yer a barnacle-head, Sunny. Ye olde pirates never even complain about this kind of tiresome task! Ye need to have those sea legs, or in case, sea hooves to get used to every tedious tasks.

Sunset Shimmer: Sea hooves?

Sugarcoat: 'tis a pirate metaphor fer gettin' used on somethin', matey.

[Sunny]

Thread by thread, stitching it together

Sunset's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip

Making sure the fabric folds nicely

It's the perfect color and so hip

Always gotta keep in mind my pacing

Making sure the clothes' correctly facing

I'm stitching Sunset's dress

Yard by yard, fussing on the details

Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine?

Make her something perfect to inspire

Even though she hates formal attire

Gotta mind those intimate details

Even though she's more concerned with sales

It's Ye Olde Sugarcoat's new dress

Dressmaking's easy, for Lemon Zest something pink

Soursweet something breezy

Blend color and form,

[To Serenade] Do you think it looks cheesy?

Something brash, perhaps quite fetching

Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die?

Making sure it fits forelock and crest

Don't forget some magic in the dress

Even though it rides high on the flank

Indigo won't look like a tank

I'm stitching Indigo's dress

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Thread by thread, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, never get stressfully stymied

And that's the art of the dress!

Sunny Flare: That's it. Keep them closed. Don't look. Okay, you can look now!

Main cast sans Sunny Flare: [gasp]

Sunny Flare: These are your new outfits. What do you think of your old duds now, Sugarcoat? Pretty swanky, are they not? And Sunset! I made this dress for you and I designed each outfit theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, it took me forever to get the colors right on this one, Indigo Zap but I did it. Oh, and it turned out beautiful, don't you think? And I know you are going to love yours, Sour Sweet. It just sings spring! And Lemon Zest, look! Pink! Your favorite! Aren't they all amazing?

[pause]

Susnet Shimmer: Wow... They're...

Indigo Zap: Yeah, they're...

Sugarcoat: They sure are... somethin'.

Sunset Shimmer: Yes! Something.

Lemon Zest: I love something! Something is my favorite!

Sour Sweet: It's... nice.

Sunny Flare: But what's the matter? Don't you like them?

Sunset Shimmer: They're very nice...

Sugarcoat: And we're plumb grateful 'cause you worked so hard on them.

Indigo Zap: Mine's just not as cool as I was imagining. She asked.

Sunset Shimmer: I guess what we're all saying is that they're just not what we had in mind.

[collective yeah]

Sunny Flare: That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry, I'll redo them.

Sour Sweet: Oh, silly Sunny. You don't have to do that. They're fine.

Sunny Flare: I want them to be better than just fine. I want you to think they're absolutely perfect.

Sugarcoat: Oh, barnacles. Are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't wanna impose.

Sunny Flare: Oh, it's no imposition. Really, I insist.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, in that case... Thank you again, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: What have I gotten myself into?

Sour Sweet: Hello? You wanted to see me, Sunny

Sunny Flare: Sour Sweet! Your new-new gown's ready. I completely revised it and I know you're going to love it. What do you think?

Sour Sweet: I... love it.

Sunny Flare: Oh, you're just saying that.

Sour Sweet: No, no. I do. It's... nice.

Sunny Flare: "Nice"?

Sour Sweet: Nice.

Sunny Flare: If you don't like it, you should just tell me.

Sour Sweet: Oh, but I do like it.

Sunny Flare: Like it or love it?

Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap: [disappointed looks on their faces]

Sour Sweet: Um... both?

Sunny Flare: Which is it?

Sour Sweet: Please stop asking me this insistently, Madame Sunny. I...

Sunny Flare: Well, just tell me what you really think.

Sour Sweet: No, that's okay...

Sunny Flare: Tell me.

Sour Sweet: No... it's fine...

Sunny Flare: Tell me!

Sour Sweet: I... like it...

Rarity: Tell me, tell me, tell-me-tell-me-tell-

Sugarcoat: [cracked voice] Avast, ye two ruffians! I better be sendin' ye two to th' brig and walkin' the plank fer this!

Sunset Shimmer: Calm down, Sugarcoat.

Sour Sweet: All right! Since you really wanna know... [inhales] The armscye's tight, the middy collar doesn't go with the shawl lapel, the hems are clearly machine-stitched, the pleats are uneven, the fabric looks like toile, you used a backstitch here when it clearly called for a topstitch or maybe a traditional blanket stitch, and the overdesign is reminiscent of prêt-à-porter and not true French haute couture. [pauses] But, uh... you know... um, whatever you want to do is fine.

Sunset Shimmer: Now, the stars on my belt need to be technically accurate. Orion has three stars on his belt, not four.

[Sunny Flare]

Stitch by stitch, stitching it together

Deadline looms, don't you know the client's always right?

Even if my fabric choice was perfect

Gotta get them all done by tonight

Pinkie Pie, that color's too obtrusive

Wait until you see it in the light

I'm sewing them together!

Lemon Zest: Don't you think my gown would be more "me" with some lollipops?

Sunny Flare: Well, I think...

Lemon Zest: Lemons?

Sunny Flare: Well...

Lemon Zest: Do it!

[Sunny Flare]

Hour by hour, one more change

I'm sewing them together, take great pains

Sour Sweet, you're putting me in a bind

Indigo Zap, what is on your mind?

Oh my gosh, there's simply not much time

Don't forget, Sugarcoat's duds must shine

Dressmaking's easy, every customer's call

Brings a whole new revision

Have to pick up the pace, still hold to my vision

Sunset Shimmer: That constellation is Canis Major, not Minor.

Sour Sweet: French haute couture, please.

Sunny Flare: Ugh...

Sugarcoat: What if it rains? Galoshes! Arrgh! Ye olde Sugarcoat would never be happy!

Lemon Zest: More lemons! Oh no, that's too many lemons. More candy! Oh, less candy. Oh wait, I know. Streamers!

Sunny Flare: Streamers?

Lemon Zest: Whose dress is this?

Sunny Flare: Streamers it is.

Indigo Zap: What?

Sunny Flare: Aren't you going to tell me to change something too?

Indigo Zap: No, I just want my dress to be cool.

Sunny Flare: Do you not like the color?

Indigo Zap: The color's fine, just make it look cooler.

Sunny Flare: Do you not like the shape?

Indigo Zap: The shape's fine, just make the whole thing... you know, cooler. It needs to be about 35.7% cooler. Thirty-five-point-seven cooler.

[Lemon Zest]

All we ever want is indecision

[Indigo Zap]

All we really like is what we know

[Sunset Shimmer]

Gotta balance style with adherence

[Sour Sweet]

Making sure we make a good appearance

[Sugarcoat]

Even if you simply have to fudge it

[All sans Sunny Flare]

Make sure that it stays within our budget

[Sunny Flare]

Got to overcome intimidation

Remember, it's all in the presentation!

Piece by piece, snip by snip

Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip

Bolt by bolt, primmed and pressed

Yard by yard, always stressed

And that's the art of the dress!

Sunny Flare: Oh, Serene. These are the ugliest dresses I've ever made.

Sunny Flare: Okay. I did exactly what each of you asked for. Now don't hold back. Let me know what you really think.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my!

Sour Sweet: It's... perfect!

Indigo Zap: It's cool!

Sugarcoat: Why, they're the best duds I ever did see.

All: It's exactly what I asked for!

Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Sunny.

Lemon Zest: Are you as happy with them as we are? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'm... happy that all of you are happy. I'm just relieved to finally be done.

Garble: You are never gonna believe this! You've heard of Hoity Toity?

Sunset Shimmer: The bigwig fashion hotshot in Canterlot?

Garble: Uh-huh. He heard about your fashion show. Well, maybe I happened to mention it to him... He's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see your work, Sunny!

Sugarcoat: Whoa, matey! You could sell a ton o' dresses to this guy. Your business will be boomin'!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow!

Indigo Zap: That's so cool!

Lemon Zest: I don't believe it!

Sunny Flare: Hoity Toity? He's coming here? To see THESE dresses?

Garble: Yep! Get ready for all of your dreams to come true.

Sunny Flare: Oh. [gasp] There he is! [deep breaths] Okay. Relax, Sunny. Your friends like their outfits and so will he. [squeals] What's wrong with the lights?! Oh, yes. That means the show's starting. Good.

[music]

Garble: Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for pony fashions that truly expressed the essence of their very souls. Patiently waiting decades -- no, centuries -- for the perfect pony gown. Today, at long last, Equestria, your wait is over! Let's hear it for the breathtaking designs of Ponyville's own Sunny!

[ponies murmuring]

Sugarcoat: Oh, matey in a pirate ship. Why's everypony lookin' at us like that?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh dear.

Indigo Zap: You think we overdid it?

Sugarcoat: Nah. [pause] Okay, maybe a little. He could be a Jack Ketch and throw Sunny to Davy Jones's Locker if she fails.

Indigo Zap: Oh no. Hoity's beginnin' to critique the dresses!

Hoity Toity: Oh, those amateurish designs look like a piled-on mishmash of everything but a kitchen sink! It's a travesty is what it is. Those outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen, oh for shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time.

[customers laughing]

John Horsehooves: Not me too, matey. [points to Sunny] Ye loser! Ye call yerself a dressmaker? Those dresses be like worn to th' best nominees fer "Walkin' thee Plank" contest!

James Hooffield: I better be givin' those disgustin', bilge-suckin' excuses of dresses to th' most terrible landlubbers at th' brig in mah ship! Yer bein' worse than blank flanks!

Joseph Saddles: Better be scrubbin' 'n mah ship than doin' dressmakin', ye bilge-suckin' wench!

Christopher Neigh: What's th' point of makin' dresses if ye were bein' that worse. I better be feedin' those dresses to mah bulldog Rogan the Bully than to give it to some of th' best wenches in mah ship!

Customers: [together] Bilge-suckin' wench! Ye olde pirates ne'er give a darn about yer talentless trash!

[laughter continued]

Sugarcoat: [whispers] Aw, bilge rat's dirty flank. Looks like she'll be thrown away to the Locker.

Sunny Flare [to Serene: Oh! Hide me. Those loud ruffians coming from their boringly drab pirate ship in the pub are destroying my dream!

Garble: Come on out and take a bow, Sunny. You worked really hard for this. Yes! All right, woo-hoo! Go, Sunny!

Lemon Zest: Sunny? You okay in there? You haven't come out for days.

Sunny Zest: I'm never coming out! I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony. I used to be respected. I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses! But now everypony is laughing at me. I'm nothing but a laughing stock! [sobs] Those insulting ruffians outside the pub are destroying me!

Sunset Shimmer: You're not a laughing stock, Sunny...

Indigo Zap: She kind of is.

Sunset Shimmer: Shhh! Come on out and talk to us.

Sunny Flare: [sobbing] Leave me alone! I vant to be alone! I want to wallow in... whatever it is that ponies are supposed to wallow in! Those pirates are right! Now, do ponies wallow in pity? Oh, listen to me, I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic!

Sunset Shimmer: Now what do we do?

Sour Sweet: Uh... panic?

Indigo Zap: That's your answer for everything!

Sugarcoat: Load of barnacles, we can't just leave Rarity like this.

Lemon Zest: She'll become a crazy cat lady!

Sunset Shimmer: She only has one cat.

Lemon Zest: Give her time.

Sunny Flare: Exile... I guess technically I'd have to move away to live in exile. Where would I go? And what would I pack? Oh, it's going to take me forever to do all of that packing. What are you supposed to pack when you go to exile? Are you supposed to pack warm?

Serenade: [meowing]

Sunny Flare: Huh? Serene?

Serenade: [meowing]

Sunny Flare: Serene, how did you get up there? Hang on, you poor dear! Mama's coming!

Sunny Flare: Indigo Zap?! How dare you strand my poor Serene in a tree?

Indigo Zap: Well, how else were we gonna get you out here to show you this?

Sunny Flare: What is it? It's not... You... [gasp]

Lemon Zest: We all finished your dress for you.

Sugarcoat: Thanks to Sour's freaky knowledge of sewing.

Sour Sweet: Do you like it?

Sunny Flare: Like it? Like it?!

Sour Sweet: Uh-uh. She doesn't like it.

Sunny Flare: No, I don't like it.

All except Sunny: Awwww...

Sunny Flare: I love it!

All except Sunny: Yay!

Sunny Flare: You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it.

Sour Sweet: We just followed your brilliant design.

Sunset Shimmer: Like we should have let you do for our outfits. Those first dresses you designed were perfect.

Lemon Zest: We're so super sorry.

Indigo Zap: You worked really hard to make our dresses exactly the way we wanted them. We all saw how well that turned out.

Sunny Flare: Oh, I forgive you.

Sugarcoat: Well, that's mighty big of you.

Sunny Flare: But my whole career is still ruined!

Sugarcoat: Oh, right. That.

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe not.

Hoity Toity: All right, I haven't got all day.

Hoity Toity: Take two.

John Horsehooves: Alright, mateys! Let's see what that dressmaker she has done in take two!

Joseph Saddles: A'right, me boys!

[music: Sunset's dress]

Hoity Toity: Hello... Oh, this can't be the same designer.

Customers: Woooooh!

[music: Sugarcoat's dress]

Hoity Toity: Simply magnificent! And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some German cherry pie, candied cherries on a stick, cherry turnovers, cherry cobbler...

[music: Lemon's dress]

Hoity Toity: Brilliant!

[thunder]

[music: Indigo's dress]

Hoity Toity: Oh, spectacular!

[music: Sour Sweet's dress]

Hoity Toity: Now this is a fashion show! All of these dresses are absolutely amazing. Who is responsible? Step forward, show yourself!

[music: Sunny's dress]

Hoity Toity: Brava! Brava! Magnifico! Encore!

Sunny Flare: Oh, thank you. Thank you! Oh, thank you so much!

Christopher Neigh: Ahoy there, matey! We are ye olde salts from the seas of Equestria! Sorry fer what happened.

Sunny Flare: That's okay!

John Horsehooves: Thank ye, lassock! Sorry that we bein' harsh yesterday on ye.

Joseph Saddles: Arrgh! Somepony will be satisfied with yer talent!

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

This week, my very talented friend Sunny learned that if you try to please everypony, you often times end up pleasing nopony, especially yourself. And I learned this: when somepony offers to do you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't be overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. [giggles]

Hoity Toity: Sunny, my congratulations to you on a most impressive fashion debut. Would you do me the great honor of allowing me to feature your couture in my Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?

Sunny Flare: [gasp]

Hoity Toity: Now, I'll need you to make a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday.

Kerfuffle: That would be that great, Sunny! Showcase that talent!

Sunny Flare: You're in-charge of the pub, right?

Kerfuffle: Sunny's Ye Olde Pub and Café will always be here, no matter where you go!

[music]

[credits]


	15. The Sixth Sense of Lemon Zest

[music]

Sunset Shimmer: Tuh! Nuh! Uh! Nyuh!

[magic chimes]

Sunset Shimmer: Eyes over here, Garble!

Garble: Uh, sorry.

Sunset Shimmer: For this to work, it's crucial we keep our concentration totally on the-

Lemon Zesr: Ooh!

Spike: Nyuh!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! This magic needs our full attention to make it happen. There's no other way!

Garble: I can't help it. Look!

[various sound effects]

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, never mind her. She's just being Lemon Zest.

Garble: Super-extra Lemon Zest today.

[eerie music plays]

Lemon Zest: Hmm... Twitchy twitcha twitcha twitch.

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest? What in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you up to?

Lemon Zest: Oh! It's my mane! It's my mane! It's a-twitch a-twitchin'! And you know what that means!

Sunset Shimmer: Actually, Lemon, I haven't the slightest idea.

Lemon Zest: The twitchin' means my Lemony Zesty Sense is telling me that stuff's gonna start falling! You two better duck for cover.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Lemon, it's not gonna rain. Why, there's barely even a cloud in the-ugh!

[frog croaks]

Sunset Shimmer: He just said "nice catch" in Frog.

[frog croaks]

[theme song]

Sour Sweet: Oh, I'm so, so sorry, Madame Sunset. You okay? I just couldn't stand to see the pond getting so over-populated, what with the frogs all hopping into each other and all, so I decided to fly as many as I can on over to Froggy Bottom Bogg.

Sunset Shimmer: Of course you did.

Sour Sweet: [muffled] Bye-bye! [trips] Nuts!

Lemon Zest: Um... Sunset? You gotta little somethin' on your face there.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, really? Did your Lemony Zesty Sense tell you that, too?

Lemon Zest: Nah! I could just see it. La-la-la-la-la...

Sunset Shimmer: C'mon, Garble, let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion.

Garble: Wow! That was amazing! Lemon Zest predicted something would fall, and it did!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, come on. She said that something would fall, and a frog just happened to fall right around the same time. A coincidence, nothing else to it.

Lemon Zest: My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! Twitch-a-twitch! Somethin' else is gonna fall!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Lemon, please. Nothing else is gonna fa-aaah!

Garble: Rats! Oh no, Sunset fell! Is it... safe to go help her?

Lemon Zest: It's okay, my tail stopped twitching. La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la...

Garble: Ha ha! That was amazing!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, please.

Sugarcoat: Uh, Sunset? Why are you hanging out in a ditch, lassock?

Garble: Because, Lemon Zest predicted it!

Sunset Shimmer: Honestly, Garble, she did not. Two coincidences in a row like this may be unlikely, but it's still easier to believe than twitchy tails that predict the future.

Sugarcoat: [gasp] Twitchy tail? Lemony Zesty Sense? Whoa! Nyu-uh!

Garble: Don't worry, it's safe. Prediction already came true.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, wait. Don't tell me you believe in this stuff, too?

Sugarcoat: I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Lemon's a-twichin', you better listen.

Lemon Zest: My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!

Garble: Nyuh! What does that mean?!

Lemon Zest: I'll start a bath for you.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh? [chuckles] A bath? This thing keeps on getting more ridiculous by the minute!

[splash]

Sunset Shimmer: [grumble]

Twilight Sparkle: Phhhhft.

Lemon Zest: Sooo, basically, it works like this: I get different, little, niggly feelings and they mean different things. Like when my back is itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And, when my knee gets pinchy, that means something scary's about to happen.

Sunset Shimmer: Is your knee pinchy now?

Lemon Zest: No, but my shoulder's achy. That means there's an alligator in the tub.

[splash]

Sunset Shimmer: [scream] How come your knee didn't get pinchy?! That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!

Lemon Zest: No, it's not, silly! This is my pet crocodile, Bass. He's got no teeth. See? Haha!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, okay... I get it.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, I still don't believe all this... "special power" stuff. It's just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo needed to be listed in the next volume of the book of Myths, Legends, and Conspiracies of Equestria: Things YOU SHOULD Never Believe.

Lemon Zest: It's not a myth. What's not to believe? You do magic, what's the difference?

Sunset Shimmer: Huge! For one thing, [clears throat] magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decide to do it, and it's meant to make something specific that you choose to happen, happen. With you, uh, it makes no sense at all!

Lemon Zest: That's so not true, Sunset! Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that supposedly predict the future. I call 'em "combos".

Sunset Shimmer: Combos?

Lemon Zest: Sure! You know, like, ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. That means the sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow!

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, sure.

Lemon Zest: Uh-oh, I feel a combo coming on. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch!

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh!

[beeping noises of a truck backing up]

Sunset Shimmer: Ughhh... You said that combo meant "beautiful rainbow".

Lemon Zest: Oh no-no-no-no-no. You're thinking of an ear flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter. This was an ear flop, then eye flutter, then knee twitch. That usually means "look out for opening doors". You okay?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe this.

Lemon Zest: You don't believe because you don't understand.

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm...

Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Now when you get another twitch, we'll have all kinds of scientific information.

Lemon Zest: Okie-dokie-lokie!

[steam stack whistling periodically]

Sunset Shimmer: Any twitches yet?

Lemon Zest: Nopey-dopey!

Sunset Shimmer: Now? Anything?

Lemon Zest: Wait! Hold on! Uhh, no.

Sunset Shimmer: Are you kidding me?! After a whole day of nonstop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one?

Lemon Zest: I don't control it, they just come and go.

Sunset Shimmer: That makes no sense!

Lemon Zest: Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even when you can't figure 'em out.

Sunset Shimmer: I will not believe in anything I cannot explain.

Lemon Zest: Wait, hold on, I'm feeling something...

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my gosh, what? What is it?!

[Lemon Zest's stomach growls]

Lemon Zest: It's my tummy! That usually means I'm hungry! Let's eat!

Sunset Shimmer: Urgh... You know what? [bite] [snap] Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not. I don't need to understand it! I don't even care!

Lemon Zest: Okie-dokie-lokie. [gasp] Uh-oh. [gasp] Hu-bu-bu-bu-buh!

[smash]

Garble: Lemon? Have you seen Sunset?

Lemon Zest: Uh-huh.

Garble: Sunset? What are ya doing back there?

Sunset Shimmer: Rrrrgh... Did you two plan this?

Garble: Plan what?

Sunset Shimmer: Urgh! This is ridiculous. This can't be happening. This makes no sense. I have to figure this out.

[frog croaks]

[frogs croaking]

Lemon Zest: [giggling] [sniff] Mmm... [giggling]

[tribal music]

Garble: Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Ah!

Garble: Whoa-oh-uh!

Sunset Shimmer: Honestly, Garble, don't you know better than to sneak up on ponies?

Garble: Oh, sorry, but, um, well, isn't that what you're doing?

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] No! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Lemon Zest, scientific name: Lemonicus Zesticus, in its natural habitat.

Garble: Lemonicus-whoicus? Hh!

Sunset Shimmer: There's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh. Come on, Lemonicus Zesticus is on the move.

Lemon Zest: [humming]

Sunset Shimmer: Hm... Itchy nose...

Lemon Zest: [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: Aha! That makes no sense. See? She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky, but a twitchy tail means something's gonna fall from the sky, not an itchy nose.

[theremin music]

[swarm of bees buzzing]

Sunset Shimmer: This proves...

Garble: [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: ...perhaps conclusively, that—

Garble: Gah!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Where are you going? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific—

[swarm buzzing]

[comical "sting" noises]

Sunset Shimmer: Ow! Ouch! Ow! [whimper]

Garble: What's she doing now?

Sunset Shimmer: Smelling a flower.

Garble: Holy guacamole! I wonder what that means?

Sunset Shimmer: Probably that the flower smells good. Wait. I'm getting something. Ear flop, eye flutter, knee twitch.

Garble: Hold on... You told me that's the combo that says "watch out for opening doors"!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh-ho. You really, really believe this stuff, don't you? Here, let me show you there's nothing to be afraid of. You see? I promise you there's nothing to fear from that— Wo-o-ah! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ow!

Sugarcoat: Sunset! You came to visit my new cherry cellar and great-grandpa's treasure trove of several pirate collections to the other room, how nice. Sun? You okay? Uh, Sun?

Garble: Here, let me help you.

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, take this down: twitchy tail.

Garble: Twitchy tail? [gasp] Twitchy tail!

[theremin music, growing louder]

Sunset Shimmer: Hush, Garble! We can't let Lemon know we're here, remember?

Garble: Something's gonna fall, something's gonna fall! Run for your lives. Ah-ha-ha!

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh, Garble honestly, you're overreact—

[crack]

[clang]

[smash]

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh!

Lemon Zest: [humming] Hey, Sugarcoat. Whatcha doin'?

Sugarcoat: Takin' more cherries to my new cherry cellar. How 'bout you, little ol' lassock? Whatchu doin'?

Lemon Zest: Oh, letting Sunset secretly follow me all day without me knowing.

Sugarcoat: You mean you knew all along?! Why didn't you tell me? Ugh, barnacles!

Lemon Zest: [giggles] Silly, that would've spoiled the secret!

Sunset Shimmer: Urgh!

Garble: Tail... still twitching?

Lemon Zest: All done, clear skies from here on in, as far as I can tell— Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!

Garble: Oh no! What does that one mean?

Lemon Zest: Dunno, never gotten any like it before, but whatever that shudder's about, it's a doozy. Something you'd never expect to happen is gonna happen! Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu hu-bu-bu-bu! And it's gonna happen... at Froggy Bottom Bogg!

Sugarcoat: [gasp] That's where Sour Sweet's headed!

Garble: Oh no! Is it about her?

Lemon Zest: Uh, I'm not sure.

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! We better go and make sure she's okay.

Sunset Shimmer: Calm down, everypony. All we know right now is that Lemon Zest just got a case of the shivers. That's all.

Garble: Guh— Hey! I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?

Sunset Shimmer: I don't. I just want to be there to see the look on Lemon's face when we find out nothing's wrong.

Lemon Zest: Okie-dokie!

[gate creaks]

[frogs croak]

Lemon Zest: [shivers] Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!

Sunset Shimmer: Cold? Need a jacket or something?

Lemon Zest: No thanks, I'm fine. [shivers] Hu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu!

Garble: So... Whadda'ya think happened to Sour Sweet?

Sugarcoat: I hope nothin'. I hope she doesn't end up in Davy Jones's Locker.

Garble: I know, but, whadda'ya think happened?

Sugarcoat: I'm tryin' not to think about it.

Garble: Me too. But I'm thinkin' about it anyway. Like, what if she exploded?

Sugarcoat: Just exploded? For no reason?

Garble: Yeah, like boom!

Lemon Zest: Whoa!

Garble: I know.

Lemon Zest: What if... What if she exploded, and then... and then exploded again!?

Sunset Shimmer: [disappointed look]

Garble: Can you do that? Can you explode twice?

Sugarcoat: Of course not.

Garble: But what if she exploded, and exploded again, and then— ugh!

Sunset Shimmer: Will you two stop? She's fine, I'm sure of it.

Sugarcoat: I hope you're right, for Sunny's sake. Look! There's Froggy Bottom Bogg!

[dragonfly buzzing]

Sugarcoat: Sunny?

Sugarcoat: Sunny? [gasp]

Garble: Fluttershy! You're okay!

Sunny Flare: Of course.

Sugarcoat: Phew, what a relief.

Lemon Zest: I'm so glad everything's all right.

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry, I know it's not nice to gloat but... Aha! I told you there was nothing to worry about, and I was right. Pinkie Pie said whatever she was shuddering about was a [cough] doozy, and [cough] and the only [cough] doozy here is how right I am.

Sugarcoat: Um... Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today but [cough] ugh, what is that smell? But what we've shown here is that there's no point in believing [cough] in anything you can't see for yourself.

Garble: W-Well t-then, s-see what's b-b-behind you, Twilight!

[hydra growls]

Sunset Shimmer: I see it... But I don't believe it!

[hydra roars]

Lemon Zest: Is that a hydra!?

Sugarcoat: Who cares? Run!

[ponies screaming]

Lemon Zest: [whimper]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon! Come on!

Lemon Zest: Ooph! [pant]

Sour Sweet: Oh, I'm so sorry.

[hydra roars]

Sour Sweet: Ah!

[hydra head laughs]

[ponies and Garble screaming]

Sunset Shimmer: Everypony up that hill!

Garble: He-e-elp!

Sunset Shimmer: Coming, Garble! Hang on!

[hydra growls]

Sunset Shimmer: I think we're gonna make it.

Garble: But Lemon's still shuddering!

Lemon Zest: Oh, lookie there, it stopped. O-h-h-h, t-h-e-r-e i-t i-s a-g-a-i-n.

[ponies gasp]

Sugarcoat: Ugh, he'll be up here in no time! Quick, one at a time, cross!

Garble: Nyu-uh! Uh, do you know any spells for turning a hydra into a mouse?

Sunset Shimmer: No.

Garble: How about a squirrel?

Sunset Shimmer: No!

Garble: How 'bout—

Sunset Shimmer: No small rodents of any kind!

Garble: That's too bad.

Sour Sweet: A hop, skip, and a... jump!

Garble: Whoa-ho!

Lemon Zest: Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa!

Sugarcoat: [grunt]

Sunset Shimmer: He's too close. I'll distract him. You two go, now!

[whoosh]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh... What would a brave pony like Indigo Zap do? Chaaarge!

[hydra chirps]

[smack]

Lemon Zest: S-S-S-sunset!

[hydra chirps]

[crash]

[crumble]

[ponies gasp]

[hydra roars]

Lemon Zest: S-S-S-sunset! You have to jump!

Sunset Shimmer: I'll never make it!

Lemon Zest: You'll be fine!

Sunset Shimmer: I will not!

[hydra roars]

Lemon Zest: It's your only ho-o-ope! You have to take a leap of faith!

Sunset Shimmer: [gulp]

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Here goes nothing. Y-ugh! No! Oh no! Noooo! WA-A-A-AH! Ugh! Blegh!

[ponies cheer]

Lemon Zest: I knew you could do it, Sunset!

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know how it happened; coincidence, dumb luck, or what, but you said there'd be a doozy here at Froggy Bottom Bogg, and I'd say we just had ourselves one heck of a doozy. I mean that hydra—

Lemon Zest: [shudders]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon?

Lemon Zest: That wasn't it.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Garble: What wasn't what?

Sugarcoat: What are you talking about, Zest?

Lemon Zest: The hydra wasn't the doozy.

[hydra blows raspberry]

Lemon Zest: I'm still getting the shudders. Oo-o-oh, oo-o-oh. You see? There it is again. Whatever the doozy was at Froggy Bottom Bogg, my Lemony Zesty Sense says it still hasn't happened.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh? But I— WHAT?! The hydra wasn't the doozy?! How could it not be the doozy?! What could be doozier than that?!

Lemon Zest: Dunno, but it just wasn't it.

[kettle whistles]

Sunset Shimmer: Rrrgh... [flames and growls] Ooh... I give up...

Garble: Give what up, Sun?

Sunset Shimmer: The fight. I can't fight it anymore. I don't understand how, why, or what, but Lemony Zesty Sense somehow... makes sense. I don't see how it does, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true.

Lemon Zest: Y-Y-Y-You m-m-mean you b-b-b-believe?

Sunset Shimmer: Eeyup, I guess I do.

Lemon Zest: Oo-woo-oo-oo-oo, woo-oo-oo-oo-oh, woo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooh. Ooh! [gasp] That was it. That's the doozy.

Garble: Bbrrbbrrbbrr.

Sunset Shimmer: What? What is?

Lemon Zest: You believing. I never expected that to happen. That was the doozy, oh and, oh what a doozy of a doozy it was! La-la-la-la-la...

[giggling]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, good, Garble, you're here. Take a letter.

Garble: With pleasure, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna, I'm happy to report that— Garble, what have I been saying about focus?

Garblw: I know, but I... Well...

Sunset Shimmer: What's wrong, Garble? Never thought you'd see me with an umbrella hat on?

Garble: Not really, no.

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon's tail's a-twitchin'. What else can I do?

[laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: I am happy to report that I now realize there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. It just means you have to choose to believe in them, and sometimes it takes a friend to show you the way.

Lemon Zest: Honk!

Garble: Honk.

Sunset Shimmer: Always your faithful student, Sunset Shimmer.

Lemon Zest: There it goes again.

Sunset Shimmer: I wonder what's gonna drop outta the sky this time?

Lemon Zest: You never know.

Garble: [inhales]

[jet engine sound]

[crash]

Garble: Twitchy tail? Holy guacamole!

[music]

[credits]


	16. Sonic Starboom and the Blackjacks

Indigo Zap: Now, what have we learned, younger sister?

Mango Dash: Loss of control.

Indigo Zap: Good.

Mango Dash: Screaming and hollering!

Indigo Zap: Yes, and most importantly?

Mango Dash: Passion! Fire burns in my heart with the flames of passion!

Indigo Zap: Right! So now that you know the elements of a good cheer, let's hear one.

Mango Dash: [inhales] Yay.

Indigo Zap: ... Ugh. You're gonna cheer for me like that? Waaaaay too soft. Louder.

Mango Dash: Yay.

Indigo Zap: Louder!

Mango Dash: Yay.

Indigo Zap: Louder!

Mango Dash: [deep breath] [quietly] Yaaay.

Indigo Zap: Ugh...

[thud]

Mango Dash: Too loud?

Indigo Zap: Hahahaha! It doesn't matter, Mango. A good cheer is a good way to make the sadness disappear and to make the excitement appear!

Mango Dash: Where are you going, sis?

Indigo Zap: I'll be leavin' for now. Enjoy with your friends!

Mango Dash: [chuckles then leaves]

[theme song]

Indigo Zap: Cheer.

Sour Sweet: Yay.

Indigo Zap: [deep breath] And now, phase one of my routine.

Sour Sweet: Wooo.

Indigo Zap: Phase two.

Sour Sweet: Way to go.

Indigo Zap: Here we go. Phase three. The sonic starboom. C'mon! [grunt] Uh-oh. [scream]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] Last one. Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books, guys. It was a crazy week of studying.

Indigo Zap: [screams]

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: [grunt]

Lemon Zest: [grunt]

Garble: [grunt]

Sour Sweet: Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woohoo. [gasp] Did my cheering do that?

Indigo Zap: Hehe. Sorry about that ladies. That was a truly feeble performance.

Sour Sweet: Actually, it wasn't all bad. I particularly liked it when you made the clouds spin.

Indigo Zap: Ugh. I'm not talking about my performance, I'm talking about yours. That feeble cheering! That was lacking determination, just like my younger sister! It was as bland as your mane!

Sour Sweet: Such abhorrent words, Madame Indigo.

Indigo Zap: Gaaah! Put some conf-

Sunset Shimmer: What are you two arguing about?

Sour Sweet: Were we arguing? I'm sorry.

Indigo Zap: [grunt] I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to see me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition.

Sunset Shimmer: What's that?

Lemon Zest: It's where all the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast! [makes car sounds] And some are graceful. Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sugarcoat: Golly, lassock. I'd love to see you strut yer stuff in that competition.

Indigo Zap: Yeah. I wish you guys could be there. Sour's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational.

Lemon Zest: Ooh! I'd love to see you make a sonic starboom! It's like, the most coolest thing ever! Even though I've never actually seen it, but I mean come on! It's a sonic starboom! How not cool could it possibly not be?!

Sunset Shimmer: What's a sonic starboom?

Lemon Zest: You really need to get out more. The sonic starboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Indigo Zap gets going sooo fast... Boom! A sonic boom and a star can happen all at once!

Sugarcoat: And Indigo Zap here's the only pony to ever pull it off!

Indigo Zap It was a long time ago... I was just a filly.

Lemon Zest: Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?

Indigo Zap: Are... you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale! I could do sonic starbooms in my sleep.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure!

Indigo Zap: The grand prize is an entire day with the Shadowbolts. A whole day of flying with my lifelong heroes... It'll be a dream come true!

Sunny Flare: Yay.

Indigo Zap: I'm gonna go rest up. Don't wanna over prepare myself, y'know. Hehe. You, on the other hand, better keep practicing. I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance.

Sunny Flare: She's practiced that move a hundred times, and she's never even come close to doing it. I don't know if I can cheer loud enough to help her.

Sunset Shimmer: Well, guess we better get this cleaned up... again.

Sunny Flare: Go on, go on.

Sunset Shimmer: Go on what?

Sunny Flare: Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale. Didn't you see how nervous she was?

Sugarcoat: Nervous? Have you spit yer bit or somethin'? She was tootin' her own mane louder than the brass section of a marching band!

Sunny Flare: Oh, puh-lease. I have put on enough fashion shows to recognize stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her. Now go on!

Sunset Shimmer: Owaa! Ugh. How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?

Lemon Zest: A flight spell? One sec. Page twenty-seven in the Warlock James's Tome of Powerful Spells.

Sugarcoat: How'd you do that?

Lemon Zest: It landed on my face when Indigo Zap knocked me into the bookcase.

Sunset Shimmer: Here it is! A spell that will allow Earth ponies to fly for three days. Ooh, it looks really difficult... I'm not sure I can do it.

Sunny Flare: You've got to try!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay... But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?

Sunny Flare: I will! For Indigo Zap, I will go first.

Sunset Shimmer: Here goes. [grunts] [screams]

Sugarcoat: [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: I think it worked!

Sugarcoat: You've got to learn to be assertive, Sour Sweet. Don't do it too much, though.

Keith Blackjack: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Christian Blackjack: It's our old friend Indigo Crash and her dumb ol' friends from Ponyville!

Brandon Blackjack: Biggest coward ever!

Sugarcoat: Who are those neighsayers, Indigo Zap? Their cutie marks surely look intimidating. A winged skull, a brass knuckles, and a flaming wheel.

Indigo Zap: [gasps] The infamous Blackjack brothers! The biggest bullies of all Cloudsdale! These middle-aged pegasi with scary looks in their intimidating biker outfits are here again to kick somepony's flanks like us!

Sugarcoat: The what?

Brandon Blackjack: Vroom! Vroom! Loser's way, Indigo!

Christian Blackjack: Time fer some kickin'. [clenches hooves]

Indigo Zap: [screams; eyes turn to X's]

Keith Blackjack: [vroom sound] Get kicked outta any flight schools lately, biggest loser of Cloudsdale?

Keith, Chris, and Brandon Blackjack: [laughs]

Brandon Blackjack: The Blackjacks are here again, losers. To kick losers like you out of Cloudsdale!

Indigo Zap: [sighs] It's better to left these embarassments untold.

Christian Blackjack: [takes a cigar] Better left untold? [raspberry] Biggest failure, loser!

Indigo Zap: I didn't get kicked out.

Keith Blackjack: Face it, Indigo Crash. Flight school had too many rules, and not enough naptimes for ya. So, quit joshin' us and screw off with yer dumb little pony friends. Flight schools are not ya' best friend, mate.

Christian Blackjack: Huh, ask her about the sonic starboom, Keith.

Keith Blackjack: That's nothing but an old mare's tale, brother. You don't have the skills to try something like that. We better be kickin' somepony's flanks whoever says this nonsense is real.

Sour Sweet: Now wait just a minute! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm trying to be more assertive. Anyhow... She is going to do a sonic starboom!

Keith Blackjack: No she's not, 'cause there's no such thing! Now, leave or you'll suffer the wrath of Keith, you ingrate.

Sour Sweet: Then show up at the Cloudeseum and see for yourself! ...If you're free.

Keith, Chris, and Brandon: [laughs]

Brandon Blackjack: Of course, trash! We'll see that birdbrain her epic failure and we laugh! I'll be free.

Keith Blackjack: [within laughter] Yeah, I'll be free too.

Christian Blackjack: Oh, don't worry, lass. We'll be there! In one condition.

Indigo Zap: What is that?

Keith Blackjack: If you can't perform that stupid sonic starboom, we the Blackjacks will kick both of your flanks out of Cloudsdale.

Brandon Blackjack: We'll be diggin' ya' grave with no fee. It's absolutely free. Satisfaction guarantee. With lifetime warranty.

Christian Blackjack: See you then, Indigo Crash! We'll kick ya' flank out if ya can't do it. [vroom sound]

Sugarcoat: They sounded kind of violent.

Sour Sweet: Did you see that? I was so assertive!

Indigo Zap: [sigh] Those guys are right. I'll never be able to do it.

Sour Sweet: But, Indigo Zap. Just because you've failed the sonic starboom a hundred thousand times in practice doesn't mean you won't be able to do it in front of an entire stadium, full of impatient, super-critical sportsfan ponies.

Indigo Zap: Aaaaaah! What do I do?! Everypony's gonna see me fail! The Shadowbolts will never let a loser like me join. The Blackjack brothers will beat me up for being pathetic and throw me down to Ponyville! Princess Luna will probably banish me to the Everfree Forest! My life is ruined!

Sour Sweet: Rare...

Indigo Zap: Rare?! The sonic starboom is way more than rare!

Sour Sweet: Sunny?

Indigo Zap: Sunny! Are you... flying?!

Sunny Flare: I most certainly am! Aren't my wings smashing?! Sunset made them for me. I just adore them! Why so shocked? We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section!

Indigo Zap: "We"? I... I can't believe it!

Sour Sweet: It's incredible!

Indigo Zap: This is so cool! You guys made it!

Lemon Zest: Sure did!

Indigo Zap: Wait! How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds.

Lemon Zest: Haha. Pretty cool, huh?

Sunset Shimmer: I found a spell that makes temporary wings, but it was too difficult to do more than once. So I found an easier spell that lets the rest of us walk on clouds.

Sugarcoat: And we came to cheer you to victory!

Indigo Zap: To be honest, I was starting to get just the teeniest, tiniest bit nervous. But I feel a lot better now that you guys are here. Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Sour and I show you around Cloudsdale?

Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Sunset Shimmer and Lemon Zest: Yes!

Indigo Zap: Here it is: the greatest city in the sky!

Group: Oooh! Aaah!

Sunny Flare: [in mirror] Oooh! Aaah!

Indigo Zap: Uhh... Some of the greatest Pegasi in history came from Cloudsdale!

Sunny Flare: Oh, wait for me!

[jackhammer sounds]

Steam Roller: Those wings are gorgeous!

Sunny Flare: Why, thank you!

Sunset Shimmer: Be careful with those wings, Sunny. They're made from gossamer and morning dew, and they're incredibly delicate.

Sunny Flare: Don't worry, Sunset. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention.

Sugarcoat: Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's made.

Indigo Zap: Great idea! C'mon, girls. To the weather factory!

[thunder]

Indigo Zap: This is where they make the snowflakes. Each one is hoofmade. As you can see, it's a delicate operation.

Sunny Flare: [gasp] Ooh, the snowflakes look even better from up here.

[snowflake workers grumbling and yelling]

Indigo Zap: We better move on before Sunny ruins winter and causes a drought.

Indigo Zap: And here's where they make the rainbows!

Lemon Zest: [slurp] [pants] Spicyyyyyy!...

Sugarcoat: [laughs]

Indigo Zap: Yeah, rainbows aren't really known for their flavor.

Keith, Chris, and Brandon: [vroom sound]

Keith Blackjack: [offscreen] Whoa! What the buck?! [gets hit against Chris]

Christian Blackjack: Careful, jerk!

Keith Blackjack: Sorry, brother!

Christian Blackjack: Oh, where'd you get those amazing wings, wingnut? I want a pair!

Keith Blackjack: Hmm... Yeah, I guess I could see that.

Christian Blackjack: Oh, hey look, it's Indigo Crash again, brothers!

Brandon Blackjack: Yeah, mateys. The pathetic pegasus is back again!

Christian Blackjack: Heheheyeah! Indigo... Umm... Eyah... Crash!

Indigo Zap: Sunny! What're you doing talking to these guys? These guys will beat you!

Brandon Blackjack: Out of the way, punk! Your wings are too drab!

Sunny Flare: Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Indigo Zap.

Keith Blackjack: Yeah, you should forget the sonic starboom and just get yourself some wings like these! Arrgh, our motorcycles will screw your arrogant face out of Cloudsdale!

Keith, Christian, and Brandon: [laughs]

Christian Blackjack: See ya, pathetic losers!

The Blackjack brothers: [vroom noise]

The Blackjock brothers: [together] The Blackjacks will rule the city! Cloudsdale would be better without you, Indigo Crash!

Keith Blackjack: I hope you could never give me the chills! [laughs]

Sugarcoat: The nerve of those losers.

Indigo Zap: Oohh...

Sour Sweet: Uhh... C'mon, girls. Why don't we go see how clouds are made? Don't listen to them. You're gonna win that competition for sure!

Rainbow Dash: Are you kidding? I can't do the sonic rainboom, and just look at these boring, plain old feathered wings. I'm doomed!

[group of workers awing at Rarity]

Sunny Flare: What, these old things? Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny, we're supposed to be helping Indigo Zap relax, remember? Put your wings away and stop showing off!

Sunny Flare: Oh, pfft. How can you ask me to put away perfection?

[workers awing]

Sunny Flare: Waa-haa-haa!

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap, are you okay? You don't look so good.

Indigo Zap: [panting] Of course! Why wouldn't I be okay? Everyone's so in love with Sunny's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer's Competition.

Starry Night: Hey! There's an idea! YOU should enter the competition!

Shining Star: Yeah! I could watch you fly all day long!

Sunny Flare: There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me. Perhaps I should compete.

Indigo Zap: WHAT?!

[workers continue awing at Sunny]

Indigo Zap: What am I gonna DO?! I'll never win the competition now...

[trumpet fanfare]

[crowd cheering]

[knock, knock, knock]

Sunny Flare: I'm going to be a while!

Lemon Zest: [giggles]

Keith, Chris, and Brandon: [laughs]

Keith Blackjack: Today's the big day, Indigo Crash.

Christian Blackjack: I'll be breakin' yer neck if ye could not perform the sonic starboom.

Indigo Zap: [gulp]

Madden: Fillies and gentlecolts! Please rise and join me in welcoming our beloved Princess Luna!

[fanfare and applause]

Madden: Please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition: the Shadowbolts!

[crowd cheering]

Madden: And now, let's find out who will take the prize as this year's best young flyer!

Lucy Packard: Okay, contestant number one, you're up.

Indigo Zap: Eyah!

Lucy Packard: Okay, number two, let's go.

Rainbow Dash: Umm...

Lucy Packard: C'mon, c'mon, we ain't got all day!

Indigo Zap: She's talking to you!

Dr. Hooves: Oh. Umm... Oh, I guess that's me!

Lucy Packard: Okay, number four, time to go.

Sunny Flare: I'm number four, and I need just one more itsy-bitsy minute. Be a dear and have somepony go ahead of me, hmm?

Lucy Packard: Look, I don't care who it is, but somepony's gotta go on!

Meadow Song: Let's do this!

Indigo Zao: Uhh... What am I gonna do?

Sunset Shimmer: I loved number seven. Doing fifteen barrel rolls in a row can't be easy.

Sour Sweet: My favorite is number ten. She just looked like such a nice pony.

Sugarcoat: Hmm... Wonder how come we haven't seen Indigo Zap or Sunny Flare yet. The competition's almost over.

Lucy Packard: Number fifteen, let's go!

Sunny Flare: Sunny... is ready!

Lucy Packard: Look, ladies. I don't know what to tell you. There's only time for one more performance. If you both want to compete, you'll just have to go out there together!

Sunny Flare: Well, Indigo Zap? Shall we?

Indigo Zap: [scared babbling]

Madden: And now, for our final competitor of the day, contestant number fifteen! Uhh... And apparently contestant number four...

[crowd cheering]

Sunny Flare: Good luck, Indigo Zap. Just do your best. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of changing our music. That "rock and roll" doesn't really match my wings.

[classical music]

Indigo Zap: [gulp] C'mon, Indigo Zap. You can do this. Just remember the routine. Phase one.

[crowd cheering]

Indigo Zap: Oof. Waaah!

Christian Blackjack: Nice work, Indigo Crash. [puffs a cigar]

Brandon Blackjack: Strike. One.

Keith Blackjack: Three strikes and time fer some beatin'!

Keith, Chris, and Brandon: [laugh]

Indigo Zap: Time for phase two.

Sunny Flare: Look! Phase two is working.

[ponies cheering]

Princess Luna: [gasp]

Sunny Flare: And now for my grand finale. I will fly right up to the sun and beam my beautiful wings over the whole city of Cloudsdale! [gasp and squeal] They'll be talking about it for years!

Indigo Zap: Looks like this is my last chance to turn things around. Phase three. The sonic [gulp] starboom. Wings, don't fail me now!

[crowd gasps]

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Sunny Flare: [panting] Look upon me, Equestria, for I... am... Sunny!

[crowd oohs]

Sunny Flare: Uh-oh. [screams]

Sour Sweet: Oh no! Her wings evaporated into thin air!

Sunny Flare: [screams]

Speedy Bolt: Ooh!

Lightning: Aah!

Nightingale: Uuh!

Sunny Flare: [continues screaming]

Indigo Zap: Hold on, Sunny! I'm coming!

Sunny Flare: [more screaming]

Sour Sweet: Oh, I can't look!

Sunny Flare: [gasp]

Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, and Sunset Shimmer: [gasp]

Indigo Zap: [grunts]

Sour Sweet: A sonic starboom! She did it! She did it! Wooo!

Indigo Zap: Whoa.

[crowd cheering]

Sour Sweet: A sonic starboom! Wooo! Yeah!

Indigo Zap: I did it. I did it!

Sour Sweet: [sigh] You sure did. Oh thank you, Indigo Zap. You saved my life!

Indigo Zap: Oh yeah. I did that too. Ha, best day ever!

Sour Sweet: I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my... beautiful wings. I guess I just kept joshing and lost track of what happened.

Sour Sweet: It's okay.

Sugarcoat: Oh, don't worry about it, lassock.

Lemon Zest: We still love you.

Sunny Flae: And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the contest at the last minute after you had worked so hard to win it. Can you ever ever forgive me?

Indigo Zap: Aw, it's okay. Everything turned out all right, right? I just wish I could have met the Shadowbolts when they were awake.

Indigo Zap: [gasp] Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

Nightingale: So you're the little pony who saved our lives. We really wanted to meet you, and say thanks.

Indigo Zap: Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

Sunset Shimmer: Princess.

Princess Luna: Hello, Sunset Shimmer, and hello to your friends too.

Sunny Flare: Princess Luna, I am sorry I ruined the competition. Indigo Zap here really is the best flyer in Equestria.

Princess Luna: I know she is, my dear. That's why, for her incredible act of bravery and her spectacular sonic starboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to this year's winner, Miss Indigo Zap!

[crowd cheers]

Indigo Zap: Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!

Princess Luna: So Sunset Shimmer, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?

Sunset Shimmer: I did Princess, but I think Sunny learned even more than me.

Sunny Flare: I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends.

Princess Luna: Excellent. Well done, Sunny.

Indigo Zap: This really is the best day ever!

Christian Blackjack: Uhh, hey, Indigo Crash.

Keith Blackjack: Zap!

Christian Blackjack: Oh! Uhh... Sorry. Indigo Zap. Uhh, we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition.

Keith Blackjack: That sonic starboom was awesome!

Indigo Zap: Heh, thanks, guys.

Keith Blackjack: Uhh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before.

Indigo Zap: Aww, that's okay. Don't worry about it.

Brandon Blackjack: I'm sorry that we were too ignorant. [sighs] We ended up causing more trouble than good.

Christian Blackjack: Whatever, mates. Remember Indigo, never be a complete show-off to somepony else!

Keith Blackjack: We will be leavin' fer now, Indigo! We believe in your talent, Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: I belive in you, the Blackjack brothers.

The Blackjack brothers: [vroom] Time for the departure! Woo-hoo!

Indigo Zap: [sighs] Another day, another pain. Well, I win!

[cheering noise]

[music]

[credits]


	17. The Gaze

Sunny Flare: Where'd I put that? Ohh, I thought I already...

[clatter]

Sunny Flare: Ohh, and I can't forget I've got to... oh, how am I ever gonna get this done?

Diamond Dazzle: Are you sure I can't help? I could—

Sunny Flare: No!

Diamond Dazzle: Maybe just a—

Sunny Flare: No thanks!

Diamond Dazzle: How about—

Sunny Flare: Just stand over there.

Diamond Dazzle: But—

Sunny Flare: Where you'll be out of the way. Ribbon, ribbon! Where's the ribbon?!

Diamond Dazzle: I got it!

[creaking]

Diamond Dazzle: Whoa!

Sunny Flare: [gasps]

[clattering noises]

Sunny Flare: Aah!

[crashing noises]

Diamond Dazzle: Um, I-I'll just go and stand over there, where I'll be... out of the way.

[zip sound]

Sunny Flare: [sigh]

[theme song]

Diamond Dazzle: Won't you at least let me help you clean up?

Sunny Flare: No. You've helped me quite enough.

Diamond Dazzle: I'm sorry, sis! I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my cutie mark.

Sunny Flare: I understand. It's just that... I need this time to fill this order without any... complications.

Sunny Flare: Okay, all done. Now, back to work. I've lost a lot of time, and I cannot have any more interruptions. The noise from the pub itself is interrupting my task at some point. I hope Kerfuffle will be okay.

[knocking]

[noises in the pub]

Sunny Flare: Oh, what now?!

Sour Sweet: Oh, sorry. I thought the "Sunny's Boutique: Open" sign meant it is open, but I must have been mistaken.

Sunny Flare: [gasps] Sour Sweet! Forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Serenade back from her grooming!

Sour Sweet: No worries, Madame Sunny. I've left her there in the basket.

Serenade: [purrs]

Sunny Flare: Oh, she looks great! I just don't understand how you're able to do it! I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws.

Serenade: [hiss!]

Sunny Flare: Ahh! Did you use... the Stare on her? Or the butterflies fluttering around you?

Sour Sweet: Oh, no! I wouldn't! I couldn't! These crystal butterflies are from my gems, and they happily flutter around me. I-I don't really have any control over when that happens. I-It just happens. No, I'm just good with animals and polishing gems. They're my special gifts, you know?

Sunny Flare: Well, you should have a picture of Serene as a cutie mark instead of a heart and a gemstone.

Diamond Dazzle: Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals, too!

[shing!]

Diamond Dazzle: Or not.

Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare: [laughs]

Sunny Flare: I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Sunny. I've bitten off a bit more than I can chew with this order.

Diamond Dazzle: But you're not eating anything.

Sunny Flare: No, Diamond, it's an expression. It means that I've taken on more work than I can handle. I've got twenty of these special robes to make tonight! They're due in Trottingham tomorrow morning.

[twinkling]

Sour Sweet: [gasp]

Sunny Flare: See? I've lined them in a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?

Sour Sweet: These are lovely, but twenty by tonight? How will you get it all done?

Sunny Flare: Well, I, uh...

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, oh, oh! Maybe I could... just... just stand over here and watch.

Sunny Flare: I'll manage.

Sunny Flare: Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you can work.

Silver Spoon and Mango Dash: Hi, Sour! Hi, Sunny!

Sunny Flare: Hello, uh, girls...

Silver Spoon and Mango Dash: Hey, Diamond!

Diamond Dazzle: Mango! Silver Spoon!

Mango Dash: You ready for tonight?

Diamond Dazzle: Yup! Cutie mark planning session is a go!

Silver Spoon: Tonight is the night we each try to find our own special talent.

Mango Dash: Even if it takes us all night!

Silver Spoon: I'm ready! You ready?

Mango Dash: Very ready!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Sunny's! Yay!

Diamond Dazzle: And... look what I made us!

[trumpet flourish]

Silver Spoon and Mango Dash: Oh, wow! [laughter, gasps] That's so cool! Oooh!

Sour Sweet: What does that patch on your cape mean?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Yay!

Mango Dash: We're on a crusade, a mission!

Silver Spoon: To find our cutie marks!

Diamond Dazzle: Yup. And look. I lined them with this special gold silk. It took sooo long to make, but I think it adds just the right touch, don't you?

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Oooooh!

Sunny Flare: Mumbling mories, Diamond Dazzle! What in tarnation have you done? That was the last of the gold silk! Oh, now I'll have to make more! Oh, I hope I can make more. I'm gonna have to work all night! Which means... Sorry, girls, I'm afraid the Crusaders sleepover is cancelled.

Diamond Dazzle: What?!

Sunny Flare: I just won't have any time to watch you if I want to get these robes delivered on time.

Diamond Dazzle: But—

Sunny Flare: No buts this time. I'm sorry, Diamond Dazzle. It's just the way it has to be.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww...

Sour Sweet: I, uh, I suppose I could take them for the night.

Sunny Flare: I couldn't ask you to do that.

Sour Sweet: Oh, it's no problem at all.

Sunny Flare: Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be.

Sour Sweet: Did I have a problem with Serene? You've seen how well I handle small creatures!

Sunny Flare: I suppose that's true... and I do have a lot of work to do...

Sour Sweet: Come on, it'll be fun.

Sunny Flare: I assure you, they're quite a handful.

Sour Sweet: These sweet little angels?

Sunny Flare: Well... all right.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Sour's cottage! Yay!

Sour Sweet: So cute. W-wait for me!

Sunny Flare: Hmmm...

Sour Sweet: Oh, won't this be ever so fun? We can have a nice little tea party, and braid each others' tails, and sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales, and—

[rush of air, clattering hooves]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling]

Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Sour Sweet.

Sunny Flare: Oh! Hello, Sunset. Where are you off to?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea.

Sour Sweet: Th-The Everfree Forest? Ah, you'll be careful, won't you?

Sunset Shimmer: Of course! How about you? What are you doing with the girls?

Sour Sweet: Rarity has a big order to fill tonight, so I volunteered to take the girls over to my cottage for a sleepover.

Sunset Shimmer: Wow. Sounds like everypony has their hooves full today. Taking care of those three fillies all by yourself? You sure you can handle it?

Sour Sweet: What? These sweet little angels? They'll be no problem at all.

[crickets chirping quietly, owl hooting]

[door closes]

Diamond Dazzle: Wow! Look at this place! What's that? Are those chickens?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [unintelligible loud chatter, clattering hooves, zippy sounds]

Sour Sweet: [to herself] No... problem at all. [normal] Okay, girls, uh, what should we do?

Mango Dash: I'm gonna get my mark first!

Sour Sweet: Girls?

Diamond Dazzle: Nuh-uh!

Sour Sweet: Should we—

Silver Spoon: I am!

Sour Sweet: Girls, okay, now settle—

Mango Dash: I'm staying up all night!

Silver Spoon: Me, too!

Diamond Dazzle: Me, three!

Sour Sweet: I-I know you're excited, but— girls, oh, oh, careful with the— oh, ah, girls— [huffs] So! What do you wanna do? Play a game?

Mango Dash: We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Silver Spoon: And we want to crusade for our cutie marks!

Diamond Dazzle: And, and, and, we, um— yeah! What they said!

Sour Sweet: Mmm, I don't know... how about a nice quiet little tea party?

Mango Dash: Or... we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Yeah!

Sour Sweet: Oh, no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures.

Diamond Dazzle: But you could go with us and we could catch those creatures. We could be, umm... creature catchers!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay! Cutie Mark Crusader creature catchers!

Mango Dash: Arrrr! I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! Rrrarr!

Silver Spoon: Arrgh, ye picaroons! I be th' soul of Captain Christopher James Elliott and I be th' fallen captain of S.S. Jack Belle! I be th' guard here and I will hunt ye in Everfree Forest!

Diamond Dazzle: Halt, dangerous creatures of the Everfree Forest. I am Diamond "Tiara" Dazzle, the creature catcher, and I'm here to catch both you!

Mango Dash and Silver Spoon: You can never catch us! We are far too powerful and dangerous!

Diamond Dazzle: Both of you cannot run from me!

Mango Dash: Raaaar!

Silver Spoon: Arrgh!

Diamond Dazzle: [giggling]

Mango Dash: Raaaar! [giggling]

Silver Spoon: Arrgh, mateys! [giggling]

Sour Sweet: Um, oh, maybe that's not such a— now, girls, how about we do some nice coloring? Doh—

Diamond Dazzle: Come back, dangerous creatures, so I can catch both of you!

Mango Dash: Never!

Silver Spoon: Catch us, bilge rat! [pirate laugh]

Sour Sweet: Careful... you don't...

[crash]

Sour Sweet: ...break anything.

Diamond Dazzle: Sorry, Sunny.

Mango Dash: Yeah, sorry.

Silver Spoon: I guess we aren't creature catchers.

Sour Sweet: Oh, girls, it's okay. I—

Silver Spoon: I know! Avast ye, everypony! We could be Cutie Mark Crusader carpenters!

Sour Sweet: C-carpenters?

Silver Spoon: Hammer!

Mango Dash: Hammer.

Diamond Dazzle: Hammer!

Mango Dash: Hammer. Hammer! ...Hammer.

[thumping, clattering, sawing, jackhammer sounds]

Diamond Dazzle: Um ... that doesn't look like a table.

Scootaloo: We were making a table?

Sour Sweet: [disappointed look]

Silver Spoon: Somepony needs to put this thing out of its misery.

Mango Dash: We are definitely not Cutie Mark Carpenters.

Silver Spoon: [sarcastically] More like the Cutie Mark Disasters. [normal] Barnacles.

Diamond Dazzle: Who wants a picture of a hammer on their flank anyway?

Sour Sweet: Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how about a game?

Silver Spoon: A game?

Sour Sweet: It's called "Shhh!"

Mango Dash: What's that?

Sour Sweet: Well, it's a game about who can be quiet the longest. Sound fun? I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me! [squee] [deep breath]

Mango Dash: I lose!

Diamond Dazzle: Me too!

Silver Spoon: Me three!

Sour Sweet: [sigh]

Silver Spoon: Okay, now what can we do? Oooh! How about Cutie Mark Crusader coal miners?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yeah!

Sour Sweet: No! Absolutely not, Crusaders. It's already evening and it's bedtime. Now, go to bed.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwww!

Sour Sweet: I mean, it's time for bed, don't you think? Aren't you excited to get all toasty and warm in your snuggly-wuggly widdle beds?

Silver Spoon: Snuggly-wuggly? But we have more crusadin' to do!

Mango Dash: We've got plans!

Diamond Dazzle: And capes!

Sour Sweet: Um, okay, um. Maybe the crusading can wait until morning? When it's light? And not so... dark?

Silver Spoon: How are we gonna find our special talent in our sleep?

Sour Sweet: [blows out candle] Maybe you'll have a lovely little dream about your special talent.

Mango Dash: But we're not even tired!

Sour Sweet: How about I sing you a lullaby?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Mm-hmm, yeah!

Sour Sweet: [clears throat]

[Sour Sweet]

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to lay your sleepy head

Hush now, quiet now

It's time to go to bed

Diamond Dazzle: I know this one!

Sour Sweet: Oh, how wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me?

Diamond Dazzle: [clears throat]

[Diamond Dazzle]

Hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

Sour Sweet: Okay Sweetie, that was...

[Diamond Dazzle]

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Exciting day behind you!

Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!

Let the joy of dream land find you!

Sour Sweet: Thank you Diamond, um...

[Diamond Dazzle]

Hush now! Quiet now!

Lay your sleepy head!

Said hush now! Quiet now!

It's time to go to bed!

Ow!

[chickens clucking and flapping]

Mango Dash: What is that?

[chickens squawking]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Girls!

Mango Dash: Gangway!

Silver Spoon: Sour Sweet, your chickens are on the loose!

Diamond Dazzle: I wonder what could have caused that...

Mango Dash: Don't worry, Sunny, the Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this!

Diamond Dazzle: Cutie Mark Crusader chicken herders! Yay!

[rush of air, more chicken clucking]

Sour Sweet: No, I don't think that's a— ah, come back! Please!

[Cutie Mark Crusaders giggling, more chicken flapping and squawking]

Sour Sweet: Come on, girls, the chickens are fine— oh, girls, um... girls!

[chickens flapping and clucking]

Sour Sweet: Come on, in you go.

[eerie music]

Sour Sweet: There's some good chickens. Okay, you three. Isn't it about time you got into bed?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: But—

Sour Sweet: Bed, now. Please?

Sour Sweet: So, no more crusading for tonight, all right?

Mango Dash: Yes, Sunny!

Diamond Dazzle: We promise, Sunny!

Silver Spoon: Good night, Sunny!

Sunny Flare: Okay, good night.

Diamond Dazzle: Okay, so what kind of crusading do we do next?

Silver Spoon: There's not much we can do from this room... unless we become Cutie Mark Crusader cottage cleaners.

Diamond Dazzle: N-no, thanks.

Silver Spoon: Well, we have to think of somethin'. We can't just waste this opportunity to find out what our special talents are. Hey, girls! Look! Some of the chickens may have escaped!

Mango Dash: Into the forest!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [whispering] Cutie Mark Crusaders chicken rescuers are go!

Sour Sweet: [sigh] It really wasn't that hard ... I mean, all I needed to do was just show them who's in charge. Nothing's gonna get past Sour Sweet! Good with animals, good with kids, and good with gems.

[quiet galloping]

[tearing fabric]

Mango Dash: [whispering] Wait up!

Sour Sweet: Mmm, peace and quiet. [gasps] Too quiet. [gasps] Girls? Girls? Madame Beaker! She's missing! Girls?! [gasps] Oh, no! They must have gone looking for my missing chicken! Which means... they must have gone into... [gasp] [gulp] The Everfree Forest!

Sour Sweet: Those girls have really done it this time! They've really bitten off more than they can chew! Oh, just like me! I never should have offered to watch them. [deep breath]

Silver Spoon: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick! Brawck, bawk-bawk-bawk, brawck!

Mango Dash: What are you doing?

Silver Spoon: Callin' for the chicken!

Mango Dash: That is not how you call a chicken.

Silver Spoon: Oh, and you know how to call a chicken?

Mango Dash: I know that's not the way.

Silver Spoon: Then show me.

Mango Dash: I don't have to show you!

Silver Spoon: You're just chicken!

Mango Dash: Am not!

Silver Spoon: Oh, wait, now I know how to call a chicken! Mango! Man-mangoooooooo!

Mango Dash: That's so funny I forgot to laugh.

Silver Spoon: You also forgot how to call a chicken!

Mango Dash: Why, you...

Silver Spoon: [blows raspberry]

Diamond Dazzle: Come on, guys, we're not gonna find the chicken or our cutie marks by arguing.

Silver Spoon: Maybe that's our special talent. Arguin'! Great-grandpa loved to argue with his mates in his ship!

Mango Dash: Is not!

Silver Spoon: Is too!

Mango Dash: Is not!

Silver Spoon: Is too! Anything yet?

Mango Dash: Nope.

Silver Spoon: Darn.

Mango Dash and Silver Spoon: [giggle]

[wind blows]

Silver Spoon: Heeeere, chick-chick-chick-chick, baaawk, bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk-bawk, b-baaaaawk!

Sour Sweet: [whispering] Girls? [gulp] Girls? [tiny terrified squeak] Oh! Get a hold of yourself, Sour Sweet. Just put one hoof in front of the other.

[twig snaps]

Sour Sweet: Ahh! What was that?

[thump]

Sour Sweet: [scream]

[rush of air, clattering hooves]

Sour Sweet: Sunset? I-Is that you? Oh, Twilight, it is you. Thank goodness you're here. I need your help. The girls are out here somewhere, and I'm afraid that they're— [gasps] Oh! What's happened to you? [scream]

[thud]

Sour Sweet: Oh, no! If you've been turned to stone, it must mean— oh! Oh no, the girls! Don't move. I'll be back for you. Girls!

Mango Dash: Is not!

Silver Spoon: Is too!

Mango Dash: Is not!

Silver Spoon: Is too!

Diamond Dazzle: Girls! Our special talent is not arguing. Besides, what would the cutie mark of somepony whose talent is arguing even look like?

Sour Sweet: Girls? Girls?

Diamond Dazzle: Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: Girls! Thank goodness I found you!

Diamond Dazzle: Sour Sweet, what—

Sour Sweet: Girls, we have to leave the forest at once!

Diamond Dazzle: But... we haven't found the chicken yet!

Sour Sweet: There's no time for that. There's a cockatrice on the loose!

Silver Spoon: A cocka-what now?

Sour Sweet: A cockatrice! It's a frightening creature with the head of a chicken and the body of a snake. Now, come on!

Mango Dash: The head of a chicken and the body of a snake? That doesn't sound scary, that sounds silly!

Silver Spoon: Why, if I ever saw one of them cockathingies face-to-face, I'd laugh at how silly it was.

Sour Sweet: No! Never look one in the eye!

[brush rustling, a chicken cluck]

Sour Sweet: If you look a cockatrice in the eye—

Silver Spoon: The chicken!

Sour Sweet: Girls! Wait!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Here, chick-chick-chick-chick-chick!

[chicken clucking]

[growling]

Diamond Dazzle: There he is!

Mango Dash: Two chickens?

Silver Spoon: I thought only one escaped!

Diamond Dazzle: Grab them both!

[chicken clucking]

[brush rustling]

[roar]

[squawk]

[chicken clucking]

[thud]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [scream]

[thump]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [gasp]

Sour Sweet: See? Now we have to—

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [screaming]

Sour Sweet: Girls, please. Girls— now listen to me, girls, I— please!

[screaming]

[cockatrice squawking]

Sour Sweet: Girls! Behind me, now!

[cockatrice squawking and roaring]

Sour Sweet: You! Just who do you think you are, going around turning others into stone?

Cockatrice: [dismayed squawk]

Sour Sweet: You should be ashamed of yourself. I have a mind to find your mother and tell her what you've been up to, young man. Now you go over there, and turn Madame Beaker and my friend Sunset back to normal, and don't ever let me catch you doing this again. Do you understand me?

Cockatrice: [dismayed squawking]

Sour Sweet: Are you girls all right? I was so worried!

Mango Dash: Yeah, fine!

Diamond Dazzle: Thanks to that stare of yours.

Mango Dash: You're like the queen of stares. You're the—

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Stare Master!

Diamond Dazzle: We're sorry we snuck out of the house and into the forest.

Silver Spoon: Yeah. We'll listen to ye from now on. We'll ne'er be like th' stubborn Jack Tars from a broken pirate ship.

Mango Dash: We promise.

Sour Sweet: Oh, you do, do you? Well, you better, or I'll give you... the Stare!

[giggling]

Sunset Shimmer: What... what happened?

[chicken squawking]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling]

Sour Sweet: And that's when it brought you back from stone.

Sunset Shimmer: This is gonna make quite a letter to the princess. I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls.

Sour Sweet: Oh, I wouldn't go that far.

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm? How so?

Sour Sweet: I assumed that I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals. Boy, was I wrong. I really learned the hard way not to bite off more than I could chew.

Sunset Shimmer: You and Sunny both. Good morning, Sunny.

Sour Sweet: Did you finish all those capes?

Sunny Flare: [sigh] Just delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again.

Sour Sweet: Won't you stay for some tea?

Sour Sweet: I really must get back to the pub and my boutique to clean up. Madame Kerfuffle wants me to prepare the pub for business! Girls! Get your things. Time to go. Girls!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling, calling to each other]

Sunny Flare: Girls! Time to— Girls! Your things! Girls! It's time to— Girls!

Sour Sweet: Allow me. [clears throat] Girls?

Silver Spoon: Yes, Sunny.

Mango Dash: You called?

Sour Sweet: Go and get your things. Sunny is here to see you home.

Diamond Dazzle: Of course, Sour, right away!

Sunny Flare: Ah, huh, ah, how did you... how did you do that?

Sour Sweet: I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Thank you, Sour Sweet! Bye! Thank you, Stare Master!

Sunny Flare: Ah, uh, speaking of which, I could use your help with Serene.

Sour Sweet: Of course. How about later today?

Serenade: [yowls]

Sunny Flare: How about now? [strains]

Serenade: [yowls]

Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet: [giggling]

[music]

[credits]


	18. The Show Stoppers

Silver Spoon: Where are you takin' us?

Sugarcoat: We're almost there, young'uns.

Diamond Dazzle: I've never been here before.

Mango Dash: Ouch!

Silver Spoon: Oh. Sorry.

Mango Dash: Are we there yet?

Diamond Dazzle: There? Where? What? I don't even know what we're doing.

Sugarcoat: Here we are.

Silver Spoon: What are we lookin' at?

Mango Dash: I have no idea.

Diamond Dazzle: What is that thing?

Sugarcoat: Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new clubhouse. [silence] Well, don't thank me all at once. This was my clubhouse when I was your age. Arrgh! This was where Grandpa Cherry Strudel used to tell stories about our great-grandparents. My grandpa liked to have some stories of Equestria's legendary Jack Tar: Sugar Jones, my great-grandfather.

Mango Dash: Really, Sugarcoat? He was a brave pony, then! I would want to be with him. Cutie Mark Pirates, here we go!

Sugarcoat: Yes, Mango. My great-grandpa's collection of his treasures are hidden under the cherry cellar. Also, being a pirate is a hard and dangerous task. [sighs] Forget about what I said.

Mango Dash: Then, can we use it now?

Sugarcoat: Sure, this clubhouse hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded, private part of the farm. And it's all yours. It just needs a little, uh... TLC.

Mango Dash: TLC as in Tender Loving Care or Totally Lost Cause?

Silver Spoon: Sugarcoat! We're supposed to turn this into our new clubhouse?

Sugarcoat: Well, maybe y'all will get your cutie marks when you discover your talent for... Waaah! [crash] Uh... house cleanin'?

Diamond Dazzle: Maybe a brave pirate or a space cowboy inside the clubhouse! Arrgh!

Mango Dash: [laser gun sound effect] Cowboys will defeat the aliens arriving from Equestria!

Silver Spoon: Yo-ho-ho! Here we go! Let the seas run like rivers of rum!

Sugarcoat: No, CMC. Those tasks will never work. Aliens never exist, Mango. Besides, there are simpler but crucial tasks for anypony of you to find your potental.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [giggling]

[theme song]

[birds chirping]

[all gasp]

Granny Cinch: Soup's on!

Mango Dash: Gangway, folks!

Silver Spoon: Whoa! Hi, Mango Dash! Back already? You're amazin' on that scooter.

Mango Dash: Thanks! I like to fly too, but I might cause some mischief. [gazes at the clubhouse] Wow, Silver Spoon. You did all of this?

Silver Spoon: Yep! I've fixed the broken shutters, sanded off the splinters, rebuilt the roof, painted...

Mango Dash: That's so cool. What's Diamond Dazzle up to?

[Diamond Dazzle]

We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders... [humming]

...Never stop the journey... [humming]

Silver Spoon: There you are, Diamond Dazzle! See? I told you we could find her by following her totally awesome voice.

Mango Dash: What's that sweet tune you're singing?

Sweetie Belle: Oh. I was just working on our new Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song.

Silver Spoon and Mango Dash: Cool!

Mango Dash: Teach us?

Diamond Dazzle: Well, I've only come up with one part... but okay!

[Diamond Dazzle]

They all say that you will get your mark

When the time is really right

[Silver Spoon]

And you know just what you're supposed to do

[Mango Dash]

[loud and off-key] And your talent comes to light!

Sugarcoat: Well, uh... I'll be, Cutie Mark Crusaders. You've done one fine job with this place. So, what's next?

Silver Spoon: Well, now that we have a real life clubhouse...

Mango Dash: ...and a map of Ponyville...

Diamond Dazzle: ...and a Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song...

Sugarcoat: Theme song?

Silver Spoon: We're gonna go out in the world and discover our talents.

Mango Dash: A new adventure!

Diamond Dazzle: And earn our cutie marks.

Silver Spoon: We'll leave no stone unturned!

Mango Dash: No mountain unclimbed!

Diamond Dazzle: No meal uncooked!

Silver Spoon: No sock unworn!

Sugarcoat: Well okay then! Sounds like you have a plan. I gotta, uh... Leave no cherry unpicked! See y'all later!

Mango Dash: Are we ready to get our cutie marks, ponies?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ready!

[bell rings]

[pigs squealing]

Diamond Dazzle: [sniff]

[machine whirring]

[bell rings]

"Ruby": [crying]

[ding!]

[ding!]

[ding!]

[wind whistling]

[bubble sounds]

[frantic bubble sounds]

[octopus growling]

Garble: I had nothing to do with this.

Sunset Shimmer: What is going on here?

Silver Spoon: Hmm... Well, we sure aren't gettin' our cutie marks for bein' librarians.

Garble: Huh. I should think not. What?

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of trying to do things in areas you're not familiar with, why not try doing things in areas that you already like?

Cheerilee: And I have the perfect place to start.

Silver Spoon: "Showcase your talents...

Mango Dash: "...for all to see."

Diamond Dazzle: "Perform in the Ponyville school talent show!"

Cheerilee: There'll be all sorts of awards. Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act... Surely you can find your talent.

Silver Spoon: This would be the perfect place to discover our talents. Jugglin'!

Mango Dash: Acting!

Diamond Dazzle: Magic tricks!

Silver Spoon: Square dancin'!

Mango Dash: Tightrope walking!

Diamond Dazzle: Tiger taming!

Mango Dash: Alien hunting!

Silver Spoon: Space shootin'!

Diamond Dazzle: Policing the space! The galaxies need the bravest police force!

Sunset Shimmer: My little ponies! You're missing the point. Think about the things you already enjoy doing. Not alien hunting, space shooting, or policing the galaxies. You three have greater bounds of imagination, but those are non-existent plus impossible tasks and they would not be really easy ones for three of you. Think about what you're already good at.

Mango Dash: Sure! We can do that.

Diamond Dazzle: Yeah! Sure we can.

Silver Spoon: Well, whatever we do, we'll do it as...

Cutie Mark Crusaders: ...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Sunny Flare: Diamond Dazzle! I told you not to touch my things. Come back with my supplies!

Diamond Dazzle: Promise, sis! We will bring these back in no time.

Diamond Dazzle: [outside] Hello, Ms. Kerfuffle! Can we have one of your fans for today?

Kerfuffle: Why would you need my fans? These expensive treasures are part of the display cabinet in the pub, Diamond. So, no way in hay bales I would do it for you.

Diamond Dazzle: You are a good friend, Ms. Kerfuffle. We're just borrowing them for the talent show. Don't worry. I promise we'll bring them back.

Kerfuffle: [sighs] Here you go. Now, stop pretending that I'm your friend and leave. Lo and behold, I'm busy for the preparations today. One, get lost. Two, scram!

Mango Dash: [nervously chuckles] Thanks, Ms. Kerfuffle. We'll return the fan to you real soon.

Kerfuffle: Make sure you bring that fan back! All of you will be scrubbin' and cleanin' the pub if you don't. [wiping her glasses] Those darn customers of mine would be makin' a mess like they would turn the pub into a darn pig stock.

Silver Spoon: What do we need this fan for?

Diamond Dazzle: Trust me on this one.

Mango Dash: Okay, so that's six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes. Anything else?

Diamond Dazzle: Yeah. Instructions on how to use six wooden planks, four-by-eight plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes.

Sunset Shimmer: "Ghosts, Goblins and Ghoulish Figures"? Good heavens, girls. What do you need a book like this for?

Mango Dash: You'll see. Thanks, Twilight. We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it.

Sunset Shimmer: What do you think they're up to?

Garble: I have no idea and I don't know if I should be excited or scared to find out.

Silver Spoon: I'm glad we're doin' this as a team.

Diamond Dazzle: Me too. Um... so what are we doing again?

Mango Dash: A super awesome dramatic song for the talent show, of course.

Diamond Dazzle: Right! With super-cool scenery. And amazing costumes!

Silver Spoon: And mind-blowin' dance moves.

Mango Dash: This is gonna be soo amazing!

Silver Spoon: Diamond Dazzle, I think you should be a singer.

Diamond Dazzle: What? No way I'm singing in front of a crowd. Twilight said to do something we like to do, and I'd like to be like my big sister, and she's a designer.

Mango Dash: Fine then. You can do the costumes and the scenery.

Silver Spoon: And Mango Dash, you're great in maneuvers on your scooter. So you should do the choreography. Y'know, all those dance moves.

Mango Dash: Nah. I'd rather sing a wicked rock ballad. Why don't you come up with the dance routine, Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: Hm... I'm not much of a dancer... but I do like Kung-fu. That's kinda like dancin'. Hi-ya! Hah! Hah! Yah!

Diamond Dazzle: Then it's settled! Let's get started.

Silver Spoon: One... two... three... Oh! Oh!

Mango Dash: Ow, Silver Spoon! What are you doing?

Silver Spoon: Oh, I feel like I have four left feet. I can't even spin right.

Mango Dash: Don't be silly. You just gotta keep your head forward until the very last minute, like this. See? Easy-peasy. You just gotta practice a bunch, that's all.

Silver Spoon: Wow! That does look easy. Thanks. Okay. Let's try this again. Oh! Ouch! Ow. I'm okay!

Mango Dash: Keep practicing!

Silver Spoon: Will do.

[discordant piano notes]

Mango Dash: We fight the fight, walk the walk. Talk the talk, eat the... uh... food like a celery stalk? Ugh! I'll never come up with anything! Never, never, never!

Diamond Dazzle: Come back! Come back! Uh. Dumb fabric. Hey, Scoot! How's the song going?

Mango Dash: Pbbbt.

Diamond Dazzle: Pbbbt? Oh my! Sounds serious.

Mango Dash: I'm just no good at lyrics. Coming up with words is, like... [pause] really hard.

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, it can't be that bad. "With our cutie marks we'll rock Equestria. We use our stomachs to... digestia"? Umm... Well... These are... um... good, but... How about after "we fight the fight"...

There is nothing that we fear

We'll have to figure out what we'll do next

'Til our cutie marks are here

Mango Dash: Wow! That's so awesome! Did you just come up with that now?

Diamond Dazzle: Yeah... kind of.

Mango Dash: Thanks, I'm totally using that.

Diamond Dazzle: Oh no!

Diamond Dazzle: One, two, three, four, five? [moan] [sigh]

Silver Spoon: Ouch!

Diamond Dazzle: How's the spin coming along?

Silver Spoon: I think I gotta just stick to punches and kicks. You know, ponies only have four legs.

Diamond Dazzle: [moan] I'll never be a designer like my sister Sunny.

Silver Spoon: Hey, it's no big deal. Why don't you use the dress form? It'll help you with your patterns and help you put all the pieces in the right places.

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, is that what that's for?

Silver Spoon: Uh... maybe you should also clean your paintbrush between each color.

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, I was wondering why all the colors looked like mud.

Silver Spoon: You're not using power tools, are you?

Sugarcoat: The talent show is just around the corner. I wonder how the fillies are doin'.

Silver Spoon: Oh! Sorry, Mango Dash.

Mango Dash: That's okay. Ugh!

Diamond Dazzle: Oops! Sorry, Mango Dash. Ouch!

Mango Dash: Oh, my bad, Diamond Dazzle. Let's sing the chorus again!

Sugarcoat: Well, gosh. Sure wasn't expectin' that.

Silver Spoon: I think that sounded pretty good.

Diamond Dazzle: Me too. You think we're ready?

Mango Dash: Ready as we'll ever be. Hey! Did you see us practicing?

Sugarcoat: Uh... Yeah.

Silver Spoon: Well? How'd we do? How'd we do?

Sugarcoat: Uh...

Scootaloo: Speechless! See, girls? I told you that's what we're gonna do. We're gonna leave them speechless.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Yay!

Sugarcoat: "Speechless" is right.

Snips: ...And on the count of three, this rabbit will disappear, and something tasty will reappear in its place. A one, a two, and a three! Hey! Where are they? Snails, where are the... carrots. SNAILS!

Cheerilee: Uh, how about a round of applause for the SS magic act? Now for our next act, we have Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem... on roller skates!

Diamond Dazzle: Break a leg!

Silver Spoon: Diamond Dazzle! What a thing to say!

Diamond Dazzle: No, no, no. You see, in the theater it's considered bad luck to say "good luck". So you say "break a leg" instead.

Sunset Shimmer: My little ponies! How are you doing?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Nervous...

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry. You're gonna be amazing. Remember, just stick to what you know best. I can't wait to hear you sing, Diamond Dazzle.

Diamond Dazzle: Why does everypony always think I'm gonna sing?

Mango Dash: Actually, Sunset Shimmer, I'm the main singer tonight.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh?

Silver Spoon: And I'm the main dancer. Hi-ya!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh?

Diamond Dazzle: And I'm in charge of...

Sunset Shimmer: Costumes?

Diamond Dazzle: And sets and props. How'd you know?

Sunset Shimmer: Really, girls? Are you sure...?

Cheerilee: Cutie Mark Crusaders, you're on next. Break a leg.

Sunset Shimmer: Break a le—

Silver Spoon: Ugh!

Sunset Shimmer: Uh... good luck!

[Mango Dash]

Look, here, are three little ponies,

Ready to sing for this crowd,

Listen up, 'cause here's our story

I'm gonna sing it

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

Very loud!

[Mango Dash]

When you're a younger pony

And your flank is very bare

Feels like the sun will never come

When your cutie mark's not there

So the three of us will fight the fight

There is nothing that we fear

We'll have to figure out what we'll do next

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

'Til our cutie marks are here!

We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders

On a quest to find out who we are

And we will never stop the journey

Not until we have our cutie marks

[Mango Dash]

They all say that you'll get your mark

When the time is really right

And you know just what you're supposed to do

And your talent comes to light

But it's not as easy as it sounds

And that waiting's hard to do

So we test our talents everywhere

[Cutie Mark Crusaders]

Until our face is blue

We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders

On a quest to find out who we are

And we will never stop the journey

Not until we have our cutie marks

We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders

On a quest to find out who we are

And we will never stop the journey

Not until we have our cutie marks!

[crash]

[laughter]

Mango Dash: Wow. That did not go as well as I expected.

Silver Spoon: Aw, bilge rats! I can't believe they're laughin' at us.

Diamond Dazzle: Was it that bad?

Cheerilee: Back on stage, girls. It's time for the awards.

Diamond Dazzle: Back on stage? No.

Silver Spoon: They'll just laugh some more.

Mango Dash: Yeah, what's the point?

Cheerilee: Now girls, let's be good sports. You made a great effort. You should be proud. Now come on!

Cheerilee: Let's hear it for all our talented fillies and colts.

[hooves stomping]

Cheerilee: Our first award goes to... Snips and Snails for best magic act.

Snips: Hey! Mine's at least shinier.

Snails: Well, mine's bigger.

Snips: Oh yeah, well... Well, mine is, um... heavier?

Cheerilee: The next award goes to... Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance.

Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie: [gasp]

Cheerilee: And finally, the last award of the night goes to... the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: What?

Cheerilee: For best comedy act.

[ponies cheering]

Silver Spoon: Can you believe it? We won!

Mango Dash: I knew our act was awesome.

Diamond Dazzle: You know what would be the best? If we won and we got our cutie marks.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [moan]

Sunset Shimmer: Congratulations, ponies! Job well done.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [sadly] Thanks, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, you don't sound too excited.

Mango Dash: [sigh] We worked really hard and won a prize, but we still don't have our cutie marks.

Diamond Dazzle: Which is the prize we really wanted.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, girls...

Silver Spoon: But we think we know why.

Diamond Dazzle: Yes. We know why.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh? Tell me. I'd love to make a special report to the Princess.

Diamond Dazzle: Well, maybe we were trying too hard.

Sunset Shimmer: Yes? And?

Mango Dash: And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us...

Sunset Shimmer: Yes? Yes?

Silver Spoon: We each should be embracing our true talent!

Sunset Shimmer: And that is...?

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Comedy!

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon! You did it!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Did you see our award? Weren't we funny?

Sunset Shimmer: One day... [giggle] One day...

[music]

[credits]


	19. Ruffians Underground

Sunny Flare: Perfect!

[door knocking]

Sunny Flare: Coming! Welcome to Sunny's Boutique, the boutique next to the lovely Sunny's Ye Olde Pub and Café, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. [gasp] Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop!

Sapphire Shores: Good afternoon, Miss Flare!

Sunny Flare: You yah... Y-y-you know my name?

Sapphire Shores: Well, of course I do, darling. I make it a point to know all of the up-and-coming designers and Clothes Horse magazine simply raved about you.

Sunny Flare: Oh my stars. If I'm dreaming, do not wake me up. How may I help you, Miss Shores?

Sapphire Shores: Oh please, call me Sapphire.

Sunny Flare: [giggle] How may I help you, Sapphire?

Sapphire Shores: Well, as I'm sure you know, I'll be touring all of Equestria with my latest concert, Sapphire Shores' Ziegfilly Follies, so I need to look seeensational! Ow!

Sunny Flare: I have just what you need. Sapphire Shores, prepare yourself for the pièce de résistance de la haute couture. I used every last diamond I found on this one garment.

Sapphire Shores: [gasp] And it is spectacular! I'll take it.

Sunny Flare: Really?

Sapphire Shores: Oh yes, and five more, each done up in a different jewel.

Sunny Flare: Beg pardon?

Sapphire Shores: Costume changes.

Sunny Flare: [faints]

Sapphire Shores: [chuckle] Yes, I do have that effect on ponies.

[theme song]

Garble: Oh my gosh! Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! She is awesome! I mean, she's gorgeous and talented and — heh... and not even half the pony you are. I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and—

Sunny Flare: Garble, a lady is never jealous.

Garble: Eh, of course not. But were you totally flipping out or what?!

Sunny Flare: Ladies do not "flip out", Garble. However, I was quite in awe. Oh, I need to find more jewels than ever before to decorate her costumes. Oh, aha!

Garble: Did you find some?

Sunny Flare: Yes, Spike! Right there!

Garble: Ooooo! You look so delicious...

Sunny Flare: Garble! I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need to collect more first or I'll never be able to make these outfits for Sapphire.

Garble: Hm... I will miss you, my sweets.

Sunny Flare: Come along, Garble. We have many jewels to find.

Garble: At your service, milady.

Sunny Flare: Garble!

[jackhammer sounds]

Garble: [licks lips]

Sunny Flare: You've been very patient today, Garble. And for that you get the finest reward. This is from me to you.

Sunny Flare: Is something wrong, Garble?

Garble: No. It's perfect.

Sunny Flare: Ooo, bring the cart, Garble. There are more over here.

Garble: For me. From Sunny.

Rover: Yesss, gemsss. Gemsss!

Fido: Where?

Rover: Preciousss gemsss! He is the gem hunter. With him we can have all those gems... and more! Let's get the dragon.

Sour Sweet: Garble! Where are you?

Rover: Wait! Who is that?

Sour Sweet: You know, it's terrible to keep a lady waiting.

Garble: Coming!

Sour Sweeg: I think we're really going to strike gold this time. So to speak. [laugh]

Garble: Jackpot!

Rover: Oh, it's not the dragon we want. It's the pony!

Diamond Dogs: The pony...

Sunny Flare: Well, Garble, think that's all we can do for today. And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits. Why don't we start headi... Oh! What's this? Another jewel. Oh.. Oh, strange. It's in the trees. Oooo... Ewww! Uh... uh... Good day, gentle... uh, fellow. Uh, I am Rarity and this is my friend Garble.

Garble: Ehe...

Sunny Flare: And you are...

Rover: A Diamond Dog.

Sumny Flare: Oh really? Oh well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean I-I-I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I know that they're a dog's best friend too, ha ha ha. So, um, [cough] you're out hunting for gems as well?

Rover: Yes. We hunt.

Sunny Flare: Uh... we?

Rover: We hunt for gems. But you are a better hunter. So now we hunt... for you!

Sour Sweet: [screams]

Spike: [jackhammers] [babbles]

Spot: Yaaaaah!

Fido: [growls]

Garble: [grunt] Run, Sunny! Run! Aaaah! Uh!

Fido: Ooooooh!

Spot: Yaaaaah!

Sunny Flare: Garble! Come on! Hurry!

Rover: Gotcha!

Sunny Flare: Waah! Garble!

Garble: Got him, Sunny! I got him!

Fido: Haha! Nope!

Spot: Sorry, scaly one.

Garble: Wait! Sunny?

Sunny Flare: Unhand me this instant, you ruffians. Stop! Put me down, you thugs! You brutes!

Garble: [gasp] Sunny!

Sunny Flare: Garble! Ah, dirt! Aaaaah, Garrrble!

Garble: Which, what, where?

Sunny Flare: Save me...!

Garble: Nooooooooooo!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, can you breathe now?

Garble: Yes... [pant] I think so.

Sunset Shimmer: Good. Now tell us what you know.

Indigo Zap: Yeah. 'Cause all you said earlier was...

Garble: [pant] Aaaah! Sunny... woods... jewels... dogs... hole... taken... Save her!

Sugarcoat: Not a whole lot to go on there, sport.

Garble: Sorry. Sunny and I were in the woods looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up.

Sunset Shimmer: Creepy guys?

Garble: They called themselves the Diamond Dogs. They grabbed Sunny and disappeared down a hole in the ground.

Sugarcoat: Well, this sounds mighty easy. Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Sunny.

All: [gasp]

Lemon Zest: Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys.

Sunset Shimmer: Come on, girls! Let's get started.

Sunset Shimmer: Hello?

Fido: [growl]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Puh!

Indigo Zap: Yuck! Ugh!

Lemon Zest: [squeal]

Garble: Puh!

Sunset Shimmer: Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up.

Sour Swet: Oh! Oh my. Oh, oh!

Sugarcoat: We can't muscle through it!

Indigo Zap: We'll see about that. [gasp]

Sugarcoat: Whew. Jack Tar in a broken pirate ship. Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Sunny won't even touch mud 'less it's imported.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Garble...

Sunny Flare: Oh, woe is me! Whatever shall I do? Ah! Dirt, dirt! Get away, dirt! Oh! Make it stop, make it stop! Ah! Filthy, disgusting dirt. It stings, it burns. Help! Oh, somepony save me, save me!

Sugarcoat: We gotta save her.

Sour Sweet: But they blocked up all the holes.

Sugarcoat: Don't mean we can't dig 'em out. Come on!

Lemon Zest: Ow!

Sour Sweet: Oof!

Garble: [panting] Whoa! Oof!

Indigo Zap: Get 'em!

Sugarcoat: [grunting] [gasp]

Lemon Zest: Whoooaaa!

Indigo Zap: Come on!

All: [grunting and panting]

Sour Sweet: All those scary monsters popping up everywhere. Oh, poor Madame Sunny. She must be terrified.

Sunset Shimmer: [worryingly] Ooh.

Spot: Give me the baubles!

Sunny Flare: Ah!

Fido: Give me the beads!

Sunny Flare: Aah!

Rover: Where are the trinkets?!

Sunny Flare: Aaaah!

Diamond Dogs: Where is the treasure?!

Sunny Flare: [faints]

Sunset Shimmer: Poor Sunny. What are we gonna do?

Garble: I got it! I'll save you, my sweet.

All: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, it is very noble of you...

Garble: Shhh!

Sunset Shimmer: [quieter] ...to sacrifice the gem Garble gave you.

Garble: Oh, Lady Sunny. My damsel in distress.

Sir Garble: I shall save you. Show yourselves, you dogs! You curs! Ah. There you are, you mangy mutts.

Rover: Who are you calling mutts? Unleash the hounds! [blows dog whistle] That rude scaly freak has some guts to say that!

Mook dogs: [barking] [yelping]

Sir Garble: Now, where is Lady Sunny?

Lady Sunny: [gasp] Garble! I knew you would save me!

Sir Garble: Nothing could stop me, milady.

Lady Sunny: Ohohohoh, Garble. You are my... hero. [smooch]

Sir Garble: Mmmmmm...

Sugarcoat: Hoho there, lover boy.

Garble: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoawhoawhoa... I got a bite! I got a bite!

Sugarcoat: Hold on there, little matey.

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat!

Indigo Zap: Sunset!

Sour Sweet: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness...

Lemon Zest: Wait for me!

Sour Sweet: Oh!

Lemon Zest: Whee!

Garble: [yelps]

All: [yelping]

Garble: [yelps]

All: [yelping]

Lemon Zest: Whee! Ha, ha, ha!

Garble: Oh, oh!

[ponies grunting]

Garble: Ha ha, it worked! We're in! Now we can finally save Sunny!

Sunset Shimmer: Um... Which way do we go?

Garble: Nooooooooooo!

Sunset Shimmer: All these tunnels... How are we ever gonna find Sunny?

Sugarcoat: Guess we're just gonna have to start going down them one by one.

Indigo Zap: That could take forever! There's gotta be way to narrow it down.

Garble: I know! I bet they've taken Sunny down the tunnel with the most gems.

Sunset Shimmer: But Garble, Sunny is the only one who knows how to find gems.

Garble: No, Sunset. You can! You can copy Sunny's gem-finding spell.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my gosh! You're right! Sunny showed me how she did it a while back. If I can just remember...

Garble: That's it. You did it, Sunset! Come on! We're coming, Sunny. We'll save you. Just hold on.

Sunny Flare: Oh please, Diamond Dogs. Please let me go.

Spot: No! Leaving is for cowards only.

Fido: You're our precious little pony. We really like your mane, madame.

Rover: Forever! Muhahahaha!

Sunny Flare: But whatever do you want from me?

Rover: Gemsss!

Spot: Yes! The gems. The jewels.

Fido: Find them! Find them all!

Sunny Flare: Oh! Is that all?

Sunny Flare: There. A lovely pocket of jewels are right there. Now, if you'd be so kind as to show me the exit?

Rover: Good! [laugh] Now, dig them up, pony. Don't make us wait in misery.

Sunny Flare: What? But you said you wanted me to find the gems.

Spot: Yes! Find and then dig.

Sunny Flare: Dig?

Fido: Yes. Dig.

Sunny Flare: Ohh... [grunting]

Fido: What are you doing? We said dig! I'll break your horn if you don't!

Sour Sweet: Forgive me, but prior to you so rudely dragging me into your dirt pit, I had a pony-pedi and I am not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging. [grunting]

Rover: [mocking] In the name of Luna! How egregious of us to treat such a lady unicorn with disrespect! [normal] Oh, for goodness— Fine! Just stop. Stop! Dig, dogs! Dig! And fast.

Fido: She won't dig, she pulls.

Sunny Flare: I beg your pardon, but what, pray tell, are you doing?

Fido: Others will dig. You will haul the wagon.

Spot: Prrrecious pony-pedi will be preserved.

Sunny Flare: Well, somebody certainly needs proper nail care. When was the last time you two had a manicure? You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things!

Rover: Please be quiet!

Sunny Flare: Good heavens, what is that smell?

Rover: Smeeeeeell?

Sunny Flare: Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath.

Rover: Enough! Search, pony!

Sunny Flare: Well, since you insist... But I must say the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane. And this air is stifling, suffocating. And when I try to take a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs makes me nauseated.

[crash]

Sunny Flare: You look and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. Have you never heard of soap? You could all do with a good round of soap and water. Oh water, oh water, I'm terribly thirsty. Could I please have some water?

Spot: Good gracious, I can't take this anymore. Be quiet, pony!

Sunny Flare: And that's another thing. I would appreciate if you stopped calling me "pony". I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such. So you may call me "Miss" or "Sunlit Constanza Flare" or "Miss Constanza Flare".

Rover: Enough! Your whining! It-it-it hurts!

Sunny Flare: Whining? I am not whining.

Rover: Ugh! What is that, then?

Sunny Flare: I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?!

Spot: Aaah! Make it stop!

Rover: Stop whining!

Sunny Flare: But I thought you wanted whiiining!

Rover: Geh! We'll do anything, pony!

Rover: Oh, uh, uh, we'll do anything, "Miss Constanza Flare". [nervous laughter]

Sunny Flare: [dreamily] Anything?

Sunny Flare: [sigh] This water is hardly sparkling. But I suppose it will have to do.

Rover: [panting] Wait! Why are we doing this?

Spot: To stop the awful noises from the pony's mouth, remember? [whines]

Rover: Yes, yes, I know. This is ridiculous! Letting a pony order us around. What are we? Mice or dogs? We are supposed to give you commands, not you!

Fido and Spot: Mi... dogs?

Rover: Dogs do not pull. Ponies pull. Let her make the awful noises.

Sunny Flare: What are you doing? Hey, you spilled my drink. Oh! [whining] Not sooo tiiight!

Rover: Ha! Make the noises all you want. But move while you make them. Hyah, mule! [echoing with laughter] Mul-e! Mul-e! Mul-e! Mul-e! Mul-e! Mul-e!

Sunny Flare: Did you just call me a... mule?

Rover: Ehh...

Sunny Flare: Mules are ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly? [cries]

Spot: What are these noises?

Sunny Flare: He called me ugly!

Rover: No! Mule! I said mule!

Sunny Flare: An old ugly mule! And it's true! Just look at me. I used to be beautiful, but, but nooow...

Fido: No, no! You're still beautiful, po... uh, Miss Constanza Flare.

Sunny Flare: You're just saying that!

Spot: No, you're still pretty and... and...

Rover: Oh, uh, uh, nice. Yeah.

Sunny Flare: I don't believe you! You never liked me! [wails]

Fido: Make it stop! Make it STOP! MAKE IT STOP!

Rover: I've had just about enough of this!

Sunset Shimmer: We're getting close. I can feel it.

Sunny Flare: [distant crying]

Garble: It's coming from down here. Come on!

Indigo Zap: She must be in there. Let's go!

Mook dogs: More workhorses.

Sugarcoat: Hoh, doggies. If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride. Come on, ponies! All hands on the deck! Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down.

Mook dogs: [yowling]

Sugarcoat: Yeehaw! Get along, little doggies!

[crashing and clattering]

Garble: I'm coming for you, milady. Hi-ho, Sunset! Away!

Sunset Shimmer: And just what do you think you're doing?

Garble: Please, Sunset. Just give me this.

Sunset Shimmer: Eh... fine. [neighs]

[crash]

Garble: Lady Sunny, I'm here to save you!

[Dogs' screams: Save us! Please, save us! Make it stop! Please!]

Sunset Shimmer: Excuse me?

Spot: So picky.

Fido: And critical.

Spot: She won't stop talking.

Fido: And crying.

Rover: We, uh, give her back. Yes.

Garble: Sunny! You're safe!

Sunny Flare: Why, yes. Hello, girls. You arrived just in time to assist me.

Sugarcoat: Assist you with what?

Sunny Flare: With those.

Garble: You're letting her leave with all these... jewels?

Rover: Yes. Take them. And her with them.

Spot: Please!

Lemon Zest: I can't believe you found all these gems!

Indigo Zap: Heh. I can't believe you tricked all those dogs.

Sunny Flare: Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time.

Sunset Shimmer: I can't wait to write to Princess Luna to tell her what you taught me today.

Sunny Flare: Me? What did I teach you?

Sunset Shimmer: Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all.

Garble: Hm... "Outshines" is right. Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores' costumes.

Sunny Flare: Not if you eat them all, Garble.

[laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	20. All That Glitters and Shines

Sunny Flare: So sorry, Sour Sweet. I hate being late for our weekly get-together. The usual!

[steam hisses]

Sunny Flare: But you will not believe what happened to me.

Sour Sweet: Is everything all right?

Sunny Flare: Oh, it's much more than all right. I was on my way here, wearing my latest hat creation, when who should stop me on the street but Photo Finish!?

Sour Sweet: Photo Finish?

[steam hisses]

Sunny Flare: She is the most famous fashion photographer in all of Equestria. Anywho, she saw my hat and said it was absolutely marvelous!

Sour Sweet: What a lovely compliment.

Sunny Flare: She was so impressed that she wants to take some pictures of my shop featuring some of my clothes!

Sour Sweet: [squee] That's wonderful.

Sunny Flare: [vibrating] Do you know what this could mean for my fashion career?

Sour Sweet: [chuckles] Oh, Sunny, I'm so happy for you.

Sunny Flare: But I'm going to need somepony fabulous to model for me. Somepony with beauty. Somepony with grace. Somepony... like you?

Sour Sweet: Oh, goodness. I don't know.

Sunny Flare: Oh, this is such a huge opportunity. And it would mean so much to me.

Sour Sweet: I'm flattered, really. However, you gotta be kidding me, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: Nopony is going to have your elegance and poise.

Sour Sweet: But...

Sunny Flare: Nopony!

Sour Sweet: There has to be somepony more quali...

Sunny Flare: Please!

Sour Sweet: Somepony more into fashion.

Sunny Flare: Please!

Sour Sweet: Somepony more comfortable in the spotlight. I'm too shy to be t-

Sunny Flare: Please, please, pleeease!

Sour Sweet: Oh, if it's that important to you, of course I'll do it.

Sunny Flare: Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You are the best friend a pony could ever have!

Sour Sweet: [sigh] What a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

Sunny Flare: Isn't it? Though I was so afraid you wouldn't agree to model for me that I felt completely frazzled. I think I feel a pimple coming on. Oh! Only one solution!

Sunny Flare: The usual!

[theme song]

Sunny Flare: Hm... She's going to want to see attitude and pizzazz.

Sour Sweet: A-a-attitude and, um... pizzazz.

Sunny Flare: More light! It has to catch the sequins just so or the whole outfit is just a disaster. Oh, and the headdress needs more feathers. Lemon Zest! More feathers! And sequins! More sequins!

Sour Sweet: [whimper]

Sunny Flare: And more ribbon! Oh no! Less ribbon. No! More ribbon.

Sour Sweet: [squeal]

Sunny Flare: Oh, this hem is completely off. Pincushion! Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you, but I'm... I'm just so nervous.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, doesn't that hurt?

Garble: Thick scales. Can't feel a thing. And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting the most beautiful creature in the world. I'm gonna tell you two a secret. But you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Sunset Shimmer: I promise.

Lemon Zest: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Garble: I have a crush on Rarity!

Lemon Zest: [gasp] We won't say a word!

Sunset Shimmer: Give me a break. Everypony already knows how you...

Lemon Zest: Sunset! You promised Garble you wouldn't say anything. He trusts you. And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!

Sunset Shimmer: But...

Lemon Zest: Forever!

Sunset Shimmer: My lips are sealed. Though I'm pretty sure Sunny is gonna pick up on your feelings.

[the pub]

[chattering everywhere]

Photo Finish: Good morning, lady. Have you seen a dressmaking unicorn named Sunny Flare?

Kerfuffle: Go to the right door. It's her own room and own house, lassock. [smokes] Now, scram and get lost!

Photo Finish: Ummm... okay. [walks to the door of Sunny's Boutique]

Kerfuffle: [sighs] Annoying dweebs.

John Horsehooves: [drinks cider] Arrgh, ye wench! I be sure ye really like that pony to leave.

Kerfuffle: [sighs] I mean business, John Horsehooves.

John Horsehooves: [laughs]

[door knocking]

Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish... have arrived.

Sunny Flare: Let me just say, what an honor!

Photo Finish: We begin... now!

Sunny Flare: Attitude and pizzazz!

Photo Finish: Yes! Show Photo Finish something. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. No! Yeees. Enough!

Sunset Shimmer: She hardly took any pictures.

Sour Sweet: I'm so sorry. I tried my best.

Sunny Flare: Well, the headdress is too big for you and cape had too much sparkle. I can't believe I ever thought I could impress her.

Photo Finish: It seems that I, Photo Finish, have found the next fashion star here in Ponyville.

Sunny Flare: Really?

Photo Finish: Yes. Really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to help her to shine all over Eqvestria. Tomorrow, a photo shoot in ze park. [pause] I go!

Sunny Flare: Did you hear that? I am going to "shine all over Equestria".

Sour Sweet: Oh, Sunny. I was so worried I'd ruined everything.

Sunny Flare: Oh, never. I knew you'd be perfect. [excited giggling]

Sunny Flare: No, no, no, yes! That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it. Everypony is going to love it!

Sour Sweet: Oh, I am so excited for you. Just don't forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria.

Sunny Flare: Never.

Photo Finish: Put me down here. Oh, nonononononono. The model should be in something simple! Something inspired by... the nature!

Sunny Flare: That's just what I was thinking. Um... give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together.

Photo Finish: Yes... that will not be necessary.

Sunny Flare: But... but... how are you going to help me "shine across Equestria" if I don't design something new for these pictures?

Photo Finish: I am not going to help you shine across Equestria. I am going to help her shine. She is my star. You! Go!

Sunny Flare: [gasp]

Sour Sweet: I can't, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: Oh, but you must, Sour Sweet. Photo Finish wants to make you a star. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I know we were both hoping it would be my lifetime, but nonetheless you can't throw away this chance. You must do this for me. You must. You must! You must!

Photo Finish: Sour Sweetie! It is time to make... the magics! Oh, wunderbar! You are like a delicate flower. So much more alluring without all those sparkles und feathers.

Lemon Zest: How'd it go? How'd it go?

Sunny Flare: It didn't. Photo Finish wanted to work with Sour Sweet, not me.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Sunny Flare. I'm so sorry. Is there anything we can do?

Sunny Flare: I just vant to be alone right now.

Garble: You heard her. She vants to be... alone. What? I didn't think she meant alone alone.

Photo Finish: Too much blush. Not enough. Too much. Not enough. Perfect.

Sour Sweet: Ah... Aaah... [tiny sneeze]

Photo Finish: Oh, yes! Even her schneezes are graceful. Now go! How do you feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Thrilled beyond your wildest dreams?

Sour Sweet: N... nervous.

Photo Finish: Nervous? Dun be ridiculous. You're only facing a large crowd of ponies who will be watching your every move and silently judging you.

[music]

Photo Finish: Your cue! Now go!

Background voice: No seriously...

[ponies chattering]

[cameras clicking]

Sour Sweet: You can't let Sunny down. You must do this. You must. You must. You must.

[ponies cheering]

Lyrica Lilac: So graceful.

Royal Ribbon: So lovely.

Hoity Toity: So perfect for my new advertisement.

Sunny Flare: [gasp] [growl]

Shoeshine: It's Sour Sweet!

[ponies shouting excitedly]

[bell rings]

Sunny Flare: Wow. Look how popular you are. I'm so excited for you. You must be having the best time ever.

Sour Sweet: Oh, yes. Best time ever...

Photo Finish: Sour Sweet! I have been looking for you everywhere. We have the thing at the place.

Sour Sweet: I'll see you at the spa? Our usual time?

Sunny Flare: Of course! I can't wait to hear all about the... "thing at the place".

Sunny Flare: I'm the one who should be mobbed by strangers wherever I go.

[knocking]

Sunny Flare: Welcome to Sunny's Boutique!

Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Sour Sweet was here. Also, the manager at the pub next to your room was really rude.

Sunny Flare: Sorry. You just missed her. But you're still in luck. I'm having a huge sale on some of my best designs. Also, never worry about my childhood friend Kerfuffle at the pub. She is extremely rambunctious with normal-looking ponies like you.

Kerfuffle: [outside; muffled] Oh, shut up.

Sweetie Drops: Okay? Just like that. Now, you are...?

Sunny Flare: Sunny Flare, of course.

Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you.

Photo Finish: Obviously I, Photo Finish, am thwilled to have found her.

Sour Sweet: Photo Finish?

Photo Finish: She's a natural in front of the camera.

Sour Sweet: Um... Photo Finish?

Photo Finish: I only need to point and shoot, and I capture... the magics!

[ponies: Over here! Sour Sweet, over here!]

Sour Sweet: Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that I'm running late.

Photo Finish: [gasp] How could I have forgotten?! Your appearance at the ballet opening! Everypony who is anypony will be there.

Fluttershy: Oh, actually I'm supposed to be meeting my friend...

Photo Finish: We go!

Sour Sweet: My hooves are getting positively pruney, I've been waiting here so long. Obviously Fluttershy's just too busy with her new career to spend time with her best friend.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm sure she just got tied up.

Sunny Flare: Of course she did. She's a big bright shining star! I wish that star would burn out.

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny Flare! Sour Sweet is your friend.

Sunny Flare: I know, I know. And I should be happy for her, but instead I'm just... jealous! Oh, please promise you won't tell her I feel this way. Please, please, pleasepleaseplease!

Sunset Shimmer: You have my word. Losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend.

Lemon Zest: Forever!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow! You look great!

Sunny Flare: Sour Sweet may be the one who's famous, but that doesn't mean I have to stop looking fabulous.

Sour Sweet: Sunny Flare! I'm so sorry I'm... Oh no. She's already gone, isn't she?

Sunset Shimmer: Sorry.

Sour Sweet: Oh, I can't believe this. I am so frustrated, I could just scream. [inhales] [squeak]

Sunset Shimmer: Feel better?

Sour Sweet: No. Can I tell you something?

Sunset Shimmer: Of course.

Sour Sweet: You promise not to tell Sunny?

Sunset Shimmer: I swear.

Sour Sweet: Lemon Zest Swear?

Sunset Shimmer: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my [poke] Ooowwwww!

Sour Sweet: I don't like being a model. No, I hate being a model. All this attention is awful, just awful. And I'm only doing it because Rarity told me I must. I must! I must! [sigh] I must...

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, really? Well... If you wanna know the truth, Sunny...

Sour Sweet: Oh, what were you about to say?

Lemon Zest: [quietly] Forever!

Sunset Shimmer: Nothing!

Sunset Shimmer: I was just thinking. If you really don't like being a model, you could always quit.

Sour Sweet: Oh, no. I could never do such a thing. Sunny would be devastated.

Sunset Shimmer: But Rarity told me... [gasp]

[eerie music]

Lemon Zest: [chomp] Mmm... Juicy!

Sunset Shimmer: Uhhhhhh!

Sour Sweet: Oh, if only all these ponies didn't like me so much. Photo Finish wouldn't want me to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with... the magic!

Sunset Shimmer: I guess you're right. [pause] You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right!

Gala Appleby: It's Sour Sweet!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't you see? On her own, Sour Sweet could never do something unattractive. But if I used my magic to help her do something unattractive at her next fashion show, no one will ever want her to model again. And if Sour Sweet no longer has to be a model, Sunny Flare will no longer have to be jealous of her. And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan! You can't tell anyone about it. Promise me you won't tell anyone?

Sunset Shimmer: So you do promise or you don't?

Lemon Zest: Uh, yes! Obviously, that's why I zipped my mouth closed, then locked it with a key, then dug a hole, then buried the key, then built a house on top of the hole where I buried the key, then moved into the house on top of the hole. [squee]

Sunset Shimmer: Obviously.

[ponies chattering]

Sour Sweet: You really think it'll work?

Sunset Shimmer: They love you for being you. So all I have to do is make you not be you. Just leave it to me.

[music]

Sunny Flare: Guess it's time to see what all the fuss is about.

Sour Sweet: Oof!

[music stops]

[ponies gasp]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] Ooh... Aah!

[ponies gasping]

Sour Sweet: [barks]

Sunny Flare: Oh no.

Sour Sweet: [brays]

[ponies gasp]

Golden Harvest: Get her off the stage!

Lemon Hearts: She's an embarrassment to all things fashion!

Photo Finish: I, Photo Finish, have made a terrible mistake!

[ponies booing]

Sunny Flare: Bravo! I say bravo!

Lyrica Lilac: Bravo? Who could possibly say bravo to that horrid display?

Sunny Flare: Such attitude! Such pizzazz! She's invented an entirely new kind of modeling! Bravo!

Lyrica Lilac: Who is saying these things?

Royal Ribbon: It's her. The unicorn in the gorgeous cape and headdress.

Lyrica Lilac: Now that is a pony who clearly knows a thing or two about fashion. Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo!

[ponies cheering]

Sour Sweet: [moans]

Sour Sweet: This is awful. Just awful! Somehow I've become more popular than ever. Oh, I'm so frustrated I could just kick something!

[vase wobbles]

Sour Sweet: If only Sunny Flare didn't want me to be a model so badly.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh! But Sunny...!

Sunny Flare: Sour Sweet! Are you all right?

Sour Sweet: I'm great! I'm a super famous fashion model. Why wouldn't I be great?

Sunset Shimmer: Because you ha...!

Sunny Flare: Out there on the runway, everyone was turning on you and... Oh... Oh, Sour Sweet. It's so awful. I wanted them to.

Sour Sweet: You did?!

Sunset Shimmer: Of course she did! Because...!

Sunny Flare: I'm jealous! I wanted all the attention. And instead it was going to you. I even started hoping that you would do something silly so your modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, all I could think was how could I want you to fail at something you love so much?

Sunset Shimmer: But... Sour Sweet doesn't... Ugh!

Sour Sweet: Love? Oh, Sunny. I hate being a model.

Sunny Flare: You do?

Sour Sweet: More than anything.

Sunny Flare: Then why did you keep doing it?

Sour Sweet: I was afraid if I quit, you'd be mad at me for not wanting to... "shine all over Equestria".

Sunny Flare: And I thought if I told you how jealous I was of your success, you'd think I was a terrible friend.

Sour Sweet: Never!

Sunny Flare: All this time!

Sour Sweet: If we'd just told each other the truth.

Sunny Flare: I promise never to keep my feelings in secret again.

Sour Sweet: Me too.

Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare: Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. [laughs]

Photo Finish: You were brilliant. Brilliant! I've already got six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow alone.

Sour Sweet: I'm sorry, Photo Finish, but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them.

Photo Finish: Whaaat?

Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare: We go!

Photo Finish: Vat has just happened?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble has a crush on Sunny!

Lemon Zest: [sigh] And you were doing so well.

Sour Sweet: Now this is a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

Sunny Flare: Isn't it, though?

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret. But you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a good friend. Did you get all that, Garble?

Garble: No. I did not. I still can't believe you told someone about my secret feelings for Sunny.

Sunset Shimmer: You're right. That was wrong of me, and I'm very sorry.

Garble: Apology accepted.

Sunset Shimmer: Now will you take down my letter to Princess Luna?

Garble: I would love to. But... I'm a little busy at the moment.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

[music]

[credits]


	21. Over A Barrel

Sugarcoat: And that's when the yellow birdie thought to himself, "Hmm. My favorite little tree isn't such a little tree anymore." So she sang her song, big and strong, and they all lived in that great, big tree happily ever after. The... end.

Sunny Flare: Sugarcoat! Were you reading a bedtime story to... a cherry tree?

Sugarcoat: Heh... uh... Well, ye know, bein' replanted in a whole new place is very upsettin' for a tree... and ye olde Stanley here is one of my favorites.

Sunny Flare: No fair, Sugarcoat! You've got a luxurious, private sleeper car for a tree, while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies. How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?!

Sugarcoat: But Stanley's the whole reason we're makin' this trip. He needs his rest so we can give him as a gift to my relatives in Appleloosa.

Sunny Flare: Hmph! You talk about it as if it's your baby or something.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh, ye bilge-suckin' barnacle-head! Who you callin' a baby?! Stanley's no baby! Don't wet widdle Sunny make you all saddy-waddy. Good ol' Stan's a big and strong cherry tree. Yes, he is. A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo-coo!

Sunny Flare: It's widdle Sunny who's all "saddy-waddy"! Urgh!

[theme song]

[indistinct conversations]

Indigo Zap: Oh man, we're going fast! This is so exciting, I can't even wait!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh my goodness...

Sour Sweet: [sigh] For crying out loud in the morning!

[more indistinct conversations: Sour Sweet(?): I can't wait! Indigo Zap: Yeah, yeah! Oh, my gosh!]

Garble: [groan] Do you guys mind? I was up early fire-roasting those snacks you're all eating, and I'm pooped!

Indigo Zap: Uh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped.

Garble: Okay, fine...

Indigo Zap: Ghk...

Garble: Good night!

Sunset Shimmer: Uhh... maybe it's time we all got a little shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest: Awwww!

Garble: [snoring]

Indigo Zap: [whispering] Psst! Lemon Zest, you asleep yet?

Lemon Zest: [whispering] No, are you asleep yet?

Indigo Zap: [whispering] If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were asleep?

Lemon Zest: [whispering] Oh yeah! [giggle]

Indigo Zap: [whispering] When we get to Appleloosa, you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?

Lemon Zest: [whispering] What tree? You mean Stanley?

Indigo Zap: [whispering and sarcastically] ...No, Sour Sweet.

Lemon Zest: [whispering] Sour's not a tree, silly!

Sunset Shimmer: What's going on?

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap thinks Sour's a tree!

Indigo Zap: [whispering] I do not think she's a tree! I was just–

Sunset Shimmer: Did you say she was a tree?

Indigo Zap: [whispering] No. Well.. Yes. But not exactly–

Sunset Shimmer: Ya know she's not a tree, right?

Lemon Zest: She's not a tree, Indigo!

Sour Sweet: I'd like to be a tree...

Garble: Oh, for Pete's sake!

[door opens and slams]

Sunset Shimmer: Well that was kind of huffy.

Sour Sweet: Huffy the magic dragon!

All except Sunny: [giggles]

Sunny Flare: Oh, Princess Celestia on a bicycle. Would you all be quiet... now?!

All except Sunny: Aaaaaah! [blows out candle]

Garble: Stanley...? Stanley? Sorry, but I tend to snore a bit. Good night. [sigh]

[indistinct surprise; Indigo Zap: Who gets what now, huh?]

Sunset Shimmer: A buffalo stampede!

[ponies awing]

Sunny Flare: I just love their accessories!

Sunset Shimmer: They're getting awfully close to the train.

[all shouting indistinctly]

Sunny Flare: Gangway! I want to speak to the manager!

Garble: [snoring]

Lemon Zest: Oooh, looky! Now they're doing tricks! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Now do a backflip!... Or... Just jump?

Indigo Zap: Hmm.. Something tells me this isn't a circus act. Hey there!

Little Strongheart: [gasp]

Indigo Zap: Where ya headed in such a hurry? Wow, you're pretty quick for someone so... bulky. No offense.

Little Strongheart: Huh..?

Indigo Zap: I just wanna know– Hey! I'm talking to you– Whoa... Arrgggg... I got you now, you– [groan]

Little Strongheart: [whistle]

Sugarcoat: [gasp] They've got Stanley!

Garble: Heeeelp!

Sunset Shimmer: And Garble!

Indigo Zap: Ugggh..

Garble: [distant] Heeeelp!

Indigo Zap: Dragon-napping Spike. I'll show her! Ow...

Braeburn: Hey there! Welcome ta A-A-ppleloosa!

Sugarcoat: George, listen–

George Cherry: Cousin Sugarcoat, mind yer manners, you have yet ta introduce me to your compadres! Shame on you!

Sugarcoat: Barnacles! George, listen, somethin' terrible's happened–

George Cherry: Terrible is right, your train is a full seven minutes late! That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of... A-A-A-ppleloosa! Boggles the mind, we settler ponies built all this in just the past year, don't it?! And as you can see, we have all of the finest comforts. Like horse-drawn carriages!

"Black Stone": Okay, you pull now.

Noteworthy: Aww, we just switched.

George Cherry: And those there are horse-drawn horse-drawn carriages.

Sugarcoat: ...Listen, George, I– Oof!

George Cherry: And here's our local waterin' hole, the Salt Block.

"Morton Saltworthy": That's enough salt for you!

Ol' Salt: Can't I at least... get a glass of water?

George Cherry: Over there's the office of Sheriff Silverstar. And here's where we have our wild west dances! And here's where we have our mild west dances!

Sugarcoat: But, George, we–

George Cherry: And here's the most wonderful sight in all of... A-A-A-ppleloosa! Our apple and cherry orchard.

Sugarcoat: George!

George Cherry: First harvest should be any day now.

Sugarcoat: Geor–

George Cherry: Good thing too!

Sugarcoat: Geo–

George Cherry: 'Cause we need that grub to live on.

Sugarcoat: George!

George Cherry: Uh, yes, cuz?

Sugarcoat: You have a very nice town an' all, but we have a hu-uge problem! Some of our friends are missin'!

Sour Sweet: A stampede of buffalo.

Sunny Flare: They took Garble!

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap went after them!

Sour Sweet: And we can't find Lemon Zest.

Sugarcoat: And we had an apple tree with us for your orchard, but they took that too!

George Cherry: Did you say... buffalo? [sigh] Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They sure as hay don't want any new ones added in.

Sour Sweet: But why?

George Cherry: Beats me. We put a lot of hard work into this land, so we can feed our town, our families, our foals! And now they're sayin' all these trees have to go? T'ain't fair...

Indigo Zap: Ooh, I can't wait to get my hooves on that little buffalo... Hnnh... Ow! Nobody tricks Indigo Zap and gets away with it.

Lemon Zest: Boo!

Indigo Zap: Yah! ...Lemon!

Lemon Zest: Ah, ya caught me! Looks like I tricked you and didn't get away with it either! You're good.

Indigo Zap: Shhshh! What do you think you're doing?! You gotta get out of here!

Lemon Zest: I do?

Indigo Zap: You're gonna blow my cover.

Lemon Zest: I am?

Indigo Zap: I'm trying to save Garble!

Lemon Zest: Oh my gosh! So am I!

Indigo Zap: And the more of us there are out here, the more chances of us getting... caught. Run, Lemon, I'll hold 'em off. Save yourself!

Garble: Stop! Zap, Lemon, 'sup? Hey, no worries, I know those guys. They're cool.

Buffalo: If you say so, Garble. Catch ya later, bro.

Garble: Seems they took me by mistake. And they feel awful about it too, poor guys. Fortunately, they totally respect dragons, so they treat me like an honored guest.

Indigo Zap: [sniff] Ugh...

Garble: Still don't like ponies much, though... But you're with me, so it's cool.

Indigo Zap: Huh. Well, I still don't trust them. I say we turn tail and bail while we still–

Lemon Zest: Mmm! [munching] Before we finish eating? Are you loco in the coco?! Can I please have more of that mushy stuff, whatever it was?

Little Strongheart: Certainly. And, Mr. Garble, you like gemstones, yes?

Garble: Turquoise. Mmm! [munching] Heh hah! This here is Little Strongheart, and these are my friends Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap.

Indigo Zap: You!

Little Strongheart: You!

Indigo Zap: That's it! We are outta here!

Little Strongheart: Wait! Please accept my apologies for what happened on the train. We didn't mean for anyone to be hurt.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, right.

Little Strongheart: We only wanted the tree. The settler ponies have overtaken the land and have planted an orchard all over it! Because of their thoughtlessness, we can no longer run over our traditional stampeding grounds.

Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap: Huh?

Garble: I think it's time they met Chief Thunderhooves.

Chief Thunderhooves: Hmmh. We have a long and winding stampeding trail that we have run upon for many generations. [breath] My father stampeded upon these grounds, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and his father before him, and–

Little Strongheart: I think they get the idea, Chief.

Chief Thunderhooves: Hmph. It is a sacred tradition to run the path every year. But this year, these... settler ponies, these... [snort] Appleloosans! [snorting]

Little Strongheart: They planted apple and cherry trees all over it without asking our permission.

Lemon Zest: Well that's not very nice. Right, Indigo Zap?

Indigo Zap: Hmph...

Little Strongheart: The ponies refused to move their trees, so we are stuck here, and it is not fair!

Garble: See, Indigo Zap? They had a good reason to–

Indigo Zap: Huh... Ah!

[buffalo gasp]

Indigo Zap: I'll say they had a good reason! C'mon. We have some apple-pickin' and cherry-pickin' Appleloosans to talk to!

Sunny Flare: Ow! [groaning] Gently, please!

Sugarcoat: Sorry, Sunny, but our friends are out there and we have ta' be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save 'em! Let's go!

Lemon Zest: Hi, guys!

Sour Sweet: Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe.

[indistinct "Oh, there you are!" "Thank goodness!"]

Sunset Shimmer: How did you escape from the buffalo?

Lemon Zest: We didn't!

[ponies gasp]

Indigo Zap: We promised the buffalo a chance to talk.

Sugarcoat: Oh, yeah? 'Bout what?

Indigo Zap: We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here to explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple and cherry trees off buffalo land.

George Cherry: That information would be quite help–

Sugarcoat: That's weird. 'Cause my cousin George here wants to explain to the buffalo why they should let the apple and cherry trees stay.

Little Strongheart: That would be a useful thing to–

Indigo Zap: The land is theirs! You planted the trees not knowing that. Honest mistake. Now, you just gotta move 'em, that's all.

George Cherry: Well... heh...

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! They busted their rumps here! An' now they're supposed ta bust their rumps again, just 'cause some buffalo won't stampede someplace else? Arrgh, pass the grog!

Indigo Zap: Plant the trees somewhere else!

Sugarcoat: Where?! It's the only flatland around these parts! Stop bein' a barnacle-halfwit, Indigo!

Indigo Zap: The buffalo had it first!

Sugarcoat: The settler ponies need it to live!

Indigo Zap: Come on, Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: [over Indigo Zap] Arrgh! You're bein' unreasonable!

Indigo Zap: [over Sugarcoat] I put my hoof down!

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] Stop the quarreling!

Sunset Shimmer: Look. Both the settlers and the buffalo have good reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do.

Lemon Zest: Hey! I've got an idea!

[piano intro]

[Lemon Zest]

We may be divided

But of you all, I beg

To remember we're all hoofed

At the end of each leg

No matter what the issue

Come from wherever you please

All this fighting gets you nothing

But hoof-and-mouth disease

Arguing's not the way

Hey, come out and play!

It's a shiny, new day

So, what do you say?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

You gotta share

You gotta care

And there'll always be a way through

Both our diets, I should mention

Are completely vegetarian

We all eat hay and oats

Why be at each other's throat?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

And there'll always be a way

Throoooough!

Garble: [applauds] All right, Lemon Zest! That was fantastic! What a great song! Yeah, right on!

Chief Thunderhooves: It appears that Sheriff Silverstar and I have come to... an agreement.

Sheriff Silverstar: We have.

Chief Thunderhooves: That was the worst performance we've ever seen.

Sheriff Silverstar: Teh... Abso-tively!

Chief Thunderhooves: The time for action... Hmh... is upon us! Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten it... and the whole town!

[ponies gasp]

Little Strongheart: But, Chief!

Sheriff Silverstar: An' we Appleloosans say you'd better bring yer best, 'cause we'll be ready and waitin'.

George Cherry: But, Sheriff...

Lemon Zest: Oh... That wasn't the message of my song at all...

Sugarcoat: I want my kin ta' have what they need to live... but a storm's a-brewin' here. And I don't like the look of it.

Sunset Shimmer: We've just got to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt. Listen, maybe if you would just reconsider, we–

Sunny Flare: About the trees. Now if you could–

Sunset Shimmer: If we could just sit down and talk we could–

Goldengrape: Grrrrr!

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable?!

[hammering, sawing, and nailing]

Sugarcoat: Sheriff, if we could only–

[buffalo snorting]

Garble: Isn't there someway to stop this?

Little Strongheart: Unless the settlers remove those trees, I do not think so.

Garble: [sigh] [munching]

Indigo Zap: I know you don't want to do this.

Chief Thunderhooves: But they have taken our land. What would you have me do, Indigo Zap?

Indigo Zap: I don't know... but it's never too late to think of something.

Chief Thunderhooves: At noon, it will be too late.

Indigo Zap: Come on, think! Think, think, think, think, think, think, think!

[clock strikes twelve times]

Chief Thunderhooves: [sigh]

Indigo Zap: [gasp] He's not gonna do it!

[Lemon Zest]

–what do you say?

You gotta share

You gotta care

It's the right thing to do

Chief Thunderhooves: Grrr...

You gotta share

Chief Thunderhooves: Chaaarge!

You gotta care

Lemon Zest: Wah-ahh! Whoa-oo-oo-oo-ooa!

Sheriff Silverstar: Ready... aim... fire!

[pies splattering]

Cherry Berry: [gasp]

[clang!]

[crash]

Sheriff Silverstar: Ah! Aah!

Chief Thunderhooves: [distorted] Nooo!

Buffalo: [crying]

Garble: [cries]

Chief Thunderhooves: Yum! Hey, I've got a much better idea!

Sugarcoat: [whistle]

Chief Thunderhooves: We... will allow the apple and cherry orchard to stay in exchange for a share of its fruit, heh... Those... delicious apple pies and cherry rums!

Garble: I'd rather eat turquoise any day of the week. [chomp] Auhh...!

Sugarcoat: Stanley, this is yer special day. Mama's so proud of you!

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care.

Lemon Zest: Hey! That's what I said!

[music]

[credits]


	22. The Birds Ain't Chirpin'

Sour Sweet: There you go, Mr. Mousey. Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you. And it will be just like new in no time at all.

Mouse family: [squeaks]

Sour Sweet: Oh, you're welcome. Happy to be able to help. These gems surely look shining.

[coloured crystal butterflies pop out and flutter around her]

Sour Sweet: Hello, crystal butterflies. All of you are shimmering like gems.

Feathers: [pants] [squeak]

Sour Sweet: You... found a watch? You... wanna be a watch? You're running! Running out of time? No. You're... late?

[clock strikes four]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] I'm late for a very important date! The big brunch for Princess Luna at Zesty Lemonade Corner. Oh, the princess is here in Ponyville for a party, and we all promised we'd be there. But I'm not there! Oh, do I look all right? Do I need to bring anything? Maybe I shouldn't go.

[trumpet fanfare]

Sour Sweet: Aah! It's starting! I'm missing it!

Feathers: [sigh]

Sour Sweet: Oh, thanks, Feathers. I mean, if you hadn't reminded me, I might have not remembered, and then I wouldn't be there, and everypony would be wondering where I was and... Oh, right. I'm late.

[door rattles]

Sour Sweet: Oh, okay then. See you later.

[theme song]

Indigo Zap: So... what do I have to do to get to be one of the Princess's royal guards, anyway? Is the pay good? Hellooo? Anybody home? [babbles] Wah-wah! [babbles] Ooh, you're good. [pause] Too good. I'm bored.

Sour Sweet: Phew. Made it. [gasp]

Guard 1: Halt!

Guard 2: Who goes there?

Sour Sweet: [gulp] No one. Never mind. I'll go home.

Sunset Shimmer: It's all right, sirs. She's on the list.

Sour Sweet: Thanks, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm so glad you could make it, Sour Sweet. It wouldn't be the same without you.

[ding!]

Mr. Orange: How's everypony doing? Good? Good.

Mrs. Orange: Anything else we can get for you, dearies...? Ooh, I-I mean, esteemed guests.

Princess Luna: Ev'rything is fine, Mr. and Mrs. Orange.

Sour Sweet: Sorry I'm late. I had to finish taking care of a patient first.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, you and your tender loving care of little animals. I just know Princess Luna is gonna love that about you. I mean, I hope she will... I mean, of course she will!

Sour Sweet: Wow, Sunset. I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, it's not that. I just want the princess to approve of my friends.

Sour Sweet: But she's met us all before.

Sunset Shimmer: And read about you in my letters. But this is the first time she's spent any real time with you. I want everypony to make a good impression.

Sour Sweet: Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Besides, it's just a casual get-together, right?

Sunny Flare: Don't touch me! Watch the dress! Careful, you're gonna spill that on me! Oh, oh, that looks delicious. What is it? Oh, does it stain?! Keep it away from me!

Sour Sweet: Or... perhaps not that casual.

Sugarcoat: Uh... which is the salad and which is the appetizer again? And which am I supposed to eat first? Oh, never mind. I'm not hungry.

Sour Sweet: It's okay, Sunset. So our friends' manners aren't perfect. I doubt the princess will even notice.

Lemon Zest: [giggles] Whoo-hoo! Cupcakes, candies, barrels of lemonades and pies, oh my! Oooh! Chocolate fountainy goodness! [munching] You gonna eat that?! [munching]

Mrs. Orange: [gasp]

Lemon Zest: Hey!

Mr. Orange: A thousand pardons, Your Majesty.

Princess Luna: That's quite all right, thank you. [sips]

Mrs. Orange: Empty teacup at 4 o'clock!

Mr. Orange: Uh, I see it, honey bun!

Princess Luna: Oh, um... thank you.

Mr. Orange: Not at all, Your Highness.

Princess Luna: [sips] Thank you again.

Mrs. Orange: Oh, but of course, Your Majesty.

Princess Luna: [sips] [sips] [sips] Gotcha!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh...

Princess Luna: And what about you, dear? Sour Sweet, is it?

Sour Sweet: Me? Oh yes, Your Highness.

Princess Luna: I understand from Sunset Shimmer's letters that you enjoy tending to the needs of woodland creatures.

Sour Sweet: Yes, I love to take care of animals.

Princess Luna: As do I. As Princess, I care deeply about all creatures, great and small.

[cough]

Princess Luna: Nothing means more to me than the well-being of all my subjects.

Ravenholm: [coughs and hacks]

Princess Luna: Ah, Ravenholm, my pet. You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts.

Ravenholm: [coughs and hacks]

Sour Sweet: Oh... my.

Princess Luna: She is quite a sight, isn't she?

Sour Sweet: I... I... I've never seen anything like it.

Ravenholm: [cough]

Guard: [clears throat] [whisper]

Princess Luna: Really? Well, if I must... I'm sorry, everypony. I'm afraid I have to cut the party short. The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls. Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better.

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho! Now I can eat someth'n! I'm starved! All o' th' pirate's stomachs shall be always filled to the brim with these morsels! Oh...

Lemon Zest: [whooping and giggling]

Sour Sweet: Stay right where you are. All I want is a clear path to the exit. Nobody move and my dress won't get hurt! Stay back! Back, I say!

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] Well, Garble, I don't know for sure how things went with the princess, but at least no big disasters happened.

Sour Sweet: Oh, you poor little thing. How did you ever get in such bad condition? Don't you worry, Ravenholm. I'll nurse you back to health. As a favor to the princess, who's obviously just far too busy to care for you properly.

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sour Sweet: I'm sure the princess will appreciate the help. Oh my. We'd better get you to bed right away. There. [gasp]

[thermometer glass shatters]

Sour Sweet: Oh, drats. This is far worse than I thought. What you need is some medicine. Stat!

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sour Sweet: Here you go, Ravenholm. This will fix you right up.

Ravenholm: [sniff]

Sour Sweet: Doctor Sweet expected that.

[jackhammer sounds]

Sour Sweet: Always works. [gasp] Uh... Almost always.

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sour Sweet: There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you. Come on now. You're not gonna get better if you don't cooperate. Mmm... See? It's delicious. Good and good for you. Here comes the choo-choo train. Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, whoo-whoo!

[splash]

Sour Sweet: Oh dear. Don't worry, Philomena. I know what'll make you feel better. Wait right here. I have just the thing.

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sour Sweet: Look, Ravenholm. I brought a fellow feathered friend by to cheer you up. Cockaway here was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time. Didn't you, boy?

Cockaway: [humming "Mm-hmm!"]

Sour Sweet: Say hello to your new friend Ravenholm.

Cockaway: [humming happily]

Sour Sweet: Aw, look. I think he likes you. [vocalizes My Little Pony theme]

Cockaway: [hums My Little Pony theme]

Sour Sweet: Your turn now, Ravenholm. Go ahead. You can do it. [vocalizes My Little Pony theme] Oh! Um... good try?

Sour Sweet: I know what'll clear up that tickle in your throat. A humidifier. [deep breath] Refreshing. How's that feeling now for you, Ravenholm? Better?

Sour Sweet: [deep breath] [cough]

Sour Sweet: Oh... That's okay. I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry. You're gonna get better. How about...

Sour Sweet: Aromatherapy?

Ravenholm: [sneeze]

Sour Sweet: Warm bath?

Sour Sweet: Ointment?

Sour Sweet: Scalpel. Surgical tape. Feathers.

Ravenholm [cough]

Sour Sweet: Oh, poor old Ravenholm. I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health. I've tried everything I know. And look at you. You're worse than ever.

[knock knock knock knock]

Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Sour Sweet I just wanted to drop by and say thank you so very much for making such a good impression on the princess today... [gasp] What is Luna's pet doing here?!

Sour Sweet: I couldn't leave the poor thing there. She needed my help.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no. Nonononononono! This is bad.

Sour Sweet: How could I just walk away and not do anything?

Sunset Shimmer: But... but... she doesn't belong to you!

Sour Sweet: I had to do something.

Sunset Shimmer: Without telling anypony?! Without asking permission?!

Sour Sweet: But...

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sunset Shimmer: I know you had good intentions, but you have got to return the princess's pet!

Sour Sweet: But...

Philomena: [deep breath]

Sour Sweet: [sigh] You're right. Okay, let's...

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sour Sweet: ...go.

Sunset Shimmer: If we hurry, we can put her back before anypony even realizes she's missing. [gasp]

Guard 1: We were told we could find Sunset Shimmer here.

Guard 2: We regret to inform you, miss, that the royal pet has gone missing.

Sunset Shimmer: Really? You don't say! [nervous laughter]

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sunset Shimmer: [cough]

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sunset Shimmer: [cough]

Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet: [excessive coughing]

Sunset Shimmer: It's that dry night air?

Sour Sweet: But it's daytime.

Sunset Shimmer: Well... day air's even drier. You guards better be on your way if you're gonna find the princess's missing pet. Ravenholm, was it? Thank you ever so much for keeping me in the loop. Bye! [pants] Phew... What are you doing?!

Sour Sweet: Going to return Ravenholm, remember?

Sunset Shimmer: We can't now!

Sour Sweet: Why not?

Sunset Shimmer: You have no idea what the princess is gonna do if she finds you're the one who took her pet, do you?!

Sour Sweet: Do you?

Sunser Shimmer: Well... no. But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria. Or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon in the place that she banishes you to!

Sour Sweet: You really think the princess would do that?

Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Granted that probably won't happen, but do you wanna take any chances?

Sour Sweet: All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets well.

Ravenholm: [cough]

Sunset Shimmer: That's very noble of you. I'll write to you when you're banished. Unless I'm banished too somewhere there's no post office. Then you'll have to write to me. Deal?

Sour Sweet: Please, Sunset. You just have to help me get Ravenholm healthy and then we can return her to the princess. And everything will be fine.

Sunset Shimmer: Did you give her any kind of medicine?

Sour Sweet: I tried to, but she wouldn't take it.

Sunset Shimmer: [groan] Then you have to make her take it. You can't be such a pushover, Sour Sweet! You need to show this patient who's the boss. Make her straighten up and fly right!

Sour Sweet: She can't fly.

Sunset Shimmer: No excuses!

Sunset Shimmer: Done. Okay, what else?

Sour Sweet: Uh... well, she keeps pulling her feathers off. The ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing, I mean.

Sunset Shimmer: There you go.

Ravenholm: [groaning]

Sour Sweet: I don't think she likes it.

Sunset Shimmer: Tough love, baby. You want her to get well, don't you?

Sour Sweet: Of course, but...

Sunset Shimmer: Next!

Sour Sweet: Well, she desperately needs some bed rest, but I can't get her to stay put.

Sunset Shimmer: One step ahead of you.

Sour Sweet: It's for your own good, Ravenholm, I promise. Please, just relax and try to get some sleep.

Sunset Shimmer: What's this soup over here? Smells delicious.

Sour Sweet: I made it for Ravenholm. But she wouldn't eat it.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, she'll eat it, all right.

Ravenholm: [screams]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Where are you going?

Sour Sweet: No! Ravenholm! Come back!

[Benny Hill-esque music]

Indigo Zap: What are you two doing? Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One, two, three, go!

Lemon Zest: [munching]

Sour Sweet: Gangway!

Lemon Zest: Hi!

Sunset Shimmer: Beg your pardon!

Sunny Flare: Put me down!

Sugarcoat: What the barnacles is goin' on?!

Sour Sweet: Sorry, but we've gotta find...

Guard: The princess's pet bird!

Raven: [cough]

Sour Sweet: Ravenholm, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!

Ravenholm: [cough, exaggerated death rattle] [repeats]

Sour Sweet: I'll catch you!

Lemon Zest: [gasp]

[Ravenholm bursts into flames]

Sour Sweet: [gasp]

All except Sour Sweet: [huge gasp]

Sour Sweer: [cries and whimpers]

Princess Luna: What is going on here? Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, your Majesty, there's been a terrible accident.

Sour Sweet: It's all my fault.

Sunset Shimmer: No, Princess. Sour Sweet didn't know any better. It was my fault.

Sour Sweet: I'm the one who did it.

Sunset Shimmer: But you were only trying to help.

Sour Sweet: Some help I was.

Sunset Shimmer: Will ya let me do this? She'll go easier on me.

Sour Sweet: But it's my fault!

Sunset Shimmer: No, it's my fault!

Lemon Zest: No, it's my fault! Wait, what are we talking about?

Sour Sweet: Thanks for trying to protect me, Sunset, but... Princess Luna, I'm the one who took your pet bird. I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest. So, if you wanna banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to, then that's what I deserve.

Sugarcoat: [gasps] Never be keelhaulin' yerself, Sour Sweet!

Princess Luna: Oh, stop fooling around, Raven. You're scaring everypony.

[ponies gasp and awe]

Sour Sweet: I don't understand! What is that thing? What happened to Ravenholm?

Princess Luna: This is Ravenholm. She's quite a sight, as I said. But nothing unusual for a hybrid of raven and a phoenix. Isn't that right, Raven?

Ravenholm: [squawks]

Sour Sweet: A... A raven and a phoenix?

Princess Luna: Ravenholm is a breed of half-raven and half-phoenix. A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flame. [silently] Rather melodramatic, if you ask me. [loud again] It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just a normal part of the life cycle of a phoenix. I'm afraid mischievous little Ravenholm here took the occasion to have a little fun with you, Sour Sweet. Say you're sorry, young lady.

[Ravenholm makes an "I'm sorry" sound]

Sour Sweet: So... aren't you gonna banish me? Or throw me in a dungeon? Or banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?

Princess Luna: Of course not, my little pony. Where on Earth would you get such an idea?

Sour Sweet: I guess I have some imagination.

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet really did do everything she could to try to take care of Ravenholm for you.

Princess Luna: And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child. But all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Ravenholm was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble.

Sunny Flare: I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves.

Sunset Shimmer: Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess?

Princess Luna: No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember.

Sour Sweet: It's beautiful. Thank you, Madame Ravenholm. No hard feelings.

Indigo Zap: Hmm... [indistinct whispers] Hey, you know what you should do? You should go over there and tickle them!

[royal guards laugh]

Indigo Zap: Yeah! [laughs]

[everypony laughs]

[music]

[credits]


	23. The Cutie Mark Chronicles

Diamond Dazzle: [gulp] Are you sure about this, Mango Dash? I've never even heard of a pony zip lining before.

Mango Dash: Neither have I, but Garble told me it was awesome!

[whooshing noises]

[whirring]

[smoke hissing]

[snap]

[all three scream]

[bonk]

Mango Dash: Whoa!

[honk]

Diamond Dazzle: Oh!

Silver Spoon: Wah!

[crash]

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Ow!

Silver Spoon: See anything?

Diamond Dazzle: Tree sap and pine needles but no cutie mark.

Silver Spoon: Plan B?

Mango Dash: Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon at this hour? It's no use! No matter what we try, we always end up without our cutie marks. And, surprisingly often, covered in tree sap.

Diamond Dazzle: Maybe we should do something less dangerous, like pillow testing or flower sniffing.

Silver Spoon: This town is full of ponies who have their cutie marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?

Diamond Dazzle: That's a great safe idea.

Mango Dash: Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in Ponyville.

Silver Spoon: Sugarcoat!

Silver Spoon: Sunny!

Mango Dash: Come on, guys, I said "cool"! You know who I'm talking about. She's fast. She's tough. She's not afraid of anything!

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Lemon Zest?

Mango Dash: No! The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale.

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Sour Sweet?

Mango Dash: No! It's my big sister Indigo Zap!

Diamond Dazzle and Silver Spoon: Big sister?

Mango Dash: Yes, Diamond and Silver!

Silver Spoon: Oh! Yeah, that makes much more sense.

Diamond Dazzle: Of course!

Mango Dash: Let's do it. Let's find out how my sister Indigo Zap earned her cutie mark!

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Yeah!

Diamond Dazzle: Aah! Uuh!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [groan]

[theme song]

[motor revving]

Mango Dash: [gasp]

[screech]

Sugarcoat: Get back here, you bilge-suckin', thievin' varmints! I be takin' dynamites to blast ye off!

Silver Spoon: Thievin' what now?

[crash]

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: Hey sis! How'd you get your cutie mark?

Sugarcoat: I never told you that story?

Mango Dash: Hey! I thought we were gonna ask my sister Indigo.

Silver Spoon: We need all the help we can get.

Mango Dash: Ugh. Fine.

Sugarcoat: Why, shoot. I was just a little filly. Even littler than y'all.

Sugarcoat: [voiceover] I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm, owned by my grandpa's great-grandparents. I wanted to live the sophisticated life, like my Aunt Cherry n' Uncle Cherry. So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehattan! The most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria.

Count Caesar: Hey! Outta the way, you rube!

Sugarcoat: [voiceover] I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan.

Young Sugarcoat: Aunt Cherry! Uncle Cherry! Thank y'all so much for lettin' me stay!

Aunt Cherry: "Y'all". [laughs] Isn't she just the living end?

Uncle Cherry: [chuckle] How quaint.

Aunt Cherry: Don't worry. We'll have you acting like a true Manehattanite in no time.

Tall Order: And how are you finding good old Manehattan?

Young Sugarcoat: Oh, it's simply divine.

Aunt Cherry: Very well said, my dear.

Young Sugarcoat: Although, I must admit the city noise took some getting used to. Where I'm from, nights are so quiet, you seldom hear a peep until the roosters wake you.

Dane Tee Dove: The... what?

Tall Order: I say, my dear, what in the world is a "rooster"?

Young Sugarcoat: [voiceover] What's he talking about? What do I say? I don't wanna look like a fool.

Pony: Dinner is served.

Young Sugarcoat: Thank goodness. Being a city pony's hard work. I'm so hungry I could eat a...

Young Sugarcoat: Cock-a-doodle-doo... Oh, I wonder what Granny Cinch and Pokey Pierce are up to. I bet they're cherrypickin' their way through the Red Delicious trees. Oh, what I wouldn't give for just one bite...

Sugarcoat: [voiceover] I never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then.

[explosion]

Sugarcoat: [voiceover] It was amazin'! A star-shaped rainbow pointin' right back to... home. It was my time on unleashing fireworks at the trail of that star-shaped rainbow! In that moment, it all became clear. I knew right then just who I was supposed to be. That's when this here appeared.

Sugarcoat: I've been happily workin' in the farm ever since.

[bunnies blow raspberry]

Sugarcoat: There they are! Get back here, ya thievin' varmints! All of ye will be keelhauled if ye ne'er come back!

Silver Spoon: Aw. That was such a sweet story!

Mango Dash: Sweet? Try sappy. [mock-gags] Come on! We've got to find my sister Indigo Zap and hear the cool way to get a cutie mark.

[all three scream]

Sour Sweet: All right, little ones. This way. This way. You really should be more careful. Somepony could get hurt. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?

Mango Dash: We're trying to find Indigo Zap, so we can hear how she earned her cutie mark.

Sour Sweet: Oh, that would be interesting. You know, I wouldn't have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for her.

Mango Dash: Indigo Zap?! Really?!

Sour Sweet: Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp.

Sour Sweet: [voiceover] You'd never guess, but when I was little I was very shy. And a very weak flyer.

Young Sour Sweet: [yelping]

[engines revving]

Charles Blackjack: Look who we have here, folks! It's the loser Sour Sweet!

Kenneth Blackjack: Gah! The ponyfolks really suck here in Cloudsdale.

Brandon Blackjack: Make way for us, idiot! The Blackjack brothers rule!

Young Sour Sweet: Oh no...

Keith Blackjack: [laughter] Nice going, "Sour Salty"! [clenches hooves]

Charles Blackjack: They oughtta ground you permanently.

Brandon Blackjack: Better to throw ya to the streets of Cloudsdale, dunce!

Charles Blackjack: Like "Sour Dunce", Brandon! [laughs]

Kenneth Blackjack: Listen, brat. You are terrible at flying. It's a cold hard fact.

Christian Blackjack: Ha! The other members of my motorcycle gang can fly better than you, freak! We rule the streets of Cloudsdale, so we will gut you out!

Sour Sweet: [voiceover] It was the most humiliating moment of my life. And then, out of nowhere...

Young Indigo Zap: Leave her alone!

Kenneth Blackjack: [mocking] It's her own pathetic friend, Indigo Zap!

Charles Blackjack: Better be zappin' ye than to be carin' yer nonsense.

Keith Blackjack: Ooh, what are you gonna do, "Indigo Crash"?

Young Indigo Zap: Keep making fun of her and find out!

Brandon Blackjack: You think you're such a big shot? Why don't you prove it? Tough guy!

Kenneth Blackjack: Yeah, show what you really have.

Young Rainbow Dash: Whaddya have in mind?

Christian Blackjack: [mocking] Whaddya have in mind? [normal] Our own business.

Brandon Blackjack: Augh! Arrogant lassock, you just can't win upon us. We are the Blackjack brothers and we will rip your body to shreds with our dangerous motorbikes. As long we rule the streets, you inferior losers will go down. Everypony!

The Blackjack brothers: [together] What are they?

The Blackjack brothers: [together] Losers in Cloudsdale! [engines revving]

Charles Blackjack: So long, suckers!

Young Indigo Zap: See you boys at the finish line! [sighs] The nerve of those losers.

Young Sour Sweet: [yelps] [screams]

Young Sour Sweet: [screaming] Huh?

Sour Sweet: [voiceover] I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home. And I'd never been near the ground before.

[Young Sour Sweet]

What is this place

Filled with so many wonders?

Casting its spell

That I am now under

Squirrels in the trees

And the cute little bunnies

Birds flying free

And bees with their honey

Hooooonneeeeeeey!

Oooh, what a magical place

And I owe it all to the Pegasus race

If I knew the ground had so much up its sleeve

I'd have come here sooner, and never leave

Yes, I love ev-er-ythiiiiing!

[explosion]

[hysterical animal sounds]

Young Sour Sweet: Shhh. It's okay. You can come out. Everything's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of.

Sour Sweet: [voiceover] Somehow I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level.

Mango Dash: Wait, wait, wait. What happened to Indigo Zap? My sister? What about the race?

Sour Sweet: Oh. Well, I wasn't there, so I don't really know what happened.

Mango Dash: Come on, Crusaders. We've gotta find her. Besides, I can't take anymore singing.

Diamond Dazzle: Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Sour Sweet!

Sour Sweet: Bye, girls!

Mango Dash: How did we get roped into this? Oh, we'll never hear Indigo Zap's story.

Sunny Flare: Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?

Diamond Dazzle: Of course! Most of the fillies at school already have theirs.

Sunny Flare: Mmm, I know how you feel. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine.

[music]

Sunny's teacher: Well done, Sunny. Your costumes are very nice.

Young Sunny Flare: Nice?! They need to be spectacular! And the performance is tomorrow!

Sunny Flare: [voiceover] I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opened that night.

Young Sunny: Maybe I'm not meant to be a fashionista after all... Aah! What's going on?!

Sunny Flare: [voiceover] I had no idea where my horn was taking me. But unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason. I knew this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my cutie mark! I knew that this was... My destiny!

Young Sunny Flare: A rock?! That's my destiny?! What is your problem, horn? I followed you all the way out here for a rock?! [groans] Dumb rock! Gah! Kerfuffle is causing all of this nonsense!

Young Kerfuffle: [voiceover] Oh, shut up, Sunny Flare!

[explosion]

Young Sunny Flare: [scream]

[rock cracks]

Young Sunny Flare: Ooh!

[music]

[ponies awing]

Mango Dash: Ugh! These namby-pamby stories aren't getting us any closer to our cutie marks! They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that.

Sunny Flare: Yes, Mango Dash, that's exactly...

Mango Dash: Come on, girls! We need action! We need Indigo Zap!

Sunset Shimmer: As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Moonlight Harvest Celebration, where Princess Luna raises the moon.

Sunset Shimmer: [voiceover] And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

[trumpet fanfare]

[ponies awing and cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: [voiceover] I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic.

Young Sunset Shimmer: [grunting] [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: [voiceover] My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Luna's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam!

Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Shimmer?

Young Sunset Shimmer: [nervous laughter]

Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Shimmer?

Arpeggio: [cough]

Young Sunset Shimmer: [groaning]

Top Marks: [yawn]

Crystal Clear: We don't have all day.

Sunset Shimmer: [voiceover] I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it!

Young Sunset Shimmer: I'm sorry I wasted your time.

[explosion]

Young Sunset Shimmer: Aah!

[magic surging]

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer.

Young Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean...

Princess Luna: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities.

Young Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Princess Luna: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study.

Young Sunset Shimmer: Huh?!

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school.

Young Sunset Shimmer: Huh?!

Princess Luna: Well?

Young Sunset Shimmer: Yes!

Princess Luna: One other thing, Sunset.

Young Sunset Shimmer: More? My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes...

Sunset Shimmer: ...yesyesyesyes...

Silver Spoon: Okay, okay. [sighs] Barnacles on a fish stick.

Diamond Dazzle: We're happy for you, Sunset.

Mango Dash: Yeah, thrilled. Let's get out of here while we still can.

Sunset Shimmer: ...yesyes, yeeees!

Cherry Fizzy: Are you okay?

Sunset Shimmer: [giggle] Um... yes.

Mango Dash: Ugh! Why don't we ever smash into Indigo Zap?!

Lemon Zest: You're looking for Indigo Zap? If I was her, I'd be at Zesty Lemonade Corner. Of course, if I was anyone, I'd be at Zesty Lemonade Corner. Hey! I have an idea! Wanna go to Zesty Lemonade Corner?

Diamond Dazzle: Well, we're sort of looking for Indigo Zap, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark.

Lemon Zest: Cutie mark? Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!

Mango Dash: [sigh] Why not?

Lemon Zest: All right!

Lemon Zest: [voiceover] My sisters and I were raised on a rock farm outside of Ponyville. We spent our days working the fields. There was no talking. There was no smiling. [sigh] There were only rocks. We were in the south field, preparing to rotate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden...

[explosion]

[wind whistling]

Lemon Zest: [voiceover] I'd never felt joy like that before! It felt so good I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but star-shaped rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, how else could I create some smiles?

[rooster crows]

Jet Set: We better harvest the rocks from the south field. Those rockheads are waitin' for that order. Money's flowin' through the river.

Upper Crust: Lemon Marie Zest! Is that you?

Young Lemon Zest: Mom! I need you and dad and the sisters to come in. Quick!

[music]

Young Lemon Zest: Surprise! You like it? It's called... a party!

[party tweeter]

Young Lemon Zest: Oh. You don't like it. [gasp] You like it! I'm so happy!

Lemon Zest: And that's how Equestria was made!

Mango Dash: Wha... huh?

Silver Spoon: Look! We're here!

Lemon Zest: Maybe on the way home I can tell you the story of how I got my cutie mark. It's a gem!

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, come on. She's just being Lemon Zest.

Mango Dash: Ugh...

Mango Dash: Indigo Zap! Big sister! You're here!

Indigo Zap: [chuckles] I hear you're looking for my cutie mark story.

Mango Dash: [sigh] You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story.

Sour Sweet: It all happened during the race at Flight Camp...

Indigo Zap: [voiceover] ...where I stood alone against all odds to defend Sour's honor against the most hostile motorcycle gang in Cloudsdale: The Blackjack brothers.

Young Sour Sweet: [yelps]

Indigo Zap: [voiceover] I've never flown like that before! That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my mane... I liked it... a lot!

Young Indigo Zap: Ow!

Keith Blackjack: Ha! Later, Indigo Crash!

The Blackjack brothers: [together] "Crash down and crash-land" is the good slogan for Indigo Crash!

Young Indigo Zap: Hey!

Charles Blackjack: Bye bye! [laughter]

Indigo Zap: [voiceover] Turns out the only thing I liked more than flying fast... was winning!

[explosion]

Indigo Zap: [voiceover] Most people thought that the sonic starboom was just an old mare's tale. But that day... The day I discovered racing... I proved that the legends were true. I made the impossible happen!

[Pegasi cheering]

Indigo Zap: And that, little ones, is how you earn a cutie mark.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Whooooaaaa...

Sour Sweet: Wait a second. I heard that explosion. And I saw the giant star too. Indigo Zap, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned I could communicate with them and gotten my cutie mark.

Lemon Zest: I heard that boom! And right afterwards, there was this amazing star-shaped rainbow that taught me to smile.

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho! When I got my cutie mark, I saw a giant star that pointed me home. It was pointin' to my great-grandpa's important legacy of him as a pirate. I bet it was your sonic starboom!

Sour Sweet: There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my cutie mark.

Sunset Shimmer: This is uncanny! If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam. Indigo Zap, I think you helped me earn my cutie mark too!

Indigo Zap: Whoa!

Lemon Zest: We all owe our cutie marks to you!

Sour Sweet: Do you realize what this means? All of us had a special connection before we even met.

Sunny Flare: We've been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!

Sugarcoat: Come here, y'all.

Mane Six: AWWW!!!

Sour Sweet: I'm so glad we're friends!

Sunny Flare: I love you, guys!

Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Awwww...

Mango Dash: Ewwww... Gimme a break. Come on, Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip lining again. [sigh]

Sour Sweet: Hey. How about a song?

[cries of approval]

Lemon Zest: Definitely!

Mango Dash: Nooooo!

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

Today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow.

Garble: Gross! When did you get so cheesy?

Sunset Shimmer: Just write it, Garble.

[music]

[credits]


	24. Crow More, Crow Less

Sunset Shimmer: This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing!

Garble: Awesome!

Sunset Shimmer: You know, this shower only happens once every 100 years.

Garble: A centennial celebration!

Sunset Shimmer: We better get a move on!

Garble: Don't wanna be late! Whoa, whoa, whoa! [sigh] There.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, did you grab my quill and ink?

Garble: Check!

Sunset Shimmer: Scrolls?

Garble: Check! I've also packed a telescope, apples, bananas, fruit punch, and my freshly baked homemade triple-decker nut-crazy vanilla cream cookies!

Sunset Shimmer: [giggle] I can see that. Once again you've read my mind, Garble. And that is why you are my number one assistant.

Garble: I'm sorry. I didn't hear you.

Sunset Shimmer: That is why you are my number one assistant.

Garble: Missed that! Huh...?

Sunset Shimmer: I said... [giggle] Come on, let's get going. Wait! I almost forgot! I wanna bring the "Astronomical Astronomer's Almanac to All Things Astronomy".

Garble: The Astronomo-lomo homono what?

Sunset Shimmer: You know that really old big blue book on stars, moons, planets, the universe...?

Garble: Right. Check! Ah... Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhhh...! [sigh] [huge sneeze]

Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What's taking my number one assistant so long?

[ominous music]

[theme song]

Sunset Shimmer: I was sure I put the astronomer's guide back. The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight.

Garble: Well... Maybe someone borrowed it? Besides, you don't need that book. You can already name all the planets and stars, 'cause you're super smart and astronomically awesome!

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Garble. You're such a flatterer.

Garble: Yeah, I'm a sweet talker.

Sunset Shimmer: And a number one assistant, right?

Garble: Check!

Indigo Zap: [munch] [gulp] Wow, Sunset! You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them.

Mango Dash: Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me! I'll do whatever you want, big sister!

Indigo Zap: Oh yeah, pipsqueak? How about taking out the trash?

Mango Dash: Yes ma'am!

Sunny Flare: Do we have Garble to thank again for this amazing spread? Isn't he simply amazing?

Garble: Oh, come on. [pause] I said come on.

Lemon Zest: Little Garbley-wiley! Who knew that big ferocious dragon started off so cutesy wootsy?

Sunny Flare: Garble, you are such a little star that I had to make a little bow tie for you.

Garble: Gosh. You guys are embarrassing me. Stop it. [pause] Sunset, your turn.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, that's enough.

Garble: Oh, right. That's enough.

Diamond Dazzle: Hey, everypony! The show is starting!

[Everybody: Wow, that's amazing!/It's really cool./Once!]

Sunset Shimmer and Garble: Wow...

Garble: [yawn] Huh?

Lemon Zest: Mmm. Wow! These lemon-flavored cookies are delish!

Sunset Shimmer: Garble made them. Speaking of, Garble, can you bring us some punch? Garble?

Garble: [snoring]

Sunny Flare: Oh, poor little thing.

Sunset Shimmer: Aww... He's worked himself to the bone.

Lemon Zest: And now the punch has been... "spiked"!

[ponies laughing]

Garble: [snoring]

Sunset Shimmer: Goodnight, Spike. [giggle] Sweet dreams, number one assistant.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] "The Study of Comets. Comets are small, irregularly shaped bodies that are made of nonvolatile grains and frozen gases. They..."

[creaking]

Sunset Shimmer: Huh.

Sunset Shimmer: "...have body structures that are fragile and diverse..."

[creaking]

[wind whistling]

Sunset Shimmer: Shoot! Oh... This is a job for Garble. If only he were awake...

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw!

Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Don't go! Don't be afraid. Thank you for returning my scroll.

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw. Caw-caw.

Sunset Shimmer: Gosh, it's cold tonight. Say, would you like to relax in here and keep me company while I work?

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw!

Sunset Shimmer: Now, where was I? Oh, yes. "...fragile and diverse with a surrounding cloud of material called a coma, that grows in size and brightness as the comet approaches the sun..."

Garble: [snoring] Huh? Waah! I overslept! I know it's already ten, but I'm scaly-tailed and bright-eyed and ready to work twice as fast! Oh please, don't be upset, Sunset! And what do you want for breakfast? Oatmeal? How about a sunflower smoothie? Grass pancakes?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, don't worry.

Garble: But my morning chores...

Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. Gloomy Jack the crow did them for you.

Garble: Who?

Sunset Shimmer: He's our new junior assistant. He's gonna help out with your chores so you won't be so tired all the time.

Garble: Wha... Wh... What do we need a junior assistant for? I'm not tired. I do fine on my own. I don't need sleep, I...

Sunset Shimmer: Spike, don't worry. He's just here to help out a little. Now, I have to go out, so why don't you introduce yourself to Gloomy Jack? He's in the library.

Garble: Worried? Do I look worried? I'm not worried. Who's worried?

Gloomy Jack: [crows angrily] Caw!

Garble: Hello? Hellooo! Whoa! Dude, that's creepy. Uh... Hi there! I'm Garble. I'm sure Sunset has told you all about me.

Gloomy Jack: Caw!

Garble: Uh, Garble? You know, assistant number one?

Gloomy Jack: Caw?

Garble: I'm Garble! And who are you? What are you?

Gloomy Jack: Caw! [pecks Garble]

Garble: Aw! Who?

Gloomy Jack: Caw!

Garblw: I thought your name was Gloomy Jack!

Gloomy Jack: Caw! [pecks Garble again]

Garble: Ouch! Okay, "Gloomy Jack", whatever. Stop pecking at me. I'm Garble, okay? Look! All you need to know is that I'm number one and you're number two. Got it?

Gloomy Jack: Caw?

Garble: So, a man of mystery, huh? I'm keeping my eye on you! I've got eyes in the back of my head too, you know? [crash] Well, not really, but... You know what I mean!

[door slams]

Garble: That bird is out for my job. He wants to be number one. I'll prove to Sunset that I deserve to be number one. Not Freaky Feathers who Pecks over there. I won't let him have my job if it's the last thing I do!

Lemom Zest: Oh, what a fantastical, flufflicious feathery little friend! I'm... Hooked!

[everybody laughs]

Sour Sweet: He's just wonderful.

Garble: [mocking] "He's just wonderful." Uh, yes. Wonderful. He's quite... the charmer.

Sunny Flare: And Gloomy Jack is just such a star I just had to make this little bow for you.

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw! [pecks Garble twice]

Garble: Ouch! Ouch! Grrr!

Sugarcoat: What's he all of a pirate ship about?

Indigo Zap: He's probably just jealous of Gloomy Jack.

Sour Sweet: Maybe Garble feels threatened or worried that Gloomy Jack will replace him?

Sunset Shimmer: Replace him? Hah! That's crazy! Garble knows he can't be replaced.

Garble: They're trying to replace me! I better step it up and make sure that Sunset Shimmer and Gloomy Jack know that I'm still number one!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Garble! Can you fetch me that book called "Two-headed Myth—

Garble: ...Mythological Mysteries!" I know where it is.

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Gloomy Jack. Hey, Garble, no worries. Gloomy Jack flew up and got the book for me. Oh, and gee! I guess I need "Ferrets of Fairyland" too.

Garble: Hey! Whoa! Whoa!

Sunset Shimmer: Climb down from there before you fall.

[crash]

Garble: Grrr!

[snap]

Sunset Shimmer: Shoot!

Garble: Yes, sir!

Sunset Shimmer: My last writing quill. It's broken.

Garble: Never fear! Garble, your number one assistant, is here! [under his breath] Quill... Quill... Where is it? Not here... Quill... Quill, where is it...?

Gloomy Jack: Caw.

Garble: Where am I gonna get a quill?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, wait! Wait!

Garble: But the store is called "Quills and Sofas". You only sell two things!

Davenport: Sorry, Junior. All outta quills until Monday. Need a sofa?

Garble: [groan]

Lemon Zest: I swore I had one here somewhere. Ah, here it is! A quince!

Garble: Not a quince. A quill!

Lemon Zest: Right. A quail? A quilt! A quesadilla? Aha! A quiche! [pronounced phonetically]

Garble: Not a quiche. [pronounced correctly] A quill!

Lemon Zest: Nope. Sorry. All outta quills.

Garble: [sigh] Shoot.

Garble: Come on, chicken! Here, chicky-chicky-chicky! Here, chick-chick-chick-chicky! Come here! Ugh! Come here! [grunting] Not the face, not the face! No! Hey! Stop! Quit it!

Garble: [panting] Garble... to the rescue.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Garble. I was calling out for you when you were turning this place upside down. Gloomy Jack gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill.

Garble: That's just great. Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just, uh... finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Gloomy Jack already do them?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, no no. There are quite a lot of them.

Garbls: Well, that's fine. Because I can just stay up all night and finish– [snoring]

Sunset Shimmer: Poor Garble. He'll come around. He's genuinely a good little guy.

Garble: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble. What is this? You said this book was missing. Well, Gloomy Jack found it right where it belongs, but like this. How did it get this way?

Garble: Uh... Well, um... You see, I... I just didn't wanna disappoint you and, uh... Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?

Sunset Shimmer: I've seen a dragon lie. I'm very disappointed in you, Garble.

Garble: [to Gloomy Jack] You set me up! Well, two can play that game.

Gloomy Jack: Caw!

Garble: Not "caw"! Two! Urgh!

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw! [pecks Garble]

Garble: Ouch! Gloomy Jack is out to take my place, I just know it! I've gotta stop him. But how?

[mouse squeaking]

Garble: Ah... Muahahaha!

Sunny Flare: Come along, Serene. Let's hurry up and get to Sour Sweet's tea party.

Garble: So lifelike. And when Sunset discovers it shredded up on her floor, she'll think mouse-eating Gloomy Jack is to blame. And I'll be number one... again! Muhahaha!

Garble: [evil laugh]

Garble: That poor little field mouse! Torn to pieces! It must have been Gloomy Jack eating its carrion! You know, since crows eat carcasses, you know, mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! I don't know what upsets me more. That you deliberately tried to set up Gloomy Jack or that you actually thought this pathetic attempt would work! You've let your jealousy get the best of you, Garble. I am truly disappointed. This is not the Garble I know and love.

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw!

Garble: She... She doesn't love me anymore.

Garble: Sunset hates me. I'm cold, hungry, tired and lonely. Could it get any worse?

[thunder]

[rain falls]

Garble: I guess that's a yes.

Garble: Hello? Hello?

[thunder]

Garble: What is that?

Garble: If this is what running away is all about, I never wanna go home! Gems! Mmm... Woohoo!

Garble: [hiccup] Even if my tummy's full, the rest of me is still empty. I miss Sunset and the pony gang. But she doesn't love me anymore. So, I'm better off here, all by myself. Wow. Seems to be getting warmer. The steam is great for my complexion, but it's sure getting hot in here.

Green dragon: Stop right there, scoundrel! What are you doing in my cave? And why are you eating my gems? Get out of my lair!

Garble: Heyah bro! I didn't know this was your cave. And I didn't know these were your gems, but... we're cool, right?

Green dragon: [growl] Leave me alone this instant!

Garble: Whoa, whoa! Hey... We're like brothers, you know? I mean, you're a dragon, I'm a dragon... It's us against the world, right?

Green dragon: [roar] No! Get out!

Garble: You don't scare me! So you're big.

Green dragon: [growl]

Garble: Really big. And your claws are super sharp. Tail... extra spiky. But, uh... You don't scare me! Ha! How'd you like that? Uh... I'd love to stay, but gotta go! See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya! Aah!

Gloomy Jack: Caw! Caw!

Green dragon: [roar] [wail]

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Over here!

Garble: Am I glad to see you!

Sunset Shimmer: Hurry! Hop on! It's too dark! I can't see!

Gloomy Jack: Hoo! Hoo-hoo!

Green dragon: [roar]

Garble: [sigh]

Sunset Shimmer: [pants] Garble. We were so worried about you. I was so worried about you. Why did you run away?

Garble: I thought you didn't need me anymore. And that you didn't love me anymore.

Sunset Shimmer: Garble. Sure, I was disappointed, but you are my number one assistant! And friend. And you always will be. It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I can't ask you to stay up late. You're a baby dragon and you need your rest. So I asked Gloomy Jack to help. But not to take your place. No one could ever replace you, Garble. Not even when you are being a jealous numbskull.

Garble: I'm sorry, Sunset. I never should have been so jealous.

Sunset Shimmer: And I'm sorry too, Garble. I should have been more sensitive.

Garble: And Gloomy Jack... I know now that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me?

Gloomy Jack: Caw?

Garble: Me. Forgive me, Garble.

Gloomy Jack: Caw!

Sunset Shimmer: [giggle] He forgives you, Garble.

Garble: Hey! How did you guys know where I was?

Sunset Shimmer: It was your ketchup-covered feet. Gloomy Jack discovered your footprints and we followed them all the way to the cave.

Garble: Oh yeah, the ketchup. It looked pretty real though, didn't it? Uh... [nervous giggle]

Sunset Shimmer: I know Princess Luna will wanna read about what happened today...

Garble: I'm ready when you are.

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Garble. Why don't you write to Princess Luna? And tell her what you've learned?

Garble: Really? Why, that's a big responsibility!

Sunset Shimmer: I know. But nothing my number one assistant can't handle.

Garble: Dear Princess Luna,

This is Garble, writing to you about my adventures. This week I've learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share. So from here on out, I promise, that I, Garble, will... [drops asleep]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Garble.

Gloomy Jack: Caw?

Sunset Shimmer: Who? Garble! You kno... Ohhhh... [giggle]

[music]

[credits]


	25. Delusions of Grandeur

[knock knock knock knock]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Hi, Lemon Zest...

[Lemon Zest]

This is your singing telegram

I hope it finds you well

You're invited to a party

'Cause we think you're really swell

Bass's turning one year old

So help us celebrate

The cake will be delicious

The festivities first-rate

There will be games and dancing

Bob for apples, cut a rug [pop]

And when the party's over

We'll gather 'round for a group hug

[Slowing down]

No need to bring a gift

Being there will be enough

Birthdays mean having fun with friends

Not getting lots of stuff

[Breathing heavily]

It won't be the same without you

So we hope that you say yes

So, please, oh please R.S.V.P.

And come, and be our guest!

Lemon Zest: [rasping voice] Next time, I think I'll just pass out written invitations.

[theme song]

[music]

Indigo Zap: Nice one! Now, let me show you how it's really done.

Lemon Zest: Hey, girls!

Indigo Zap: Hey, Lemon Zest!

Sugarcoat: Ahoy there, matey!

Lemon Zest: [squeal] Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you could make it to Bass's party.

Sugarcoat: Are you kiddin', lassock? I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I could throw some fireworks in there!

Indigo Zap: Me neither. When Lemon Zest throws a party, I am there! Ta-da!

Lemon Zest: Aw! It's just a boring old apple. Don't worry, there are plenty of other surprises in there.

Indigo Zap: [spits] What kind of surprises?

Lemon Zest: I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise.

Sugarcoat: [laughs]

Sunny Flare: This punch is simply divine. Is this the same recipe you used for your "Spring Has Sprung" party?

Lemon Zest: Nope! Something new.

Sunny Flare: [spits]

Lemon Zest: It's Bass's favorite.

Sunny Flare: [gulp]

Lemon Zest: Ooh, this is my jam!

Sunny Flare: [spits]

Lemon Zest: Having fun?

Sunset Shimmer: A blast!

Sour Sweet: You always throw the best parties, Lemon Zest.

Lemon Zest: They're always the best parties 'cause my best friends are always there!

Sunset Shimmer: Yah!

Sour Sweet: [yelp]

Lemon Zest: C'mon, everypony! wants to dance! Go, Bass! It's your birthday! Go, Bass! It's your birthday!

Sugarcoat: Hoo-wee! I am beat! I haven't danced that much since... Well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!

Indigo Zap: See ya later, birthday crocodile!

Sunny Flare: Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree.

Sour Sweet: It's been lovely.

Lemon Zest: You sure you don't wanna stay? There's still some cake left.

Sunser Shimmer: Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon.

Lemon Zest: [gasp] We should do this again soon!

[knock knock knock knock]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh! Hi, Lemo-

Lemon Zest: It's soon!

Sunset Shimmer: Pardon me?

Lemon Zest: You said we should have another party soon, and... it's soon! Here's your invitation!

Sunset Shimmer: "You're invited to Bass's 'after-birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock."

Lemon Zest: All our bestest friends are invited, and there's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!

Sunset Shimmer: This afternoon? As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?

Lemon Zest: Yes, indeedy!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind in my studies. I've really gotta hit the books.

Lemon Zest: I understand. Your studies come first. But don't worry, we'll be sure to save you some cake.

Sunset Shimmer: Please do.

Lemon Zest: Oh! And Sunset, you shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them.

Sunset Shimmer: I'll keep that in mind.

Sugarcoat: Huh? Oh, hi, Lemon Zest! What brings you 'round these parts?

Lemon Zest: Who's ready to shake their hoof-thang?! It's an invitation to Bass's "after-birthday" party this afternoon. There's gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!

Sugarcoat: This afternoon? A-as in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?

Lemon Zest: That's funny. That's just what Sunset said, and the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!"

Sugarcoat: Uh, well, I... I... uh... I don't think I can make it 'cause... uh... I have to... uh... uh, you know what? I... uh... pick cherries! Yep, cherries! 'Cause that's what we do! With the... cherries. We, uh... pick 'em!

[pause]

Sugarcoat: [gulp]

Lemon Zest: Okey-dokey-lokey! A party is still a party, even if there are only three guests.

Sugarcoat: [sigh]

Garble: [grunts] Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?

Sunny Flare: [sniff] [whimper] Hmm... perhaps you could take a bath. How do I put this delicately? You smell like a rotten apple core that's been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration.

Garble: [sigh]

Sunny Flare: Ooh! Love the new hat. Very modern. What's the occasion?

Lemon Zest: Bass's "after-birthday" party is this afternoon. I'm delivering the invitations.

Sunny Flare: The party is this afternoon? As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon?

Lemon Zest: It's so strange. Everypony keeps saying that.

Sunny Flare: Oh... do they?

Lemon Zest: I know it's short notice, but we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party.

Sunny Flare: And I'm sure that we would, but I'm going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!

Lemon Zest: Don't be silly, your hair doesn't look dirty.

Sunny Flare: It doesn't?

Lemon Zest: Nope!

Sunny Flare: See? [gag] Dirty! I have to go!

Lemon Zest: Huh... No Sunset, no Sugarcoat, no Sunny. Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests.

Indigo Zap: This afternoon?

Sour Sweet: As in...?

Lemon Zest: Yes! As in, "this afternoon" this afternoon!

Indigo Zap: Oh, man! We'd love to, but... we're... house-sitting this afternoon.

Lemon Zest: [sigh] Both of you?

Sour Sweet: It's... uh... a big house.

Indigo Zap: Uh, look at the time! We'd really better get going.

Lemon Zest: Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who're you house-sitting for?

Indigo Zap: Harry.

Lemon Zest: Harry?

Indigo Zap: Yeah, I don't think you know him.

Lemon Zest: That's strange. I know just about everypony around here.

Sour Sweet: He's... a bear.

Lemon Zest: A bear?

Indigo Zap: Yup! He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don't get over to his house soon.

Lemon Zest: Wait! There's a bear around here who lives in a house?

Sour Aweet: It's, uh, really more of a cave.

Indigo Zap: But he's fixed up the place so much, it feels like a house.

Sour Sweet: And, uh, he wants us to look after his house... uh, cave... while he's, uh...

Indigo Zap: A-at the beach!

Lemon Zest: He's vacationing at the beach?

Indigo Zap: Yup! He loves to...

Sour Sweet:

Collect sea shells!

...Play beach volleyball!

...Collect volleyballs!

Indigo Zap:

Play beach volleyball!

...Collect sea shells!

...Play sea shells!

Indigo Zap: Gotta go!

Lemon Zest: Something strange is definitely going on around here, Bass. Sure Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet had to house-sit for that vacationing bear, but what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too? Sunny has to wash her hair? Sugarcoat has to pick cherries? Sunset is behind on her studies and has to hit the books? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like... [gasp] excuses!

[door closes]

Lemom Zest: That doesn't look like studying... or hitting!

[ding!]

Mrs. Orange: Ooh! You must be here for...

Sunset Shimmer: Shh! Is Lemon Zest around?

Mrs. Orange: Oh, I don't think so.

Sunset Shimmer: Good. I don't wanna her to know anything about this.

Mrs. Orange: Yes, of course. I'll be right back.

Lemon Zest: But... we're friends. What wouldn't Sunset want me to know anything about? [gasp] She's coming back.

Mrs. Orange: There you go.

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, and remember, not a word to Lemon Zest. Hey! What's with the tin can? [yelp]

Lemon Zest: Time to get to the bottom of things! [gasp] I think our cover's been blown! We'll need a new disguise.

[doorbell rings]

Sunny Flare: She didn't see you at the lemonade shop, did she?

Sunser Shimmer: I don't think so.

Sunny Flare: Oh, good. I'd hate for her to ruin everything.

Sunset Shimmer: Me too.

Bass: [sneeze]

Sunny Flare: Have you seen her?

Sour Sweet: Not since this morning.

Sunny Flare: Me neither. Can you believe she was planning on throwing an after-birthday party today?

Sour Sweet: I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there.

Sunny Flare: Me too! This is obviously going to be so much better.

Sour Sweet: As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will.

Sunny Flare: [whispering] See you later!

Sour Sweet: [gasp] [scream]

Lemon Zest: I thought everypony loved my parties.

Indigo Zap: Hi, Lemon Zest! Uh-oh!

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap! Wait!

Indigo Zap: Phew...

Lemon Zest: Where're you going?!

Indigo Zap: Ah!

[shriek]

Lemon Zest: What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Bass's party?!

Indigo Zap: [grunt]

Lemon Zest: What's in those bags?!

Indigo Zap: Sugarcoat! We have a problem!

Sugarcoat: [gasp]

[bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk bonk]

Lemon Zest: I know you're IN THERE!

Sugarcoat: Oh! Ahoy there, lassock!

Lemon Zest: Mind if I... take a look inside the barn?

Sugarcoat: No! Uh, I mean, yes, I mean... you can't come in here!

Lemon Zest: Indigo Zap just went in there.

Sugarcoat: Oh, well, she was just bringin' in some... supplies! Yup, supplies for the... renovation! Fixin' up the whole thing, top to bottom... uh, lots of construction goin' on in there right now.

Indigo Zap: [whispering] You heard her! Construction!

[ponies mimicking noises of various construction tools]

Sugarcoat: Yup! Construction! That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it. [nervous laugh] [gulp]

[pause]

Lemon Zest: Okey... dokey... lokey.

Sugarcoat: [relieved sigh]

[rest of ponies sigh in relief]

Lemon Zest: Secrets and lies! It's all secrets and lies with those ponies! They're up to something, Bass! Something they don't want me to know about! Well, I'm gonna know about it! I'm gonna know about it big time! And I know just who's gonna tell me all about it. Tell me all about it big time!

Garble: Wow! Nice spread!

Lemon Zest: It's all yours, Garble. All you have to do is talk.

Garble: That's it? Oh, you got it. Okay... uh, beautiful weather we're having, eh? I love a sunny spring day, don't you? The birds chirpin' and the flowers bloomin'.

Lemon Zest: No, no, no. Talk about our friends.

Garble: Oh, okay. Let's see, there's Sunset Shimmer. She's a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac. And then you got Sunny. Total knockout. Sunset seems to think I don't even have a chance with her, but... eh, what does she know? Let's see. There's... there's Sour Sweet, a Pegasus who's afraid of heights. Heh, what's up with that?

Lemon Zest: Grr! No! You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!

Garble: Confess?

Lemon Zest: Confess!

Garble: I'm the one who spilled juice all over Sunset's copy of "Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions"!

Lemon Zest: And?

Garble: And I'm the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!

Lemon Zest: Aaand?

Garble: And sometimes... when no one's around... I do this: Lookin' good, Garble! Lookin' real good!

Lemon Zest: No! No! No! No!

Garble: W-What do you wanna hear? Tell me what you want me to say, and I'll say it!

Lemon Zest: Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore! [panting]

Garble: Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you 'cause they don't like your parties and they don't want to be your friends anymore!

Lemon Zest: Aha! I knew it! [balloon deflating noise] Oh no, my friends don't like my parties and they don't want to be my friends anymore.

Garble: Uh... so... [loud eating noises]

Lemon Zest: [sigh]

Lemon Zest: Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Bass.

Lemon Zest voicing a bucket of lemons: Hey, lass! Could I have some more punch?

Lemon Zest: Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Lemon. [twang]

Lemon Zest voicing a pile of rocks: I thank ya, lassock! This is one great pahty! You really outdone yourself!

Lemon Zest: Why, thank you, Rocky.

Lemon Zest voicing a clump of lint: Rum with lemonade is such a delight! I'm having a delightful time as well.

Lemon Zest: I'm so glad, Sir Lintsalot. [ding]

Lemon Zest voicing a bag of sugar: Might I trouble you for anozer slice of sugary treats, lassock?

Lemon Zest: Anything for you, Madame le Sugar.

Lemon Zest [as Rocky: I'm just glad none o' them ponies showed up.

Lemon Zest: Oh, they're not so bad.

[low string instrument whine]

Rocky: Not so bad? Puh-lease! They're a buncha losers!

Lemon Zest: Oh, c'mon now. "Losers" might be a little strong, dont'cha think?

Sir Lintsalot: After the way they treated you? I say "losers" isn't strong enough. They are basically just "generators of excuse".

Lemon Zest: Well, it was pretty rude...

Madame le Sugar: Pretty rude? It was downright deespicable!

Lemon Zest: It was, wasn't it?

Mr. Lemon: If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again.

Lemon Zest: You know what? I'm not gonna speak to them ever again. And I'm not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties. [plink] Not after the way they've been acting.

Madame le Sugar: [clapping] Deeespicable!

Sir Lintsalot: Such losers! Better be takin' out the trash!

Madame le Sugar: Yes, zat's right.

Lemon Zest [as Mr. Lemon: Well done.

Lemon Zest [as Sir Lintsalot: Yeah!

Lemon Zest [as Rocky: You show 'em who's the boss!

[knock knock knock]

Lemon Zest: Who could that be?

Indigo Zap: Hey there, Lemon Zest! Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn't slow down and say, "Hello." You know how it goes.

Lemon Zest: I know how it goes, all right!

Indigo Zap: Yeah... so, why don't you come with me over to Bloomin' Cherry Farms?

Lemon Zest: No thanks. I'm spending time with my real friends. Isn't that right, Madame le Sugar?

Lemon Zest [as Madame le Sugar: Oui! Zat iz correct, madame.

Indigo Zap: Uh... Lemon Zest?

Lemon Zest: Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsalot?

Lemon Zest [as Sir Lintsalot: I'd love one.

Indigo Zap: Aaallrighty. What do you say we get on out of Creepytown and head over to Sugarcoat's...

Lemon Zest [as Mr. Lemon: No way in hay bales. She's not going anywhere.

Lemon Zest: I most certainly am not. I'm having a wonderful time right here.

Indigo Zap: You should really just come with me.

Lemon Zest [as Rocky: You heard the lady! She ain't goin' nowheres, chump!

Indigo Zap: Who you calling a chump, chump?! Ugh... That's it. Party's over. Come on, Lemon Zest!

Lemon Zest: No!

Indigo Zap: Lemon Zest, let's go!

Lemon Zest: I said no!

Indigo Zap: You... [grunts] have to... come with... me!

Lemon Zest: No... I... Don't!

[crash]

Indigo Zap: Oh, you wanna do this the hard way?! We'll do this the hard way!

Indigo Zap: [grunting] [panting] We're... here...

Sunset Shimmer, Kerfuffle, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, and Sour Sweet: [in unison] Surprise!

Kerfuffle: I really thought she'd be more excited.

Lemon Zest: Excited? Excited?! Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!

Sunset Shimmer: Farewell party?

Lemon Zest: Yes! You don't like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate! A "Farewell to Lemon Zest" party!

Kerfuffle: Hey, enough with those delusions of grandeur!

Sugarcoat: Why in the world would you think we didn't like you anymore, lassock?

Lemon Zest: Why? Why? Why?! Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day, that's why!

Kerfuffle: Lying? No, fool. It's a surprise, hello. Next time, never be that stupid to the lowest common denominator.

Lemon Zest: Kerfuffle?! How mean of you!

Kerfuffle: Calm down, Lemon.

Indigo Zap: Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise.

Sunny Flare: We'd been planning this party for such a long time, we had to make excuses for why we couldn't attend Bass's party so that we could get everything ready for yours.

Kerfuffle: [sighs] All of this trashy nonsense is causing me to close the pub for now!

Sunny Flare: Gee, Kerfuffle. You don't need to be that serious.

Kerfuffle: Oh, my bad, lassock. Now, listen Lemon Zest.

Sunset Shimmer: If this is a farewell party, why does the cake I picked up from Zesty Lemonade Corner say "Happy Birthday, Lemon Zest"?

[everypony sans Sunset: What?!]

Lemon Zest: [squeak] Because it's my birthday! Ooh, how could I have forgotten my own birthday?

[ponies sigh in relief]

Lemon Zest: And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!

Sunny Flare: That's what we've been trying to tell you, darling.

Lemon Zest: You girls are the best friends ever! How could I have ever doubted you?

Sunset Shimmer: It's okay, Lemon Zest It could have happened to any of us.

Indigo Zap: Uh-huh! It sure would.

Sour Sweet: Don't worry about it.

Kerfuffle: How nauseatingly sentimental.

Indigo Zap: I'm just glad I haven't been replaced by a bucket of lemons.

Kerfuffle: [raspberry] I hope you would never develop those delusions even further, Lemon.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Indigo Zap: You don't wanna know.

Lemon Zest: Wow, Kerfuffle. You sounded kind of mean.

Kerfuffle: Doesn't matter, Lemon. [sighs] I'm leaving. Another day, another pain. Business is waitin' fer me at the pub [leaves]

Sugarcoat: All right, girls! Enough of this gab. Let's party!

[music]

Sunset Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I'm not only having a great time with my friends, but also was given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends, and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart.

Your faithful student,

Sunset Shimmer

Lemon Zest: You girls wouldn't mind if we celebrated Bass's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he's pretty upset about it.

Sour Sweet: Oh, definitely.

Sunny Flare: Aww, he was upset?

Sugarcoat: Uh-huh, sure!

Indigo Zap: For Bass, yeah!

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, why not? Let's have a party for Bass. [giggles]

[music]

[credits]


	26. The Best Night Ever?

**The Final Chapter of Season One.**

Lemon Zest: Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate.

Sunny Flare: Lemon Zest! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty.

Lemon Zest: What's Sunset doing?

Garble: She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala.

Sunny Flare: Where are the others? It's getting late.

Sugarcoat: Hold your horses, girl. We're here.

Sunny Flare: Perfect! I'm ready.

Indigo Zap: For what?

Sunset Shimmer: All right, Garble.

Lemon Zest: A cherry! Are we having pie?

Garble: Shh! Watch!

[collective: Awesome! Wow! Lovely!]

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. But that's just the start. Sour Sweet, did you bring your friends?

Sour Sweet: Yes. Will they be safe, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: You have my word.

Sunset Shimmer: Ta-da!

[collective: Oh. Uh. Ah. That's a choice. Interesting.]

Sunset Shimmer: Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight.

Sour Sweet: Serenade, no!

["mouse-horses" neighing]

Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala?

Sunny Flare: Whatever shall we do?

Sunny Flare: Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh. Yeah. Right.

[theme song]

Lemon Zest: Ooh!

Garble: Come on, you guys. Let me in!

Indigo Zap: Sure thing, Garble.

Sour Sweet: Heavens no! We're getting dressed.

Sugarcoat: Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, Sunny, but, uh... we don't normally wear clothes.

Sunny Flare: [moan] I'm sorry, Garble. Some of us do have standards.

Garble: I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our hometown, Sunset! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long!

Indigo Zap: Uh... I-I don't know, Garble.

Sunny Flare: We'll just have to see.

Sugarcoat: We're gonna be a mite busy.

Lemon Zest: Busy having fun! [boing]

Garble: Oh. Okay.

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Garble. We'll all get to spend some time together.

Garble: Great!

Garble: 'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Sunny the crown jewels, and Sugarcoat the Princess's golden cherry tree. And Lemon, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop.

[excited chatter inside carriage]

Garble: Then let's get moving! Hyah!

Caramel: Excuse me!?

Garble: Um... I...

Lucky Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Sunny... Hmph.

Garble: Whoa! You all look... amazing!

Sunset Shimmer: I can't believe we're finally here. With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this... The Best Night Ever!

[Sunset Shimmer]

At the Gala

[Choir]

At the Gala

[Sour Sweet]

At the Gala

In the garden

I'm going to see them all

All the creatures

I'll befriend them at the Gala

[Choir]

At the Gala

[Sour Sweet]

All the birdies

And the critters

They will love me big and small

We'll become good friends forever

Right here at the Gala!

[Choir]

All our dreams will come true

Right here at the Gala

At the Gala

[Sugarcoat]

At the Gala (It's amazing)

Ah'll sell them (Better hurry)

All me own cherrytastic treats (Yummy yummy)

Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)

They will buy them (Bring yer money)

Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)

And ah'll earn a lot of money

for the Blooming family!

[Choir]

All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter

All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala

At the Gala

[Sunny Flare]

At the Gala

All the royals

They will meet fair Sunny

They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala

[Choir]

At the Gala

[Sunny Flare]

I will find him

My Prince Charming

And how gallant he will be

He will treat me like a lady

Tonight at the Gala!

[Choir]

This is what we've waited for to have the best night ever

Each of us will live our dreams

Tonight at the Gala

At the Gala

[Indigo Zap]

Been dreamin'

I've been waitin'

To fly with those great ponies

The Shadowbolts, their daring tricks

Spinning 'round and having kicks

Perform for crowds of thousands

They'll shower us with diamonds

The Shadowbolts will see me right here at the Gala!

[Choir]

All we've longed for

All we've dreamed

Our happy ever after

Finally will all come true

Right here at the Grand Gala

At the Gala

[Lemon Zest]

I am here at the Grand Gala

For it is the best party

But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Lemon

For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree

Ponies playing

Ponies dancing

With me at the Grand Gala!

[Choir]

Happiness and laughter at the Gala

At the Gala

[Sunset Shimmer]

At the Gala (At the Gala)

With the Princess (With the Princess)

Is where I'm going to be (She will be)

We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (She will see)

It is going to be so special

As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever!)

[Choir]

Into the Gala we must go

We're ready now, we're all aglow

Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever

Into the Gala, now's the time

We're ready and we look divine!

[Choir and Sour Sweet]

Into the Gala

[Sour Sweet]

Meet new friends

[Choir and Sugarcoat]

Into the Gala

[Sugarcoat]

Sell some cherries

[Choir and Sunny]

Into the Gala

[Sunny]

Find my Prince

[Choir and Indigo Zap]

Prove I'm great

[Indigo Zap]

As a Shadowbolt is

Sour Sweet: To meet!

Sugarcoat: To sell!

Sunny Flare: To find!

Indigo Zap: To prove!

Pinkie Pie: To whoop!

Sunset Shimmer: To talk!

[All]

Into the Gala

Into the Gala

And we'll have the best night ever!

At the Gala!

Garble: Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether. Or not.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna!

Princess Luna: Sunset! It is so lovely to see my star student.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on.

Princess Luna: Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together.

Sunset Shimmer: That's just what I was hoping you'd say.

Sunny Flare: [gasp] [squeals of excitement] Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... Wait! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined.

[bird chirping]

Sour Sweet: Oh my! A meadowlark!

[whistling]

Sour Sweet: I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for! [humming]

[ravens crowing]

[whistling]

Sugarcoat: Ahoy there, mate! You hungry?

Lightning: As a horse!

Sugarcoat: Well, what are ye hankering fer? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Cherry fritter? Apple fries? Cherry pie? Red rum?

Lightning: I'll take that big apple pie!

Sugarcoat: Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected.

Nightingale: Always hungry after a show. Eh, Lightning?

Lightning: Heh. Yeah! [gasp] My pie! You saved it. Thanks.

Indigo Zap: Hey, no prob.

Nightingale: Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition.

Indigo Zap: Hay yeah! Name's Indigo Zap.

Nightingale: Well, Indigo Zap Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Lightning's apple pie.

Lightning: [eating noisily] Yeah...

Nightingale: Wanna come hang out with us?

Indigo Zap: Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Shadowbolts! [squee, giggle] No time for joshin', mateys!

Lemon Zest: The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! [anxious noise] Gotta dance!

[Lemon Zest]

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala,

It's all I ever dreamed.

It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo!

It's all I ever dreamed, yippee!

I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA!

[pause]

It's all I've ever... dreamed?

Prince Fancy Pants: Well, hello. I am Prince Fancy Pants.

Sunny Flare: I am... Sunny Flare. Oh my, what a lovely rose.

Prince Fancy Pants: You mean... this rose? Thank you. It goes with my eyes.

Sunny Flare: [moan]

Sour Sweet: [humming]

[whistling]

Sour Sweet: [gasp] My little meadowlark is right around this bend!

Mr. Greenhooves: [whistling]

Sour Sweet: Was that you?

Mr. Greenhooves: Yep! I love whistlin' while I work. [whistles]

Sour Sweet: Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me.

[animal noises]

Sour Sweet: Oh! I see a black crow! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo? Oh, Sour Sweet. You're such a loudmouth.

[ponies chattering]

Indigo Zap: Hey, Nightingale! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip? [to Lightning] You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome!

Princess Luna: Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and...

Princess Luna: Yes. Me too, Sun... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself.

Sugarcoat: First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales. [sigh] This ain't what I expected at all.

Lemon Zest: I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed.

Sunny Flare: This isn't at all what I imagined.

Princess Luna: [in background] Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome!

Sunset Shimmer: This isn't what I hoped.

Indigo Zap: This isn't hanging out.

Sour Sweet: This isn't what I wished for.

Sunset Shimmer: No!

Sunny Flare: I waited all my life...

Sour Sweet: ...for this moment!

Lemon Zest: And I'm not going to...

Sugarcoat: ...let it slip by!

Indigo Zap: If it's the last thing I do...

Sunset Shimmer: ...I'm gonna make this...

All: ...the best night ever!

Sour Sweet: I just have to be more bold, like Sunset says. [loudly] I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out!

[sound of crunching]

Sour Sweet: Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend?

Mr. Greenhooves: Mmm... Sounds good to me.

Indigo Zap: Come on, Indigo! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you. [whistles]

Count Caesar: [yells] [grunts]

Sunny Flare: Just give him a chance, Sunny. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient.

Prince Fancy Pants: Miss Sunny! Stop!

Sunny Flare: Oh. Prince Fancy Pants! How chivalrous.

Prince Fancy Pants: One would hate to slip.

Sunny Flare: Yes. One certainly would.

Prince Fancy Pants: One's cloak should take care of the problem.

Sunny Flare: Oh, of course it will.

Lemon Zest: [gasp] [whispering]

Lemon Zest: C'mon, everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!

[Lemon Zest]

You reach your right hoof in

You reach your right hoof out

You reach your right hoof in

And you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout

That's what I'm talking about

You step your left hoof in

You pull it right back out

You step your left hoof in

But you better help him out

You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route

That's what it's all about

You kick your back left in

You pull your back left out

You reach your back left in

Just be brave and have no doubt

You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout

That's what I'm singing about

You tilt your head in

You tilt your head out

You tilt your head in

Then you shake it all about

You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout

You're better off without

You stomp your whole self in

You stomp your whole self out

You stomp your whole self in

And you stomp yourself about

You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout-

Sour Sweet: COME OUT!

[Lemon Zest]

That's what I'm talking about

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

You do the Pony Pokey

And that's what it's all about

Yeah!

Lyrica Lilac: Young lady, this is not that kind of party.

Lemon Zesf: Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay!

Sunny Flare: Two cherry fritters and two glasses of red rum, please.

Sugarcoat: Two cherry fritters and two red rums comin' right up. That'll be eight bits.

Sunny Flare: Ahem.

Prince Fancy Pants: Ahem.

Sunny Flare: Ahem!

Prince Fancy Pants: Ahem!

Sunny Flare: [sigh] I'm going to have to pay, aren't I?

Sugarcoat: It's okay, Sunny Flare. I got you covered.

Sunny Flare: Thank you, Sugarcoat. At least somepony here has good manners.

Prince Fancy Pants: [barf] Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! Rum! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres.

Sugarcoat: Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home cherries are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em.

Sour Sweet: I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be mine! Mine! [evil laugh] Whoa!

Lemon Zest: Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo!

Sugarcoat: Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin cherry cake for your hoity-toity taste buds.

Sugarcoat: Stage dive!

Sunny Flare and Prince Fancy Pants: [scream]

Sunny Flare: [angry growl] Celestia on a bicycle! You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain! Gah, disgusting! I hope you should be sent to the closest loony bin!

Prince Fancy Pants: Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed!

Sunny Flare: Afraid to get dirty?! [babbles]

Prince Fancy Pants: [whimpering]

Indigo Zap: This is my chance! Yes! Whoa!

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Well... it can't get any worse.

[rumbling]

[door opens]

[animals chattering]

Sour Sweet: You're... going to love me!

[ponies screaming]

Sunset Shimmer: Um, um, uh... Eugh.

Princess Luna: Run.

Sunset Shimmer: [whistles]

Lemon Zest: Ooh! Sunny, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you.

Sunny Flare: [shriek] No! Ugh! Let's go!

Garble: Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut.

Joe: Don't you think you've had enough?

Garble: Another donut! Extra sprinkles!

[bell rings]

Joe: Sunset Shimmer! Ha, ha. Long time no see.

Garble: Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever? Was it?

Everypony: [collectively] NO!

Garble: That sounds like the worst night ever!

Everypony: It was! [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: I just hope Princess Luna isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala.

Princess Luna: That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever!

Everypony: Princess Luna!

Sunset Shimmer: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful.

Princess Luna: Oh, Sunset. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful.

Sunset Shimmer: It is?

Princess Luna: That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends.

Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great.

Indigo Zap: Yeah! Hanging out with friends!

Sour Sweet: Talking!

Lemon Zest: Laughing!

Garble: You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Garble. You were right.

Sugarcoat: As horrible as our night was...

Sunny Flare: ...being together here has made it all better.

Lemon Zest: In fact, it's made it...

All (except Luna): ...the best night ever! [laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	27. The Return of Harmony Part 1

Cheerilee: I want to start our field trip here, in the world-famous Canterlot sculpture garden. That one over there represents "Friendship". All right, my little ponies, this one represents "Victory".

Mango Dash: How cool would it be to have that for a cutie mark?

Silver Spoon: Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'.

Diamond Dazzle: That's not a word!

Mango Dash: What are you, a dictionary?

Cheerilee: Girls! Now this is a really interesting statue. What do you notice about it?

Silver Spoon: His smile!

Mango Dash: His eyes!

Sweetie Belle: His armor!

Cheerilee: This unicorn is called Sombra. He has a very sharp horn and a body filled with armor. What do you suppose that represents?

Silver Spoon: Confusion!

Diamond Dazzle: Evil!

Mango Dash: Chaos!

Diamond Dazzle: It's not chaos, you dodo!

Mango Dash: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of! And it is too chaos!

Diamond Dazzle: Is not!

Silver Spoon: You're both wrong!

Cutie Mark Crusaders: [grunting]

[pulsating]

Cheerilee: Actually, in a way, you're all right. This statue represents "Discord", which means a lack of harmony between ponies. In fact, you three have demonstrated discord so well that you're each going to write me an essay explaining it.

Group: [laughter]

Cheerilee: Now let's go, and I don't want anymore fighting.

Silver Spoon: It's confusion!

Diamond Dazzle: Evil!

Mango Dash: Chaos!

[stone cracking]

Sombra: [laughter]

[theme song]

Indigo Zap: Come back here, you! Gotcha! Eww, what is this? Cotton candy?

[thunder rumbles]

[drip]

Indigo Zap: Wait a second! It's not supposed to rain until tomorrow. You can't just–

[rain falling]

Indigo Zap: You did.

Indigo Zap: Hey, I didn't tell you to go anywhere!

Sugarcoat: Indigo Zap, what's going on with this rain? I mean chocolate milk? I mean chocolate milk rain?!

Indigo Zap: There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by a major cola storm right now! But don't worry. I'm not leaving you until I get control of Ponyville!

[popping]

Lemon Zest: Why would you wanna stop this? [slurp]

Sunny Flare: Ahem. I heard about your troubles, Sugarcoat, and I came to see if there's anything I can do without getting wet. Or dirty. Or out from under my umbrella.

[wood creaking]

Sugarcoat: Sour Sweet! Do somethin'!

Sour Sweet: Now, Feathers, you really shouldn't– No! It's not possible! I must be seeing things!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything.

Sunset Shimmer: My fail-safe spell... failed. What do we do?

Garble: Uh, give up?

Sunny Flare: Garble, Sunset will come up with something.

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, time for plan B. Indigo, can you corral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, I need you to bring those high-strung storm clouds down to Earth.

Lemon Zest: Hey, what happened?

Sunset Shimmer: [whispers]

Sour Sweet: Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them.

Lemon Zest: You and me both, sister! Hey!

Sugarcoat: And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert.

Sunset Shimmer: You see, Garble? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together.

Garble: [burp]

Sunset Shimmer: [gasp] Come on, girls. Princess Luna wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna, we came as fast as we could!

Princess Luna: Thank you, Sunset. Thank you, all.

Sunset Shimmer: Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there–

Princess Luna: Follow me.

Princess Luna: I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name... is Sombra.

Sour Sweet: [squeal]

Princess Luna: Sombra is the mischievous unicorn with the spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Celestia and I saw how miserable life was for Earth ponies, Pegasi, and unicorns alike, so after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone.

Indigo Zap: All right, Princess!

Princess Luna: I thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken.

Sunset Shimmer: No longer connected?

Princess Luna: This is Canterlot Tower, where the Elements are kept inside since all of you recovered them. I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Sombra before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos.

Sunset Shimmer: But why us? Why don't you–

Lemon Zest: Hey, look! We're famous!

Princess Luna: You six showed the full potential of the Elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe. Although Celestia and I once wielded the Elements, it is you who now control their power, and it is you who must defeat Sombra!

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna, you can count on–

Lemon Zest: Hold on a second! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't listen to her, Princess. We'd be honored to use the Elements of Harmony again.

Sunny Flare: Ooh. You can keep the Elements. I'll take that case!

Princess Luna: Have no fear, ponies. I have total confidence that you will be able to defeat Sombra with these!

All: [gasp]

Lemon Zest: Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw.

Sunset Shimmer: The Elements! They're gone!

Princess Luna: That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!

Sombra: [laughter] Maketh sense? Oh, what excit'ment is thither in making sense?

Princess Luna: Sombra... Show yourself!

Sombra: [chuckling] Didst thee miss me, Luna? I missed thee. It's quite dearn being encased in stone, but thee wouldn't knoweth that, would thee, because I don't turn ponies into stone.

Princess Luna: Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?

Sombra: Oh, these lovely little toys? I just borrowed them for a teensy little while. [snap]

Princess Luna: You'll never get away with this, Sombra!

Sombra: Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you can be, Luna. It's really quite boring. Quit joshin', mate.

Indigo Zap: Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!

[smack]

Sombra: Oh, you must be Indigo Zap, famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent.

Indigo Zap: That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!

Sombra: We'll see about that.

Indigo Zap: I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window.

Sombra: The beautiful Sunny Flare, representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?

Sugarcoat: So you know who we are, big deal.

Sombra: Oh, I know much more than that, honest Sugarcoat.

Sunset Shimmer: You seem to know our strengths too.

Sombra: Yes, Sunset Shimmer, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Sour Sweet's is kindness and Lemon Zest's is a personal favorite of mine - laughter. [laughter]

Lemon Zest: [snickering]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest!

Lemon Zest: [laughing] He's standing on your head!

Princess Luna: Stop stalling, Sombra! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?

Sombra: Oh, so drab, Luna. Really? Fine, I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you my way. To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began. [laughing]

Sour Sweet: Can we go home now?

Sugarcoat: What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ending back where we started?

Sunset Shimmer: Twists and turns... twists and turns... twists and turns! That's it! I bet Sombra hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!

Princess Luna: Good luck, my little ponies. The fate of Equestria is in your hooves.

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Princess. We won't let you down.

Sombra: [laughing] [thunder crackling] You'll be going to the Labyrinth of Suffering and Misery!

All: [gasp]

Sour Sweet: W-We have to go in there?

Indigo Zap: Nope! Dopey Sombra forgot about these babies! I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time. My wings!

Sour Sweet: [scream]

Sunset Shimmer and Sour Sweet: Your horn! My horn! Ahhh!

Sombra: [laughing] You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless! [laughing]

Sunset Shimmer: Give us our wings and horns back!

Sombra: You'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic.

Sunset Shimmer: The first rule?

Sombra: The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony! [laughing]

Sunset Shimmer: Never fear, girls. We have each other!

Indigo zap Yeah! Like Sunset said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!

Twilight Sparkle: All right, girls, let's do this!

All: Together! [screaming]

Sunset Shimmer: Stay calm, girls! Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!

Indigo Zap: Moving out!

Sour Sweet: See you in the center.

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho!

Lemon Zest: See you guys there!

Sour Sweet: [gasping] What's that? Who's there? Girls!

Sugarcoat: What in tarnation? Where am I?

Apples: [laughing]

Sugarcoat: Who are y'all?

Red apples: The keepers of the grove of truth. You may ask us...

Light-red apples: ...one question...

Green apples: ...past, future or present.

Red apples: But be warned...

Light-red apples: ...that the truth...

Green apples: ...may not always be pleasant.

Sugarcoat: All right then. I don't trust this place worth a hill of beans, but I've got a really bad feelin' about this matey Sombra. What's gonna come of this mission we're on?

Red apples: For the answer you seek...

Light-red apples: ...go ahead, take a peek.

Pond Indigo Zap: I hope I never see you again!

Pond Sour Sweet: Me too!

Pond Lemon Zest: Fine!

Pond Sunny Flare: Fine!

Pond Sunset Shimmer: It's settled then.

Sugarcoat: No! Our friendship? Over?!

Sombra: [chuckling]

Sugarcoat: It can't be true. It just can't!

Sugarcoat: That just can't be the truth.

Light-red apples: When all the truth does...

Green apples: ...is make your heart ache...

Green apples and Sombra: ...sometimes a lie is easier to take. [laughing]

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat! Thank goodness! I thought I heard voices over here. Who were you talking to?

Sugarcoat: I was talking to... uh... nopony! Nopony whatsoever!

Sunset Shimmer: What?

Sugarcoat: Nothing. Come on, uh, we best be going.

Sunset Shimmer: Did Sugarcoat just...? Come on, Sunset! Sugarcoat wouldn't lie.

Lemon Zest: [whistling]

Balloons: [sing-song laughter]

Lemon Zest: [chuckling] Whee! This is the greatest balloon garden I've ever seen! It's the first balloon garden I've ever seen, but still! Wah! [splash]

Lemon Zest: [laughing]

Lemon Zest: Hey, what gives?

Sombra: What's the matter, Lemon Zest? I thought you appreciated a good laugh?

Lemon Zest: It's different. They're laughing at me.

Sombra: It's hardly different. Your friends laugh at you all the time.

Lemon Zest: My friends laugh with me, not at me.

Sombra: Oh, really? [laughing]

Lemon Zest: No! Stop it!

Balloons: [laughing]

Lemon Zest: Stop laughing at me!

Sombra: Oh, poor Lemon Zest. And here I thought laughter made you happy.

Lemon Zest: [gravelly] Happy? I don't think so.

[balloons popping]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest! Are we glad to see you!

Lemon Zest: Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon? What do you suppose has her so upset? It's not like her.

Sugarcoat: I didn't notice anything strange about Lemonl

Sunset Shimmer: Weird. Better pick up the pace before the stress of this gets the better of all of us.

Sunny Flare: I was expecting an audience with the Princess, not outdoor sports. Agh. Oh my...

Lemon Zest: [laughing] Welcome to your lucky day, Sunny Flare. You've found the one thing in Equestria that could rival my face for sheer beauty. What do you think? You like?

Sunny Flare: Yes... I like very much... No! No, I shan't succumb to such fabulousness. Must... get to the center... to meet... the others. [grunt] Mine!

Sunny Flare: Well, Sunny. It took forever, but it was worth it. Who knew three little gemstones would turn out to be this handsome hunk of a diamond? Now to get you home. [grunts]

[wall crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny! Are we glad to see... Why are you carrying a humongous boulder?

Sunny Flare: What do you mean, "boulder"? This big beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond! And it's all mine. Keep your envious little eyes off it! I found it and it's mine fair and square! [grunting]

Sour Sweet: [teeth chatter] Okay, I can do this. I can... [scream] Oh, wait a minute... Butterflies? Wait! Don't leave me here!

Butterflies: Fluttershy, looks like you've been left behind by your so-called friends, huh?

Sour Sweet: Oh, no. I'm certain they're doing their best to find me.

Butterflies: Well, it must be so upsetting to know how weak and helpless they think you are.

Sour Sweet: Not at all. I am weak and helpless and I appreciate their understanding.

Butterflies: Yes... Well, surely it burns you up... I mean, that they're always pointing out your flaws, right?

Sour Sweet: Not really. In fact, I think I'm awfully lucky to have friends who want me to be the best I can be.

Sombra: Oh, for goodness sake! You've been kind for far too long, my dear. Time to be cruel. Arrivederci!

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet! I'm so glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony.

Sugarcoat: Arrgh...

Lemon Zest: [blows raspberry]

Sour Sweet: Aw, boo-hoo-hoo, spoiled brat! Why don't you wave your magic little horn and make everything all right?

Sunset Shimmer: Uh...

Sour Sweet: Oh, that's right, you can't. You don't have one.

Sunset Shimmer: What is happening to my friends?

Sugarcoat: [laughing]

Lemon Zest: And what are you laughing at?

Sugarcoat: Chocolate milk.

Sunny Flare: Little help here! Thanks, Sunset.

Sunset Shimmer: You're welcome–

Sunny Flare: But don't get any ideas about my gem! I know where you live.

[thunder crash]

Indigo Zap: I've got you now, element.

Sombra: Oh. I can see why you like these clouds so much. Very plush.

Indigo Zap: Get off there and put 'em up! Come on! Let's go!

Sombra: Hey, I'm here to deliver a message.

Indigo Zap: I've got a message for you too!

Sombra: Listen closely, this is important. A weighty choice is yours to make: a right selection or a big mistake. If a wrong choice you choose to pursue, the foundations of home will crumble without you.

[thunder] [spinning]

Indigo Zap: Cloudsdale? Crumble... without me? No!

Sombra: That box contains your wings. You can take them and leave the game, or you can carry on aimlessly wandering this maze. Your choice.

Sunset Shimmer: Must... find... Indigo Zap. As a team... we're unstoppable. Indigo Zap won't let us down.

Sugarcoat: Well, looky there. Indigo Zap is flying away. She's abandonin' us.

Sunset Shimmer: Now I know that's a lie. [gasp] How can it be?

[thunder, cracking]

Sombra: Well, well, well. Somepony broke the "no wings; no magic" rule. [snap] Game's over, my little ponies. You didn't find your precious elements. [mewl] Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. [laughter] [laughter grew more loudly]

[To be continued...]

[music]

[credits]


	28. The Return of Harmony Part 2

[Previously on My Little Pony: FiM Alternate Universe]

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna, we came as fast as we could.

Princess Luna: I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Sombra.

Sunset Shimmer: The Elements! They're gone!

Sombra: [laughter] Everypony has to play, or the game is over and I win.

Sugarcoat: Our friendship...over?

Sunset Shimmer: Who are you talking to?

Sugarcoat: Nopony! Nopony whatsoever.

Sunset Shimmer: What?

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest! Are we glad to see you!

Lemon Zest: Why? Need a good laugh?

Sunset Shimmer: What is happening to my friends?

Sombra: Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos. [laughter]

[theme song]

Sombra: [laughter] [demonic voice] Now, Equestria is in complete disharmony. [transforms to a grim reaper form]

Lemon Zest: And what are you laughing at!?

Sombra: Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons.

Lemon Zest: Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Lem...on Zest!

Sour Sweet: Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha.

Lemon Zest: Quit it!

Sour Sweet: No. Ha, ha.

Lemon Zest: Quit it!

Sour Sweet: No. Ha ha-ha ha ha.

Sugarcoat: Uh... Sunny? This here diamond of yours? Sunset said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together.

Sunny Flare: HI-YAH! Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!

Sunset Shimmer: Girls, why are you all acting like this?

Lemon Zest: Quit it! Stop it!

Sunset Shimmer: We need to stick together.

Sour Sweet: Ha, ha.

Sombra: [laughter] It's just too entertaining.

Sunset Shimmer: Stop it, Sombra. You're not playing fair.

Sombra: I'm not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Sombra, Equestria's grim reaper and the spirit of chaos and disharmony in the form of a unicorn. Hello?

Sunset Shimmer: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?

Sombra: Oh, wait, did you...? [laughter] How funny! You thought the Elements were in the labyrinth?

Flashback Sombra: Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began.

Sombra: I never said they were in the labyrinth.

Sunset Shimmer: But...but...

Sombra: Keep trying, Sunset Shimmer. [mockingly] Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.

[thunder]

[falling rain]

Lemon Zest: Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!

Sunset Shimmer: [grunt] Think, Sunset, think! "Find the Elements back where you began." Back where you began.

Sunny Flare: Don't touch my gem!

Sour Sweet: I'm touching your gem, Rarity. Ha, ha.

Lemon Zest: What 'chu laughin' at?

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. I just want to go home... Wait a minute... Home! "Back where you began!" The Elements must be in... Ponyville! Come on, girls. I'm certain this is what Sombra's riddle really meant. If we get back to the library, I have a book that I just know can give us a clue. Ah!

Sour Sweet: Good boy, Feathers. Mama's so proud.

Sugarcoat: Wow, I can see so much better now. Whoa! I meant to do that.

Sunset Shimmer: Wah! Ahh! Whoa! Sombra's turned our dirt roads into soap!

Sombra: Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes. The grim reaper now rules, Sunset.

Lemon Zest: This may look like fun, but it's not.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh.

Sombra: Picture it. The chaos capital of the world. Soon, the dead souls of everypony will roam around!

Sunset Shimmer: I can't picture anything. It's too dark. [splash]

Sombra: Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not.

Sunset Shimmer: Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it.

Sour Sweet: Don't worry, you won't. [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: [groan]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, please?

Sugarcoat: I absolutely refuse.

Sour Sweet: With pleasure.

Lemon Zest: Gah! I hate libraries!

Sunset Shimmer: [moan]

Sunny Flare: [grunting]

Sunset Shimmer: Pleeeease, we gotta hurry!

Sunny Flare: Forget it, Sunset. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Garble come and take Tom!

Sunset Shimmer: Tom?

Sunny Flare: Well, it's not going to work.

Sunset Shimmer: You're not going in without him, are you?

Sunny Flare: Mm-mm.

Sunset Shimmer: [grunting] Fine!

Garble: [snore]

[splash]

Garble: Ah! Brrr! What did you do that for, Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: 'Cause you just looked so peaceful.

Garble: I...uh...huh?

[crash]

Sunny Flare: Careful, Sunset! You'll ruin his beautiful finish.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, for the love of...

Garble: Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so...gray?

Sunset Shimmer: Don't ask. I need you to help me find something.

Sunny Flare: Hey, Sunset, what's soaking wet and clueless?

Sunset Shimmer: Garble, I've had just about enough– [splash]

Sour Sweet: Your face! [bang]

Garble: What's happened to everypony?

Sugarcoat: I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Garble.

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh. No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before somepony does something she'll regret!

Garble: The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it!

Sour Sweet: Hah!

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet, you'd better give me that book!

Sour Sweet: [sing-song voice] Keep away!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey! Sugarcoat, give me that book!

Sugarcoat: I don't have any book.

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon! You guys! Stop it right now!

Garble: Ugh!

Sunny Flare: Mine!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, do you even know what you just stole?

Sunny Flare: No, but if you want it, I want it!

Sunset Shimmer: [strained groan] GIVE ME THAT BOOK!

[smack]

Sunset Shimmer: Where is she? Where's Sunny?

Sugarcoat: Beats me.

Sunset Shimmer: Lies!

[cat yowl, fighting noises]

Sunset Shimmer: Get back! All of you! This is my book, and I'm going to READ IT! [gasp] The Elements!

Sunset Shimmer: The Elements! They were here all along!

Garble: This is great! Now you guys can defeat Sombra and put everything back to normal!

Sunset Shimmer: See, girls? We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony! Together!

Sugarcoat: [yawn]

Sunset Shimmer: You don't even care, do you?

All: No!

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] I never thought it would happen. My friends... have turned into complete JERKS! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! And... big crown thingy! Come on, everypony, let's go!

Garble: But Sunset, aren't you missing somepony?

Sunset Shimmer: Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it.

Garble: But what about Indigo Zap?

Sunset Shimmer: Congratulations, Garble, you're the new Indigo Zap! Now let's go!

Garble: [gasp] Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? [moan] That won't end well.

Sunset Shimmer: Too bad, you're Indigo Zap. Now let's go defeat Sombra so we don't ever have to talk to each other again!

All but Sour Sweet: Yeah! Woo-hoo!

Sour Sweet: [grunting]

Sunset Shimmer: Move! Look out, here comes Tom!

[crash]

[wraiths wailing]

Wraith Servitor 1: Well, somepony hast found the answer.

Wraith Servitor 2: That dost not mean thou hast solved this issue, Sunset.

Wraith Servitor 1: Well, master? How we couldeth give thee such time?

Sombra: Make sure thee both guard Equestria. Harmony is dead, the dead is risen.

Wraith Servitor 2: As thee wish, master Sombra. [wraiths disappeared]

Sombra: Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!

Sunset Shimmer: Sombra! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!

Sombra: I certainly am. You've clearly out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready.

Sunset Shimmer: Formation, now!

All: Eh.

Sunset Shimmer: "Indigo Zap", get over here.

Spike: [gulp]

Sunset Shimmer: All right, let's get this over with.

Sunset Shimmer: What's going on?

Sugarcoat: Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with yours.

Lemon Zest: I HATE the Elements of Harmony! I better be burnin' these!

Sour Sweet: Hmph! Garbage.

Sunny Flare: MINE!

Garble: Sorry, Sunset. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this– whoa!

Sour Sweer: [mockingly] Oops, sorry, Indigo Crash. [chuckle]

Sombra: Bravo, ponies, bravo! Congratulations! [clapping, random noises] Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Sombra rules, Luna drools. The newly-crowned king of the dead and disharmony has ruled Equestria. Now, everypony. It's time to hail your new king of Equestria: King Sombra! [laughter] The dead and disharmony will rise to ashes!

Sunset Shimmer: [growl]

Lemon Zest: It's your fault it didn't work.

Sunset Shimmer: Who are you talking to?

Lemon Zest: Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!

Sugarcoat: I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm.

Sour Sweet: Yeah! I'm sick of you losers.

Sunset Shimmer: FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs...enemies...?

[tear splashes]

[distorted music]

Sombra: [laughing] Oh, my stomach! Sunset, you've got to see what I just did.

Berryshine: [sneeze]

Sombra: It's priceless! [laughing] Come now, Sunset Shimmer. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home. The dead will resurrect, the living will start its death.

Sunset Shimmer: Not anymore...

Sombra: YES! [triumphant laughter]

[door closes]

Sunset Shimmer: Pack your things, Garble, we're leaving.

Garble: [groan]

Sunset Shimmer: Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here.

Garble: Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs. [belch] Make it stop!

Sunset Shimmer: These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back?

Garble: [groan] [belch]

Sunset Shimmer: "Real friends don't care what your cover is."

"Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing."

"And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through."

"The best thing to do is stay true to yourself."

"Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends. Maybe even before she's met them."

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Garble, it's all so clear! Can't you see? Sombra's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Daybreaker. And now they need to save it from Sombra!

Garble: [moaning]

Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Garble. I've got to fight for my friendships. For them. For me. For Equestria!

Garble: [moaning]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh...uh...why don't you just stay here and rest? I'll take care of the whole fighting for friendship thing myself.

Garble: [moaning] [belch]

Sugarcoat: And so I tried to defeat Sombra, but none of my so-called "friends" would lift a hoof to help me.

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, I'm here to fight for our friendship.

Sugarcoat: Oh, now you want to fight. Where you went when I was battlin' Sombra?

Sunset Shimmer: Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're not a liar.

Sugarcoat: Wh-what happened? Sunset! [sigh] I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?

Sunset Shimmer: I already have. Come on! Sombra's minions have finally ruled Equestria already!

Sour Sweet: Oh no! Sunset, Sugarcoat I just had the worst dream! [screams] Equestria is already ruled by Sombra!

Sunny Flare: [off-screen] What do you think you're doing? Get away from my gem! Get away--!

Sunny Flare: [grunting] Let us never speak of this again.

Lemon Zest: [laughter] And I-I turned gray! [giggle] Can you believe it?!

Sour Sweet: Uh? She's not here.

Sunset Shimmer: Without Indigo Zap, we can't use the Elements. Sombra will finally rule Equestria.

Sugarcoat: She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her.

Lemon Zest: Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap!

Indigo Zap: Hey, guys!

Sunset Shimmer: We've been looking everywhere for you!

Indigo Zap: That's nice.

Sunset Shimmer: Sombra's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!

Indigo Zap: Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome.

Sunny Flare: How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?

Sugarcoat: The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond.

Sunny Flare: I thought we agreed never to speak of that again.

Sunset Shimmer: Time for Plan B.

Indigo Zap: [snoring]

Sunset Shimmer: [whispering] Okay, Sour Sweet, you grab Indigo Zap and hold her down. Sugarcoat will lower me down from this rope so I can cast the memory spell on her.

Sour Sweet: Got it!

Indigo Zap: [snoring]

Sour Sweet: Um...I'm just wondering if it's okay if I hold you down against your will for a little bit?

Sunset Shimmer: Ugh...

Indigo Zap: Nice try! Ponyville's your problem, not mine.

Sunset Shimmer: Come on, Sour Sweet, we've got to catch her. Hyah! Sugarcoat!

Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest: WHOA!

Sunny Flare: LEMON! You were supposed to secure the ROPE!

Lemon Zest: Oops.

Sugarcoat: Sunny, Lemon, hold on! Y'all are slowing her down!

Sunny Flare: Oh, Sour Sweet, would you be a dear and FLY FASTER, please?

Sour Sweet: [whimper/crying] I can't!

Sunset Shimmer: If you can't catch her, Sombra wins and rules!

Sour Sweet: That big... dumb... MEANIE!

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, Sugarcoat, last rope! Make it count!

Indigo Zap: [dramatic crying] Lemme go! I don't need you guys! Leave me alone!

Indigo Zap: Wh-what happened? [gasp] How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Sombra?

All: [cheering]

Sugarcoat: No! Sombra is starting to rule Equestria! We must defeat him before it happens!

Sunset Shimmer: Maybe it's a little early for a group hug.

Sombra: [laughter] Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing. King Sombra will rule Equestria like a plaything.

Sunset Shimmer: Not as wonderful as friendship.

Sombra: Oh, this again?

[explosion]

Sugarcoat: That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long.

Sombra: Oh, Sugarcoat, don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar. Will you ever learn? [gasp]

Sunset Shimmer: I'll tell you what we've learned, Sombra: we've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!

Sombra: Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements. Friend me. Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here. King Sombra is hungry for chaos and death.

Sunset Shimmer: All right, ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!

Lemon Zest: Wait-wait-wait! [slurp] [growl]

Sombta: Huh. What's this? No. NO!!!

[rocks cracking] [crash]

[trumpet fanfare]

Princess Luna: We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Sombra and saved Equestria from eternal chaos.

Crowd: [cheering]

[music]

[credits]


	29. The Clock Ticks For A Lesson

Sunset Shimmer: Quill.

Garble: Check.

Sunset Shimmer: Parchment.

Garble: Check.

Sunset Shimmer: Extra ink.

Garble: Check.

Sunset Shimmer: Extra extra ink.

Garble: Check.

Sunset Shimmer: Is that everything on the checklist?

Garble: Yep.

Sunset Shimmer: Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?

Garble: Ready!

Sunset Shimmer: Item 1: Create checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day.

Garble: [sighs]

[theme song]

Sunset Shimmer: How are we doing, Garble?

Garble: Let's see... We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationery shop...

Sunset Shimmer: Hmm... Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago.

Garble: Can't imagine why we go through so many of them.

Sunset Shimmer: Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?

Garble: Cupcakes!

Garble: Whoa...

Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I only ordered twelve.

Mrs Orange: Oh, I know, dear, but I had an extra. So I thought I'd make it a baker's dozen.

Garbe: Uhhh-no!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?

Mrs Orange: Ohh... sure...

Sunset Shimmer: It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing.

Mrs Orange: Oh, no... of course not.

Sunset Shimmer: Not to worry, I'll just move some of this one to... hmm... I think I may have scooped too much... oops! Now those two have more. Let's just try this again... Hmm, no, that won't do. Let me just... hmm... put some here, and... no, that's not right. A little more on this one, a little bit... and wait... I'll just... ooh, a little bit here, and here, and... perfect!

Mrs Orange: Hmm, oh yes... much better...

Sunset Shimmer: Okay, time to tackle the next item on our-- oops! Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list.

Garble: [slurp]

Sunset Shimmer: Very efficient! And a little bit gross.

Garble: Eh.

Garble: Looks like that's everything!

Sunset Shimmer: Almost everything.

Garble: "Triple-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double checked the checklist!" Uh... check! Ugh... I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp! Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Luna this week... I don't think I could write another word!

Sunset Shimmer: We haven't sent a letter to Princess Luna this week?!

Garble: Why? Is that bad?

Sunset Shimmer: Bad? BAD? Of course it's bad! I'm supposed to send Princess Lunaa a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every... single... week!

Garble: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: Ohh... Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?!

Garble: Where it.. always is?

Sunset Shimmer: When did we send the last one?

Garble: Last... Tuesday?

Sunset Shimmer: And today is...

Garble: Tuesday?

Sunset Shimmer: Argh! Nononononononono! If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be... tardy!

Garble: What's that now?

Sunset Shimmer: Tar-dy, Garble! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment.

Garble: Oh, please! You're the most studious student ever! I'm sure the Princess will forgive you if you miss one little deadline.

Sunset Shimmer: I'm afraid to take that chance, Garble. This is the ruler of all of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me?

Garble: Yeah... I don't think she--

Sunser Shimmer: What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously?

Garble: Why would she--

Sunset Shimmer: What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me prove I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?!

Garble: Well, why wouldn't you pass--

Sunset Shimmer: She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to... magic kindergarten.

Garble: Now that's a- Eh? What?!

Passing Ravens: [crowing loudly]

Various fillies: [laughing]

Garble: Sunset? Sunset!

Passing Ravens: [crowing even more loudly]

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Garble: That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! You're not going to be sent back to magic kindergarten.

Sunset Shimmer: You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Luna before she raises the moon!

Garble: [sighs]

Sunset Shimmer: So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I as a good friend could help you solve?

Garble: Huh. Hmm. Huunh. Huh... I got nothin'.

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does.

Garble: [sigh] This won't end well.

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: You've got this, Sunset. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Luna! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend!

Sunny Flare: [loud scream]

Sunset Shimmet: Sunny!

Sunny Flare: [more loud screaming]

Sunset Shimmee: Don't worry, Sunny! I'm here!

Sunny Flare: [sobbing] Why me-e-e-e-e-ee... [gasp] WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!

Sunset Shimmer: What's happened? Are you alright?

Sunny Flare: [gasp] I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!

Sunset Shimmer: Never fear, Rarity. As your friend I'll do my best to help you fi--

Sunny Flare: Oh, there it is. Isn't it always just the last place you look?

Sunset Shimmer: So... you just lost your ribbon?

Sunny Flare: Mm-hm!

Sunset Shimmer: But now you've found it?

Sunny Flare: Yuh-huh.

Sunset Shimmer: And nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend could help you with?

Sunny Flare: Hmm... there is one thing.

Sunset Shimmer: Yes?

Sunny Flare: I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] Measuring tape? Sure.

Sunny Flare: Sunset? Is there something bother-- Sunset?

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: No need to panic. Sunny is just one pony. I'm sure one of my other friends will need me.

Indigo Zap: [assorted grunting and kiai noises]

[crashing]

Sunset Shimmer: What in the world...? Indigo must be angry with Sugarcoat! She must hate her guts! How wonderful! Indigo Zap! Stop! Listen, Indigo. I know you're upset with Sugarcoat, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems.

Indigo Zap: Uh, what are you talking about?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Indigo Zap you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight.

Sunset Shimmer: Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Sugarcoat.

Indigo Zap: I don't have any issues with Sugarcoat.

Sunset Shimmer: You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?

Indigo Zap: Because she asked me to. Right, Sugarcoat?

Sugarcoat: Aye, ma'am. I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first. Hehe. Now get back to it, I.Z.

Indigo Zap: You got it, boss!

Sugarcoat: I'd take cover if I were you.

Sunset Shimmer: [yelps]

Indigo Zap: [screams]

[explosion]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh]

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: [sigh] I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Sour Sweet always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her.

Timberwolf: [roars]

Sour Sweet: [assorted grunts]

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: [continued assorted grunts]

Sunset Shimmer: How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!

Sour Sweet: You really should have come to me sooner. You were carrying so much tension in that shoulder.

Timberwolf: [growls]

Sunset Shimmer: It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: [groans] It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Nono. You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can! You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!

Garble: Are you talking to... yourself? Sunset?

Fillies: [laughing]

Garble: Snap out of it!

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Garble: Are you okay?

Fillies: [laughing]

Garble: Sunset, I'm really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here. You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with--

Sunset Shimmer: The picnic! I should go see my friends!

Garble: I'm glad you've come to your senses.

Sunny Flare: Please tell me I did not forget the plates. [gasp] I did. I totally forgot them. Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! [cries] Why, why, why... Uh... What? You didn't expect me to lay on the grass, did you?

[hee haw!]

Sugarcoat: You alright, hun?

Sunset Shimmer: No! I am not alright.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [various shock statements]

Sunset Shimmer: It's just terrible.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare : Yes?

Sunset Shimmer: Simply awful.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare : Yes!?

Sunset Shimmer: It's the most horrific trouble I've ever been in and I really really really need your help!

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare : YES!?

Sunset Shimmer: My letter to Princess Luna is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [sighs of relief]

Sour Sweet: Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened.

Sunset Shimmer: [strangled noises] Something awful has happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [giggles]

Sugarcoat: Arrgh! No offense, lass, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'.

Sunset Shimmer: This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! My whole life depends on it!

Lemon Zest: [giggles] Oh, Sunset, you're such a crack-up! [laughs]

Sugarcoat: Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff.

Sunset Shimmer: [annoyed groans]

Sour Sweet: Wow. I've never seen Madame Sunset so upset before.

Sour Sweet: Oh, what a drama queen. Mm. Relatively speaking...

[clock ticking]

Sunset Shimmer: Clock is ticking, Sunset. Clock. Is. Ticking. Keep it together. If I can't find a friendship problem... I'll make a friendship problem!

[bird chirping followed by ravens crowing]

Sunset Shimmer: [insane giggles]

Silver Spoon, Mango Dash, and Diamond Dazzle: [giggling]

Sunset Shimmer: Hi, girls! [twitch, twitch]

Silver Spoon: Oh, hi, Sunset. How's it go--

Sunset Shimmee: Gr-eat. Just great. You three look like you're doing great too! Looks like three good friends who obviously don't need the help of another good friend. This is Smarty Pants. She was mine when I was your age, and now I want to give her to you!

Mango Dash: Uhh... she's... great.

Silver Spoon: Yeah. Great.

Diamond Dazzle: I really... like her... mane.

Sunset Shimmer: She even comes with her own notebook and quill, for when you want to pretend she's doing her homework!

Mango Dash: That's... um... great.

Silver Spoon: Yeah... great.

Diamond Dazzle: I really like her... mane?

Sunset Shimmer: I just hope the fact that there are three of you and only one of her doesn't become a problem! I'd hate to cause a rift between such good friends. So, who wants to play with her first?

Silver Spoon: Uh... You should play with her first, Diamond Dazzle. Y'know, 'cause you like her mane so much.

Diamond Dazzle: Nonononononono. I think Mango should get to play with her first.

Mango Dash: I'd love to, but, um, you take her, Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon: Sugarcoat says it's important to share.

Sunset Shimmer: [thinking] I gotta think of something! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink Sunset, think! [gasp] That's it! [normal] Ooh, you're going to like Smarty Pants. And you're going to like her more than anything.

Mango Dash: [gasp] I want it.

Silver Spoon: I need it.

Sweetie Belle: I really like her mane!

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: [arguing]

Sunset Shimmer: The 'want it, need it' spell. Works every time. Okay, okay, let's break it up. I think we can all see that there is an important lesson to be learned here about-- Ugh! C'mon, girls, we're all friends here, right? Don't you think you ought to share?

Silver Spoon: No way!

Sunset Shimmer: [annoyed groan] Pokey Pierce! Thank goodness! You've gotta help me get that doll away from those girls!

Pokey Pierce: Aye.

Silver Spoon, Mango Dash, and Diamond Dazzle : [continue arguing]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, thank you so much. Now if you could just give her to me?

Pokey Pierce: Nnnope.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh no!

Silver Spoon: Give her back!

Silver Spoon, Mango Dash, and Diamond Dazzle: [don't touch it, it's mine, etc.]

Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about?

Orange Swirl: They're fighting over that doll!

Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll!

Many ponies: [arguing for the doll]

Sunset Shimmer: Can't... get... a clear shot! [grunting]

Mayor Mare: Gimme!

Pokey Pierce: Nope.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, what have I done?!

Ponies: [arguing]

Sugarcoat: Oh, boy. Y'all hear that? What in the name of all things in a man-at-war is goin' on here?!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't look at it!

Sunny Flare: Don't look at what?

Sunset Shimmer: My Smarty Pants doll! I enchanted her and now everypony is fighting over her!

Sour Sweet: Why would you enchant your doll?

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Luna! I thought if I couldn't find a problem, I'd make a problem! The day is almost over!

Sugarcoat: Not almost!

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer!

Sugarcoat: Whoa there, little wench.

[Smarty Pants doll squeaks]

Pokey Pierce: [neighs and whinnies]

Princess Luna: Meet me in the library.

Sunset Shimmer: It's over, girls. If you care to visit, I'll be in magic kindergarten, back in Canterlot.

Sour Sweet: Magic kindergarten?

Indigo Zap: Canterlot?

Lemon Zest: We're never gonna see Sunset again!

Sugarcoat: Shiver me timbers! Uh, what are we gonna do, y'all?

Sunny Flare: Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! What? I really mean it this time!

Sunset Shimmer: But...but... I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm... tardy!

Princess Luna: You are a wonderful student, Sunset. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that.

Sunset Shimmer: Really?

Indigo Zap: Wait!

Lemon Zest: You can't punish her!

Sugarcoat: It wasn't her fault!

Princess Luna: I'm listening.

Sour Sweet: Please, your Highness. We all saw that Sunset was upset.

Indigo Zap: But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't worth worrying about.

Sugarcoat: So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her.

Sunmy Flare: As Sunset's good friends, we should have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!

Sour Sweet: Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her.

Princess Luna: Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: Mm-hmm.

Princess Luna: Very well. I'll forget Sunset's "punishment" on one condition.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [All right, etc.]

Princess Luna: From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when, and only when, you happen to discover them.

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Luna, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?

Princess Luna: Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend him for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail.

Sugarcoat: Y'all heard the Princess. Garble, take a letter.

Sugarcoat: [clears throat] Dear Princess Luna,

We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship.

Sour Sweet: We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously.

Indigo Zap: Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about.

Sunny Flare: And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem...

Lemon Zest: ...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem.

Sugarcoat: Signed, your loyal subjects.

Garble: P.S. Obviously Garble did not have to learn a lesson, because he is the best, most awesome friend a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, he took things seriously, and- Eheh... uh... yeah... I'll just, um...

Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap, and Sunny Flare: [laughs]

Garble: [snorts]

[music]

[credits]


	30. Solar Eclipsed

Garble: Ugh, come on, Sunset. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival. Huh? Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm Star Swirl the Bearded! Father of the amniomorphic spell? Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?

Garble: Uh.. [knocking] That sounds important. [yelp]

Fillies: Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!

Sunset Shimmer: Hi, everypony. Great costumes. Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Cinch.

Granny Cinch: Yo-ho-ho, lass. I should have been asleep five hours ago.

Pipsqueak: Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night.

Sunset Shimmer: Since you moved here from Trottingham?

Pipsqueak: No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!

Lemon Zest: [chicken squawk] Enough chitchat! Time is candy!

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest, aren't you a little old for this?

Lemon Zest: Too old for free candy? [chicken squawk] Never.

Sunset Shimmer: [bell jingles] Do you like it?

Lemon Zest: Yeah! Great costume, Sunset! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!

Sunset Shimmer: A clown? Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!

Garble: It's a great costume! Huh! Grandpa!

Sunset Shimmer: [growls]

[theme song]

Sunset Shimmer: Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era.

Background ponies: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

Sunset Shimmer: He created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! Don't you, Garble?

Garble: [chewing candy] Mm-hmm! [eating sounds] I love it!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?

Spike: [burp]

Lemon Zest: Sunset, Sunset! Look at our haul! Ah! Can you believe it? And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?

Pipsqueak: Sure did!

Lemon Zest: And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Cinch, and -–

[lightning zap]

Lemon Zest: [chicken squawk]

Foals: [screaming]

Indigo Zap: [laughing maniacally]

Sunset Shimmer: Indigo Zap, that wasn't very nice.

Indigo Zap: Lighten up, old-timer. This is the best night of the year for pranks!

Sunset Shimmer: Look what you did to Spike!

Garble: [choking on candy]

Indigo Zap: It's all in good fun. Oh! Oh! There's another group over there!

[lightning zap]

Background ponies: [screaming]

Indigo Zap: [laughing maniacally]

Sunset Shimmer: Happy Nightmare Night, Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: [lights a firework] Time for some fireworks in this Nightmare Night!

Foals: [cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Sugarcoat!

Sugarcoat: Ahoy there, Garble! Ahoy, Sunset! Nice costume. I'm throwin' the fun in here!

Garble: Great! Thanks! I'm a dragon.

Sunset Shimmer: She means me, Garble.

Sugarcoat: With that beard, I reckon yer bein' some sorta country music singer. [pirate laugh]

Sunset Shimmer: [annoyed grunt]

Garble: [laughing]

Sugarcoat: While y'all are here, ya' feel like bobbin' for a cherry?

[cheering and applauding]

Mayor Mare: Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!

[cheering and applauding]

Mayor Mare: Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Daybreaker! [laughter]

Garble: Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that.

Sunset Shimmer: [giggling]

Zecora: Follow me, and very soon lately, you'll hear the tale of Daybreaker ultimately.

Zecora: Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary. [blows] Of Daybreaker, who makes you wary.

All: [gasps]

Zecora: Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes.

Foals: [screaming]

Zecora: But Daybreaker wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!

Pipsqueak and Lemon Zest: [scream]

Zecora: Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!

Pipsqueak: Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Daybreaker, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?

Zecora: A perfect inquiry, my little friend. For Daybreaker you must not offend. [blows] Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!

Lemon Zest: [screaming] Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!

[thunder]

[wind whistling]

All: [screaming]

Lemon Zest: [gasp] It's Daybreaker! Run!

All: [screaming]

[thunder]

All: [screaming, squawking]

[thunder, lightning, screaming]

Sunset Shimmer: [awestruck] Princess Celestia!

Cloud Kicker: [whimpers]

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you may behold the real Princess of the Day! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!

[lightning, thunder]

Lemon Zest: Did you hear that, everypony? Daybreaker says she's gonna feast on us all!

All: [screaming]

Princess Celestia: [normal voice] What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror! [stomps hoof] Madame Mayor, thy Princess of the Night hath arrived.

Mayor Mare: [gasp]

Raven: [gasp]

Princess Celestia: What is the matter with you? Very well, then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell.

Sunset Snimmer: I'm gonna go talk to her.

Garble: You can't talk to her! She's Daybreaker!

Sunser Shimmer: No, she's not. I saw the Elements of Harmony change her back to good. But it seems like she's having some trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia? Hi, my name is -–

Princess Celestia: Star Swirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! Thou even got the bells right.

Sunset Shimmer: Thank you! Finally! Somepony who gets my costume! Uh, I just came to welcome you to our celebration! My actual name is -–

Princess Celestia: Sunset Shimmer. [booming voice] It was thou who unleashed the powers of harmony upon us and took away our dark powers!

Sunset Shimmer: And that was a good thing, right?

Princess Celestia: [normal voice] But of course. We could not be happier. Is that not clear?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, you kinda sound like you're yelling at me.

Princess Celestia: But this is the traditional royal Canterlot voice! It is tradition to speak using the royal "we", and to use [booming voice] this much volume when addressing our subjects!

Sunset Shimmer: You know, that might explain why your appearance was met with... mixed results. I think if you just changed your approach a bit, you might be met with a warmer reception.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Change our approach?

Sunset Shimmer: Lower the volume?

Princess Celestia: [normal voice] Ohhh. We have been locked away for a thousand years. We are... not sure we can.

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, Princess. Sour Sweet can give you some great pointers. She's delicate and demure with the sweetest little voice.

Sour Sweet: Go away! No candy here! Visitors not welcome on Nightmare Night!

Sunset Shimmer: [nervous laughing] Sour Sweet, it's me, Sunset!

Sour Sweet: It is you. Ah, and Daybreaker. [gasp] Daybreaker? [yelps]

Sunset Shimmer: [nervous laughter] Wait right here.

[various noises]

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet... you remember Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Charmed.

Sour Sweet: [timidly] Likewise.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Sunset Shimmer hath spoken of the sweetness of thy voice. We ask thou teachest to us to speak as thou speakest.

Sour Sweet: [very quiet] Okay.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Shall our lessons begin?

Sour Sweet: [whisper] Okay.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Shall we mimic thy voice?

Sour Sweet: [quiet] Okay.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] How is this?

Sour Sweet: [hurriedly] Perfect, lesson over!

[door thuds shut]

Sunset Shimmer: A little quieter, princess.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] How is... [loud voice] this?

Sunset Shimmer: Better. Right, Sour Sweet?

Sour Sweet: [nervous, dazed laughter] Yes.

Princess Celestia: [loud voice] How... about... now?

Sunset Shimmer: Now you're getting it.

Princess Celestia: [normal voice] And... how about now?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes! Well done.

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] I thank thee, dear Sour Sweet! Our normal speaking voice shall surely win us the hearts of thy fellow villagers.

Lemon Zest: Sour Sweet! You've gotta hide us! Daybreaker is here and... [chicken squawk] Ah! She stole Sour Sweet's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!

Foals: [screaming]

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] Nay, children, wait! [normal voice] I mean... nay, children, no, wait.

Sunset Shimmer: Come on, princess. Time for plan B.

All: Hurray!

Several ponies: [whimper]

Sassaflash: Aah!

Princess Celestia: It is of no use, Sunset Shimmer. They have never liked us and they never shall.

Sunset Shimmer: My friend Sugarcoat is one of the most likable ponies around. I'm sure she'll have some ideas.

Pipsqueak: Heee...!

Sugarcoat: Whoop. Careful there, mate. [whimper] I might blast you off with the next firework. [lights a firework]

[explosion]

Sunset Shimmer: Uh... Sugarcoat, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here.

Sugarcoat: "Fit in"? Really?

Sunset Shimmer: [annoyed grunt]

Sugarcoat: I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun.

Princess Celestia: Fun? What is this "fun" thou speakest of? Pray tell, what purpose do these serve?

Cherry Berry: Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web.

Sugarcoat: You can do it, princess!

Princess Celestia: Ha! Your princess enjoys this "fun"! In what other ways may we experience it?

Sunset Shimmer: Fire away, princess!

Princess Celestia: Ha ha! The fun has been doubled!

All: Hurray! [cheering]

Sugarcoat: Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best cherries in Equestria here, princess.

Princess Celestia: I ask that thou call us... me... Celestia, fair Sugarcoat. Hear me, villagers! All of you! Call me Celestia!

All: Celestia... [approving chatter]

Princess Celestia: Show me to these bobbing apples.

Pipsqueak: Whoa! [splash]

Lemon Zest: Hey, gals. Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run– [chicken squawk] Aaah! Daybreaker is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!

Fillies: [scream]

Pipsqueak: Help! My backside has been gobbled!

Princess Celestia: 'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp! [hoof stomp, thunder] Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in... fun!

[toy spider squeaks]

Princess Celestia: Not enough fun for you? What say you to this!?

Citizens: [screaming]

Princess Celestia: Huzzah! How many points do I receive?

Golden Harvest: [scream]

Citizens: [screaming]

Princess Celestia: Do not run away!

Gloriosa Daisy: [scream]

Princess Celestia: As your princess, we command you!

Citizens: [screaming]

Princess Celestia: [deafening voice] Be still!

Sunset Shimmer: Princess, remember! Watch the screaming!

Princess Celestia: [booming voice] No, Sunset Shimmer! We must use the traditional royal Canterlot voice for what we are about to say. Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her in such a very indignant manner with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!

[thunder]

Sugarcoat: [sigh] Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Celestia was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em.

Noi: [crying] But I wanted to be a zombie next year.

Sunset Shimmer: It's not over yet.

Sugarcoat: What are you gonna do?

Sunset Shimmer: I'm going to do what I do best. Lecture her!

Sunset Shimmer: Princess?

Princess Celestia: Leave me be, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have.

Princess Celestia: Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they run away.

Sunset Shimmer: Princess...

Ponies: [whimpering and crying]

Lemon Zest: [chicken squawking] [shriek]

Sunset Shimmer: No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?

Lemon Zest: [muffled] Okay.

Sunset Shimmer: There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?

Lemon Zest: Mm-hmm. [chicken squawk]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest, you remember Princess Celestia, right?

Princess Celestia: Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou come to make peace?

[thunder]

Lemon Zest: Daybreaker! [chicken squawk]

Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow!

Indigo Zap: [laughter]

Sunset Shimmer: She's changed, Lemon! She's not evil or scary anymore! And she definitely doesn't want to gobble you up!

Lemon Zest: Well, duh.

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

Lemon Zest: I know that. Sheesh, Sunset. I'm almost as big as her, how's she gonna gobble me up?

Sunset Shimmer: So why do you keep running away and screaming?

Lemon Zest: Sometimes it's just really fun to be scared!

Sunset Shimmer: Fun? Lemon Zest, you're a genius!

Lemon Zest: No, I'm not. I'm a chicken. [chicken squawk]

Sunset Shimmer: Princess Celestia! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!

Princess Celestia: [deadpan] Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm.

Sunset Shimmer: Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way.

Pipsqueak: Gosh. I never thought my very first Nightmare Night would be my very last.

Zecora: Come, little Pip. Now don't you fret. Nightmare Night's not over yet. We still have candy left to give, so Daybreaker might let us live.

Mayor Mare: Yes. Come on, little ponies. What's Nightmare Night without the annual candy offering? You don't want Daybreaker to gobble you up, do you?

Garble: Aw, the rainbow wig just kills it for me.

Sugarcoat: Come on, kids! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Pipsqueak: Goodbye, Nightmare Night. Forever.

[wind whistling]

Daybreaker: [booming voice] Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you!

Ponies: [scream]

Princess Celestia: [spit] I am not certain that did what you meant for it to do, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer: Just wait.

Princess Celestia: For what? For... for them to scream some more?

Pipsqueak: Um... Princess Celestia. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?

Princess Celestia: Child. Art thou saying that thou... likest me to scare you?

Pipsqueak: It's really fun! Scary, but fun!

Princess Celestia: It... is?

Pipsqueak: Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year.

Princess Celestia: Well then. We shall have to bring [booming voice] Nightmare Night back!

Pipsqueak: Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever! [to foals] She said yes, guys!

Foals: YAY!

Sunset Shimmer: See? They really do like you, princess.

Princess Celestia: Can it be true? [thunder, booming voice] Oh, most wonderful of -- [normal voice] I mean... Oh, most wonderful of nights.

Sunser Shimmer: Dear Princess Luna,

When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem -- your sister, Princess Celestia! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!

[lightning zap]

Indigo Zap: [scream]

Princess Celestia: [laughter]

Garble and Sunset: [laughter]

[music]

[credits]


	31. Sisterhooves Social

[birds chirping]

[at the pub]

Kerfuffle: Today's a closing time for me.

[door creaking]

Kerfuffle: Good m- Mr. and Mrs. Dazzle!

Spoiled Dazzle: Good morning, Kerfuffle!

Filthy Dazzle: [laughter] It seems you like my daughters that much. Say, where are they?

Kerfuffle: They're inside the boutique at the right door. What's the situation today?

Spoiled Dazzle: Well, it is a surprise, Kerfuffle. [laughs]

Filthy Dazzle: It's like a buried treasure.

Kerfuffle: Bet'cha know, Mr. Dazzle. [leaving] I'll be going to Canterlot to have some lovely drink at the biggest pub they have.

Filthy Dazzle: Well, Kerfuffle is still the same.

[inside Sunny's Boutique]

Sunny Flare: [mumbling in sleep] Oh... Are those sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? [gasp] Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. [sniff] Ahh, and, the smell of... smoke... smoke? Smoke?! [screams]

[fire siren, bumping noises and cries]

Diamond Dazzle: Sunny! Rrgh, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed!

Sunny Flare: [sigh]

[theme song]

Sunny Flare: [inhales]

Filthy Dazzle: Well! G'mornin', Sunny!

Sunny Flare: Father! Mother!

Filthy Dazzle: I'll have you know that Diamond Dazzle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own.

Sunny Flare: I... figured. [sniffs] I didn't know you could burn juice.

Spoiled Dazzle: I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation.

Sunny Flare: Vacation? Is that this week? As in 'starting this very instant' this week?! Uurh. Let me guess: apple sauce?

Diamond Dazzle: Nope. Toast! We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon.

Sunny Flare: So, now, when you say 'a week'... is that, um, seven whole days?

Spoiled Dazzle: And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis.

Filthy Dazzle: You gonna eat that?

Sunny Flare: But I've got such a long to-do list. Oh well, I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list.

[crash]

Diamond Dazzle: Just a few necessities.

[horn honks]

Sunny Flare: Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up.

Diamond Dazzle: Cleaned up? But we haven't even eaten yet.

Sunny Flare: Well now, Diamond Dazzle, I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat this breakfast; it's burnt.

Diamond Dazzle: It's not that burnt.

Sunny Flare: Never fear, my dear, I'll get a proper breakfast going.

Diamond Dazzle: Can I help?

Sunny Flare: Oh, er, of course, er, in one moment, Diamond Dazzle. Let me just get things started.

Diamond Dazzle: Sunny! I thought you said I was gonna help!

Sunny Flare: You are! You... can... put the garnish on the plates.

Diamond Dazzle: You mean this parsley?

Sunny Flare: Okay, now, easy! It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here...

Diamond Dazzle: Whoa, whoa!

[crash]

Sunny Flare: Not... bad.

Sunny Flare: [gasp] There are some things I must attend to. Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room?

Diamond Dazzle: No problem, I'll make myself useful!

Sunny Flare: Diamond Dazzle!

Diamond Dazzle: I told you I'd make myself useful. Surprised?

Sunny Flare: Am I? You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a-kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by?

Diamond Dazzle: What's the big deal?

Sunny Flare: The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool... shrinks.

Diamind Dazzle: Oh. Sorry.

Sunny Flare: Nng... Well. Back to work. I must create.

Diamond Dazzle: Sorry?

Sunny Flare: Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay? Please?

Diamond Dazzle: I just wanted to do something nice for my sister.

Diamond Dazzle: Raargh, I'm so bored! When is Sunny gonna finish her work?

Sunny Flare: [in Diamond Dazzle's mind] Stay out of trouble, okay?

Diamond Dazzle: I never got in trouble for drawing. Hmm. This needs something...

Diamond Dazzle: Hi, Sunny! I made a special drawing for y–

Sunny Flare: [screams] Oh no! Did you use these gems?!

Sweetie Belle: Well, yes, but I know you'll have more in your work room...

Sunny Flare: But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires! I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client!

Sweetie Belle: Oh. Sorry.

Sunny Flare: [sigh] Diamond Dazzle, what am I going to do with you?

Diamond Dazzle: Oh! We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight–

Sunny Flare: That's not what I meant!

Diamond Dazzle: Oh.

Sunny Flare: Now I have to go and find some more of these gems!

Diamond Dazzle: I'll go with you and help!

Sunny Flare: No! No thank you. You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up!

Diamond Dazzle: Geez Madame Tabitha, can't I do anything right?

Sunny Flare: Diamond Dazzle! I'm back! Diamond Dazzle? [gasps in shock]

Diamond Dazzle: Surprise!

Sunny Flare: My- ee- bleh- My inspiration room! What did you do? What did you do?!

Diamond Dazzle: When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I'd clean it up for you.

Sour Sweet: This wasn't a mess! It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line, and, and you, you, you went and, and you– and you put everything away!

Diamond Dazzle: But every time I make a mess, you get upset!

Sunny Flare: But this was my mess in my house! And now I have to start from scratch!

Diamond Dazzle: But, I thought it would make you happy!

Sunny Flare: Happy?! Happy?! I– [grinds teeth] I just need some time alone. Hm!

Silver Spoon: How's the sleepover at Sunny's goin'?

Diamond Dazzle: [mimicking Sunny] Why, it's smashing!

Silver Spoon: Huh?

Diamond Dazzle: I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up.

Silver Spoon: The Sisterhooves Social! Sugarcoat an' I do it every year! You an' Sunny can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events!

Diamond Dazzle: That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out! Sunny will think it's an excellent idea.

Sunny Flare: What a ridiculous idea. A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't sound... very... clean.

Diamond Dazzle: So, what, now you're back to hating messes?

Sunny Flare: Diamond Dazzle, watch your tone! I am still your big sister.

Diamond Dazzle: Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes!

Sunny Flare: Diamond Dazzle...! Honestly! Playing silly little games in the dirt is just... uncouth! With or without a sister.

Diamond Dazzle: Well then! Maybe, maybe I'll try the Sisterhooves Social without a sister! In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my life without a sister!

Sunny Flare: [gasp] Oh, I'm the one who's ruining your life?! Really?! Have you looked around this place? I'm the one who'd be better off with no sister!

Diamond Dazzle: Well it looks like we finally agree on something! Neither of us needs a sister!

Sunny Flare: Deal!

Diamond Dazzle: Deal! Goodbye, un-sister!

Sunny Flare: Hmph! Good luck living with her, Diamond!

Sugarcoat: 'Uncouth'? She said the Sisterhooves Social was 'uncouth'?

Silver Spoon: Yeah! Uncouth? [belch] Wait. What's uncouth?

Diamond Dazzle: It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth.

Sugarcoat: Honey, Sunny thinks everything's uncouth.

Silver Spoon: [with mouth full] What's uncouth?

Sugarcoat: It means uncivil. Y'know, bad mannered?

Silver Spoon: [belch]

Sugarcoat: Exactly. Diamond Dazzle, just give Sunny some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do.

Diamond Dazzle: Not sisters like Sunny.

Sugarcoat: Come on, now. Silver Spoon and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help!

Diamond Dazzle: You sure you want me to help? I just mess everything up!

Sugarcoat: Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'. Watch!

Sugarcoat and Silver Spoon: [laughing]

Sugarcoat: Good catch there, Silver Spoon! Whoo!

Sugarcoat and Silver Spoon: [more laughing]

Diamond Dazzle: This is a chore?

Sugarcoat: Since we can't sell the bruised cherries, we gotta collect them all for the pigs to eat.

Silver Spoon: It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it. Wanna try?

Diamond Dazzle: Um, okay. Ow! You're right, it is hard work.

Silver Spoon: That's why we do it...

Sugarcoat and Silver Spoon: Together!

Diamond Dazzle: Huh, Sunny never wants to do chores together.

Sunny Flare: Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Diamond Dazzle. Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here. [gasp] Id-ee-a! This is genius! I shall call it 'full spectrum fashions'! If Sweetie Belle hadn't– [clears throat] Well, no matter. She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission. Hm!

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon! You're up!

Diamond Dazzle: You're... making... grape juice? Sunny would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits.

Silver Spoon: Well, that's silly!

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon...

Diamond Dazzle: Please, Sugarcoat, she didn't mean–

Silver Spoon: Whoa! [laughing]

Sugarcoat: How d'you like them grapes, y'little wench in the brig of mah ship!

Silver Spoon: That tickles! [laughing]

Sunny Flare: Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line. Ooh, my favorite sweater... I just can't believe that Diamond Dazzle.

Serenade: [growls]

Sunny Flare: Oh, Serene-adey! It's as if Diamond Dazzle knew the sweater was perfect for you. And Diamond Dazzle should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out all right. Hm.

[sheep baaing]

Sugarcoat: Silver Spoon!

Silver Spoon: Got it, sis!

Diamond Dazzle: Wow. It's as if they were just one pony.

Sugarcoat and Silver Spoon: Yo-ho-ho!

Sugarcoat: Way to corral some critters, sis!

Sheep: You coulda just a-a-a-asked.

Diamond Dazzle: Sunny never high-hoofs me.

Sunny Flare: Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini! Rrgh, Diamond Dazzle! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project?

Sunny Flare: Oh, Diamond Dazzle! My one and only sister! What have I done? All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone! [crying dramatically] Woe is me! No! I must get her back! I must! As Luna is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again!

Sunny Flare: [gasp] Diamond Dazzle! Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you. I–

Diamond Dazzle: Oh hello, un-sister. What are you doing here? Better be careful, you might get some dust on you.

Sunny Flare: Oh, Diamond Dazzle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister.

Diamond Dazzle: I'm not better off without a sister either. Spending the day with Sugarcoat and Silver Spoon made me realize that.

Sunny Flare: Oh, Diamond, you don't know how happy I am to hear–

Diamond Dazzle: And that's why I'm adopting Sugarcoat as my big sister!

Sunny Flare: What?!

Sugarcoat: What?!

Silver Spoon: What?!

Diamond Dazzle: A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister. Sugarcoat's a real sister.

Sugarcoat: H-Hold on, Diamond Dazzle. Don't get ahead of yourself here.

Silver Spoon: Besides, she's my big sister!

Sugarcoat: Yeah, um–

Diamond Dazzle: [to Sunny] Or maybe she should be your sister, so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be!

Sugarcoat: Heh, um, actually, I–

Sunny Flare: But I don't need lessons on being a good sister, I-I promise! Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favorite quiche! Or, or, I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hm?

Diamond Dazzle: Hm! You want me to go home with you, so we can do what you wanna do?

Sunny Flare: Uh... yes?

Diamond Dazzle: Just forget it!

Silver Spoon: We're still sisters, right?

Sunny Flare: Well, that apology went swimmingly. Sugarcoat, why do you have to be so good and make me look so bad?

Sugarcoat: [chuckles] Oh Sunny, once again you're thinkin' about yourself. Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doin' a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'.

Sunny Flare: But of course I give. I give lessons. Reasonable demands.

Sugarcoat: But ya never give in. Bein' sisters is like... cherry pie. You can have amazin' cherries, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have a perfect cherry pie.

Sunny Flare: But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess... [gasp] I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late!

Diamond Dazzle: Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here. Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest?

Silver Spoon: Look at the size of that pig!

Sugarcoat: He sure is a cutie.

Diamond Dazzle: That's the last word Sunny would use. [mimicking Sunny] Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover!

Sugarcoat: It's almost time!

Diamond Dazzle: Well, you two have fun. Sure wish I had a sister to run the race with. Huh?

Silver Spoon: You do now!

Sugarcoat: SS and I figured since we do this every year...

Silver Spoon: I'd let you borrow my sis so you can give it a try!

Sugarcoat: Sister for a day.

Diamond Dazzle: No way!

Silver Spoon: One. Day. One. Day.

Granny Cinch: Be this thin' on? Yaaarrrrr! [to Pokey Pierce] I dern't think this thin' be on. [to the megaphone] Ahoy, comely wenches and lassocks! [Pokey Pierce whispers into her ear] What be th'- e- oh. ye have t' say so. Confangled modern thingamajigs. Now, th' event ye've all been waitin' fer! Th' Sister Soci- th' Socialhooves- Oh, Jack Rum, ye be knowin', th' big race! We have five teams this year fer th' event, pass the grog! So y'all head on up t' th' finish line, y'hear? [Pokey Pierce whispers into her ear] [to Pokey Pierce] Eh? [to the megaphone] Th' start line, avast! [to Pokey Pierce] That's what I said.

Diamond Dazzle: That's us.

Silver Spoon: One. Day. Good luck!

Granny Cinch: And may th' best sisters win! On yer marks... get set.., to be sure. Gooooo!

Sugarcoat: [yelps]

Diamond Dazzle: You okay, Sugarcoat?

Diamond Dazzle: Applejack, help!

Diamond Dazzle: You can do it, sister!

[ponies cheering]

Silver Spoon: Ooh, so close! You almost won!

Diamond Dazzle: Thank you, Sugarcoat! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. This was so much fun! Huh? Sunny?! Wait, where's Sugarcoat?

Sugarcoat: [deep breath]

Diamond Dazzle: I don't get it.

Sugarcoat: [chuckles] We switched places over at the very first mudhole.

Diamond Dazzle: So, we did the whole competition... together?

Sunny Flare: That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line.

Silver Spoon: But you finished together!

Diamond Dazzle: You mean... you were all in on it?

Sugarcoat, Silver Spoon and Sunny Flare: Mm-hmm.

Diamond Dazzle: You did this for me?

Sunny Flare: Us. I did it for us. You see? We are cherry pie!

Diamond Dazzle: Huh?

Sunny Flare: Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration!

Sugarcoat, Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: Yeah!

Diamond Dazzle: Where?

Sunny Flare: The spa, of course.

Sugarcoat, Silver Spoon and Diamond Dazzle: [laughing]

Diamond Dazzle: Oh, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: No, I-I-I'm serious.

Rarity: Very well then, what should we write to the Princess?

Diamond Dazzle: I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest.

Sunny Flare: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty.

Diamond Dazzle: A lot dirty.

Sunny Flare: A little bit dirty.

Diamond Dazzle: A lot dirty.

Sunny Flare: A little bit dirty!

Diamond Dazzle: A lo–

Garble: Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"?

Sunny Flare and Diamond Dazzle: Deal!

[birds chirping]

[music]

[credits]


	32. The Cutie Pox

Silver Spoon: Avast ye, Cutie Mark Crusaders! Today's the day! I can just feel it! Today's the day we are all gonna get our cutie marks in... bowlin'!

Mango Dash: Whoo-hoo!

Diamond Dazzle: [muffled] Whooo! [spits out bag] I mean, yaay!

Silver Spoon: Why, after today, we won't even be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore! We'll be the... the Three Strikes!

Mango Dash: That makes us sound like we've struck out.

Silver Spoon: Mmm. How 'bout the Pin Twins?

Diamond Dazzle: But there are three of us.

Silver Spoon: Okay then... Um... the Bowlin' Dolls!

Diamond Dazzle: The Bowling Dolls! That's it!

Mango Dash: Perfect!

Silver Spoon: All righty then! Let's bowl 'em over!

Mango Dash: [laughs nervously]

Silver Spoon: Phpoo!

[ponies cheering]

Sea Swirl: Cool! A bowling cutie mark!

Silver Spoon: I did it! I did it! Blank?

[more cheering]

Silver Spoon: But... but... what about my ball?

[theme song]

Diamond Dazzle: That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls.

Mango Dash: Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane. I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever gonna let me play again! Hey, maybe I could get my cutie mark in demolition!

Mango Dash and Diamond Dazzle: [laughs]

Mango Dash: Aw, come on, Silver Spoon.

Diamond Dazzle: I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your cherry.

Diamind Dazzle: A treat from Zesty Lemonade Corner will cheer you up.

Silver Spoon: No, it won't.

[kazoos blow]

Lemon Zest: A party will cheer you up!

Mango Dash and Diamond Dazzle: [blow party whistles]

[kazoos blow]

Silver Spoon: No, it won't.

[honk]

[crash]

Sunny Flare: A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up.

Silver Spoon: No, it won't.

Mango Dash: Come on, Silver Spoon, it's just a cutie mark!

Diamond Dazzle: Or lack of a cutie mark!

Mango Dash: Shh! That's not helping! Silver Spoon! Where are you going?! Silver Spoon, come back!

Silver Spoon: Whoa! Ah! Ooh! Ow! Nnnn... [crash] Ow, barnacles.

Zecora: Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Silver Spoon, my dear!

Silver Spoon: That hurts...

Zecora: What has happened to you, youth? Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick.

Silver Spoon: [with a lisp] [gasps] Shiver me timbers! I've tried everythin', Zecora, and still no cutie mark! Aarrr! Well, I'm gonna be as barnacle-covered as Granny Cinch and still have a blank flank!

Zecora: Your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good.

Silver Spoon: [with a lisp] Ugh, I've heard that from every pony I be knowin'! And now from every zebra I be knowin'! I'm just too impatient t' be patient. I just want me cutie mark and I want it now!

[poof!]

Zecora: For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, and this mixture will mend that chip on top!

Silver Spoon: [glug, glug] Oh me Neptune, ye did it, Zecora! Golly, ye have tonics that heal all sorts o' ailments. Bilge-suckin' bones, bilge-suckin' back, bilge-suckin' breath...

Zecora: Yes little one, it is true, I have many a healing brew.

Silver Spoon: And not only stuff that fixes th' bilge-suckin', but stuff that brin's th' good! Good health, good hair... good heavens! Hmm... I bet ye can mix up a brew t' fix... anythin'.

Zecora: There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Silver Spoon. A magic potion does not hold the key. For a cutie mark, time is the only remedy.

Silver Spoon: Fine. Whatcha got goin' on there?

Zecora: I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. [muffled] It seems the rooster has lost his crow, [normal] making mornings very slow.

Silver Spoon: Avast, I've seen that flower bloomin' in Ponyville, and dinna spare the whip! What be it?

Zecora: It is one we call 'Heart's Desire'. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo!

Silver Spoon: Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh?

Zecora: Ay me, but what is this? I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power!

Silver Spoon: Yeah, you go, you go.

[foals chattering]

Diamond Dazzle: I'm so hungry!

Mango Dash: Yeah, I can't wai--

Mango Dash and Diamond Dazzle: Aah! Silver Spoon! You got your cutie mark!

Diamond Dazzle: Um, Silver Spoon... what is it?

Mango Dash: Yeah! Is it an 'o'? Is your talent spelling?

Diamond Dazzle: Or is it a ring? Are you a jewelry maker?

Twist: Or is it a powdered donut? 'Cause that sounds delicious.

Silver Spoon: No, it's a loop-de-hoop!

Mango Dash: [gasp] A what now?

Silver Spoon: A loop-de-hoop, ye scurvey dog! 'Least, that's what I always called it, by Davy Jones' locker. Sugarcoat made it fer me from an barnacle-covered rain barrel when I were bein' littler, avast! Who woulda thought that loop-de-hoop would end up bein' me special talent?

Diamond Dazzle: Wow, Silver Spoon, that's amazing!

Sweetie Belle: That's it? That's your talent? Hah!

Apple Bloom: Spinnin' a hoop around your waist? Puh-lease. That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

Silver Spoon: Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet.

[foals cheering]

Mango Dash: Silver Spoon, you're super-duper-loop-de-hooper!

Silver Spoon: Thanks, everypony!

[bell rings]

Cheerilee: All right, my little ponies, time for class!

[foals in awe of Silver Spoon]

Cheerilee: Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: Yes, Miss Cheerilee?

Cheerilee: I want you to take your loop-de-hoop into the yard... and give us all a lesson in your amazing loop-de-hooping!

[foals cheering]

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: [grunting]

Silver Spoon: Don't worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me!

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: Grr...

Sweetie Belle: Let's get out of here, Apple.

Apple Bloom: Never be wastin' our precious time to that dork.

Silver Spoon: Great job, girls!

Diamond Dazzle: You're too kind, Silver Spoon.

Mango Dash: Yeah, we stink.

Silver Spoon: Nah, you just need a little practice. Soon you'll be able to... hoop and bop! Hoop and hop! [muffled] Hoop and skip! [normal] And hoop and flip!

[foals cheering]

Cheerilee: [laughs] Show us some more, Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon: Well, all right, just a few more tricks. But be warned! These are advanced moves, not for beginners. Got that, Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: [growls]

Silver Spoon: I call this one the hoop-la! [makes helicopter noises] Huh? Oof!

Sweetie Belle: Another cutie mark? Hah! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoopla. Those cutie marks are fake!

Mango Dash, Diamond Dazzle, and Twist: [gasp]

Silver Spoon: What? No they're not!

Sweetie Belle: Miss Cheerilee, have you ever heard of a pony with two cutie marks?

Cheerilee: I must say that I never have, but maybe Silver Spoon has two special talents!

Apple Bloom: Oh yeah? Then let's see you do that, Rusty Dork!

Snips: Spin plates!

Snails: Yeah!

[foals gasping]

Diamond Dazzle: Two cutie marks?

Mango Dash: Two talents?

Silver Spoon: Aw yeah!

Diamond Dazzle: Our friend is the most...

Mango Dash and Diamond Dazzle: ...special pony ever!

Silver Spoon: Alright, everypony, You ready for a real show?

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: [snoring]

Sugarcoat: [whistles]

[more cheering]

Sugarcoat: Yo-ho-ho, little sis! Congratulations on gettin' not just one, but two cutie marks! We're mighty proud of you, right, Pokey Pierce?

Pokey Pierce: Aye.

Sugarcoat: I've never seen anythin' like it. Or even great-grandpa Jones. Have you, Pokey?

Pokey Pierce: Nay.

Granny Cinch: Why, th' way ye were a-hoopin' and a-hoppin' and kickin' and spinnin' reminded me o' when I were bein' a spry young filly, ye scurvey dog. Guh, charley horse, charley horse! Ooh, that's better.

Sugarcoat: Why, Silver Spoon, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now!

Silver Spoon: Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now. I'm plum tuckered. I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Night!

Sugarcoat: Night! Oh my, little Silver Spoon has finally blossomed, hasn't she, Big Mac?

Pokey Pierce: Aye-aye!

[tapping]

Sugarcoat: [grunting] Meandering mermaids! What in Davy Jones's Locker is that? Silver Spoon, what is all that awful... tapping? [gasp] Three cutie marks?!

Silver Spoon: Help me!

Silver Spoon: Help me!

Sugarcoat: Avast ye, Silver Spoon! C'mere, you! Ow! Ow! Whoa! Barnacles! Watch out, you're going towards the expensive treasures of great-grandpa!

Silver Spoon: I'm sorry, Sugarcoat! I dunno how to make it stop!

Sugarcoat: Well, I know somepony who might!

Sunset Shimmer: Three cutie marks. Three talents. I've never seen anything like it! I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses. What was it?

Garble: "Perplexing Pony Plagues", perhaps?

Sunset Shimmer: Yes, Garble, you're amazing!

Garble: Yes, well, I do have some talents.

Sunset Shimmer: Hay fever... the trots... [gasp] Cutie pox!

Silver Spoon, Sugarcoat and Garble: Cutie pox?!

Sunset Shimmer: Cutie pox. This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the Paleopony Period!

Garble: Heh, say that ten times fast!

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to perform all the talents that came with them!

Silver Spoon: Just like me!

Sugarcoat: Yes, but what's the cure? What's the cure?!

Sunset Shimmer: It says here there's no known cure!

Silver Spoon: [dismayed look] [gasps] Shiver me timbers!

Silver Spoon, Sugarcoat and Garble: No known cure?!

Silver Spoon: Now, Davy Jones' locker is waitin' fer me!

Sunset Shimmer: Calm down, Silver Spoon. No time for panicking.

Sugarcoat: What is it then, Sunset?

Sunset Shimmer: The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie pox disappears as mysteriously as they arrived!

Silver Spoon: Oh, no! Sacré bleu! Plus de marques de cutie! [gasp] Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle Français?!

Sugarcoat: Oh my Neptune! My sister's speakin' in fancy!

Sunset Shimmer: She needs help!

Sugarcoat: Bilge-sucking barnacles! I know she needs help! We can't just wait for this to go away! We gotta find somepony to mix up a cure! And fast!

Silver Spoon: Tout de suite!

Sunset Shimmer: Not some pony... some zebra!

Sugarcoat: Zecora!

Sugarcoat: Hurry, hurry!

Silver Spoon: Dépêchez-vous!

[jackhammer sounds]

[accordion playing]

[lions roaring]

Tree Hugger: She's cursed!

Rose: Hexed!

Gloriosa Daisy: Enchanted!

Garble: No, she's not.

Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, and Rose: [sigh of relief]

Garble: She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox.

Everypony: Cutie pox?! [screaming]

[ponies panicking]

Pony: She's got the cutie pox!

[hawk cry]

Zecora: I thought I had removed their fear the last time that I visited here. But doors are barred and shutters shut. Guess I should've stayed inside my hut.

Sunset Shimmer: Zecora! Silver Spoon has cutie pox! We were just on our way to see if you had a cure!

Sugarcoat: But magically you're here! Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'?

Zecora: My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found. I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Silver Spoon, some had mysteriously left my room. Silver Spoon! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away?

Silver Spoon: I, um...

Zecora: A cutie pox cure I have forsooth, for healing power is in the Seeds of Truth.

Sugarcoat: Well, well then give 'em to her! Quick!

Zecora: These seeds must be planted in the ground. With the truth, they'll grow, and the cure is found.

Sugarcoat: Come again?

Zecora: The Seeds of Truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, true and pure.

Sugarcoat: [gulp]

Sugarcoat: Well then let's get to it! Alright, they're planted, now somepony tell the truth!

Silver Spoon: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!

Sugarcoat: Somepony! Anypony!

Lemon Zest: Yesterday I told Mrs. Orange that I ate two corn cakes, but I really ate three! Okay, six! I ate six corn cakes! [cries] Make it stop! Oh, make it stop!

Silver Spoon: Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake! I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most! So when Zecora left her hut, I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it!

[ponies awing]

Silver Spoon: [chomps, chews and swallows] Ahh.

Diamond Dazzle: Silver Spoon!

Mango Dash: Are you okay?

Silver Spoon: I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank. But I'm awful sorry I lied, 'specially to you gals. I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away. And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. Why, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again.

Zecora: Now, Silver Spoon, do not be silly. You are always welcome, my little filly. With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you.

Sunset Shimmer: Silver Spoon, would you mind writing to Princess Luna and telling her what you've learned?

Silver Spoon: I'd be happy to, Sunset! Garble?

Garble: Ready!

Silver Spoon: Dear Princess Luna,

Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself and others. And that's something every heart desires.

Sugarcoat: I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience.

Silver Spoon: Yup! All good things come to those who wait. Well! I've waited long enough.

Scootaloo: Actually, that was way too long.

Sugarcoat: What?!

Silver Spoon: So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?

Mango Dash: Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce.

Diamond Dazzle: Yeah! So what if your talent is potion making?

Silver Spoon: Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now!

Diamond Dazzle: Yeah!

Mango Dash: Woo-hoo!

[music]

[credits]


	33. The Best Pet

Indigo Zap: Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! [laughs] Whoa!

Gloomy Jack: [crows loudly and pecks Indigo]

Indigo Zap: Ouch! Oh, it's you, Gloomy Jack. Don't peck somepony! C'mon, try and keep up! [laughs]

David Clark: [barks]

Indigo Zap: David Clark? I mean... David Clark's head?! Um, is this weird, or is it just me? Feathers? Bass?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town.

Serenade: [hisses]

Indigo Zap: [gasp] Yaaaaah!

Indigo Zap: Whaa!

Serenade: [yowls]

David Clark: [barks]

Gloomy Jack: [crows]

Indigo Zap: Phew.

[theme song]

Blue Ribbon: [barks]

[ponies chattering]

Sugarcoat: Let's get this thing started!

Lemon Zest: [giggles]

Sunny Flare: Sincerest apologies, Indigo, if our pets were bothering you.

Serenade: [meow]

Sunny Flare: Say you're sorry, Serene.

Serenade: [hisses]

Sunny Flare: She's... sorry.

Indigo Zap: What are you all doing out here?

Sugarcoat: Why, we always round up our critters for a regular ol' Pony Pet Playdate in this park.

Indigo Zap: Uh, you do?

Sugarcoat: Same time every week.

Sour Sweet: I thought you knew. You didn't know? She didn't know?

Sunset Shimmer: Well, we had initially planned on inviting Indigo, of course, except–

Lemon Zest: We were totally gonna invite you, Indigo, then Sunset remembered that you don't even have a pet, and Sunny Flare remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon, so Sugarcoat figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway, and Sour Sweet and I nodded our heads in agreement like this.

Sour Sweet: Oh, please don't be mad at us.

Indigo Zap: Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right. Not much point of a Pony Pet Playdate for me if I'm a pony without a pet, right?

Sugarcoat: Eeexactly. So, if'n you'll excuse us...

[ponies chattering to their pets]

Indigo Zap: Hey, now wait a minute! Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet!

Sour Sweet: Ohh! Y, y, Oh, really? You really want a pet? Really? 'Cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house! Oh, and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! Oh, and you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh!

[Sour Sweet]

Now, Indigo, my dear, I cannot express my delight

It's abundantly clear

That somewhere out here

Is the pet that will suit you just right

[Indigo Zap]

I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules

It's of utmost importance

The pet that I get

Is something that's awesome and cool

Sour Sweet: Awesome, cool, got it!

I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see

[Indigo Zap]

I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me

[Sour Sweet]

Sure! How 'bout a bunny?

They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be

[Indigo Zap]

Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me?

[Sour Sweet]

Indigo, have faith

You see, I will bet you

Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you

Sour Sweet: Come on, the sky's the limit!

Indigo Zap: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly.

Sour Sweet: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you!

Indigo Zap: Pass.

[Sour Sweet]

I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide

There are otters and seals

With massive appeal

Indigo Zap: Otters and seals do not fly.

Sour Sweet: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!

[seal barks]

Indigo Zap: That's it. I'm outta here.

[Sour Sweet]

Wait! There must be a pet here

That will fit the ticket

How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket?

Indigo Zap: Bigger. And cooler.

Sour Sweet: Bigger, cooler. Right.

I've got just the thing in that tree, Zap

Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely!

Indigo Zap: It's just a squirrel. Squirrels never fly.

Sour Sweet: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel!

Indigo Zap: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying...

Sour Sweet, pal, this won't cut it

I need a pet to keep up with me

Something awesome, something flying

With coolness that defies gravity!

Sour Sweet: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly.

Indigo Zap: Ya think?

[Sour Sweet]

I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky

Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly

Indigo Zap: Better, but cooler.

[Sour Sweet]

I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?

There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that

There are falcons and eagles

They are both quite regal

Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?

Indigo Zap: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many.

So many choices, and such riches aplenty

Sour Sweet: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me.

[Indigo Zap]

The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too

Do you have something in a yellow striped bat?

Sour Sweet: No.

I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you

[Indigo Zap]

What to do, what to do? [gasp]

A prize! That's it! There's really just one way

To find out which animal's best

Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts

That will put each pet to the test

[Sour Sweet]

Don't forget style, that should be considered

[Indigo Zap]

Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter

[Sour Sweet]

The one who is awesome as cool

[Indigo Zap]

Just like me

Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best

[Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap]

So a contest we will see

[Indigo Zap]

Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet

[Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap]

In the world for me!

[Sour Sweet]

May the games

[Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap]

Begin!

Indigo Zap: And may the best pet win!

Indigo Zap: [blows whistle]

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: [blows whistle] Shh! [to assembled animals] So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya? Well, we'll just see about that! If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers. This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game! You call that flapping?! That's better. There's only room on Team Zap for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions?

Sugarcoat: I got one. Does she understand what a pet really needs?

Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, like care and attention, love and affection– Ugh! And breath mints!

Sour Sweet: Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and–

Indigo Zap: Seriously, Sour Sweet! The eagle? What did you bring that thing here for?

Sour Sweet: Technically it's a Baltimarean bald eagle, and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here.

Indigo Zap: Baltimarean Eagle? No way, Sour.

Sour Sweet: Oh, just let him try.

Indigo Zap: Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him! This abomination! It's like he is a clone of a cockatrice!

Sour Sweet: It won't hurt to let him try.

Indigo Zap: But–

Sour Sweet: Just let him try?

Indigo Zap: Grrgh, ugh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know! Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet. Speed. Agility. Guts. Style. Coolness. Awesomeness. And radicalness.

Sunet Shimmer: Aren't those all the same thing?

Indigo Zap: You would think that, Sunset. And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet.

Indigo Zap: Speed! On your marks...

Duck: [quack]

Indigo Zap: Get set... [blows whistle] Sorta speedy... not speedy... pretty speedy... could be more speedy...

Falcon: [cries]

Indigo Zap: Yeah! That's speed!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: [to the bald eagle] Tsk-tsk. That's just sad.

Indigo Zap: Agility! Sorta agile... not agile... pretty agile... could be more agile... [to the bald eagle] Wanna know the opposite of agility? That.

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: Yeah, baby, now that's what I call agility! [sing-song voice] Don't leave me hangin'! I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that.

Indigo Zap: Okay! Which of you has the guts to try and get Serenade's favorite toy away from her?

Serenade: [growls]

[toy squeaks]

Indigo Zap: Now that takes guts!

Serenade: [yowls]

Indigo Zap: Style! Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good!

Indigo Zap: Coolness!

[owl hoots]

Indigo Zap: Sorta cool.

[duck quacks]

Indigo Zap: Not cool.

[bat cries]

Indigo Zap: Pretty cool.

[toucan cries]

Indigo Zap: Could be cooler.

[wasp buzzing]

Indigo Zap: Not what I had in mind. I can't hear you!

[eagle chirps]

Indigi Zap: Eugh.

[eagle cries]

Indigo Zap: Now that's a cool sound!

Indigo Zap: [to bat] Sorta awesome. [to toucan] Not awesome. [to flamingo] Could be more awesome. [to owl] Ho ho ho, yeah, that is awesome! [to bald eagle] Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh?

[My Little Pony theme song plays on glasses]

[bat screeches]

[glasses shatter]

Indigo Zap: Whoa! That was truly awesome! But I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off.

Indigo Zap: [sigh] Listen, bird...

Sour Sweet: Eagle.

Indigo Zap: Whatever! You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't.

[eagle chirps loudly]

Indigo Zap: You didn't.

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: I mean... 'A' for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot, maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have, but, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out. So, anyway, you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one. So the final tie-breaking contest is going to be... pause for dramatic effect... a race against... me! Through Ghastly Gorge! Dun dun dun!

[another eagle cries]

Indigo Zap: Gesundheit.

[Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" plays]

Indigo Zap: Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary. It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me, and will have earned the honor and glory of getting to be my pet! Ready? Setgo!

Indigo Zap: Woo-hoo! Haha! Try to keep up!

Indigo Zap: Can't catch me, ha-ha!

[wind whistling]

Indigo Zap: [whistles]

Rainbow Dash: C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya?

Indigo Zap: Oh! I forgot to tell you! Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests, like this. Whoa.

[Quarray eels growl]

Rainbow Dash: Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right, guys?

[rock cracking]

Indigo Zap: AVALANCHE! Hey! Whoaaaa!

Indigo Zap: C'mon... No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm the one who's supposed to win! I don't wanna end up stuck here... forever! Oh no, nonono, th-this can't be happening. Forever is way too long to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge. I mean, it's like, forever! Somepony! Anypony! Help me!

Indigo Zap: Wahoo! My prayers have been answered! Oh, thankyouthankyoutha– You?! Oh no! Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with the most annoying eagle in the world! Gyh, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I tell you!

[ponies cheering]

[cheering slowly dies down]

Sunset Shimmer: Hm, something's not right here.

Sour Sweet: Where's Indigo Zap?

Sugarcoat: In the name of Davy Jones! There's been an avalanche in there!

Garble: Indigo!

[ponies' concerned chattering]

Lemon Zest: Wait! Look!

Sour Sweet: It's the bird!

Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare and Sunset Shimmer: Eagle!

Sour Sweet: Oh, whatever...

Sunset Shimmer: And he's carrying something on his back...

Lemon Zest: Ahh! It's Indigo Zap! It's her! It's Indigo!

[ponies cheering]

[cheering slowly dies down again]

Sour Sweet: Maybe we'd better go meet him halfway.

[ponies cheering]

Garble: Huh. Way to go, little guy!

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt, Indigo!

Indigo Zap: Just my pride.

Sunny Flare: I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust was worth it! [sneezes]

Sugarcoat: It sure was, if'n it means Indigo gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on.

Indigo Zap: Uh... thanks. What you did... I owe you one.

Sour Sweet: Indigo Zap! Your new pet is over here waiting for you!

[ponies awing]

Indigo Zap: Oh... Right... Yeah... That.

Garble: What's the matter?

Lemon Zest: You got your perfect pet, right?

Sour Sweet: The best of the best like you wanted, remember? It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again?

Sugarfoat: A bald eaglesure looks good on ya, Indigo.

[camera clicks]

[eagle cries]

Indigo Zap: Easy, fella. Nothing to be afraid of. The eagle sure does looks cool... He's absolutely everything I wanted in a pet. [sigh]

Sour Sweet: Yay?

Indigo Zap: But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet.

Lemon Zest: You did! You did say that! She did say that, that was the rule!

Indigo Zap: And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help. The bald eagle!

[eagle cry]

Sunset Shimmer: But what about the–

Sugarcoat: Wouldja look at that? He even smiles slow.

Everypony: [laughing]

Indigo Zap: Garble, take a letter. Dear Princess Luna,

I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was.

Serenade: [growls]

Indigo Zap: Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this bald eagle has it.

Sunset Shimmer: Tenacity.

Indigo Zap: Gesundheit. You just can't stop that little guy. He's like a... like a... Bullet!

Sour Sweet: But Indigo Zap! You didn't want a pet because it would keep you grounded and hold you back, remember?

Indigo Zap: Hmm...

[ponies cheering and talking to their pets]

Indigo Zap: Heh. C'mon, Bullet! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate!

[music]

[credits]


	34. The Mysterious Mystery

[ponies chattering]

Mango Dash: Attention, everypony! Attention! The official Indigo Zap Fan Club will come to order. Let's get right down to our first order of business. I motion that Indigo Zap be declared the most awesome pony in Ponyville.

Snails: I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Indigo Zap.

[ponies agreeing]

Snips: I object!

[ponies gasp]

Snips: I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Indigo Zap deserves better! I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony!

Mango Dash: 'Stupendous'? Is that the best you've got? I motion that we declare her... wonderiffic!

Snips: Astonishing!

Mango Dash: Breathtaking!

Snips: Astounding!

Mango Dash: Bedazzling!

Indigo Zap: What about super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing?

[ponies agreeing]

Mango Dash: All in favor of declaring Indigo Zap the most 'super-ultra-extra-uh-whatever you said' pony in all of Ponyville, say 'aye'!

Fan club: Aye! [cheering]

Indigo Zap: [giggles]

[theme song]

Indigo Zap: [sigh] What a beautiful day. There's nothing like a dip in the clouds to make a Pegasus feel super relaxed.

Aura: Help! Help! Help! Help!

Indigo Zap: Looks like my sky swim will have to wait! I'm Indigo Zap, and I'm here to rescue you!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: Wow. What's with this crowd? Uh, thanks, everypony. It was really no big deal.

Aura: To me it was! You're my hero, Indigo Zap!

[ponies cheering]

Mango Dash: That Indigo Zap sure is something.

Snips and Snails: Something special.

"Millie": [screams]

Cream Puff: [crying]

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: [gasps] Oh no! There's something wrong with the baby!

[crowd gasps]

Indigo Zap: She's not cheering for everypony's favorite hero, Indigo Zap!

[ponies cheering]

[cameras clicking]

Mango Dash: There just aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe my big sister's awesomeness.

Sunset Shimmer: I can think of a few new words.

Sugarcoat: And I bet 'modest' is not one of them.

[ponies cheering]

Sunset Shimmer: No, but she is kinda awesome.

[elderly ponies chattering]

[splintering wood]

Indigo Zap: Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Indigo Zap is here!

[elderly ponies screaming]

[ponies cheering]

Pony 1: We'd be lost without you!

Pony 2: You're our hero, Indigo Zap!

Crowd: Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap!

Indigo Zap: I can't hear you!

Crowd: Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap! Indigo Zap!

Sunset Shimmer: Call me silly, but I think this whole hero thing might be going to Indigo Zap's head.

Lemon Zest: You may be right...silly.

Indigo Zap: And then I zoomed into the well. I knew it would be dark and dangerous, but I didn't let that stop me. Bravery's my middle name. Indigo 'Bravery' Zap. Thinking back on it, I acted pretty awesomely heroic that day.

Garble: That day.

Sugarcoat: Awesomely heroic that day and awesomely arrogant ever since.

Lemon Zest and Sunset Shimmer: Mm-hm.

Indigo Zap: Hey, Sugarcoat. How'd you like to be immortalized as my friend?

Sugarcoat: Immorta-what? What in broken pirate ship are ye talkin' about?

[camera clicking]

Sunset Shimmer: Are you taking notes?

Garble: Yup! I've been hoof-picked by Indigo Zap herself, to write her autobiography!

Sunset Shimmer: Umm, autobiographies are supposed to be written by the pony they are about.

Indigo Zap: Maybe for your normal, run-of-the-mill ponies. But I'm far too busy saving lives to stop and write. That's why I hired Garble as my ghost writer.

Lemon Zest: [yelps] Garble's a ghost!

Indigo Zap: No, silly. ...Anyway. Garble here writes down everything I say. Don't you, Garble?

Garble: Don't... you... Garble. Got it!

Indigo Zap: This way, I can stay focused on performing those acts of bravery that nopony else has the guts to perform. Yep, it takes guts. But it also takes brains. And sometimes a big lunch and a nap. Being a hero is surely not for everypony, but I'm up to the challenge.

Indigo Zap: [grunts] There you go.

"Lemon Daze": Someday, I wanna be just like you!

Indigo Zap: Aim high, kid, but don't aim for the impossible.

Cherry Berry: [screams]

[ponies gasp]

Cherry Berry: Help! Help!

Snips: Uh, don't you think you should go and help?

Indigo Zap: [muffled] Yeah, yeah. I've got a good ten seconds to spare. Just a couple more.

Garble: The tension is unbearable. Will Indigo Zap make it on time?

[ponies cheering]

Pony: Holy turnips, that pony came outta nowhere!

Gloriosa Daisy: I've never seen such bravery in all my life!

Mayor Mare: That's right! Ponyville has a new hero. A mysterious mare that has done well by our fair city today. I dub this new masked hero 'The Mysterious Mare Do Well'!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: Mare Do Well, huh? Well that mare would do well to stay outta my way! Ponyville's only got room for one hero, and that hero is me!

[ponies screaming]

Indigo Zap: [clears throat] Never fear, your friendly neighborhood Indigo–

Globe Trotter: Excuse me, uh, do you think you could skip your catchphrase and just hurry up and save us?!

Indigo Zap: Ugh, fine! Picky, picky. Whoaaaa! Aah!

[ponies cheering]

"Wisp": Oh, thank you, Mare Do We– e...

Indigo Zap: I can't believe it. Mare Do Well is stronger than me? Well, a hero is more than just muscle, and she's gonna learn that the hard way.

[jackhammer and drills]

Crafty Crate: Huh?

Indigo Zap: Huh? Never fear, your friendly neighbor– Whoa!

[building creaking]

[crashing]

Indigo Zap: Never fear– Uh! I'm coming! Hold on! Whoa!

Jack Hammer: Look!

Crafty Crate: [cheers]

"Jim Beam": Look out for the– Watch out for falling– On your left! Agh! Your other left!

Indigo Zap: Here ya go, safe and sound.

[crash]

"Jim Beam": [faints]

Indigo Zap: Well, Mare Do Well, or should I call you Mare Do Slow? You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna compete with me, 'cause I move like lightning.

"Rivet": Actually, she saved all of us! We owe her our lives!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: [growls] Okay. She's strong, fast, and somehow knows what's gonna happen ahead of time. I've gotta step up my game.

[water rushing]

Indigo Zap: [gasps] If the dam breaks, the whole town will be flooded! Looks like Ponyville needs a hero! Easy peasy.

[stone cracking]

Indigo Zap: My game is officially back on. If only somepony were here to pat me on the back. Eh, guess I'll have do it myself– [yelps] [screams] Help! [spits] Help! You?! I suppose you want me to thank– You gotta be kidding me...

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: Lemme get this straight. She's strong, she's agile, and she's magic? Ughhh! How do I compete with that? Wait a minute. I do have a leg up on her. And that leg is... wings! Hah! Take that, Mare Do Well!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: Oh, for the love of Pete.

Sugarcoat: Gotta hand it to the girl, that Mare Do Well sure can pull off some pretty heroic feats.

Sunset Shimmer: I must say, I was impressed by that spell she used to fix the dam. Seems like something like that would take quite a bit of study.

Indigo Zap: [growls]

Sour Sweet: She really cares about everypony's safety.

Sunny Flare: Have you seen her costume? It is to die for! If you ask me she's a hero of fashion.

Sugarcoat: And she's modest and humble. She lets her actions speak for themselves. Gotta admire that.

Indigo Zap: I don't have to admire that! I don't think she's all that great!

Garble: She's... great.

Indigo Zap: I didn't say that.

Sunset Shimmer: Sounds like somepony's jealous.

Indigo Zap: Who, me?

Garble: Indigo Zap's jealous.

Indigo Zap: Don't write that, Garble!

[others laughing]

Garble: Correction: Indigo Zap is very jealous.

Indigo Zap: Fine! Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one laughing when I prove to you all that I'm just as good– no, that I'm a better hero than Mare Do Well!

Indigo Zap: Huh, no sign of trouble here. Darn it.

Indigo Zap: Buses and baby carriages are always careening down this hill. Where is an out-of-control vehicle when you need one?!

Indigo Zap: Rrgh, there are absolutely no freak natural disasters going on anywhere! How am I supposed to prove myself when everything's so normal and safe? [gasps] Hold it right there, Granny Cinch! You don't have to pretend with me. I can see that you're in way over your head here.

Granny Cinch: Shiver me timbers! Eh, what's that?

Indigo Zap: You're putting on a brave face, I get it. But you don't have to anymore. I'll help you cross the street!

Granny Cinch: [grunting] Actually, I can cross the street just fine!

Indigo Zap: Don't worry! You're in extremely... capable... hooves!

Granny Cinch: [panicked grunts] Back off!

Indigo Zap: [pants] Here we are! Safe and sound. A good and heroic citizen deserves a little recognition, don't you think?

Granny Cinch: I di'nae wanna cross th' street in th' first place! [complaining and squeaking]

Lyra Heartstrings: [grunting]

Indigo Zap: [gasps] Somepony's in trouble!

Lyra Heartstrings: [grunting]

Indigo Zap: You'd better let me handle this, ma'am! For your own safety, I must ask you to stand back!

Lyra Heartstrings: Oh, brother.

Indigo Zap: [cracks neck] [grunting]

Indigo Zap: Ta-da!

Lyra Heartstrings: Uh... thanks.

Indigo Zap: How would you describe what I just did? Would you say I was amazing?

Lyra Heartstrings: Aren't you milking this a bit?

Indigo Zap: Please, just answer the question! Was I, or was I not, amazing?

Lyra Heartstrings: [sighs] Oh, you're amazing alright. An amazingly–

Indigo Zap: Oh, look!

[lawnmower rattling]

Indigo Zap: Another great feat of heroism! I have just saved that grass!

"Pine Breeze": From what?

Indigo Zap: From weeds! Weeds that were attempting to eat this lawn!

Liza Doolots: Lame...

Pony: Whatever.

Rainbow Dash: Aww, who am I kidding?

Liza Doolots: Let's get out of here!

[thundercloud rumbles throughout]

Indigo Zap: All anypony talks about is Mare Do Well this and Mare Do Well that! What about me? How could everypony forget about me so easily? I mean... have I changed? Same sleek body. Same flowing mane. Same spectacular hooves. Nope, I'm still awesome. They're wrong. But... then... why am I all alone? I hate being all alone.

Mango Dash: Hey, sister!

Indigo Zap: I knew it! No need to apologize, squirt. Anypony could make that mistake.

Mango Dash: Mistake? What mistake?

Indigo Zap: Wait a minute. Why are you here?

Mango Dash: To invite you to join us! We're heading off to the thank you parade for Ponyville's greatest hero, Mare Do Well.

Indigo Zap: No! No way! Can't you see I-I wanna be alone? I love being alone.

Mango Dash: Oh, okay. See you later then.

Indigo Zap: Yeah, right, like I'm gonna thank her. [mockingly] Thank you, Mare Do Well, whoever you are, for ruining e– [normal] Hey, squirt! Wait up!

Mayor Mare: Welcome to Ponyville's first, but surely not last, thank you parade, in honor of our city's greatest hero, the mysterious Mare Do Well!

[ponies cheering]

Indigo Zap: The mysterious Mare Do Well, huh?

[ponies gasp]

Indigo Zap: So what are you hiding? Let's see how mysterious you are without that mask!

Mare Do Well: [whistles]

Indigo Zap: What the hay?

Mare Do Well: [whistles]

Indigo Zap: Grrr... I got you now! Alright, Miss Mysterious! Mystery... solved! [yelps] L-l-l-l- Lemon?! Whudda- hud-d-duh- hud-d-duh- huh?! Sunset?! Sugarcoat?! There were three of you?!

Sunset Shimmer: Yup, we all played Mare Do Well at different times.

Sugarcoat: I stopped the carriage bus with these babies, Bucky McGillicuddy and Kicks McGee.

Lemon Zest: I saved the construction workers with my Lemon Sense. [twitches]

[flowerpot shatters]

Cherry Berry: Sorry!

Lemon Zest: It's alright.

Sunset Shimmer: And I used my magic to fix the dam.

Sour Sweet: Ooh, ooh! And I did the flyby afterwards.

Sunny Flare: I made the costumes. Fabulous if I do say so myself!

Indigo Zap: I don't understand. Why? Don't you want me to be a hero?

Sunset Shimmer: Of course we want you to be a hero.

Sugarcoat: But a real hero doesn't brag. Like ye olde salts, they never brag about their own selves.

Indigo Zap: Uh, I guess I did start to brag a little.

Other main cast: A little?!

Indigo Zap: Okay, a lot.

Sunset Shimmer: Celebrating your accomplishments is natural. But...

Sugarcoat: ...Rubbin' them in everypony's face is not.

Lemon Zest: Yeah, the only thing that should be rubbed in anypony's face is chocolate cake. [slurp]

Sugarcoat: I think we're getting off topic here.

Sunset Shimmer: What we're trying to say is, it's great to be really good at something, but it's important to act with grace and humility.

Indigo Zap: Ohhhh. That makes loads more sense. Yeah. You're right. And I guess I should've also acted with grace and humility when others outshine me. Like Mare Do Well.

Sunset Shimmer: Sounds like you've got a letter to write to Princess Luna.

Garble: Already got it covered. As your ghost writer, I've already penned a letter to the Princess.

Indigo Zap: That's nice of you, Garble, but I really wanna write this letter myself.

Garble: Aww, come on, I wrote the whole thing already!

Indigo Zap: Okay, let's hear it.

Garble: [clears throat] Dear Princess Lun-

Indigo Zap: Look out! It's a real ghost!

Lemon Zest and Garble: [yelping and screaming]

Others: [laughing]

[music]

[credits]


	35. Garble's Deadly Sin

Sunset Shimmer: No distractions. Today is too important. Re-shelving day! Understanding Medieval Equestria goes in Pony History. Modern Spellcasting. That's Classics. The Art of the To-Do List... Actually, I kinda wanna read that again.

Garble: [chuckling]

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! What are you laughing at?

Garble: This little beauty is my birthday present to myself! It's a frozen sapphire! I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe!

[tuning fork pings]

Garble: [giggles] Hey, you took my advice! Just use the whole floor as one big shelf.

Sunset Shimmer: [growls]

[theme song]

Sunny Flare: [muffled] Hellooo? [normal] Anypony home? Sunset? [gasps] Is that a frozen sapphire?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets...

Garble: And totally delicious.

Sunset Shimmer: Uhh... if you guys don't mind?

Sunny Flare: Oh, uh, of course. I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion... [to Garble] Did you say... delicious?

Garble: Sure did! Next week's my birthday, and this is my birthday dinner.

Sunset Shimmer: Start with this one.

Sunny Flare: Thanks, Sunset. I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge comeback this season, and I want to be ahead of the game... [to Garble] I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Garble. I've never seen anything quite so stunning before.

Garble: Gosh... You really like it, huh?

Sunny Flare: Like it? It's magnificent.

Garble: [sighs] Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you.

Sunny Flare: I don't know what to say... This is so thoughtful. Oh, my little Garbley-wiley! [kisses] Thank you so much!

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Garble, that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done. I've never seen Sunny so happy!

Garble: I will never wash this cheek again. [sighs and laughs]

Sunset Shimmer: Just about finished, Garble? Everypony will be here soon.

Garble: There. Perfect! Everything looks perfect!

Sunset Shimmer: Not quite everything.

Garble: A washcloth? I don't get it. Ah, no way, Sunset! I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Sunny kissed, and I meant it!

Sunset Shimmer: It's over, Garble! I'm cleaning that cheek!

Garble: [gasps for breath] It's mine! Stop it!

Sunset Shimmer: Never!

Garble: Sunset...!

Lemon Zest: [blows party hooter] Happy birthday!

[trumpet fanfare]

Lemon Zest: Party time, woo-hoo!

Garble: Are those... for me?

Sugarcoat: You bet they are, birthday boy.

Sour Sweet: Happy birthday, Garble.

[crash]

Indigo Zap: Don't you know you get presents on your birthday?

Garble: Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville... I usually just get one present... from Sunsett. A book.

[sheep bleating]

Sunny Flare: Speaking of presents, this is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you!

Rest of main cast: [Wow, they're great, etc.]

Sunny Flare: I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Garbley-wiley, who gave me this beautiful frozen sapphire, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced. Mmm.

Garble: Sugarcoat, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one.

Sugarcoat: C'mon, Garble, you already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed.

Garble: I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever.

[balloon pops]

Lemon Zest: Duh! The party can't last forever 'cause you have to go to Zesty Lemonade Corner, 'cause the Oranges said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!

Garble: No way!

Lemon Zest: I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!

[door slams]

Garble: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Pie!

Igneous Pie: There's the dragon of the hour! Happy birthday, Garble!

Garble: Thanks!

Cloudy Pie: When we found out it was your birthday, we couldn't resist trying out a new recipe: ruby!

Garble: Wow!

Garble: Thank you so much! Man, first I get a bunch of great presents from my best friends, and now an amazing ruby cupcake! Hohoh, what a day! Whoa! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Cheerilee!

Cheerilee: That's okay. What's got you so excited?

Garble: [chomps] [muffled] Lemon Zest told me I should come see the Oranges, so they could give me a cake 'cause it's my birthday today.

Cheerilee: Well, happy birthday, Garble! I wish I had something to give you! Uh... Oh! Here you go!

Garble: Wow, really?

Cheerilee: Sure! Everypony should get fun gifts on their birthday! Have a great birthday, Garble.

Garble: I wish every day was my birthday...

Garble: Lemon Zest mentions my birthday to the Cakes, and I get a cupcake. I mention it to Cheerilee, and I get this great hat.

[ball bouncing]

Garble: Hmmm, I wonder... Hey there, Lickety Split! That's a pretty cool ball you got there! Did you know it's my birthday?

[ball bouncing]

Garble: [laughs] This is unbelievable! [chuckles] Hey, Junebug! It's my birthday!

Junebug: Happy birthday, Garble.

Garble: Aren't you gonna give me something? You know, like a birthday present?

Junebug: Um, I... I don't have anything.

Garble: Well, how about those flowers? I'll take those–

Sunset Shimmer: Garble! Uh, sorry, Junebug, I think Garble might've gotten a little carried away.

Junebug: Uh, no problem... H-Happy birthday, Garble!

Sunset Shimmer: What are you doing? You're out here demanding gifts now?

Garble: Wow, you're right, Sunset. I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back.

Sunset Shimmer: No problem. See you at home later?

Garble: Sounds good! Bye! [chuckles] Who else has a present for 'Garbley-wiley'? [hisses]

Sunset Shimmer: Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Garble. I had the weirdest drea–

Garble: [snoring]

Sunset Shimmer: Garble. I can't believe you! Where'd you get all this– [gasps]

[clatter]

Garble: [yawns/hisses] What happened?

Garble: What's happening to me, Sunset?!

Sunset Shimmer: I don't know! Think back to last night. Did something happen? Garble? What did you do after I saw you?

Garble: I went to talk... to...

Sunset Shimmer: Garble!

Garble: Huh?

Sunset Shimmer: You went to talk to who?

Garble: Oh, um... I don't remember. Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?

Sunset Shimmer: Huh?

[crash]

Garble: What about this book?

Sunset Shimmer: [gasps] Garble, I'm worried about you. You're usually not so... grabby!

Garble: My arms aren't usually [voice drops] this long either. What's happening to me?

Sunset Shimmer: [slaps]

Dr. Horse: Well now, what seems to be the problem, Ms. Shimmer?

Sunset Shimmer: This is Garble. [slaps] And something's wrong with him. [slaps] He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't [slaps] his!

Dr. Horse: All right then, let's just have a look see, shall we? Widdle guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?

[rushing fire]

Sunset Shimmer: So? What do you think, Doctor?

Dr. Horse: Well, I think I know what the problem is. He's a dragon!

Sunset Shimmer: That's not the problem. He's always been a dragon.

Dr. Horse: Oh. Well, that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet.

Sunset Shimmer: [sighs] Okay. Thank you, doctor.

Dr. Fauna: Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but... to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before.

Garble: [snorts]

Dr. Fauna: Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Sit.

Garble: [pants]

Sunset Shimmer: Thanks anyway. C'mon, Garble.

[squee, squeaks]

[watch ticking]

Garble: [slaps]

Zecora: Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure.

Sunset Shimmer: Mature? So he's just... growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things.

Zecora: A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed. Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect, more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster.

Sunset Shimmer: [gasps] You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets? But how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?

Zecora: If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed.

Sunset Shimmer: [laughs nervously]

Silver Spoon: Get away from her, you brute!

Garble: Garble want!

Mango Dash: You're not getting my scooter! Hey, my glasses!

Garble: Spike want!

Mango Dash: Don't you know I could not see properly without it? Both of my eyes see in different distances, left is near-sighted and right is far-sighted! Give it back!

Garble: Garble want!

Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Garble! Check out this amazing broom!

Garble: Garble want! [hisses] [roaring]

Sunset Shimmer: [sing-song voice] C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!

Garble: Garble want!

[crashing]

Sunset Shimmer: Fight all you want, I'm not letting you out! Oh, Garble, I just re-shelved this room!

[door closes]

[crash]

Sunset Shimmer: [groans] What now?

Sugarcoat: Now who in Ponyville would steal my cherries? For that matter, who would steal my leaves?

Sunset Shimmer: Sugarcoat, help! Garble's running wild and I need you to lasso him!

Sugarcoat: [laughs] Oh, that's a good one, Sunset. Sweet little Garble, running wild. Ha, what a laugh.

Garble: [stomping]

Sugarcoat: All hands on the deck! Sunset, get my rope.

Garble: [roars]

Sugarcoat and Sunset Shimmer: Help!

Indigo Zap: Huh? [laughs] Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?

Sugarcoat: Stop joshin', Zap! Get us out of here right now!

Sour Sweet: [screams]

Sugarcoat: [gasps] Scallywags! What was that?

Indigo Zap: Sounded like Sour Sweet to me!

Sunset Shimmer: Sour Sweet? Sour Sweet!?

Sour Sweet: I'm up here!

Sunset Shimmer: What happened?

Sour Sweet: I was feeding my animal friends and polishing some gems, but all of a sudden, a giant, r-rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!

Sunset Shimmer: That was Garble!

Sour Sweet: Garble? But why would Garble steal my chicken coop? He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff!

Lemon Zest: [screams]

Indigo Zap: That sounded like Lemon Zest!

Sunset Shimmer: C'mon, girls!

Lemon Zest: Back! Get back!

Garble: [hisses]

Lemon Zest: [grunting]

[pie splats]

Sunset Shimmer: Lemon Zest! Stop giving him cake!

Lemon Zest: I'm not giving him cake, I'm assaulting him with cake!

Garble: [grunts]

Lemon Zest: How dare you take the cake, vermin!

Garble: [roars]

[crash]

Garble: [stomping]

Sunset Shimmer: He's completely out of control! Who knows where he'll go next!

Sunny Flare: [hums] Hm, perhaps some more ruffle. [screams]

[air raid siren]

[ponies screaming]

Garble: [roars]

Sunny Flare: [screams]

Garble: [roars]

[splash]

[ponies screaming]

Sunny Flare: Put me down, you brute!

Garble: [roars]

Sunny Flare: How rude.

Sour Sweet: Don't worry Sunny Flare, we'll save you!

Indigo Zap: Put her down, right now!

Sour Sweet: I-If you wouldn't mind, that is...

Indigo Zap: I mean it, dragon boy!

Sour Sweet: We'll be ever so grateful if you'd be so kind as to possibly consider...

Indigo Zap: Drop her, scaly!

Sunny Flare: Hey! I'm– not some– sort of common– fly swatter!

Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap: [screaming]

[splash]

Sunny Flare: Girls! My cape!

Garble: [roars]

Indigo Zap: Look! The Shadowbolts!

Garble: [growls]

Sunny Flare: [screams]

Garble: [begins to roar]

Sunny Flare: Oh, be quiet. You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use me as a weapon against my own friends! Which, as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you're a dragon and all. But this! [rips off dress] This is a crime against fashion! Oh no. You are not getting this gemstone! This was given to me by my dear friend Garbley-wiley, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!

Garble: [grunts]

Garble (flashback): Here, Sunny, you take it. It would mean even more to see you happy than to eat it myself.

Garble (flashback): I... I don't know what to say. This is just so generous. [kisses]

Sunny Flare: Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be eating me or something? Garble?! You're the rampaging dragon?!

Sunny Flare and Garble: [screaming]

Lemon Zest: Somepony do something!

Indigo Zap: On it!

[wind rushing]

Garbe: Sunny Flare? I need to tell you something! Just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush–

Sour Sweet: [gasps] We did it! I can't believe we did it!

[crash]

Indigo Zap: All in a day's work.

Sunny Flare: Garble, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you.

Garble: Proud of me?

Sunny Flare: Yes. It was you who stopped... w-well, you, from destroying Ponyville. You are my hero, Spikey-wikey! [kisses]

Garble: Dear Princess Luna,

Today I learned a great lesson about friendship. Well, you might think that it would feel good to get lots and lots of stuff, but it doesn't feel nearly as good as giving something special to somepony you really care about. But I learned that it truly is better to give than to receive, and that kindness and generosity are what lead to true friendship. And that's more valuable than anything in the world. Well... almost anything.

[kiss]

[music]

[credits]


	36. The Exclusive Elite

Sunny Flare: [gasp] Here? I get to stay here?

Princess Luna: Sunset Shimmer said you were coming to Canterlot for a visit, and asked if I might accommodate you.

Serenade: [purring]

Sunny Flare: Thank you so much, Princess.

Princess Luna: You're very welcome.

Sunny Flare: No, really. This is so nice of you.

Princess Luna: It's nothing, really.

Sunny Flare: Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you! [kiss] Thank you, thank you, thank you! [more kisses]

Princess Luna: You are very we–

Sunny Flare: Thank you!

Bags Valet: [pant] Your luggage, mademoiselle?

Princess Luna: I'll leave you to get settled.

Bags Valet: Your highness.

Princess Luna: Enjoy your stay.

Sunny Flare: Thank you!

Bags Valet: [straining] Where would you like me to put these?

Sunny Flare: That's perfect.

[theme song]

Sunny Flare: Serene, do you know what I love about Canterlot? [sip] Ahh. Everything! I may have been born in Ponyville, but I am a Canterlot pony at heart. [sip] Now, I know that we are here to pick up some fabrics for the shop, but Sunset was such a dear to get me that suite at the castle, I simply must make her something to express my gratitude. Hmm... ooh! An outfit for her birthday party this weekend! Perfect! Don't you just love it here, Serenade?

Igneous Rock: Please excuse our interruption. I'm Igneous Rock, and this is my wife Cloudy Quartz. We saw you from across the cafe and just had to find out...

Cloudy Quartz: ...Where did you get that simply marvelous chapeau?

Sunny Flare: Oh, this old thing? Oh, it's just something I–

Hayseed Turnip Truck: Sunny! Hey, Sunny! Whoo! It's me, Hayseed Turnip Truck! We met at the big hoedown in Ponyville last month?

Sunny Flare: Oh, yes, of course... how are you?

Hayseed Turnip Truck: Good! Real good!

[crash]

Anne and Mosely Orange: Hmm...

Mosely Orange: You're from... Ponyville?

Sunny Flare: Well, yeah, yes, but–

Hayseed Turnip Truck: She sure is! She's a real big-time fancy pants dressmaker there livin' with her rambunctious childhood friend workin' at the pub next to her boutique! Probably made that real purty thing she's got on her head!

Anne Orange: I thought it looked a little country.

Mosely Orange: I told you it wasn't something you could get here in Canterlot, dear.

Anne and Mosely Orange: Hmph!

Hayseed Turnip Truck: Well, they seemed real nice.

Sunny Flare: [disappointed sigh]

Sunny Flare: "Looked a little country". "Not something you can get in Canterlot". I'll show you something worthy of Canterlot!

Sunny Flare: [panting] I have to get started right away. This new design is very ambitious, and I've already written to Sunset to let her know she'll have something beyond fabulous to wear to her party. [gasps] B-Blueblood!

Blueblood: I say, that's one way to make an introduction.

Sunny Flare: Oh, goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I've just got so many bags and I was trying to get back to my suite at the castle and–

Blueblood: You're staying at the castle?

Sunny Flare: Wh– The Princess invited me to stay in one of the suites.

Blueblood: You know the Princess?

Fleur De Verre: Hmm, a pony with expensive tastes, I see.

Sunny Flare: Oh, it's for an ensemble I'm making for a friend. Her birthday is in a few days. [pants] Again, I am really sorry I bumped into you.

Blueblood: I'm not! Heheh, you are obviously somepony worth bumping into! Listen, I have a VIP box reserved at the Shadowbolts Derby this afternoon. Would you, would you be so kind as to join me and a few of my companions there?

Sunny Flare: Me?

Blueblood: But of course, my dear.

Sunny Flare: Well, I'm, uh, ah- no- sure.

Blueblood: We'd love to see you there, uh...?

Sunny Flare: Sunny.

Blueblood: Sunny.

Sunny Flare: Pro: Seeing the Derby from a VIP box is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Con: Going to the Derby cuts into the amount of time I have to finish Sunset's outfit. Pro: Blueblood is the most important pony in Canterlot. His stamp of approval could mean big things for me here. Con: Sunset's party might not be as sophisticated as the Derby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't put all of my energy into creating her birthday ensemble. My Ponyville friends will appreciate my hard work more than anypony. I'd hate to let them down. And I won't. Serenade, I am going to the Shadowbolts Derby as a guest of Blueblood! [excited giggling]

[Sunny's good and evil conscience appear]

Angel Sunny: [in her mind] Oh please, Sunny. Your friend's birthday is more important than an invitation from Blueblood at the Shadowbolts Derby.

Devil Sunny: [in her mind] Speak of the devil! Oh thou shalt hast listened to me. His invitation's a big opportunity. Now, go forth with Blueblood.

Angel Sunny: [in her mind] Sunny, your friend is important. Don't listen to her.

Devil Sunny: [in her mind] Who art thou to call me a bad conscience? Doth thee want to listen to me or to the good? Thou good conscience masks the real truth.

Angel Sunny: [in her mind] All you need to do is to refuse the offer to Blueblood without such foray. Time is money for your friend's birthday.

Devil Sunny: [in her mind] Sunny, just go with them. For there will be no problems with him.

Sunny Flare: [in her mind] I'll be going to the Derby.

Angel Sunny: [in her mind] You can't be kidding! I'm here to help you under my bidding! Listening to bad conscience's insistence is a sign of pure ignorance!

Devil Sunny: [in her mind] Well, who's telling the truth? Truth of the matter, bad decisions never masks the good truth. Good decisions never masks the bad truth. I am just that ruth.

Angel Sunny: [in her mind] Well, you are not that ruth. The good always speaks the truth.

Devil Sunny: [in her mind] Let's see! I speak the truth for Sunny!

Angel Sunny: [in her mind]

...Your friend is more important.

...It's Sunset's big day!

...Never miss that opportunity!

Devil Sunny: [in her mind]

...Blueblood is more important.

...He giveth thou a VIP spot for the derby.

...Parties are for the biggest babies!

Sunny Flare: Stop! [pants]

[ponies staring at her]

Sunny Flare: Sorry, soorry, soooooorrry, everypony.

Pony: [sighs] I'm glad she's okay.

Sunny Flare: Pardon me. 'Scuse me, 'scuse me!

Blueblood: Sunny, jolly good to see you! So glad you could make it.

[ponies chattering]

Blueblood: Everypony, this is Sunny. She's staying at Canterlot Castle.

Ponies: [gasp, confused chattering]

Announcer: Fillies and gentlecolts, welcome to the Shadowbolts Derby! The competitors are taking their places at the starting line, and the race will begin momentarily!

Blueblood: I'll be rooting for Nightfire, of course. He's sure to take home the grand prize.

[ponies agreeing]

Sunny Flare: I don't think he has a chance against Starry Fire.

[ponies gasp]

[fanfare]

[whistle]

Announcer: And it's Starry Fire by a nose!

Sunny Flare: [cheers]

Blueblood: Bravo, Sunny! I say, how did you know Starry Fire would be victorious?

Sunny Flare: My friend Indigo Zap talks about her all the time. She says what Starry Fire lacks in size, she makes up for in speed.

Silver Frames: And who is this 'Indigo Zap'?

Sunny Flare: Uh... [gulps] Why... she's... she's the... the Shadowbolts' trainer, of course.

Blueblood: Staying at Canterlot Castle, and she knows the Pegasus training the Shadowbolts. I told you all this was an important pony.

[ponies chattering]

Blueblood: Three cheers for Sunny, my new favorite party guest!

Ponies: Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray! Hip hip, hooray!

Sunny Flare: ...And then I said, "Puh-lease, that isn't a hat, darling, that's a natural disaster that somehow landed atop your head!"

[ponies laughing]

Silver Frames: Oh, you are a delight, Sunny, an absolute delight. You simply must attend my art gallery opening this evening. [laughs]

Sunny Flare: Oh, I'd love to, but I–

Golden Gavel: And let's not forget my charity auction tomorrow morning.

Sunny Flare: Well, that sounds wonderful, but I–

Swan Song: And of course there's a seat for you at my dinner party tomorrow night.

Sunny Flare: I'm flattered, really. It's just I have a project I really need to get started on, and-

Silver Frames: Oh, but Sunny! I may as well close down the whole gallery if you can't attend!

Golden Gavel: My auction is for charity, dear. For charity...

Swan Song: And my dinner party will be a disaster if you don't come.

Sunny Flare: ...of course I'll be there.

Silver Frames: Wonderful!

Golden Gavel: Oh, thank goodness!

Swan Song: Disaster averted!

Sunny Flare: Looks like we'll be spending a few more days here, Serenade. Turns out bumping into Blueblood like that was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course, finishing Twilight's dress in time for her birthday party is still my top priority, but I can't possibly disappoint the Canterlot elite by rejecting their invitations now, can I?

[Sunny Flare]

I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

Becoming as popular as popular can be

Making my mark, making my mark in high society

I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

See how they hang on every word that I speak

My approving glance is what they all seek

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe

I'm the type of pony every pony should know

At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht

Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot

I'm the creme de la creme, not just another Jane Doe, yeah

I'm the type of pony every pony, every pony should know

Because I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony

Yes, I'm the type of pony every pony should know

Sunny Flare: Oh, I hope I haven't forgotten anything.

Bags Valet: Me... too...

Sunny Flare: We'd better get going.

Serenade: [yowls]

Sunny Flare: I must get back to Ponyville with enough time to finish Sunset's ensemble.

[Sunny's good and evil conscience appears]

Angel Sunny: [inside her mind] Now look at what you have done! For I could reckon you could not finish your main task alone!

Devil Sunny: [inside her mind] Oh, thou hast listened to me. That's a way to be generous, Sunny.

Angel Sunny: [inside her mind] Don't be ridiculous! That invitation with Blueblood at the Derby was extremely frivolous.

Devil Sunny: [inside her mind] Cease the talking, neighsayer. I will never be a complete liar. Devil or not, everypony has a hidden truth.

Sunny Flare: [inside her mind] Leave me be.

[letterbox clicks]

Sunny Flare: For me? Dearest Sunny, your presence is requested at the Canterlot garden party tomorrow afternoon. Yours, Anne and Mosely Orange! [gasps] The Canterlot garden party! Why, next to the Galloping Gala that is the premier event in Canterlot! [squeals] Oh, but if I go, I'll miss Sunset's birthday... But if I don't go, my new reputation in Canterlot as a Very Important Pony might be ruined! I might never be invited to another high society event again! Friend's birthday... Very Important Pony... [winces] It's just too important. [takes deep breath] My dear Sunset, I am afraid I won't be able to make it to your birthday party tomorrow, because... because poor Serene is quite ill, and she is in no condition to make the long journey back to Ponyville! I do hope you understand. Your friend, Sunny.

Bags Valet: I suppose this means you don't need me to bring down your bags?

Sunny Flare: No. But, I will need some help unpacking them.

Bags Valet: Oomph!

Serenade: [yowls]

Sunny Flare: What do you think? Too much? You're right. Too little. Ah, garden party, here I come!

Rest of main cast: Surprise!

Sunny Flare: [gasps]

Lemon Zest: [fades in] Swoosh! And right before she hit the ground, shoom, she– Hi again!

Sunny Flare: What are you– how did you– Why are you–

Sugarcoat: Listen to her. She's so excited to see us, she can hardly talk.

Sunny Flare: What I mean to say is, what are you all doing here?

Sunset Shimmer: When I got your letter saying you were stuck in Canterlot, I asked Lemon Zest if it wouldn't be too much trouble to move my birthday party here, so you wouldn't have to miss it!

Lemon Zest: Balloons are super easy to pack.

[balloons deflate]

Sunny Flare: Wow... First you get me a suite at Canterlot castle and now this. I don't know what to say, Sunset.

Indigo Zap: How about you start by saying what you're doing in that fancy getup?

Sunny Flare: This? Uh- well, I- I always put on something a little fancy when Serene's feeling under the weather... Cheers her right up. [laughs nervously]

Sour Sweet: Oh, poor Serene. Where is the sick darling?

Sunny Flare: Oh, uhh, she's... Hold on a minute.

[doors slam]

Rest of main cast: Huh?

Serenade: [yowls]

Sunny Flare: I am so sorry about this.

[running water]

Serenade: [more yowling]

Sunny Flare: She's resting on the bed.

Sour Sweet: Poor baby.

Serenade: [more yowling]

Sour Sweet: She looks awful.

Serenade: [growls]

Sunset Shimmer: Is... that my dress?

Sunny Flare: Yes.

Sunset Shimmer: It's so... simple. So practical. So me! It's the perfect dress for my birthday party! I love it!

Sunny Flare: [sighs in relief] You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that.

Sunset Shimmer: When I told the Princess that I was moving the party to Canterlot, she was kind enough to offer us the Canterlot castle ballroom!

Lemon Zest: Isn't it, Blueblood?

Sunny Flare: Blueblood?! Where?! Ahh, I mean, where did you find the time to put up all these decorations? Ha-ha. [whimper]

Lemon Zest: Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon: Lemon's Party Cannon!

[explosion]

[party blowers blow]

Lemon Zest: Ta-da!

Sunset Shimmer: I thought about having my birthday outside, but they're having another party on the castle grounds today.

[ponies chattering]

Lemon Zest: Let's party!

[swing music]

Sunny Flare: Mmh... No reason I can't at least make an appearance...

[classical music]

Sunny Flare: I'm here!

Anne Orange: Darling, I'm so glad you made it.

Mosely Orange: Sunny! So happy to see you here.

Sunny Flare: I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Blueblood: [sniffs] I say, what is that scent you're wearing? It smells like... [sniffs] Is that cake frosting?

Sunny Flare: ...Yes, I always dab a little frosting behind my ears before I go out. [laughs nervously] After all, who doesn't like the smell of cake frosting?

Blueblood: I know I do.

Anne Orange: Mm-hmm.

Sunny Flare: [sighs] Well, all this talk about cake has made me hungry. Think I'll go and see what's on the hors d'oeuvre table. If you'll excuse me...

Anne and Mosely Orange: [starting conversation]

Anne and Mosely Orange: [continuing conversation]

Sunny Flare: [chokes]

Sunny Flare: I think I left the bathwater running in my suite.

Sunny Flare: I really should go check on Serene...

Sunny Flare: Is that Princess Luna?

Sunny Flare: [hushed] I need to use the little fillies' room!

Sunset Shimmer: [blows party trumpet]

Sunny Flare: Can I get anypony more punch?

Sunny Flare: I... have to go to do the... thing with the... stuff... you know...? [trails off]

Indigo Zap: Uh, what's with the croquet mallet?

Sunny Flare: [muffled] What croquet mallet?

Indigo Zap: Duh, the one in your mouth!

Sunny Flare: [laughs nervously] Ooh, that croquet mallet. I- well I, you know, the truth is... the truth is...

Sunset Shimmer: Were you at that other party in the garden?

Indigo Zap: I, I...

Sunset Shimmer: Sunny, I'm surprised at you.

Sunny Flare: Sunset, let me explain! I–

Sunset Shimmer: I hadn't realized you were such a savvy businesspony!

Sunny Flare: You must understand! I–

Sunset Shimmer: All of those ponies look so posh. And with the Grand Galloping Gala coming up, I bet you could totally get some of them to buy your dresses. Very smart!

Sunny Flare: Woo, wwwhy yes, I-I didn't want you to think I was being rude, so that's exactly the reason I didn't tell you. The one and only reason. [laughs nervously]

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, well, you didn't have to do that. You should totally go over there and mingle!

Sunny Flare: Sunset, you really are the best friend a pony could ever ask for. I don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't understand.

Sunset Shimmer: Understand what?

Sunny Flare: Nothing. See you girls later!

Indigo Zap: Hey, wait up! We're your friends! I'm sure they won't mind if we check out the party too! C'mon, you guys! Let's show them how to party Ponyville style!

Sunny Flare: Oh no!

[explosion]

[party blowers blow]

[birds chirping]

Lemon Zest: Mmm!

Sugarcoat: How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it?

Sunny Flare: [sip]

Mosely Orange: Can you believe what that pony is wearing?

Anne Orange: It's just so plain.

Sunny Flare: [nervous laugh] Yeah.

Blueblood: Excuse me, might I ask where you got your ensemble?

Sunset Shimmer: Why, yes! Yes, you may. A very, very close friend of mine from Ponyville made it for me.

Sunny Flare: [spits]

Blueblood: Ponyville? You don't say?

Sunset Shimmer: I do say. Her name is–

Sunny Flare: Blueblood! Come with me! I'd like to show you this, er, thing that's over there. On the other side of the room.

Sunset Shimmer: In a moment, my dear. This lovely filly from Ponyville was just about to tell me who made her charming dress.

Sunny Flare: That dress? Oh come now, who cares, it's just a plain old–

Sunset Shimmer: Oh, don't be so modest! This dress you made is beautiful!

[ponies gasp]

[glass shattering]

Sunset Shimmer: We all think so!

Blueblood: [to Sunny] You know these ponies?

[ponies chattering]

Sunny Flare: Yes. Yes, I do know them. They may not be as sophisticated as some of you Canterlot ponies, but they are my best friends. And they are without a doubt the most important ponies I know.

Mosely Orange: (angry voice) Important ponies? These ruffians?

Anne Orange: Don't make me laugh!

Anne and Mosely Orange: [laughing]

Blueblood: I, for one, find them charmingly rustic.

[ponies gasp]

Blueblood: And I think the dress you made for your friend is lovely. [chuckle] I dare say every mare in Canterlot will be wanting one.

Anne Orange: Oh, I'd like to place my order right now.

Mosely Orange: I think you should get two.

Blueblood: Er, yes, now then. How about you introduce me to your friends?

Devil Sunny: [conscience] Shot thouself in the face, Sunny.

Sunny Flare: With pleasure!

Sunny Flare: Dear Princess Luna,

I wanted to tell you about the important lesson I learned during my visit.

Princess Luna: Now that I would like to hear.

Sunny Flare: I learned that no matter where you go in life, you should never forget that you are the product of your home and your friends. And that is something always to be proud of, no matter what.

Princess Luna: Hm, a very valuable lesson to have learned.

Bags Valet: It certainly is! But... might I ask that we hurry things up a bit?! Oh no!

[music]

[credits]


End file.
